All I Ever Wanted, Ever Needed
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: Being a daughter of a dectective is hard enough, but after your parents are killed and being forced to run for your life is worse. That is until you meet some turtles of the ninja, mutant variety. TMNTOCs NOW FINISHED!
1. Prolouge

**A/N**: I know what you're saying, 'Look at the eighteen year old loser, writing a TMNT fiction.' Well, you know what? I am _**proud**_ to be that loser. I have always liked the ninja turtles (especially Mikey) and have wanted to do a fic on them. It's just taken me a while. Plus the fact that my friend challenged me to write one with all of us (my two other friends, her and me) in it. So, I hope you will enjoy it too, and not brush it off as a Mary Sue, or normal author insert. I am basing a lot of the turtles and other characters from the three live action movies and the new cartoon, since it has been more than eight years since I've watched the original cartoons. Although Splinter is still considered to be Hamoto Yoshi. The lair will more than likely more resemble the lair from the new cartoon on the Foxbox, so please do not get mad at me. Thank you and enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from TMNT. I only own the plot, Delaney, Eros, Callista and Amity with my own other little original characters. And I am not getting any profit off of it except for reviews. Which I love dearly.

**All I've Ever Wanted, Ever Needed**

**Prologue**:

"Yeah right, Delaney," Callista sighed and rolled her dark brown eyes at her best friend's naivety, "There are giant reptiles living in our own New York sewer system."

"I don't need your sarcasm," Delaney said and stepped in front of the group made up of her other three friends, who were each showing their disbelief in her rambles, "I think that _some_ of what the tabloids say are true. Not all of it, of course, but some of the stories have concrete bases in truth. Besides, they're not reptiles… they're amphibians."

"Well, excuse me," Callista put her hands up defensively and pushed passed Delaney and began to walk toward the group's favorite eating spot. Delaney began to lose her balance as she leaned back a little too far as Callista passed her.

"Guys, can we just drop the urban myth discussion, please?" Amity sighed and followed after Callista stepping next to Delaney to help her regain her coordination, "You know, Delaney, if you looked more at the truth aspects then you might actually see the fallacies in the stories that you read so often."

"So what? I like to read new age," Delaney shrugged her shoulders and began walking with her, "But it's not like I'm trying to track Big Foot in the suburbs. I think that _these_ 'myths'- as you call them- actually exist. If you open your mind instead of closing off everything that you dub 'impossible' you might actually see some proof that you so desperately search for."

"I doubt that will happen anytime soon. Especially considering these figures are just that, urban myths," Amity sat down on one of the stone benches with in the courtyard of the eating establishment.

"They are not urban myths!" Delaney sat down and pouted across from Callista and Amity who held on to their stable denial, "You and your scientific nonsense. You understand that most of science is just inductive reasoning, don't you?"

"Yes, I know."

"I think it would be interesting to meet mutants- er giant turtles, or whatever they are," Eros finally spoke up as she sat next to Delaney, finally giving her some back up.

"You're interested just because they also happen to be all male," Callista said exasperated and turned to Delaney, "Right?"

"As far as anyone knows, yeah- they are," Delaney stuck her tongue out at the 'non-believers' and turned to Eros, "Speaking of guys, how is Greg doing?"

Eros took a deep breath and looked up from her purse that she just laid on her lap, "It didn't work out."

"What? You guys have a good evening at the movies and then make out in your car… and then it's nothing?"

"Yup," Eros shrugged her shoulders and put a smile on her face, thankfully as far as Delaney saw it was genuine, "Some work out, while others don't. I'm personally glad this one didn't. Plus, my old friend Ben contacted me, I think this one might work."

"So the mythical Eros, archer of love, missed your bulls eye once again," Callista chuckled and looked toward a waitress coming toward them.

"Shut up," Eros smiled and lightly kicked Callista from underneath the table.

"Let's just order and talk about something else," Amity said absent mindedly as she tried to figure out what she wanted.

"Like…?" Delaney drew out her voice, "You have shot down the urban _truth_ discussion- which I had going on a roll- and the boy discussion as well. What else are we suppose to talk about?"

"It's alright. We'll figure something else," Eros said quickly before she greeted the waitress, "I'll have a number three and a lime freeze."

"Hey Callista, how are my jojos coming by the way?" Delaney asked.

"I only have a few more details and they're done."

"Excuse me…" Eros interjected, "Jojos?"

"You know, Callista is making her own start of a clothing line, right?" Delaney began to explain, "She's going to be a great clothing designer."

"Yeah…so…"

"Well, in that clothing line we call pants jojos. I gave a pair of my old jeans to her and she said she would make me a pair of jojos."

"Ah… wouldn't it have been easier to just stick with pants?"

"Yeah, but where would be the fun in it?" Callista smiled and went over her options.

Delaney took her time and looked at each one of her friends around the table. It was their last summer as a group. The last summer before the group was going to break up. Both Delaney and Eros graduated from their high schools and would be going off to college out of state when September rolled around. Callista was on her way off to designer school to start off on her clothing design enterprise after she spent the last year in community college earning her general education. Last, but not least, Amity was still going to be in high school going into her junior year. They all saw the break up coming, but they didn't want it to happen. They wanted to stay together. They wanted- strange enough- to stay in New York where everything was familiar and everything made sense most of the time.

Even though Delaney could be described as the leader in the group, Callista was the forceful one that made her face harsh reality. She has done so ever since Delaney was three years old playing together in her grandmother's small front lawn when Delaney first moved from California. She had past shoulder length raven black hair and dark brown eyes that were so dark they could be called black. Her skin was dark and showed her Mexican heritage that she received from her mother's side. But her eyes were so intense; sometimes Delaney could swear that she was looking right into her brain, so she never kept anything from her. Although, she never wanted to keep anything from Callista anyway. As a best friend of fifteen years, Callista knew every in and out of Delaney better than Delaney ever would.

Eros met Delaney in a town just outside New York when they were both around six years old, which gave them twelve years of friendship. Eventually Eros moved into central New York and joined the group of close friends. She had dark blond hair that covered her green eyes most of the time. Boy crazy, and Delaney had to admit that some boys were crazy over her. Sure, she had her ups and downs in the boy department, with the record of three guys in a week, but she was very loyal to the guy she was with. She just needed to find a guy that was in for a relationship and not just because they think she looks hot in a miniskirt.

Amity has live up to her name's meaning in every way possible. Friendship. She has been the best living, walking, talking journal and friend that Delaney has ever known. Sure Callista knew everything about her, but Amity gave a little more comfort when something really bad happens. She is the voice that was supposed to be in Delaney's mind already, but didn't really develop all the way when Delaney began to get into new age topics. She brings Delaney back down to Earth when her mind begins to float into space. Although she may be the youngest, everyone in the group silently agrees that she was also the smartest. With Delaney having four Advance placement classes in the last year, Amity is trying to beat her with five this next year. The young member has brown hair that used to reach her hips, but was recently donated to cancer patients and now reached just below her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and if anyone looked into them knew better than to argue, because they would know they would lose.

Then last was Delaney herself. There wasn't much she could or want to say about herself. She was average, but was hoping to change that. Her newly colored auburn hair was braided in two separate braids that emerged from underneath her black apple hat- or as she liked to call it her 'New Yorker hat'. Her hazel eyes looked over her hair as she twirled it between her fingers and watched the strands shine in the sunlight. She was kind of considered the leader of the group even though she was a bit ditzy and loved to focus on the supernatural, convinced that some of the events were real. Ever since they got together quite a few years ago, she was the 'glue that stuck them together' as Amity would say. They have never been apart, but now it was all going to change.

"Hey Delaney," Eros poked her in the side, "Your turn to order."

"Oh sorry," Delaney shook her head and looked at the waitress, "I'll have a personal Hawaiian pizza and a small sprite, please."

"No problem. I'll be back in a couple of minutes," the waitress put on her regular fake smile and walked back to the building to place the orders.

"Zoning again, D?" Callista tapped her own temple and looked over at Delaney.

"A little," Delaney said softly and fingered the edge of the table.

"You're having pizza again?"

"Hey, some say pizza is good for you."

"Uh huh…"

Delaney got her sprite and looked out at the street. For some unknown reason she was compelled to look at the street. More specifically at the manhole cover- that she could have sworn just closed on its own. She shook her head and looked back at Callista.

"I got to talk to my dad down at the department later."

"Why?"

"Well, I told you that I thinking about going into law enforcement. I need to talk to him about a few things."

"So you're really thinking about totally shutting off Biology and going into law enforcement?" Amity spoke up.

"Why not? I want to take some of the scum off the street. After actually looking into it, I can see why my dad went into it."

"So you aren't going to UCSD?"

"Nope. Going to the academy."

"Mind all made up?"

"Yup."

"You hoping that 'chief' is going to be there tonight?" Eros asked, batting her eyes at Delaney, "He is only twenty-one after all."

"Come on, chief just got into the department. I don't want to bother the poor guy. I mean if he is ever going _actually_ to reach the point of police chief, he can't have a detective's daughter bothering him all the time."

"Does this whole SVU detective career choice have anything to do with any crime fighting reptiles by any chance?" Callista put a smile on her face and motioned her eyes toward the manhole cover that Delaney was looking at only a moment ago.

"Amphibians," Delaney corrected, gave her own smile back and looked away from her just in time to see her small pizza being set down in front of her.

* * *

Delaney hopped up the steps to the department and walked through the doors. She walked up to the front desk waving at the clerk sitting behind the wooden structure.

"Hey chief," she greeted leaning on the desk using the nickname she gave the young officer right after he came into the department.

She looked down at the young man looking over some papers laid out neatly in front of him. Delaney thought that the papers were probably on some new admittance into the jail toward the back of the department. The young man had black hair and dark brown eyes; Delaney always thought he looked like he had a bit of an Asian heritage. He had a good build, especially when he just got out of the academy about a month ago. They flirted with each other a lot when he first came into the department; neither of them actually meant anything by it. The two of them often joked about running off together when Delaney graduated, but they dropped the act when she actually walked down the aisle to get her diploma. He was very attractive, a given, but Delaney really couldn't focus on anything close to a relationship at the moment.

"Hello Delaney," he let out a slow breath and gave her an amused smile, "Here to see your dad?"

"Yeah, he here? Or did I 'just miss' him as always and I'm stuck talking to my future husband?" they both laughed at the secret joke.

"You're in luck today. It seems like he's working late tonight. Something about a homicide a couple of nights ago," he waved his hand a little and looked back down at the papers.

"Ah, fun," she chuckled under her breath and rubbed the back of her neck showing her discomfort at the word of homicide, "How long did he say he would be tonight?"

"He said he probably will be burning past the midnight oil," the officer looked up at her and shook his head, "And you say you want to get into the Special Victims Unit?"

"Hey, I want to take some of these creeps off the streets. If that means looking onto a blood filled scene, so be it. Talk to you later, chief. I got to say goodnight to Daddy," she winked at the young officer and walked passed the desk and toward the double doors.

Usually there were other officers trying to stop her from just waltzing into the department. Other detectives that usually sat behind the desks, or that were walking suspects into the interrogation rooms would tell Delaney that she wasn't allowed without clearance, but her father usually bailed her out. Now she tried to get to the department a little late, and that meant that there wasn't anyone else in the department except her dad and chief most of the time.

Something was off tonight though. Delaney slowed her pace as she neared the two doors heading into the huge room with all the desks and investigative diagrams. Something was poking at the back of her brain, but she brushed it off as always believing that it was her imagination once again. She had to remind herself to keep that in check since it has been known to run away with her every once in a while. After a few minutes she walked into the huge room and found her dad looking over a board with a lot of pictures and diagrams. Some of the pictures she could have done without, but examined them all the same. She had to get used to it if she was serious about this line of work. He let a huge sigh escape his lungs and sat back down in his chair putting his forehead in the palm of one of his hands. Delaney smiled and let the poking sensation in the back of her mind drop as she approached her father from the back.

She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed on the side of the head, "How's the investigation goin'?"

"Not that it's any of your business, young lady, but I think I'm getting closer," he sighed again and leaned back in his chair, "I'm not going to be home for another few _dozen _hours. I would appreciate it if you spent the night at your mom's place. It might be a bit safer. I don't want you to be alone at night with this kind of stuff happening."

"No problem," Delaney smiled and looked up at the board, "Need any help from a civilian?"

"You know I won't allow you to look at that," he got up and turned the board around before she could get a good look.

"No problem, I got a good look at it before you sat down," she grinned at him and tried to look innocent, "I think that most of the serious wounds may be caused by a sword or long knife. Slice and stab wounds, multiple bruises, which probably means multiple weapons. There is also some difference in foot patterns around the body. Different sizes and widths. I'm thinking either a small group of five or more people."

"I swear, Delaney," he shook his head from side to side and smiled, "You're going to be one hell of a detective."

"Why? 'Cause I'm so observant?"

"No, because you love to stick your nose into other people's business," he flicked the tip of her nose and pushed her toward the door, "Now get home before the bad guys start coming out of the wood work."

"Oh come on, you know those guys are always out," she smiled, "Don't worry, I have my mace. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow, hopefully after you've had some rest."

"Love ya," he kissed her on the forehead and pushed her again toward the door.

Once she reached the door she looked back at her dad, "Are you ever going to let me into the investigations?"

"I don't want you to look at this stuff until you have to. I want to protect you for as long as I can."

"You can't do that forever, you know."

"I know. That's why I try so hard now."

Delaney smiled, "I totally forgot why I came here. I wanted to ask you about the academy and what I get to look forward to, but it can wait, right?"

"I'm here when you need me."

She nodded and opened the door as far as she could on her way out. She wanted to make sure that he saw her reach the front desk safely. He always asked chief if she got out all right, and she wanted to save him the trouble tonight. Then the feeling came back, stronger than ever. The poking became more prominent and she turned around just in time to see the hard wooden door nearly slam in her face. She stepped back and held tightly to her favorite orange backpack that was slung over her shoulder.

"Dad?" she called through the door and tried to open it once again. It was locked, and it felt as if something was lodged against the door. She started to struggle with the handle on the door and tried to shake the door open. With her heart going a hundred miles per hour she didn't hear chief come from behind her with gun drawn.

"Dad! Dad?" She was still banging on the door as he ran up to her.

"Delaney, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I was just leaving when the door slammed shut and locked on me," from inside both could hear tables being over turn and sounds as if a struggle was occurring. Delaney started toward the door again, "Dad!"

"No!" the young man held her back and pushed her toward the door, "Go call some units. The call sheet is by the phone. Go!"

"What if they don't-"

"They will, go!"

Delaney took down the hall and grabbed the phone up to hear… nothing. No tone, no nothing, "Oh crap."

She heard some glass shattering from down the hall and a gun being fired. She tried to decide which way to go, toward the fight or out the door. She looked through her bag only to find her wallet, some keys and some mace, none of which seem like they will help much. She shook her head to herself, 'What a day to leave my cell phone at home.'

She took off running down the department steps and toward a coffee shop down the street. She had to get to a phone, and home was just too far away. In a few minutes of running she knew she was being followed, and she had to get to a public place before they caught up to her. Otherwise, she could be one of the next cases in her father's department. After two minutes of running like a mad woman she reached the shop and pleaded for the phone. It was given to her without question. If the daughter of a detective looks like she did and was out of breath something was going on. And the owner knew Delaney and her father very well.

Calling 911, brought reinforcements that she knew would probably come too late, but at least she did something. She held on to the phone because the dispatcher told her not to hang up, but she couldn't handle this much at once. She felt the horror and fear climb into her system. Her father was being attacked, and she had very big doubts that Chief was all right when she left. The fear and pain was just too much and Delaney felt herself fall into the darkness as her mind began to shut down. She leaned over on the counter that separated the owner from the customers. The last thing she heard from the phone wasn't very comforting.

"Delaney, stay with us. We'll need to ask you a few questions."


	2. Chp1: On the Run

**A/N:** Okay, there will be TMNT action in this chapter. I promise. Please R/R…

**Chapter One**: On the Run

"Delaney?"

She knew that voice.

It was distant, but Delaney knew it all the same. She felt the pillow underneath her head and a light sheet that covered her body from the chest down. She was in the hospital, and somebody was there to find out what happened. All at once everything from the department came back to her. The glass breaking, the sounds of the struggle and her father. Something happened, and she knew at the moment that Detective Glanson's voice pierced her sleep that something happened to her father.

Delaney opened her eyes to find the middle age looking female detective leaning over her bed, "What time is it?"

"It's just after six in the evening," the woman said and sat back down in the chair next to Delaney's bed, "You had quite a long nap."

"What happened?" Delaney didn't waste any time. She wanted to know what happened at the department, and she wanted to know what happened to her father.

She watched as the Detective looked everywhere except at her. The sun was setting outside and the blinds that blocked the sunlight from coming in were a shade of light red. Detective Glanson worked on and off with Delaney's father every once in a while, and had a few years seniority in the force over him. She usually worked with Homicide every once in a while. If they needed an extra person at the department, they usually called her. If she was here, with her badge on and on duty, Delaney could pretty much read that some one was gone.

"He's dead isn't he?" she asked quietly.

Detective Glanson closed her eyes and nodded slightly, "Yes."

Delaney squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head slightly, finally turning it totally to the side, away from the detective, "And _I_ ran away from the scene."

"You had no choice. You could have been killed just as easily."

She felt the hot tears running down her face. She couldn't help it; they weren't going to listen to her silent pleas to recede. So might as well let them come. Of course she blamed herself for some, if not all of it. She ran when she could have done something.

Right?

"It wasn't your fault, but you have to answer some questions… about last night."

"Where's my mom?" Delaney asked quietly, still diverting her eyes to the blinds.

"She's… she's getting home from work soon. She doesn't know yet."

"How can she not know?" Delaney struggled to keep the tears out of her voice.

"She…"

"How long until she gets here?" Delaney cut her off, not really wanting to talk about anything with a detective right now.

"An hour maybe."

"Can I talk to her first? I need someone to talk to before…"

"I understand," Detective Glanson went against everything she learned in training in letting Delaney go without questioning, but she needed some time to recover. Her father was killed the night before, and she just found out. The older detective got up from her chair and walked out of the room.

Delaney found a mountain of flowers and cards at the side of her bed from her friends. The group has never let her go by a single injury or flu without a mountain of cards and a huge amount of hugs. Apparently, no one was able to hug her yet, but she knew she would be asking for it when she got out of the hospital. And the brutal truth be told, she needed the hugs and comfort.

Two hours later there was still no sign of her mother and Delaney knew something was wrong. The feeling was back, but it wasn't as if something was there in the room or even in the hospital with her. It was her mother. Something was keeping her mother from coming to her. Something major that neither the detective nor the nurses were going to tell her. The nurse kept telling her it was her imagination and maybe the traffic was just bad. This was New York City after all. Maybe that was true, but if her mother knew that she was hurt or something happened, she defiantly would be at her bedside in half a second.

Delaney turned her head toward the door as she heard some feet scratching the surface of the floor outside her room. She got off the bed and walked over to the door. Her head was spinning earlier, but she eventually got over it and she began to wake up more and more. She felt fine, and she wanted to know where her mother was. She had her hand on the doorknob and was about to ask them until she heard the conversation outside taking place between the nurse and Detective Glanson.

"You have to tell that poor child soon. She's been waiting for two hours now. You told her an hour," the nurse said exasperated.

"You tell me how then!" Detective Glanson whispered harshly, "Tell me how to tell her that her mother was also killed, only a few minutes after her father! She already has lost her father, how will she take the next blow when I tell her that someone is after her family? They will more than likely come after her. How do I tell that to a child?"

"She is eighteen years old!"

"And just graduated high school! She is still dependent on her parents, and now they are both gone!"

Delaney backed away from the door shaking her head form side to side in disbelief. They had to be mistaken. It wasn't her mother. It wasn't her father. They were both fine in their respective apartments eating dinner. Delaney tried to reassure herself that it was all a nightmare and that she would soon wake up. Or this was caused by her fainting spell. Both of her parents were fine. They were healthy. She was wrong to think that her father was gone. Was killed. They were both just great. They were both well. Alive.

She turned away from the door and found her clothes at the end of the bed. After the questions from the detective she was going to be free to go. But go where? If these guys were after her, where was she going to go? Protective police custody? A witness protection program?

She began to change back into her orange top and black pants until she tried to find her shoes and orange backpack. The last thing she needed was to find that that stuff was taken into evidence or something. She found both of the items in the small dresser-like structure at the side of the room. She struggled to put on her black jacket and slung the backpack over her shoulder. She wanted out of this place. They did their job, now it's her turn to do hers. To protect herself.

She looked out the window and found that she was thankfully on the ground level and could easily slip out the window. She had enough money to catch a train. Subway probably was the fastest way to her dad's apartment, especially if there was, in fact, traffic. She knew it would be dangerous going back, especially if people were after her, but she needed a few things. Then she was running. These people killed her parents, and she doubted that they would stop there. They knew something that she didn't and she wasn't going to allow them the chance to find her.

Not before she found out who they were and why they killed her family.

**

* * *

**

**One month later…**

The huge warehouse was filled with old crates and boxes towering toward the high ceiling. Some were labeled fragile and others showing the 'this way up' sign were upside down. The warehouse was usually quiet in the evenings, but tonight everything changed. Soon enough there were people flying through the air and boxes falling over one another.

"Hey Donnie… we could really use the battle shell right about now," Raphael said being backed up against the wall as three ninjas stepped toward him.

"You try getting these guys off my back and I might just be able to send the signal," Donatello said through gritted teeth, pushing the advancing ninja off of him.

"How hard can it be to press a stupid button, dome chrome?" Casey smacked a ninja away from Donatello with his signature baseball bat.

"Harder than you think, Elf lips," Donatello punched his bo-staff into an advancing ninja coming up behind Casey and pressed the button on the side of his belt. As soon as more ninjas began to rush forward a crash of metal and rubber burst through the warehouse doors, "Finally."

Raphael hit the head of the last ninja not mowed down by the battle shell and let him slide down the side of the building, "Yeah great, it comes when we could have handled it."

"Make up your mind, Raph. We either need it or we don't," Donatello sighed and rolled his eyes, putting a few more of the ninjas over by Raphael's growing collection by the wall.

Raphael walked over to the battle shell and opened the side doors to come face to face with another grinning green face, "Hey bro, how was the head smashing? Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah Mikey…loads," Raphael poked his head past his brother to find Leo just getting out of the front seat, "We need to find a better panic button for the battle shell."

"Have Donnie work on it."

"I don't trust his 'technological baby' with my life," he grumbled, "What'd you and Mikey find?"

"Nothing much. All I know is that we aren't dealing with the foot. It's… something else."

"No Leo… I thought they all came out of jail one last time to say hello."

"Let's just see how much damage you and Casey did, huh?" Leo smiled and jumped out of the battle shell with Mikey not that far behind.

After gathering the ninjas into one general area the turtles took a look around to see if anything else was off. They split into different directions to check the place and Mikey took the back route through the warehouse. He checked behind boxes and crates to see if any more of their ninja friends were hiding. Although this was a very big threat, Mikey keep searching through the maze of crates and boxes humming a theme song to one of his favorite cartoons he was watching before they left the lair. Every so often he would do a motion with his arms or a quick movement to emphasize a portion of the song.

After some time of searching Mikey couldn't find any more ninja pals, but he could sense someone else was still in the warehouse besides his brothers, Casey and the unconscious ninjas. His humming stopped short when he discovered that his senses weren't wrong. There was someone else there, but they didn't have the presence as if they were there to hurt anyone. They didn't want to fight at all. They actually seemed scared and… it was a girl, or should he say young woman. Mikey may be a little nuts at times, but he knew a female human when he sensed one. It was strange… it was if she knew he was there too.

He knew it was against his ninja training to be seen, but the girl seemed like she needed help, and out of all his brothers, he seemed to be the only one who wanted to do more good than just slinking around in the shadows. He took cautious steps and put his hand over his nunchakus. She may not have malicious goals, but being scared could make anyone just as dangerous.

By looking around one of the far crates he found a young woman pushing herself against the side of one of the crates, hoping to disappear. Her head was buried in her arms and covered on top by a black apple hat. She had a small backpack slung over one shoulder with a black jacket and black pants on. She was scared as hell, but she wasn't running. From the look of her clothes, she had been running enough. She finally looked up at him and Mikey could see the confusion on her face. Probably one because she was thinking he was going to be one of the ninjas, and two he wasn't human. He saw her face smudged with dirt and mud, from outside the building no doubt. But if she cleaned up a bit, he could tell that she could be very beautiful. She wasn't screaming, which was a plus, and for some odd reason she looked a bit relived, but scared and confused all at the same time. Michelangelo took his hand off his weapons and knelt down next to the young woman.

"It's okay," he tried to touch her arm, but she seemed to scoot further toward the box at the slightest feel of his touch. She still didn't trust him, but realistically who would trust a walking, talking turtle? Michelangelo sighed and stood up. He looked back toward the direction of the battle shell and yelled at his brothers, "Hey dudes! I think I found something!"

He turned back towards the girl, hoping to comfort her in some way, but he found that she was gone. She must have slid around him when he was distracted and ran out from sight. He turned around and looked different directions for the girl and found a hole in the side of the building just big enough for someone her size to fit through. He looked through the hole just in time to see her look over her shoulder and hop a stone fence at the other end of the alleyway.

"Dang," Michelangelo snapped his fingers and looked behind him just in time to see his brothers coming up to him.

"What's up Mikey?" Leonardo looked at his brother on the ground.

"Come on, or we're going to lose her," Mikey ran toward a door at the far side of the building and kicked it open, hopeful that the girl wasn't too fast and he could pick up her trail. His brothers looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders and started to run after their youngest brother.

"Her? Mikey, you got girls on the brain again?" Raphael tried to joke with his brother as they ran down the alleyway and toward the stone fence.

All four turtles hopped the fence one after the other and were about to take off running again, until Mikey saw something on the ground. He knelt down and found the black apple hat that the girl was wearing before she took off. She must have lost it hopping over the fence. The other three came back toward him and noticed the hat in his hands.

"I don't see anyone down the street, Mike," Leo said scanning the immediate area and then back at his brother, "Who ever it was is long gone."

"She can't be that fast, Leo," Mikey put the hat underneath his belt, "She's still out there, we just didn't see her going over the fence."

"Yeah, all right," Raphael cut into the conversation with arms folded, "Look, the case of the phantom girl is closed. We have a warehouse full of unidentified ninjas that need to be taken into custody. And I don't trust Casey to watch over them."

"I hate to say it but Raph's right," Leo said gaining a disapproving face from Raphael and looked at Michelangelo, "We'll keep an eye out for her in the warehouse, but we need to get all these guys under custody. Let's go."

"Do you guys really need me?" Michelangelo grumbled and looked at the ground, "I mean they are all unconscious after all."

"Mikey-"

Raphael was interrupted by Donatello's hand on his shoulder and turned away shrugging his shoulders, "I think we can handle it."

"Thanks," Michelangelo watched his brothers go back into the warehouse and toward the battle shell.

He saw Donatello stop for a moment and looked back at him, "You coming home soon?"

"I need to take a walk, but I'll be home after a while," Michelangelo nodded, "Tell Splinter not to worry."

Donatello nodded and jogged into the building to catch up to the other two turtles already in the building. Michelangelo took the hat from his belt and looked at the material. It defiantly needed some serious dry cleaning and had a hole near the top. She didn't leave it behind on purpose, and if she was on the run she probably would want it back. People like that only have a few possessions, and what they have means a lot to them. He shrugged his shoulders and began to comb the alleyways around the warehouse, looking for any sign on where the girl could have gone.

Delaney watched from her dark corner from across the street as the thing looked over her hat and then placed it back in his belt. He then took off down the street, probably looking for her. She could tell that he wasn't human, easy enough assumption. But why was he looking for her? From the way he was acting in the warehouse he didn't want to hurt her, and from the sounds she was hearing, he was probably fighting the other guys that were after her. Either he was or some of the others like him. She sat and thought for a while until a huge break through went through her mind.

He was once of the 'ninja turtles' the tabloids were always talking about! She knew they had to be true. Oh man, wait until she got to rub that into Callista's face- if she ever got to see Callista and the others again.

She let out a breath and slid her back down the side of the building. There was nowhere to go. That warehouse has been her sanctuary for a month now. She looked at the double doors that were busted open somehow. She was hiding behind some crates, protecting her head when the doors were busted open. She started to lecture herself in her head about how big of a coward she was becoming. It was her choice to run, wasn't it? To protect herself? Hiding in the corner of a warehouse doesn't seem very brave. She chuckled at herself. It sounded good at the time, now her brain is chastising her.

She looked over her shoulder and knew.

She had to go to Callista's.

She needed a place to stay until morning when she could take off again and Callista is the only one out of the four of them with a place all her own. Delaney tried to pull her hat down over her eyes like she usually did, but all she felt was air. Man, she was going to miss that hat.

"Crap," she grumbled and looked both ways down the street to make her way toward Callista's place.

Unknown to her, she should have looked at the rooftops as well. Perched on the fire escape above her head Michelangelo watched her run down the street toward a few apartment complexes.


	3. Chp2: House Call

**Chapter Two:** House Call

Callista walked into the living room with a few bowls filled to the brim with popcorn and a few dozen bottles of every soda. Eros and Amity were over for the weekend and they were going to pig out. Movies as sappy as they came- even though Callista would have personally enjoyed a few action movies- lined the place around the TV, and three sleeping bags covered the floor. Eros wanted to do a makeovers, but with Delaney gone, she had no one to back her up. Eros was usually the only one who wanted to do makeovers during the sleepovers, but she would usually wear Delaney down to agreeing with her. Now, she wasn't even sure if she should say something. She wanted to, but it wasn't the same.

They all missed Delaney.

After her escape from the hospital the police have named her the most endangered run away in New York. Someone killed both of her parents and apparently was now after her. The people responsible were also being accused of breaking into the hospital that night and into Delaney's old room. Thank goodness she did escape when she did. No one knew the guy was there until the next morning when they found a puncture mark going through the bed. They were going to kill her as she slept. Luckily for her they didn't know that she had escaped only an hour or two before.

Callista sat down on her sleeping bag and put down the popcorn in the center of the three girls. She took and handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth before looking up at the TV screen. She rolled her eyes once seeing the picture and swallowed the popcorn.

"Not another kissing scene," she grumbled and leaned back on her elbows, "Where's the action? The explosions? Car chases? I mean, how many of those kissing scenes does this movie have?"

"Just five, last time I counted," Eros said in a wispy voice as she tried to feel her way to the popcorn bowls, not wanting to advert her eyes from the TV set.

"Am I the only one, or do you guys feel weird in doing this?" Amity looked away from the TV, toward Callista, "I mean it isn't the same. I know we did this to give comfort to one another, but… I can't help but to feel even more depressed. She isn't here, and that's a mistake in itself."

"It wasn't a mistake," Callista said harshly and made Eros turn away from the heart-melting scene on the television, "Those bastards killed her parents without remorse. Now they're after her, and we have no idea where she is. I hope she's thousands of miles away from this city. Maybe she could find her brother or something, you know?"

"And put him and his family in danger? I don't think so," Amity said shaking her head, "Her brother may have severed himself from his parents, but she would never put him or her nephew and niece in danger."

"True," Eros nodded and looked at the other two girls, "If all else, I hope whatever training her father did teach her will keep her alive until the police find the people who did this."

"Yeah," Callista put another handful of popcorn into her mouth and heard a knock at her front door. She swallowed and looked at the others, "Well, I'm glad I'm in sleep over clothes, otherwise I would let them freeze their ass off."

"You know that it's actually not very cold out there, right?" Eros tried to sound smart.

"Yeah, yeah," Callista tried to miss up Eros's hair as she walked by her on her way to the front door.

"Hey!"

Callista walked to the front door trying to pull down her black tank top over her red and gray camouflage sweat pants. Whoever it was, she didn't want to be showing any skin to them. In New York, there were too many little boys who thought that they're thugs. She approached the door and listened to the rhythm of the knocking on the door. Three short, light taps and two deep hits. Only three other people know that knock besides her, and two of them where inside the apartment all ready. Callista unlatched everything and opened the door open faster than anything ever before.

"Delaney!" she saw the pitiful picture of her friend, out of breath and dirty as hell standing in front of her.

"About time," Delaney gave a smart-ass smile and was grabbed by Callista and pulled her in the apartment, locking the door behind her, "You know how long I was standing out there doing the stupid secret knock?"

"Sorry, movie night," Callista shrugged her shoulders and hugged her friend with all her might, "Where have you been?"

"A warehouse, somewhere I could be without anyone know- wait, you guys are having a movie night without me?" she tried to do her pout, but couldn't succeed all that well.

"We needed comfort," Callista shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Does anyone know that-"

"No. No one even knew where I was to begin with. Until tonight. Someone found out and sent some goons after me. Luckily someone came to rescue me, but I got away without anyone following me. They lost me going over a stone wall."

"Why come here? Wouldn't they look here?"

"Haven't the police already been here?"

Callista nodded, "You think they are following what the police know?"

"Probably. Look, I only need to stay here for the night. Tomorrow I'm taking off again. I'm not going to put you guys in any more danger than what you are. Which brings me to my next point. I want all three of you to leave town."

"What? You can't be serious," Callista looked at her in the face and was met with a stern and determined girl, "You are serious."

"Go back to California with your family, they just got settled into that new house down there. Have Amity and Eros do the same. Get away from here. If they find the connection between us, they will come after you guys and I don't want to lose my 'sisters'. Please."

"And what are you going to do? Run off to the sewers?" Callista tried to make it sound like one of her sarcastic jokes.

"If I have to," Delaney smiled and looked down, "I just need a place to stay tonight."

"If you leave tomorrow, I'm going with you."

"No you're not."

"You're right, she isn't. We _all_ are," Delaney turned to see both Amity and Eros standing in the hallway connecting to the entryway. Amity leaned against the wall with a light blue pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. Eros barely stood on her own two feet and was dressed in her favorite purple shirt and short spandex shorts.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Eros ran up to Delaney and almost knocked her over with the impact of her hug, "You know how worried we've been?"

"I can imagine," Delaney mumbled from under Eros's hug trying to regain her air.

Suddenly Eros backed up from Delaney almost dropping her to the floor and waving a hand in front of her face, "And you have any idea on how bad you stink?"

"Well Eros I have been wearing the same outfit for about two weeks now. My other one that I was originally wearing is probably even worse," Delaney smiled and looked toward Callista, "Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"No problem."

"Weren't you wearing this outfit the day you left?" Eros asked.

"Yeah," she looked at Eros's skeptical face, "So I like this outfit. Sue me, I have two pair."

"I have some extra clothes, and we're about the same size," Eros went over to her bag and got out some loose blue jeans and a white and orange t-shirt. She gave them over and Delaney went into her bag to pull out some underwear. Her friends looked at her weird.

"You don't have any other clothes, but you manage to grab your lingerie?" Amity questioned.

"I'm not that unsanitary. And there is no way I'm going commando," she grabbed the clothes from Eros and turned back to Callista, "And the whole discussion about coming with me is dropped. It's over, decision made. Got it?"

"All right," Callista looked away as Delaney made her way to the bathroom. Amity waited until the bathroom door closed and the shower started to run until she started to talk to Callista.

"We're just going to let her walk out of here tomorrow like she isn't in the danger that she is waist deep in?"

"Nope," Callista smiled and looked at her, "She just didn't say which way it was decided. I took it as we are all going with her. Let's get packed."

Amity smiled and looked at Eros, "No problem here. I have everything I need right in my gym bag."

Amity looked at Callista, "Then I guess all we have to do is get you together, because I have my essentials as well. We just have to pack light."

"Got ya, essentials only."

* * *

Delaney laid out on one of the sleeping bags in the living room watching the last bit of the action movie that Callista finally got to watch. She felt so much better after the shower, but she knew that her three friends were keeping something from her. She was glad to be back with all three of them, but they were holding something back. Whether they knew something that she didn't or if they were just playing with her mind, she didn't know, but it didn't matter too greatly to her. Let them play with her head all they want, it may be the last time they'll be able to.

It looked like all of her other friends had fallen asleep during the movie, even Callista- and she was the one that wanted to get an action movie in before they all had to retire. Delaney smiled at all her friends and sketched a little in the small light coming from the television. It had been a long time since she had enough time to just sit and sketch. She didn't even know she had her sketchpad with her until a week ago. She finally closed the pad over a picture she was trying to draw of a sleeping Callista who was a few feet away.

She tried to get up to turn off the video to find that Eros had fallen asleep using her legs as her pillow. Delaney rolled her eyes and gently slipped her legs from beneath Eros's head. She stumbled to the tape player and turned it off along with the TV. The room's lights were turned off before they even started the movie, probably contributing to the girls falling asleep.

Once turning off the television the moon flooding through the windows was the only light in the place and Delaney took her time in the light. She hasn't been out in the open for a quite a few weeks, and she was happy to finally stand in some kind of natural light. She stretched out her arms and closed her eyes; she was safe for the time being. As soon as she opened her eyes she saw a shadow disrupt the moon's light coming into the living room. It passed the window quicker than Delaney could turn around and see what made it. Her little moment of safety was immediately shattered and she was scared as hell. She sneaked over to her bag and pulled out her canister of mace. Hopefully she hadn't used the last of it on that guy last week that tried to mug her. She looked at her friends and slowly snuck into the kitchen trying to make sure that the back door was closed and locked. She watched the windows, knowing perfectly well that they don't stop the people that are after her at all. She saw that demonstrated more than once.

She went to the door and made sure that the lock was in place, checking quite a few times before letting her breath go and turning back to the living room with her friends.

"You know, there are other ways people could get in other than doors."

Delaney froze in her spot. That wasn't the voice of one of her friends, and it was coming from her side. From the shadows… but who ever it was wasn't there to kill her. If they were, she would have already been dead.

"Who are you?" Delaney said slowly turning her head toward where the voice came from. Out from the shadows came the same figure that was trying to help her in the warehouse. It was one of the turtles. The one who found her among the boxes and crates.

'I totally forgot to rub that in Callista's face,' Delaney reminded herself also thinking that it was one of the most inappropriate thoughts at the moment.

"You," the syllable escaped from her throat involuntarily. Her tone was that of amazement. Did he actually follow her all the way from the warehouse?

"The name's Michelangelo," the giant turtle smiled at her and put out his hand for a handshake. Delaney looked at his hand and then at his face, holding the canister of mace tightly in her grip. The turtle looked at her stance and the canister and then back at her, "So are you going to use that or are you going to put it away and play nicely?"

Delaney raised an eyebrow and put the canister on the counter and looked over the turtle, "It was probably empty anyway."

"And you're still not making a move to shake my hand, dudette."

"Dudette?" she chuckled a little at the word choice, "No one has used that word since I was in like the second grade."

"Well, let's just say that I like to hold on to old memories," the turtle put his hand down and looked her over as well, 'She does clean up well.'

Delaney tugged on the single braid in her hair. She was wearing an extra long shirt that Callista let her borrow for the night. She was very thankful that it reached past her knees. Some of her hair fell over her eyes as it escaped the braid and hid her hazel eyes as she moved her head.

She looked closely at the turtle standing in the middle of her friend's kitchen. He was just over an inch taller than her which many people could do since she wasn't the tallest person in the world at a height reaching five foot six. He had an orange bandana wrapped around his head. It would have covered his eyes if it weren't for the two holes cut out for him to see. He seemed very muscular and she noticed that he had a pair of nunchakus in his belt, along with her hat.

He followed her eyes and pulled out her hat and handed it back to her, "This is yours. You kind of dropped it back at the warehouse."

"Thank you," she said softly and took the hat from his three fingered hand.

"You know, you are the first girl, or human for that matter, that didn't scream or yell at the sight of me. I mean even April did that."

"Call me crazy, but I've believed in much more gruesome things. I think I'll save my screaming until I really need something to scream about."

"Well thanks for the compliment."

"I didn't mean that you were gruesome. That came out wrong," she gave a small smile and looked at him, "What are you doing here? Other than returning my hat, that is."

"You seemed like you were running from something. From your conversation with your friends, it sounds like I'm right. You were scared in the warehouse and I wanted to know why."

"So you're the valiant hero that is suppose to make everything all better?"

"Not exactly, but I do like to help where I can," he sat down at the small table Callista had in her kitchen area and tried to make himself a little more comfortable, "So tell good 'ol Mikey what your problem is."

Delaney went to the table and sat down across from Michelangelo, "I doubt that the 'good 'ol Mikey' can fix this problem."

"Who's after you?"

"I don't know," she answered a little taken back from his forwardness, "They killed my parents and now they are after me. Them finding me in the warehouse only confirmed that."

"So you're the girl they're talking about on the news. April reports on you almost every other night."

"You mean April O'Neal?"

"She's a friend of mine. She tells me that your story has been one of the longest running she's ever had. You're called the 'most endangered runaway'."

"The name's Delaney," she said and looked at the table, "So… Michelangelo... how is it that you're going to help me?"

"It seems like I have to be your body guard."

"Just like that? I have no say?"

"It's better than running, don't you think?"

She squinted her eyes at the turtle in the dim moonlight that shrouded the kitchen area. Then all at once the lights flick on and Delaney's three friends stood at the doorway connecting the kitchen to the hallway, each holding something to use as a weapon. It looked like poor Eros had to use the spatula. Delaney stood up and looked at her three friends each holding a face of surprise. Delaney looked down on the ground to find her new 'body guard' on his shell, trying to roll to his side to get up.

"My hero," Delaney mumbled.

"Help, I'm a turtle and I can't get up," Michelangelo said and reached out for Delaney's help. She shook her head in feigned disappointment and helped him up.

"And you say you want to protect me?"

Michelangelo brushed off whatever was on his shoulder blades and glared at Delaney. She looked at her friends and before she could say anything both Eros and Amity began screaming at the top of their lungs. Callista and Delaney covered their ears, as Michelangelo could find nothing else to do but to release a short scream from surprise as well. After the two girls screamed all they could Michelangelo turned to Delaney who was trying to regain her hearing again.

"That's the usual response that I was expecting," he tried to explain.

"Well, you got it," Delaney shook her head and looked at her friends again, trying to calm them down.

"My God, you've actually found a way to make your imagination materialize," Callista smirked, trying to hide her apprehensiveness about having a giant turtle in the middle of her kitchen, "I have to admit, you have good detail."

"I am not from her imagination," Michelangelo said a little disgruntled being called fictional.

"And I'm thinking, neither are they," Eros pointed at the skylight in the kitchen. Just on the outside of the glass stood a few dozen ninjas, prepared to jump in.

"All right, great defender," Delaney touched Michelangelo's arm, which was heading for his nunchakus, "Are you ready to defend?"

"I would be a lot better if my brothers were here."

"Work with what you got, and I'll do the same."


	4. Just When You Think You Could Get A Good...

**A/N**: I want to thank the reviewers who actually have reviewed: sayian-girl-cheetah, RainySunshine and JeFfYzGaL2. I really do appreciate the feed back. Now to one-on-one to reviewers.

**Sayian-girl-cheetah**: Glad you like it so far and I hope you keep reading! -

**JeFfYzGaL2**: I'm happy that you found another one of my fictions. I hope you enjoy this one and that I have improved.

**RainySunshine**: First off, _**grabs Mikey back and hugs him tightly**_, Mikey is mine...lol. I'm glad that I am not alone out there that is old enough to start their own life and yet is falling back in love with TMNT. I'll try my best on the whole time frame, but since I have all ready written the whole fiction, it might be a little fast, but I tried my best with my plot line. Thanks for your input and compliments.

Now that that is done, on with the next chapter!

**Chapter Three**: Just When You Think You Could Get a Good Night's Sleep

"Delaney, come on," Callista pulled on her arm and tried to get her back away from the skylight.

"What about, the giant turtle?" she asked a little concerned about the now living myth.

"I'll be fine, babe," he pulled out his nunchakus and began spinning them in his hands and looked up at his opposition, "Go on. Get to the safest room ya guys got."

Delaney went against her better judgment and turned from the kitchen and ran with her friends to the living room. She grabbed her bag from the floor and her three friends did the same, grabbing extra clothes as they went. Callista led them to her back bedroom, where there were hardly any windows, and they could be safer then sitting out in the open. As soon as Callista closed the door Delaney could hear the skylight in the kitchen break in and Michelangelo start to yell as if he was going to have fun instead of fighting a couple dozen of those guys.

Callista locked the door and propped a chair up against it. Delaney got out the outfit that Eros gave her and began to change. Something in her gut told her that she would have to get out fast, and she didn't want to be caught in an oversized nightshirt. Callista took her hint and changed out of her camouflage sweat pants and into a pair of dark blue jeans. Eros and Amity looked at one another and began to change into day clothes as well. As soon as Delaney shoved on her boots and did a quick tie job she heard as if someone was thrown over the living room table and hit the far wall.

"Sorry for the mess, Callista," she apologized looking at her newly dressed friend.

"No problem, I was thinking about leaving the place anyway," Callista smiled and nodded to the backpack she had now slung over her shoulder. Delaney looked at each one of her friends noticing that each one have a single bag slung over their shoulders or secure on their backs and started to shake her head.

"I thought I told you it would-"

"Be too dangerous. We know," Amity put her hand on her shoulder and put her face in front of hers, "But it doesn't seem like that's going to matter much anymore, now is it? They're going to follow us no matter what now."

Delaney closed her eyes and took a huge breath. They were right, no matter what she did now they would be after her friends too. She slowly nodded her head with the realization and then quickly turned to the door as she heard more crashing and more voices coming into the apartment. Great, all they needed were more ninjas, she felt as if Michelangelo could only handle so much. Even if he was a mutant turtle with apparent ninja skills.

"We got to help him," Delaney headed for the door and took the chair away from the door. Before she opened the door it was knocked down and all the girls stepped back further into the room.

"Not such a good idea, kid," another turtle walked into the room and crossed his arms in front of him.

Delaney put her arms out in front of Eros as she began to scream again, thankfully shortly lived this time. Amity stood behind Delaney, but decided to look over the new turtle instead of yelling at it. Callista stood at the side of them pushed toward her bed more than the others.

"Where's Michelangelo?" Delaney asked.

"Fighting to save _your_ ass, apparently," the other turtle said gruffly in a hard Brooklyn accent. He looked a lot like Michelangelo except that he looked just a little older and had a red bandana on instead of an orange one.

"What's going on out there?" Amity asked nodding toward the hallway.

"We got to get you girls out of here," the older turtle turned back around and began leading them down the hallway. The girls looked at one another trying to decide wether or not they should follow the strange creature. After a few seconds they decided that following the turtle would be better than facing the dozen or so ninjas that would be sure to kill them. As they made their way down the hallway the girls made sure there was enough space between them and the turtle. looked over the fight and cursed himself for letting Leo volunteer him to look for the girls. He was missing all the fun. He turned back to the girls, "Is there any other way outta here?"

"Front door sound good?" Callista shot out from the middle of the group.

"Not really," the turtle looked at the options and began to step out again with the girls. He tried to lead them around the fight far enough that the ninjas were too immersed in the fight with his three brothers that they wouldn't pay much heed to the four girls and other turtle climbing next to the wall.

The girls watched the fight as well as looking out for any more ninjas that may come after them. There seemed to be four turtles all together, each with a different colored bandana around their heads. The girls found Michelangelo on the far side of the room, fighting with a few of the ninjas in the kitchen. He knocked one square in the chest with one of his nunchakus sending him across the room and through the window. There was one turtle with a long staff-like weapon in the middle of the living room, sizing up his opponents before he attacked. He kicked off the ground and did a complete three-sixty from the center of a circle of ninjas, knocking most of them out. The last turtle was near the front door holding two objects that looked like swords. He began exchanging blows with other ninjas, making sure that they couldn't get back up to attack again.

Delaney had the bright idea to follow on the back so that she could make sure the others were safe in front of her. It was her fault that they were in this mess to begin with. She should have never come back to Callista's. The big mistake that she really made was being too distracted in the fight taking place and not watching her own back. Delaney felt herself being pulled back by the waist by two strong arms.

"Let go of me, you freak!" she boxed off her arms and twisted her upper half to connect her elbow with the guy's jaw, making him drop her. Big thanks to her father for teaching her some basic self defense. She scrambled to get to her feet, but felt the guy tackle her back down to the ground. She struggled under his weight as he took a needle from his small sash-like belt and stuck it in the side of her arm. She watched the liquid flow from the needle and into her blood stream.

"Delaney!" she heard Eros yell before she felt her world start to grow black.

Her mind was rushing on so many thoughts and feelings she didn't know what was going on and felt so confused. She remembered her last thought before she totally knocked out, 'Oh great. So I run all this time, just to die of lethal injection?'

Michelangelo knocked out the last guy he was fighting and jumped over to the guy holding Delaney down and knocked him to the floor with his nunchakus, "Now that's not very nice, dude."

The few ninjas that were left standing started to disappear out the skylight and the back door that they knocked in, leaving behind most of their unconscious and injured. Not to mention the now unconscious Delaney. Michelangelo leaned over her and held her head with one of his hands. Eros began to step foward with apprehension of the turtle, but was stopped by Amity's arm on hers. He lifted her mouth to the side of his head to make sure she was still breathing and nodded in satisfaction as he heard her rhythmic breaths rush in and out of her mouth. He nodded to his brothers and they put their weapons away.

Delaney's friends all rushed over and had to ask all at once if she was going to be all right. Michelangelo nodded and looked up at the turtle with the blue bandana that had just walked over.

"So now what, Leo?"

"You tell me, Mikey. You started this whole thing," the one with the red bandana asked leaning on the nearly demolished wall.

"Shouldn't we at least let Splinter take a look at her?" Michelangelo looked at his brother with pleading eyes totally ignoring the other's statement. The one called Leo looked at the one with the purple bandana who had almost the same expression on his face as Michelangelo.

"All right, but you know how apprehensive he is going to be with us bringing a girl into the lair," Leo turned and walked by the one with the red, "Remember what happened last time, Raphael?"

"Hey, I had a good reason. She was mugged," Raphael put up his hands in defense, "And now she one of our best allies."

"Actually, it will be four girls," Amity spoke up from the floor where Michelangelo was trying to pick up Delaney without trying to hurt her.

Raphael looked over the situation and saw where it was going, "No, no way! We are not taking four broads down to the sewers with us. You are staying here."

"Sewers?" Eros scrunched up her nose and gave a disgusted face.

"Look, Prince Charming," Callista walked over to the one referred to as Raphael and poked him in the chest, "Delaney is like a sister to us, and we are not letting four giant turtles carry her off into the sewers without us knowing what happened to her. And need I remind you that the fight that just took place totally demolished my apartment? Where the hell do you expect me to go, huh?"

"Ever heard of a hotel?" he turned away from her and started to walk to the door.

"Maybe that's good for you, but we're not leaving Delaney's side."

"Good, then we could leave her here and not have to worry about it. Take her to a hospital."

"They can find her there. They did the day after they killed her father."

"Who?" the one with the purple bandana interjected before his hotheaded brother got back into the conversation.

"We don't know. Delaney doesn't even know," Eros stood next to Michelangelo who held Delaney, "One day they killed her father in the police department and then her mother in her apartment. Then they came after her."

"We need Splinter to take a look into this. These guys _are_ ninjas. He may know something about them," Leo took a shuriken from the doorframe and put it in his belt, "What do you think, Donatello?"

"It would only prove that the ninjas will be after them now too. They are close to the girl they're after-"

"Her name's _Delaney_," Callista reminded. Amity nudged her in her side with an elbow, "What?"

"Alright," Leo said quietly, "but you will have to trust us, never tell anyone where or what we are. Got it?"

All the girls minus Delaney nodded their heads and followed the turtles out of the demolished home via fire escape since everyone is probably watching the front door. The noise was probably enough to wake the whole neighborhood. Once they reached the street below they found a man hole cover and quickly filed down into the sewer, trying to be careful with Delaney. Eros carried both Delaney's and her bag and had a bit of trouble getting down the hole. But Amity had suspicions that she was staling so she wouldn't have to go down the manhole at all. Eros always had a thing about dark and slimy places, so the sewer was not her cup of tea. Not to mention none of them really knew what they were getting into. These turtles were nothing but tabliod legends a few days ago and now they are real things.

As they made their way down the sewers Michelangelo carried Delaney all the way, shifting her position every once in a while to assist his now numb arm. He mostly stayed in the middle of the group as they continued their walk down the tunnels. Callista started out walking behind the whole group, but decided to speed up after being too close with Raphael for too long. She just turned her head away from him and tried to move toward the front of the group either toward Delaney or Amity. He didn't mind too awful much since he didn't particularly want to talk to the girl. She had too much attitude for his liking.

Amity stayed up front with Leonardo, trying to comprehend their origins by observation only. She had yet to ask one question about them, and eventually gave up after a few moments and began to try to have casual conversation with the one who seemed to be the group leader. Even though she was interested in their origins, she still had a small fear of them. They were animals after all... right? Toward the back of the group were Donatello and Eros. After walking for a bit he offered to carry one of the bags and placed her heavier gym bag over his shoulder. She smiled at the gesture and began to ask him about himself.

They reached a portion of the sewer where the air started to become more bearable and the clutter began to disappear. The girls became a little more secure with the company of the turtles and even Callista began to relax once the sewer began to clear up. The turtles began to slow their pace and turned a corner and entered an open area that once looked like a subway station. An old subway car was parked at the side of their home filled with what looked like computer and lab equipment and in one of the corners of the open room there were a few dozen sets of televisions and a large couch facing them. Michelangelo walked over to the couch and laid Delaney down gently.

"Hey Leo, might as well tell Splinter we're home," Mikey called over his shoulder.

"No need, Michelangelo," an old looking four foot rat came out from one of the better looking tunnels covered by two Japanese style doors, leaning on a short stick he used as a cane, "And I see that you've brought company."

The three conscious girls looked at the rat and each decided to react in their own way. Callista looked at him with interest, but then decided to look around the turtles' abode a little more, looking down each tunnel from where she stood and wondered where she could sleep for the night. Amity looked the rat over as well, but with a little more scientific interest than Callista showed. She would have to figure out how the turtles were mutated and how this 'Splinter' was also mutated. Then good old Eros did as every other person who has seen Splinter for the first time has done. She fell back wards in a dead faint. Donatello caught her before she hit the ground and lead her safely to the floor of his home.

"Master Splinter, one of them was injected with something and fell unconscious. We were hoping that you could help her," Leonardo explained and showed him to where Delaney was now laying peacefully on the couch. Splinter nodded and went over to Delaney.

Meanwhile, Donatello tried to fan Eros and bring her back to consciousness. It was bad enough that her friend was out; they didn't need another one out for the count. Amity came over next to Donatello and looked over Eros and opened her eyes to look at them.

"She'll be fine," she stated, "She just got another shock. She wasn't expecting it."

"And we were?" Callista asked with a sarcastic tone.

"No, but you know how Eros can get sometimes… Remember last Halloween?" Amity grinned up at Callista.

Callista smiled and laughed to herself, "Yeah, we got her good that time."

"First time I actually saw someone faint," Amity said nonchalantly and shrugged her shoulders.

"So," Raphael started to look over his sais and then placed them back into his belt, "Are you girls goin' to introduce yourselves or what?"

"Maybe," Callista replied, "I not really in much of a mood to say anything to you, Mr. Manners."

"Mr. Manners? What is that? A cartoon show that you watched this morning?"

"No, it was just an insult of your intelligence. So far, I don't think your brain could retain a small thing as a name, so I have yet to say mine. Besides I just met you, what... an hour ago?"

"Why I otta," Raphael started to take a step toward her until he caught a look from Master Splinter and backed off.

The old rat looked back at Delaney and then at Michelangelo who watched from the top of the couch. He smiled at his sensei, "Can we keep her?"

Splinter rolled his eyes, got up and looked at the other girls, "Your friend will be fine. She was injected by a sedative and should be up in a matter of hours. I doubt they wanted her asleep for too long."

"Thank you," Callista said with a hestitant bow of her head, "We really appreciate it."

"Why are you down here, may I ask?" he started to walk over to the girls, motioning them to sit in some chairs that they overlooked earlier, "I can see the urgency for your friend, but I am curious to why my sons have brought all of you down here."

Amity pulled Eros's head into her lap as she kept fanning her friend's face totally entranced with the four-foot rat and his origins.

"We didn't give them much choice in the matter," Callista took the seat next to her and looked at Splinter, "Delaney is like our sister. She goes, we go. It's a simple as that. We are sorry to intrude on you, but someone is after our friend, and we don't want to lose her again."

"Again?"

"Her parents were murdered about a month ago. The day she was told she ran from the hospital she was at. Just in time too, because that night someone sneaked into her room in an attempt to try and kill her. She came to my apartment for a place to stay a night, and then it was her plan to keep running in the morning. But she isn't going without the rest of us. We promised ourselves that we wouldn't let her go alone again."

"I see," Splinter closed his eyes and pressed his fingers together in thought.

"Master," Leonardo stepped forward and knelt down next to Splinter.

"Yes, Leonardo?"

"The ones who attacked in the apartment, the ones we fought… they are ninjas," Splinter turned to his son and Leo handed him the shuriken that he took from the doorway, "They left this behind."

Splinter looked at the symbol on the weapon and stood up, "I must meditate for a while. Show the young women to where they can rest."

"Yes, Master Splinter," Leonardo nodded and let his master pass to his room at the far end of the lair, gently opening and closing the sliding doors.

"So," Amity looked up from Eros who seemed to finally be coming to, "Should we make our introductions first, or should you guys?"


	5. Chp4:Wake Up Call

**A/N**: Again, thanks to the reviews, I love them all. Along with my reviewers. I'm sorry about the tense mix ups in my grammer, but sometimes I get a little tired and lazy. I do have a beta, but they do let little things escape them. I'm going to start to read over my material before I post it now, so hopefully there are little to no miss ups. Thank you of telling me, I appreciate it. Now to my one-on-ones:

**Pacphys**: Don't worry, Callista will get a surprise soon enough from Raph. Just look for up coming chapters. Thank you so much for the compliment, I'm glad I've gotten you interested in the story line.

**Reinbeauchaser**: Thanks for critiquing, I know some of my stuff is off and I need someone to look it over other than my beta. First off, I know I didn't explain it quite well, but Delaney calls them amphibians because that is what is written in the tabliods, and there was also the fact that I was misinformed and didn't catch it soon enough, but thank you for catching it. THe department, I haven't really been in one, so I wouldn't know, but I tried with what I did. And the whole Det.Glanson thing... well, I think I wrote that at like eleven at night, and added it after my beta read it, so that doesn't help... sorry. And I did catch the 'once' that's suppose to be 'one', but didn't save the document that night, even though I thought I did. Thanks for all your help! Keep up the good work!

**boogalaga**: Thanks for the compliments, I really enjoy them.

**Mickis**: I hope this was soon enough for you. I tried t fine tune this as well as I could in the time that I have. Hope you like it.

**JeFfYzGaL2**: The chapters need fine tuning, but I'll keep them coming.

**sayian-girl-cheetah**: Don't worry, all of them will have to work at it... mwhahaha, I am a little evil in some ways. And don't worry about the fiction, I have two others of my own that I should be working on.

**TheAngryPrincess13**: Thank you, glad you like it!

**ReluctantDragon**: Thank you, and yes, there is a reason that there is a similarity in the number of girls and turtles...

Now, on with my fiction!

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Wake up Call

Delaney felt herself waking up as the reality of the cushions under her became apparent. She was either on a couch or a very lumpy bed, and either case she was grateful for it. She wouldn't think that ninjas that wanted to kill her would put her on a semi-comfortable object over a cold floor. She took her time in opening her eyes; she didn't really want to know what was going on in reality. She wanted to slip back into her dream world where she could make anything happen. Where she could die a million times over and still come back to life miraculously like nothing happened. And her parents could do the same. She moaned as she realized she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep and decided to take a peak at her situation.

She didn't know how, but she knew it was early morning, probably around six or six-thirty. Very early for her, and she had a very hard, long night last night. It was a complete mystery as why her subconscious decides to wake her up at early hours, but she dealt with it most of the time.

There was a very dim light that lit the tunnel; she found it to be coming from the manhole cover just a few dozen feet away from her, located down a large tunnel. The object she was sleeping on was a couch and she had to admit that it was a lot more comfortable than her father's was. There were a few dozen television sets displayed in front of her and she was quite tempted to turn at least one of them on, but decided against it. A light blanket covered her from the waist down; someone must have given it to her during the night. Once looking at the ceiling she made two decisions on where she was. Either a very good-looking dungeon with a generous jail keeper, or she was down in a re-made sewer lair. Somewhere in her mind that was still part child she was hoping that it was the latter of the two choices.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light she began to recognize shapes around her. She heard some shuffling of feet and some grumbling voices and looked over the back of the couch that she was sleeping on. She saw an old looking subway car parked at the side of the huge tunnel with what looked like lab equipment. Four turtles began walking out from different tunnels on the upper level of the lair each holding their weapons in their hands walking toward another section of the lair. Michelangelo was the last one that Delaney saw and he yawned as he stepped out from his tunnel. He glanced down at the couch, but seemed to not notice Delaney peaking over the side at him and his brothers. They all stretched and walked down to the 'ground floor' and proceeded into another tunnel.

Of course this peeked Delaney's interest and she got up from the couch, seeing that she was still in the clothes she borrowed from Eros and tried to follow the four turtles. She looked around the corner they disappeared behind and found them in a type of training room. They were still stretching and then began to go into a lotus position like they were meditating. After a few minutes another door to the side of the room opened and a four-foot rat stepped into the room with the turtles.

'Well, this is new,' Delaney watched as the rat started to train with the turtles. Even though he looked to be getting on in his years, he kept up with the turtles and even beat them in their training. The turtles called him a number of names, including master and sensei, but it seemed that his name was Splinter. She never heard or read anything of him from the tabloids from what she could remember. After about an hour of training the turtles bowed to their master and began to walk back toward the main section of the lair.

"Crap," Delaney whispered to herself and ran back to the couch and laid down. She was awake, couldn't help that. Why act like she was still asleep?

After a few moments she saw Michelangelo's face peak over the couch and look down at her, "Good, you're awake. Are you hungry?"

"You have no idea," she looked up at him with her arms behind her head.

"What do you want?"

"Even though it's not a breakfast food, I could really go for some pizza right now. Some good deep dish action sounds good right about now."

"You like pizza?" Michelangelo asked apparently excited from the mention of his favorite food.

"Doesn't everybody?" Delaney pushed up so she was leaning on her elbows and asked him seriously.

"Something tells me that you are going to fit in just fine here," Michelangelo walked around the couch and looked down at her, "I think you should wake up your friends unless they want to miss breakfast."

"My friends? They're here?"

"Yeah, they didn't want to leave you behind," Michelangelo nodded his head toward the middle of the room and smiled, "I'll go tell the guys that you're up. You go get the girls, and we'll have a nice breakfast."

"Okay," Delaney sat up on the bed and yawned, "By the way, what are we having for breakfast?"

"Probably some scrambled eggs and bacon if we have any left."

"Sounds good, great defender," Delaney stretched and got an annoyed smile from Michelangelo as he headed toward yet another portion of the lair.

She pushed her self back on her legs and properly got a good stretch. She walked over to the center of the large room and found all three of her friends spread out on the floor on top of some blankets and what looked like old mattresses. Delaney looked at her friends with amusement written on her features as they were displayed out on the floor of the lair sitting right next to what looked like a small collection of water with a small bridge over it. It looked as if the turtles did not have rooms for her friends- or for her either for that matter. Eros hung over the sides of an old lazy boy at the side closest to the couch she was lying on. Apparently the turtles drug the large old chair over from the television portion of the lair for one of the girls to sleep in. Eros was in the most peculiar position, but she was still asleep. She probably got that way in her attempts to find a comfortable position to rest and fall into one of her heavy sleeps. The old mattresses and blankets were entangled on the floor between Callista and Amity who were both trying to regain hours of lost sleep.

Delaney cleared her throat finally grabbing the attention of one of her sleeping friends. Amity looked up at her slightly annoyed and tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

Delaney bent toward her and gave her a cheesy smile, "Wakey-wakey, eggs and bacey."

Amity got up a little more graceful than Delaney was expecting from the mess of covers and stepped toward her, "Glad to see you're awake. You missed a very interesting discussion about our hosts last night."

"Really?" Delaney smiled at her friend's excitement over a discussion with Michelangelo and his brothers. She walked over to Callista and began to poke her on the side of one of her temples, "Come on, Callista. Time to get up."

"Five more mmpuh," Callista grumbled and mumbled the last word so Delaney couldn't hear it.

"She's not getting up," Delaney shook her head toward Amity, "At least not for another five 'mmpuh's. What ever those are."

"Well, I wouldn't even try Eros, D," Amity warned, "Believe me, let her sleep."

"All right," Delaney stepped out from the center of the room, "Breakfast is being cooked. You hungry?"

"A little," they walked a few feet from the indoor pond and Amity looked over her friend from head to toe, "You feeling okay, Delaney?"

"Fine, whatever they poked me with only knocked me out, I guess. Why?"

"Well, you're taking the fact that we are in the lair of four mutant turtles and a four foot rat rather well."

"You mean Splinter?"

"You've met him?"

"Not formally. I peeked in on one of their training sessions this morning. They're very good," Delaney looked around the lair and took a deep breath, "And I know this may sound weird, but I feel in my element here, you know?"

Amity looked again at her friend with a confused expression and shook her head, "You've lost me."

Delaney rolled her eyes, "I've believed in these guys ever since the beginning, and now to find that they actually do exist… to find this kind of proof… it's amazing. Even if the scenery could use a bit of work."

"You aren't going to tell any reporters, are you?" Amity asked concerned, remembering the promise she made to Leonardo before they brought all of them down there.

"And send a few dozen reporters and video cameras down here? Hell no," Delaney laughed at the proposition, "They may be mutants, but everyone deserves their privacy and life. Besides, I'm an endangered runaway remember?"

Amity smiled at her friend's compassion, "But that's the thing… we're down in the sewers with four giant, mutant, talking turtles. Doesn't that signal any warning bells or lights in that brain of yours?"

Delaney looked as if she took a moment to think about it, "Nope, not really."

Amity gave her a strange look.

"Don't look at me like that," Delaney rolled her eyes, "They may be mutants and yeah, to tell you the truth I do feel a little uncomfortable once in a while around them. But, if they wanted to hurt us or kill us they would have done so all ready. And as far as I have seen, at least from Michelangelo, they are friendly and willing to help us."

"I have to admit, you got a point."

"I have my moments," Delaney smiled and put her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, Amity turned away from her friend to come face to face with two turtles. Leonardo and Michelangelo came to see what was keeping the girls. They weren't allowed to begin eating without at least some of them present.

"Hey, where are the other two?" Michelangelo asked peering over Delaney's shoulder back at the center of the room.

"Sleeping," she answered simply, "So breakfast ready?"

"Yup, this way, babe," Michelangelo motioned toward a smaller looking section of the lair.

"Babe?" Delaney lifted an eyebrow and tried to stare down the turtle, which she found difficult to begin with since all the turtles seemed to be around the same height an inch over her, "You call all the girls that?"

Michelangelo could hear the distaste of the name in her voice and thought quickly to cover it up, "Only the pretty ones."

"Good save," Delaney gave a smart-ass smirk and walked past him toward the assumed dining area, "_Michelangelo_."

"You can call me Mikey," he pointed out as he caught up to her.

"Okay then, Mikey," she smiled and started to talk light conversation with the turtle.

Amity looked at Leonardo and gave a shy smile with a nervous laugh, "Delaney has a thing about names like 'babe' and anything that could be named derogatory against girls in general."

"Then she's going to have a problem with Raph," he rubbed the back of his neck and nodded toward Mikey and Delaney, "Ready to eat?"

"Starving."

The two girls sat on the couch that Delaney was sleeping on earlier and began to eat some of the scrambled eggs and what looked like burnt toast on their plates. Splinter took a seat on a large pillow with his feet neatly tucked underneath him. Mikey took an old looking beanbag next to Delaney's side of the couch and smiled at her as he began to dig into his food. Leo sat between Splinter and Amity, trying to balance himself on another large pillow without spilling his food. Donatello and Raphael took the last two beach chairs at the side of the room closest to the wall and began to chow down.

"Well, this is cozy," Raphael began to complain, looking down at his plate.

"I remember someone punching a hole through our last table we had," Leonardo said before he put another forkful of eggs in his mouth.

Delaney looked at the argument soon to come with interest. She didn't know all the turtles names yet or their attitudes. It was a bit of a learning experience. She looked to her side at Amity who shrugged her shoulders at her and went back to observing the turtles. Delaney then turned to her other side toward Mikey to find him nibbling on his burnt toast and watching the escalating fight between his brothers. He looked over at Donatello and they gave each other a small nod to confirm what was to come.

"You know, Leo. I was having a tough night. If you would just-"

Raphael stopped in mid sentence as he heard the familiar sound of a heavy object hitting the floor and two different voices yelling or cursing. Delaney turned to Amity and they both put an all-knowing smile on their face.

"The lazy boy?" Amity asked.

"Lazy boy," Delaney nodded, confirming the suspicions, "What would you say, five bruises?"

"I would say three if even that," both girls returned to their breakfast spooning the eggs with their forks and totally confusing the mutants around them.

Soon enough, Eros comes up from the center of the lair rubbing her behind and complaining about how hard the floor is, even though she didn't actually fall on the floor. More like she fell on Callista. Sure enough, Callista trudged out from the center of the room with her hair covering her face and her clothes mismanaged everywhere.

"Look, if it ain't the swamp thing resurrected," Raphael commented and chuckled a bit.

Callista blew some of the hair out of her face and glared at the red bandana-wearing turtle. She walked straight over to him and hit him upside the head, throwing his head into his own plate of eggs. All three of the other girls squinted by the action because they all knew how hard she could hit if she was annoyed enough. Michelangelo looked at Donatello and they both began laughing out loud at their brother whose face was now covered with scrambled eggs.

"You can keep your comments to yourself," she muttered and walked in the direction of the bathroom that the turtles pointed out to her last night, muttering all the way, "First I had to brought down a sewer, then the stupid jerk decides to comment…"

"Hey Raph, I think she likes you," Mikey said in between laughing and trying to chew the eggs that were in his mouth.

"Yeah right," he wiped some of the eggs from his face and turned to put his plate away, "I'll show her a piece of my mind."

"Raphael, no," Splinter said strong and tapped his stick on the cement floor, "Leave the girl alone. I will have a talk with her."

"Master Splinter," Delaney asked from the couch while trying not to be disrespectful, "If you don't mind, it might be better if one of us talks to her. She isn't too keen on a stranger telling her how to um… well, act. She may have another episode."

"Very well, but I don't want any more 'episodes' during peaceful times. That includes when we eat," he turned back to Raphael, "Understood?"

Both Delaney and Raphael nodded and the group watched as Raphael walked back toward his tunnel on the upper story of the lair. He passed a now better-looking version of Callista with her hair somewhat manageable and clothes smoothed out. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they passed one another and gave each other a death glare. Raphael rolled his eyes and snorted as he continued on his way back to his room. She shook her head and was immediately taken by the arm by Amity back toward the spot where they slept.

"What the-?"

"We need to talk," Amity said as she sat Callista down for a talk.

After the girls began to talk Mikey began to laugh again as the scene of Raphael's face being flung into the plate of eggs replayed in his mind. Soon enough everyone begins to join in the laughter and Delaney was surprised to see that even the old rat began to snicker a bit. Leonardo collected most of the plates with some help from Eros and went to the closest thing that resembled a sink to begin to rinse off the plates. It seemed as if Eros was taking the change rather well, probably as good as Delaney. Although, Eros has always felt comfortable in a situation where she was surrounded by her friends.

Splinter excused himself back to his room to meditate again on the mysterious shuriken and the symbol imprinted on it. Donatello stayed in the chair and turned on the television sets facing the seats in the room. Michelangelo got up from the floor and took the space next to Delaney and got comfortable. He was ready for some serious television time. Delaney looked at him with an eyebrow lifted and tried to let herself go. He wasn't there to hurt her. From what he said earlier, he was there to do the exact opposite. Slowly she sank back into the couch and turned toward the TVs.

"Is she always like that?" he suddenly asked looking at Delaney for an answer.

"Only when she gets annoyed or when she just wakes up," she explained nodding her head.

"And it didn't help that I fell on her from the recliner this morning," Eros came out from the kitchen and took the seat at the side of Delaney in the now unoccupied beanbag.

"I thought as much," Delaney smiled.

"Hey, give me some credit. Those things are hard to get comfortable in."

"Yeah, alright," Delaney turned from her friend and looked at Mikey, "So Mikey, just how were you guys… well, how did you guys come to be?"

"I believe that was the topic of last night's chat," he said looking over at Donatello, "Hey Donnie, you want to fill this one?"

"All right," Donatello straightened up and took a deep breath, "To put it in lamens terms, when the four of us were babies we were sucked down a sewer system coming up to twenty years ago and came in contact with a type of mutagen and as years passed we grew into our present selves."

"What about Splinter? Was he a rat in the sewer system?"

"No actually he was human," Mikey interjected, "He has a more complex story. He was a ninja master in Japan and then fled to the US after some bad dude took over. Came into the sewer system to hide and came upon us and the ooze. He began to mutate into the rat man you see now."

"Eloquently put, Mikey," Donatello rolled his eyes and put a smile on his face.

"Thanks Donnie," Mikey smiled back and turned to Delaney, "More questions?"

"Tons," she looked at the television that had a picture of a football game and took a deep breath, "but I doubt that you could answer them, Mikey."

"Give it a shot," he challenged her.

"And even then, Mikey isn't the brightest crayon in the box, I can always try," Donnie said earning a glare from his younger brother.

"I doubt that either of you know who is after me and why they killed my parents," she offered and saw their sympathetic and clueless faces, "I didn't think so."

"Delaney…" Eros put a hand on hers and tried to reassure her, but Delaney knocked it off and headed toward Amity and Callista.

"I'm going to see how Amity is getting along with Callista and their talk."

"All right, but I'm here if you need to talk," Eros called after her.

"It's hitting her hard, isn't it?" Mikey thought out loud.

"How would you feel if your parents were murdered on the same night with no other reason than that it seemed like a thing to do?"

"Huh," Mikey said and watched her as she hopped down to her friends and sat next to Amity at the side of the small indoor pond. Apparently Callista was done listening and was sitting on the opposite side of them in the lazy boy. Delaney put her head on Amity's shoulder and began to break down. It had been a while since she was able to cry for all her worth. She needed it.

"Oh no," Eros got up immediately and rushed to her friend, trying to comfort her. Eventually, Mikey could hear Callista get up and head over to her friend as well. She may be a tough girl on the inside, but she knew what to do when her friend was in trouble. Amity put an arm around Delaney and slowly watched as Delaney's tears began to recede and dry.

Mikey turned away from the scene unfolding near the pond. It wasn't any of his business to intrude. They were all close friends and they needed one another right now.

All at once the manhole cover moved to one side and a pair of long, feminine legs began to climb down, "Hey guys!"

"April!" Mikey smiled, happy to see his reporter friend, but then shook his head with the realization that they had some visitors that were very wanted by not only police and ninjas, but by reporters as well. He turned to Donatello as he too realized the problem.

"What's going on guys?" she hopped off the ladder leading down into the den and the two turtles rushed over to her before she proceeded too far into their home.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Mikey said looking at Donatello a little nervous.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Donatello added nodding his head, putting an arm around his brother's shoulder hopeful it would hide their visitors.

"Okay, fine," she looked at them knowing that they were hiding something, "So everything's going oka-"

"What's going on out there?" Delaney stepped out from the comfort of her friends and froze once she saw April O'Neal standing in the entrance of the lair with Michelangelo and Donatello, "Oh crap."

"Oh my God, it's you," April whispered to herself.

"Bad timing, dudette," Michelangelo sighed and slapped his own forehead, "Mondo bad timing."


	6. Chp5:Crime Scene Photos and a Reporter

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter, to me it seems a little off, so I might upload a chapter tomorrow or sooner.

**Chapter Five**: Crime Scene Photos and a Reporter

"Are you guys nuts?" April began to pace back and forth in front of the three turtles that she could find. Raphael was 'out' as usual and Splinter was still meditating and trying to figure out what to make of the mysterious shuriken, "You're housing an endangered runaway! What if those guys looking for her came down here?"

"Look Miss O'Neal," Callista stood up from her seat on the ground, "We only needed a place to stay for the night. Delaney needed help and the turtles- well, at least most of them- offered to help. We're rested and I think that we can get on our way, right girls?"

All the girls looked at Callista and nodded their heads. All of them except Delaney began to sit up and grab their bags when Michelangelo stood between them and April.

"Whoa, hold on here, dudettes!" he held out his arms trying to barricade the teenage girls from leaving, "Those guys are still up there looking for all of you. Do you think you want to take that chance?"

"We have to, Mikey," Delaney said, "It's better than letting the press come after us. Once they get a hold of our scent, it would be impossible to throw the ninjas off."

"Why don't you go back to the police? Get protection that way?" April suggested.

"I've tried that," Delaney settled down into one of the many chairs, "The night after they killed my parents they sent someone to kill me at the hospital. Only the police and medical personnel there knew where I was. I'm thinking that someone from the department is in on it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't trust the department anymore. So that leaves police protection out."

"Who are you, some kind of detective?" April joked.

"I want to be. And in case you haven't forgotten my dad was," Delaney reminded the reporter.

April put up her hands and sat down on the arm of the couch, "So what's your plan?"

"Run," Delaney said simply and let out a large breath.

"Until when is the key," Amity added, "We want to know why they were after her in the first place."

"I think I might be able to help on that one," April offered. All the girls' eyes shifted to the older reporter.

"How?"

"I am the reporter on your case, am I not?" she pulled her bag from her shoulder and put it on the floor next to her feet. She pulled out some photos and paper work that Delaney recognized right away.

"Where did you get those?" she reached for them and filed through them. They were the photos and crime shots that her father was looking over the night that he was killed. All the marks were all there, just like she remembered. All the write ups that her father had done were in between every two or three photos still half finished, "These are near classified! Only the department personnel are able to see this. How did you get them?"

"How did you _know_ of them?" April shot back.

"I would visit my dad while he worked and saw them every so often. Now, where did _you_ get them?"

"April has her ways," Donatello put in his two cents.

"Although, I don't think that you've seen these," she pulled out another file from her bag and handed them over to Delaney. Callista and Amity got up from their seats and walked over to stand over Delaney's shoulder. Delaney read the name at the top of the folder and saw her own last name printed neatly at the top in permanent marker, "They call it the Chasin case."

"These are the photos of my father's scene?" Delaney asked quietly.

"Yes," April nodded and looked at her, "And your mother's. They were hard to get without anyone noticing. After I looked over them, I wish that I hadn't worked so hard to find them."

"You sure you want to do that?" Michelangelo warned Delaney from his seat.

"I'm dead sure," Delaney opened the file folder and looked over the first photograph.

"Oh my God," Amity whispered and ran toward the bathroom for the sink.

Delaney and Callista stayed put. They were both used to these kinds of photos. Callista was certified as an EMT and needed to know what she was going up against, so the photo scene was no surprise to her. Not to mention she and Delaney would sneak into Delaney's father's casebook at times when he brought it home and saw much more gruesome scenes. Delaney looked at the bodies on the carpet and the hard wood floor of the department and tried to disconnect herself from them. She had to think of them as other faceless victims that her father had to investigate. They were nameless. No emotional attachment. That's what she had to focus on.

"It looks like she was beaten and cut with a variety of weapons," Callista pointed at the picture of Delaney's mother, "The cut across the throat looked like it's what killed her. Probably from a sharp knife or sword."

"Jugular vein," Delaney nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself and then continued, "And then he was killed by a gun shot to the head."

"But he was beaten in the same fashion," Callista pointed out.

"A difference in the two, though," Delaney put her parent's pictures side by side and looked from one to the other, "The bruise patterns. It looked like they beat her after they slit her throat. Post mortem. He was beaten well before he was shot and… cut."

"D, you sure you want to do this? I can already see your hesitation. I mean-"

"No," Delaney said firmly, "I'm doing this. I ran from this for too long, now I want to find out what happened."

"Well you have," April reached for the folders. Delaney gathered them up and held them firmly against her chest, "Give them back."

"You are not a part of the department, nor part of the investigation so I doubt that you have any right to even glance at these photos or write ups, Miss O'Neal."

"Neither are you."

"True, I'm not a part of the investigation, but these are my parents. And they died because of this," she held up the original folder with the case her father was working on, "Now I want to know why. This is my only way to know the truth. The only way that I can stop running."

"And what am I going to do about my reports?"

"Do as any other reporter does," Delaney stood up and walked toward the small pond in the center of the lair, "report on what the police tell you."

"That isn't fair," April stood up trying to block Delaney.

"Life isn't fair, Miss O'Neal!" she turned and stared into the reporter's eyes, "But we all got to live with it."

April watched as the young woman walked over to the water's edge and began to lay out the photos and go over the scenes in front of her. Callista soon joined her and helped to file through the reports and photos. The reporter looked at the two girl's backs and then at her turtle friends and the other girl that stayed silent the whole time.

"Aren't you guys going to do something?"

"She has a point," Donatello spoke up, "Those are police property."

"Never stopped me before."

"But she also has the connection to the victims. They were her parents."

"Another reason why she shouldn't be looking at them. Do you have any idea how much emotional stress that would put on her mind?"

"Delaney's strong, Miss O'Neal," Eros spoke up from her seat next to Donatello, "She's been around that kind of stuff from the time she was four years old. She knows how to deal with it. The only thing that I don't think she could handle is the fact that she's running from something she doesn't understand. Her parents died for a lost cause and she is trying to find it. Let her do this. If you don't… she would have run all this time for nothing."

April and Eros both turned to the two girls by the water and she gave a huge sigh, "Fine. Keep the photos. I'll try to keep the police on their toes. If there is a mole in the system, I'll try to get him out."

"Thank you, April," Leonardo stood up, "You want some eggs? We have some left over from breakfast."

"Are they Mikey's famous scrambled eggs?"

"Yup," Mikey smiled big from behind Leonardo.

"No thanks, I just ate," April patted her stomach and began to walk back toward the manhole, "I got to get to work."

Delaney looked up at the reporter as she left. She tapped Callista on the shoulder and stood up walking over to April, "Please, don't tell anyone about me. The last thing I need are police and more ninjas after me at the moment."

"I'll try to keep the heat off you," April put a piece of Delaney's hair behind her ear, "You're a very strong young woman you know that?"

"I try."

"I'll be back in a few days. I'll be on location on a report out of town. I'll see what I can find out from the police during that time."

"Thank you," Delaney nodded and headed back to the photos on the ground.

April looked at the turtles, "If any of you need some fresh air my apartment is open for you guys to use. The building is pretty safe and I doubt anyone would connect her to a reporter. Casey's been combing the city at night, so he shouldn't be home. You know where the 'keys' are."

"Thanks April," Leonardo repeated and helped April up the ladder and watched her go out of the manhole to an upper part of the sewer system.

Eros walked over to her two friends and dared a glance at one of the photos then immediately turned away from it. She put a hand over her mouth and then coughed into it, "I seriously can not imagine how you two can look at that stuff without wanting to puke."

"Practice," Delaney mumbled and put a picture of one of the original scenes next to a shot of her father. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Callista shifted her attention to the pictures Delaney was pointing at.

"Look at the cut patterns," she pointed to the ones on her father and then at the other victim, "Hand me a full picture of my mom."

"All right," Callista looked through the piles and handed her a full shot, "They're all the same."

"Yeah, except my dad got extra," Delaney put her hand into a gun shape and pretended to shoot it off, "He got lead in the head. Someone really disliked my dad. It was as if it was personal."

"Well, let's go do something to get our minds off of this. It's a little too early in the morning to have murder on the mind."

"All right," Delaney gathered up the material and tried not to mix up the different cases, "I think a break is a good idea."

"And you know what is prefect thing to do on a break from murder?" Mikey came up to the girls with something behind his back.

"What would that be Mikey?" Delaney asked tapping the papers and photos on the ground to line them up.

"A good old game of Monopoly!" Mikey brought the game box out from behind him back and dropped it down on the ground. It looked beat up and a few holes riddled the cardboard box.

"No way! Okay, I want to be the horse!" Delaney shouted and sat down next to him trying to find her piece.

"Not if I find it first," Eros went down after her rummaging through the pieces.

The two other turtles and Callista stood above the others with their foreheads in their hands just wondering how their friends and brother ever turned out that way.

"Ha, I got it!" Mikey pulled the horse figurine out and looked at the two girls and then at the figurine, "But I wasn't even looking for it anyway, I wanted the cannon."

The girls watched him shrug his shoulders and tossed the horse straight up into the air. The two looked at one another and then up at the flying figurine. Eros glared at Delaney and before she knew it Delaney was getting up trying to get the flying piece before she could blink. Eros went to one knee in an attempt to catch the piece as it came down, but Delaney acted fast and jumped on Eros, pushing on her friend's head with her hands and launched herself into the air catching the figurine before it even started downward.

"Ha! I got it!" she cried happily as she sat back down.

"Show off," Eros mumbled and settled for the Scotty dog piece.

Callista shook her head and sat down to watch, she wasn't much for board games ever since she turned eleven, "I swear D, you are going to hurt yourself one of these days."

"Oh don't be so stingy. So what? I learned a few jumps in color guard."

"Yeah, by using your friend's head as the catapult," Eros complained.

"Not a catapult, just a starting point is all," she smiled at Eros as she started to spread out the money to the different players, "Are you two going to play too? Or are you going to be a party pooper like Callista and just watch?"

"Uh yeah," Donatello nodded and sat next to his younger brother who looked just as surprised at the young woman, "Where did you say you learned that?"

"Color guard," Amity said finally getting out of the bathroom, "It's a sport that she and I keep up with in our spare time."

"You doing all right there, point Dexter?" Callista asked as Amity sat next to Eros, "You rushed to the bathroom with speed that I have never seen before."

"Yeah, just don't ever show me crime scene photos unless it is absolutely imperative."

"Deal," Delaney smiled and began dealing out the money to all the players and began to roll the dice.

Leonardo looked at the girl as she moved her piece and looked at the others, challenging them to do something about it. He wondered how she had that kind of training just from a sport. That move showed more than just a dance or leg trick. She had more abilities than she knew. She had ample talent to study the art and if Amity also shared the same technique she may be able to as well. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and started to walk back toward the sink until he saw Splinter standing just outside the doorway to his room. He was out of meditation. And from the look of it, he also saw Delaney's impressive jump and was probably thinking along the same lines as his son.

He turned his head back to the others as he saw Delaney jumping at Mikey after he made a wise crack about the sport of color guard, "Don't ever say that! We are not cheerleaders!"

"Okay, okay! Uncle, uncle!" Mikey began yelling as they both began rolling on the ground, Delaney trying to pin him as he was trying desperately to get away from the girl.

"Shouldn't have said that," Amity muttered and turned to see Callista with an amused smile on her face. She returned the smile and looked over at Leonardo who seemed to be in deep thought about something as he stepped back to the space where she believed the kitchen was, "This may take a while, I'll be right back."

"Alright, you want me to play your part if they two children stop fighting long enough to play again?" Callista slid to the floor while nodding to Delaney and Mikey.

"Sure," Amity got up and made her way to the kitchen area where Leonardo was absentmindedly drying a plate with what looked like an overused rag.

"A penny for your thoughts," she spoke up and pulled Leonardo out of his thinking pattern. He turned to her and nearly dropped the plate. Amity gasped, but saw him catch it before it hit the ground, "Sorry."

"No, it's all right," Leonardo shook his head and put the plate on a rack to the side, "Just a little out of it I guess."

"It had nothing to do with Delaney's wonderful jump by any chance?"

"A little," he let the plates soak in the water once again and looked down the short tunnel at the game of monopoly to see his brother and Delaney rolling on the ground, "They've really hit it off, haven't they?"

Amity stepped next to him and watched the scene, "Yeah, I've noticed that too."

"I wonder why."

"They have things in common with one another. She's sees a little bit of herself in him and pretty much just attached herself to that."

"But why? She has you and the other girls."

"She still thinks that we may get hurt. Or worse. She wants us to leave to be safe. She still thinks she could convince us to do so. So she's trying to detach from us and attach herself to someone she thinks is capable to take care of themselves. And out of the four of you turtles, Michelangelo is closest to her personality. She trusts him."

He turned to her, "You figured all that out in this small amount of time?"

"You got to learn psychology if you are going to be a lawyer. At least a little right?" he nodded, "Besides, I know her too well. I was waiting until she did something like this. She always does when she thinks that someone close to her is going to get hurt as a result of her actions."

"She cares for other people a lot doesn't she?"

"She thinks it is her job at times. I think it is because we kind of placed the job of leader in her lap. Now… she's pretty lost and it seems that Michelangelo is helping her to keep her feet on the ground."

Leonardo nodded and looked back at the monopoly game, "So she learned that kind of jump from a sport?"

"We call it a sport of the arts," Amity explained, "It combines dance, coordination and an ability to handle equipment in your hands at the same time. Like flags, rifles, sabres."

"Sabres?" he looked at her fearful.

"Fake swords," Amity calmed him, "Why do you ask?"

"The way she kicked off the ground and used Eros as a start point… it looked a lot like… well like…"

"Ninjitsu?" she asked.

"A little."

"You think that Delaney has the capacity to become a ninja?" Amity asked a little incredulously.

"Well, yes."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Leonardo, but I highly doubt that she would even consider it. She is law enforcement prone," Amity patted him on the shoulder, "But you can always run it by her. She's always open to strange sounding assumptions. I mean, she believed in you guys down here before she even saw it in the tabloids. When you guys were only a rumor on the streets."

"What about you?" Leonardo asked as she began to walk away.

"What about me?" she turned to him.

"If you do the same sport, maybe you have the ability as well."

"I'll keep the thought in storage," she tapped the side of her head, "I don't know if I'm ready for serious training yet. I'm only sixteen."

"I was very young when I started with Splinter."

"I'll keep it in mind," she smiled and went back out to the monopoly game where she saw Michelangelo messing up Delaney's hair by rubbing the top of her head every once in a while, earning an annoyed glare from Delaney. He looked at her after he made his move and grinned at her, trying to act as if he didn't know why she was so annoyed at him.


	7. Chp 6: Everybody's Talking About Somethi...

**A/N**: If anybody is wondering about how I picture my friends and I in our character forms, you can chack out my homepage on my profile and I just uploaded some great pics of my characters, along with a few pics of the guys. So if you are interested, just click and veiw I hope you enjoy them. I also wanted to thank as always my reviewers and friends that have reviewed thus far. I hope you keep reading.

**Chapter Six**: Everybody's Talking About Something

**Disclaimer:** The song "My Immortal" belongs to Evanescence. I take no ownership of the song or its lyrics. I just like the music.

Delaney knew an opportunity when she saw one. The boys-excluding Raphael- were going over to April's building and she defiantly needed to get out of the lair. A little fresh air could do everybody some real good. Eros and Amity joined her, but Callista chose to stay behind, something about wanting to go over some of the photos in the files. Delaney knew that the murders were just as hard as Callista as it was on her. They had been friends for fifteen years and both of their families eventually just melted into one along the way. When Callista's parents and little sister decided to move back to their roots in California it was hard on Delaney and Callista had to adapt to living alone. At least she could have seen them every once in a while. Delaney's parents were not coming for a visit from where they went. She was expecting Callista to be up until the early morning hours pouring over the photos and write ups on the cases.

The boys and her two friends were down stairs in April's apartment. It sounded like they just found some pizza and were celebrating over the find. Even though the offer of pizza did sound tempting, Delaney knew that she just needed to think. The people responsible for the victims of her father's case were the same perpetrators for his death. They knew he was coming to his conclusion, and from the look of it he was right. He got too close and they had to dispose of him. The general bad guy code of conduct. They know too much, so they need to be destroyed. They probably killed her mother just for insurance, although they really should have killed Delaney first. She will figure it out, just like her father. He was close enough that they got scared. She could take it from there.

Delaney leaned back on her hands as she looked over the city from the rooftop. Everything was so peaceful at night. No one would ever suspect that there was a band of ninjas skewering the city for her. At least not from this angle. She dug into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet that she grabbed from her bag before she left with the boys. She found a couple of dance pictures from past formals and proms that she went to with friends. Eventually the dance pictures passed and pictures of her friends and family members began to flip by until she reached the back of her wallet. There in the back two places were reserved for her parents.

Her father was pictured in his uniform in front of the American flag. She knew it was a very overused pose, but it didn't make her dislike the picture any more. Her mother's picture was done at a professional photo studio. She had a light blue boa around her shoulders and a fancy looking necklace and matching earrings. Her dark brown hair was done up elaborately and her makeup was perfect, as always. She looked so beautiful. People always said she looked like a twenty-some year old, when in fact she was forty-some. She ran her finger over the two photos and took a huge sigh.

"I miss you guys," she murmured and looked up at the moon. She put the wallet to her side and swung her legs back and forth over the edge of the building, "Man, do I miss you two. I need the constant nagging. I need the over protective hugs. I wish they never took you from me."

She felt a cold wind pass over her face and made her shiver. She should have brought her black jacket with her. If it wasn't still drying from the washing process than she would have, but loll and behold, life doesn't want to give her a break. She rubbed the side of her arms and started to sing one of the songs that flowed into her head.

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_If you have to leave,_

_I wish you would just leave,_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone…_"

Her voice started to fade off as she settled her sights over the city, but found that while singing she began to get warmer so she decided to start again, but tried to keep it low.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_The pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time can not erase,_

_You cried, I'd wipe away all your tears,_

_You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_And you still have… all of me…_"

Again her voice trailed off, but she didn't find the motivation to begin to sing again. The song began to sound too much like she was talking to her parents. Her father would always tell her that some things that he saw in a crime scene could be the most horrific thing in his life, but she always made it better. When he first started as a detective he would come home crying and she would go up to him and wipe his tears away and try to reassure him. She was only about five at the time, but she remembered the late nights trying to reassure her daddy. The memory of them both kept pinching in the back of her mind and all that's keeping her from breaking down is the constant mantras of 'I am old enough to take care of myself' and 'I will get though this' that repeat in her head. The last thing that she needed was a song that only brought out every feeling about her parents into the open.

"Why'd you stop?"

Delaney turned her head toward the fire escape at the side of the building where the turtles gained access to the reporter's apartment. Michelangelo was stepping over the side of the building with a piece of pizza in each hand. Delaney let her mind ask how he ever managed to get up the fire escape with two pieces, but left it verbally unasked. He walked over to her and sat down right next to her handing her one of the pizzas.

"Stop what?" she asked taking the slice, "Thanks"

He slung his feet over the side of the building and smelled in the wonderful pizza flavor, "Your singing. It was good. What group was that? Evanescence?"

"Yeah, My Immortal," she smiled and looked up at Mikey, "I wouldn't think that a mutant turtle would know about bands."

"Shows how much you know about mutant turtles," he nodded his head and took a bite out of his slice, "So why'd you stop? You were doing pretty good."

"Yeah, well some things are better left unsung. The song brings back too many memories."

"Sorry I brought them up."

"No, it's not your fault," she took a deep breath, "It's just hard to actually think of them as gone. You know? It's like they're on a vacation some where far away, and I was left behind in an uncaring world chased by psychotic ninjas."

"Good analogy," Mikey snickered with a mouthful of pizza. Delaney nudged him with her elbow and made him lean to one side. He made a funky face and pulled out her wallet from beneath him. She forgot to put it back in her back pocket, and even worse it was still open to her parent's pictures. Mikey looked at both pictures and handed the wallet back to Delaney, not wanting to be rude.

"Those two your parents?" he asked as she closed her wallet.

"Yup, that was them," she stuck the wallet back in her pocket and bit her lower lip.

Mikey felt the awkward silence start to fill the rooftop as Delaney started to eat her slice. He watched her as she picked off the toppings first, ate them and the moved to the cheese. After she only had the sauce and bread left she looked up at him and smiled with the piece partially in her mouth. He gave her a questioning look.

"I know it's a weird way to eat pizza…" she said after she took the first bite and swallowed, "But to me it seems completely normal. I've done it ever since I can remember."

He cleared his throat and looked out on the cityscape before them. He rubbed the back of his head as he scarfed down the rest of his pizza slice, "So you're original. Nothing's wrong with that… But I have to say it is pretty different. Coming from a ninja turtle, that's saying something."

"Yeah, but I've heard worse comments on my eating style," she smiled and licked the pizza sauce off her fingers. She watched him chuckle a little and then look out over the city.

"Nice night."

"Yeah, I wish I had my sketch pad with me right now. It would make a good pic."

"You sketch?"

"Yep. All the time that I might have extra, I'm either drawing or writing some fiction. Why? You sketch?"

"Oh, heck no!" he waved his hands in a 'don't look at me' fashion, "I'm more of a poetry guy."

"Poetry?" she cocked an eyebrow, "Some how I wouldn't think that a ninja turtle would be much of a poet."

"Then I'll make you a deal," he smirked, "When morning comes and the day gets going, I'll show you some of my poems if you show me some of your sketches."

"All right… deal," she smiled and they shook on it. After a few more moments she took a breath and watched him as he tried to contemplate something, "What's on your mind?"

"If you don't mind me asking… what were they like? Your parents. They look nice."

Delaney looked at him and then at her feet swinging back and forth, "Strict, as every parent is, I guess. My father even more so because he was a detective and knew what was out there in the big, bad world. My mom just wanted me to look good no matter where I went. Make sure I had my makeup on and good clothes on. Looks may not be everything, but they might as well be. But even through his overprotection and her strive to make me the best I can be, I knew that they loved me. I just wish that I showed them more often that I returned the feeling."

"Master Splinter has told us many times that every parent knows that their kids love them, even if they don't show it all the time," Mikey gave her a sympathetic look and looked at his own two feet and decided to change the discussion a little, "Where were you running to after the hospital?"

"Where ever I could go where they couldn't find me."

"And then?"

"That's all I had planned thus far," Delaney smiled and laughed at her own naivety, "Kind of idiotic huh? Just wait for a rescue or for them to just give up."

"What else were you suppose to do? If there is a mole in the department you weren't safe in police care."

"I don't know," Delaney looked at Mikey and gave a small smile, "Why did you come to the rescue, great defender?"

"All right, so I'm not the best for the job," he rolled his eyes at the nickname, "but it's like I have a sense for when people are in trouble. Or hurt. I can't just leave them behind if they need help. I guess I got the biggest humanitarian slice of the gene pool. I personally think I got Raph's piece."

Delaney laughed at the joke made at his brother's expense, "I get the feeling if Raphael was here he would kick your ass."

"If he could catch me," Mikey put up his finger as he made his point, "Why do you talk to me so much? I mean, we've only known each other… two days, if even that. What would compel you to make friends with a ninja turtle?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I see a lot of myself in you and you in me. I can relate to you. You make me laugh and don't always try to make me feel better about my situation."

"You're friends do that much?"

"Sometimes I think they worry a little too much about me. I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to go into a corner of the room and cry about every little thing just because my parents are gone. Or do something drastic, like suicide. I miss them, sure. Who wouldn't miss their parents? But I don't need people giving me hugs every which way telling me everything is going to be all right when nothing is going to be the same ever again. Things change in life, and you got to roll with the punches. Even if you never wanted the changes in the first place."

"Now what fun is a world that doesn't change?" Mikey stood up with his fists on his hips, "I personally welcome change. If it wasn't for change I would have never stumbled upon you and never would have found someone who would actually laughs at my jokes."

"Come on, your brothers laugh at your jokes, don't they?" he gave her a skeptical look and she dropped it, "Never mind."

"Look, it's starting to get cold out, why don't you come inside with the rest of us?" he offered his hand down to her and she hesitated for a moment or two.

"It depends on what you guys are doing down there," she took his hand for some help up.

"Oh you know, normal party stuff…" she brushed off the dirt from her pants and hands and looked at him for him to continue.

"Like?"

"Truth or Dare, spin the bottle…" she gave him a look bordering on scared and confused, "I'm kidding. We're just taking advantage of April's new TV system and raiding her refrigerator for pizza."

"Now that I could go for," she started to walk toward the fire escape.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't want to kiss me. You know you want to," Mikey smiled teasing her the whole way by making kissing noises.

"Oh yeah. I want you, I _need_ you. Oh baby, oh baby," Delaney said sarcastically and the both began to laugh as they descended the ladder to April's window.

* * *

Callista looked over the write-ups and began summarizing them in a paragraph apiece. She tried to pick out the main points and find out what injures were consistent within each one of the victims. She also tried to find other evidence or lack there of so Delaney wouldn't have to do it later. The girl has been through enough; she doesn't need to look forward to looking at photos of her dead parents when she gets back to the lair. One more run through the last write up from Delaney's father and she would be on to the messy part. The first Chasin scene.

"Screw it!" she punched her fist into the hard wood of a desk that she borrowed from Donatello's little lab set up and grimaced from her self-inflicted pain, "I can't do this without Delaney. She's the mastermind behind the whole detective thing. I can't figure out the whole picture without her."

"Take heart, child. Clear your mind and answers will come."

Callista picked her head up from the write-ups and turned to see Splinter emerging from his room and walking toward her. She had respect for the older memeber of the household and understood what he must have to go through considering he has four 'almost twenty year olds' runnign around him. She slowly realised that she wasn't as skeptical about the five of them all that much. She was starting to take Delaney's view of things. They may be mutants, but they did help all of them... and strange enough did not ask for anything in return. Not many people, especially in New York, would do that for another person.

"I'm sorry for this morning, Splinter."

"Do not dwell on it. We all know Raphael likes to get away with himself at times. What is troubling you?"

"April O'Neal was here earlier and… um, gave Delaney some case files that she had in her bag. April's been working on her case for quite a while. I decided that I should look over some main points before Delaney came back. She doesn't need to look at this stuff."

"But you do not think you can do it without her?" he knelt down next to her. Since it was a very small table they both could look over the photos and write ups without any chairs.

"She's really good at this kind of stuff. She could find out the motive after only a few write-ups and photos. She's going to be a great detective when she gets there. Just like her dad. The only thing I can do it figure out the cause of the bruising and cuts. We already figured that stuff out. Now it's the evidence that is or isn't there. And I can't do it without her, but… I also want to keep it from her."

"Sometimes you must let them do what they think they must," Splinter said, "You cannot shield her from the harsh world forever. No one can. She must decide when it is time to step out on her own and when to come out from the shelter of her friends and loved ones."

Callista lowered her eyes again, "It's just… we are all connected, you know? We all know when there is something wrong, even if we are confused about what's wrong with who. We hate that one of us is unreachable when we know that they are hurting. We can't do anything about it."

"Do the others shield you when you are hurt?"

Callista popped her head up, "I don't get hurt."

"Everyone is able to be injured. It's up to them whether or not they permit others to help them."

"I'm not allowed to get hurt. I'm the strong pillar; I can't let an injury make me crumble. The others count on me."

"But they also understand you," Splinter began to push himself up and leaned on his small staff, "Anger is a strong emotion. It is an even stronger mask to hide behind. Open up and clear you mind. Let others help you as you think that you need to help them."

Callista stayed silent and kept her eyes focused on the papers in front of her. She heard Splinter start to walk away and she let out the breath of air she was holding. She hated to admit it, but he was right. She did hide behind a tough girl facade, but there was no way that she was going to let anyone else know. No one had to deal with her problems but her. Even though Delaney broke that rule quite often by shoving her nose into Callista's business. She heard Splinter walk toward where the dojo was and decided that it was about time to put things away.

She took a deep breath and gathered up the photos and write-ups covering the table. She would have to ask Delaney to help her when she got back with the others. Besides it was her choice to take the files from April to examine them in the first place. As Callista put the files back together she heard another manhole open and close. It sounded like only one person came into the lair. There were three possibilities that she had to choose from and none of them sounded any too appealing.

One, it could be April coming back to see if she could grab the files before she went 'on location'. Two, it could be Raphael coming back from wherever he went all day after spending the morning sulking in his room about the egg incident. Or three, it could be a ninja assassin that finally found them and was going to kill her and possibly Splinter.

As she put the files under her arm she looked up to find Raphael taking off a trench coat and hat, placing them over his right arm. She would have settled for the ninja assassin. She dropped her eyes from the turtle and headed over toward the couch where Delaney left her backpack.

"I didn't think that you would be here," he spoke up putting the trench coat on a coat rack at the side of the main tunnel, "Isn't everybody else over at April's?"

"How did you know? You were out all day."

"I heard Leo through my door before I left to go topside," he walked over to her and leaned on the back of the couch, "So… you goin' to apologize?"

"Apologize? For what?" she put the files next to Delaney's bag and put her hands on her hips showing her defiant behavior.

"This morning ring a bell?" he waved his arm nonchalantly.

"I already have apologized," she walked back over to the table to move it back in place over by Donatello's lab station.

"Have you?"

"Yeah," she pushed the table back and hopped up to sit on one of the higher tables, "Splinter said he forgave me for disrupting breakfast."

Raphael squinted his eyes at her, "You aren't any regular chick are you?"

"No," Callista said crossing her arms over her chest, "Some say that my behavior is resulted from a mutation that happened when I was a child."

"I would believe it," Raphael grumbled and jumped over the back of the couch and flicked on the television, "So why aren't you with the others?"

"I felt that I had other things to do."

"For instance?"

"None of your business, how's that?" she walked around the side of the couch and sat in the bean bag, hoping that maybe television would distract her from the files laying neatly by Delaney's bag. Dozens of channels went by as Raphael would not let up on the remote control and finally after ten minutes of channel surfing he finally stopped on one of the many police car chases. Callista made a mildly approved face.

'He may not know how to act human, but at least he knows what to watch on TV,' she pushed herself down into the bean bag and watched as a guy jumped out of the way of a car doing a one-eighty straight for his car.

"No objections to the channel choice?" Raphael inquired thinking that she would want to watch Xena warrior princess or something on the woman's channel.

"No, some of the crashes and chases are pure genius," she said as she smiled brighter when a police car did the pit maneuver to stop a fleeing suspect.

"You watch this?"

"Every so often with Delaney. Why?"

"I would think that you were more of the Xena type."

"Shows how much you know."

"There you go with the intelligence thing again. Why are you such a thorn in the shell?" he looked at her over the side of the couch.

"Why are you such a big mouth?" she shot back looking at him.

Okay, that does it. It's war now. He totally diverted his attention from the car scenes and turned to her.

"Smart ass."

"Ass hole."

"Vain of anyone's existence."

"Hose brain."

"Kid," he leaned toward her were they were almost touching nose to beak. He saw her eyes open wide in rage and she leaned closer to him.

"Freak," she whispered and stared back into his eyes. Neither admitted it, but it turned into a game for them both. It was starting to become a little more apparent by their poker faces. Then Raphael finally realized that he didn't know anything else to call her at the next turn. He was fighting a losing battle. He knew that she was waiting for a comeback. She looked at him with a smug smile on her face and her eyebrows lifted waiting for a response.

"Well?"

"I got a crazy idea."

"What's that, Dome head?" Callista added.

He let a small smile play at his mouth, "You want to go see a movie?"

"Absolutely," she said without hesitation and they got up from their seats, turned off the TV, Raph grabbed his trench coat and hat and both were heading for topside without another thought.


	8. Chp 7: Late Nights

**A/N:** Hello again everyone. I am back with yet another wonderful chapter of my TMNT fiction. I'm glad that you all enjoy it so far and am happy to hear that I am keeping at least most of the turtles' attitudes the same. Thanks again, and here is the next chapter.

**Chapter Seven**: Late Nights

"No Mikey, please no more," Donatello complained as Mikey started to jog around the room doing his Rocky impressions.

"Adrian!" Mikey shouted punching his hands and arms into the air.

The girls just laughed out loud watching the turtle as he jogged and punched at invisible foes all around him. They would never tell Mikey to his face, but they were laughing at him more then at his impression of the old movie boxer. Delaney started to lean over and completely fell over into Eros's lap in laughter. Eros propped her up on her shoulder and kept laughing it up.

"I don't see why you girls encourage him," Leo said looking at them as Mikey finished his impressions.

"Are we?" Delaney wiped her eyes and tried to catch her breath as Mikey came over a plopped himself right next to Delaney and put an arm around her shoulders.

"And that is what I call ten impressions in ten minutes," he smiled and leaned back to catch his own breath, "I leave it to you to carry me home, dudette."

"Yeah right, Mikey," Delaney pushed his arm from around her shoulders, "There is no way in Hell that I would make it that far."

"What, are you calling me fat?" Mikey looked down at his plastron and patted a few different places, "I thought I was gaining weight. But none of you believed me!"

"Mikey!" Delaney nudged his side and laughed a bit.

"All right," Amity spoke up from the other side of Eros, "So Mikey is the 'funny guy'. What about you, Donatello?"

"Resident genius," he said proudly putting his head up.

"Really?" Eros looked over at Amity and then back at the purple bandana-wearing turtle, "It so happens that we have our own genius."

"Stop it, Eros," Delaney waved a hand at Eros pretending she was referring to her.

"Not you… Amity," Eros smiled over at her and winked.

"Oh please, I am no where near genius status," Amity said rolling her eyes and drinking some more of the sprite that she had on the center table.

"Oh please," Delaney copied, "You are scheduled for what- five advance placement classes this next year?"

"Yeah, of which I will probably see none of."

"Well excuse me," Delaney crossed her arms over her chest. Mikey patted her head in a kind of comfort gesture and she smiled at him.

"Advance placement?" Donatello enquired.

"They're like college classes in high school," Delaney answered, "I did four last year."

"College classes? No sweat," Donatello leaned back in his chair, balancing on the two back legs and then fell back all the way.

"Way to go Einstein," Mikey called over to his brother. Eros walked over to him and helped him up off the floor.

"Lucky you didn't break her chair, Donnie."

"Yeah, April would have killed me if I did," Donatello rubbed his head. Eros stopped him and checked the back of his head.

"You'll be all right. Just don't be over confident anymore."

"Deal," Donatello gave her a shy smile.

"What about you, Leonardo?" Amity asked turning away from Eros and the beginning of her flirtatious behavior.

"He's the leader, hands down," Mikey butted in, winking at his brother.

"Am not," Leonardo said back.

"Hey, it's better than being named the teacher's pet," Mikey offered.

"That's true," Delaney added, "I'd rather be leader than teacher's pet any day."

"You only know that because you've been called both," Eros teased her.

"Shut up," Delaney threw one of the throw pillows at her friend, hitting her upside the head.

"Now, what about you girls?" Donatello asked toward the other two, "How should we classify you."

"Almost the same way," Delaney continued, "Amity's the brain, Eros is the pretty, flirtatious one-"

"Hey!"

"And Callista is the tough one."

"And what about you?" Mikey asked.

"The klutzy leader!" Eros yelled, tossing the pillow back at her hitting her square in the face. The two girls were about to go at it with pillows until Mikey and Donatello pulled them away from each other. All of them were laughing and trying to get to one another. Amity looked at Leonardo with another roll of her eyes.

"You deal with this daily?" he asked with a nervous tone of voice.

"Oh you should see them with Callista," she said with a smile.

"Okay well, the grand introductions are done with," Leonardo looked over at Delaney, "Did I hear that you want to become a detective?"

"You heard right," she took a sip of her own sprite sitting on the side table.

"I never understood why, Delaney," Eros said fixing her hair from the pillow fight they tried to get into, "You have a brilliant mind and a gift concerning biology and you want to look at bloody pictures all day. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"It all depends on how you look at," Delaney drank the rest of her sprite and tossed it in a trash can at the side of the room, "You think about the work, you're not going to survive."

"So how _do_ you look at it?" Donatello inquired still sitting on the floor from his fall.

"Well, how do you guys look at what you do?" she looked at each one of the three turtles, "You go out on the city every once in a while to help people and stop as much crime as you can. That's your motivation, right? To make the city a little safer? Well, that's your way of doing your part to keep it safe. I don't want to be one of the civilians doing my part by staying out of trouble. I want to get the scum who kill off the streets so they won't have a chance to do it again. That's how I can stand the gore and blood and the scenes. It's the only way to get these guys from killing again."

"I see your point, Delaney," Eros said, "but I still couldn't do what you want to do. Or what your dad did."

"Yeah, he was a piece of work, wasn't he?" Delaney gave a smaller smile and started to sink into her own little world away from the conversation. She leaned back into the couch that she was on and let the soft material cover her sides. Michelangelo looked over at her with a little worry. She wasn't letting it all out. She was keeping something from her friends. From herself.

"Well, Delaney could go for her detective job, I'm going into helping little kids and keeping them out of trouble," Eros stated proudly.

"I didn't know you were going into delinquent behavior studies," Amity joked from the side. Eros threw her last pillow in her direction and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Not delinquents! I want to be a daycare provider for little kids. Let the parents have a little time off and I get to play with kids everyday and take care of them. Make the kids feel a little safer than being home alone with a strange baby sitter."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Donatello asked from her side, "You would still be the stranger when they start."

"That's why I'm going into a daycare. They will have other kids, and even though they will undoubtedly love me, they will friends at an early stage in their life," Eros smiled brightly, "I also want to invent a system where the kids don't have to be scared of people, but they are still cautious of strangers. Also a few more toys couldn't hurt with some educational properties."

"You just said Donnie's magic word: invent," Mikey said finally facing away from Delaney, "He can't go a day without bringing out a new idea for our fight against crime."

"Really?" Eros turned to him.

"Yeah, maybe when we get back to the lair I can show you around the lab. I might even have something that might help with the toy department."

"A turtle interested in children toys?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"No, that's Mikey. I'm just a turtle interested in helping a fellow inventor."

Eros smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She looked back over at Amity and gave her a grin, "And then there is our own little brain. It seems as if Harvard is her only direction."

"Come on, I've thought of other schools," Amity sighed.

"What kind of lawyer do you want to be?" Leonardo asked leaning back on his chair.

"I was thinking international law, but now I am thinking of probably working with Delaney in criminal law, possibly special victim cases. That's what division you want to go into, right Delaney?" Amity looked over at her friend sitting next to Mikey and found her totally spaced out staring at the floor, "Delaney?"

Delaney shook her head and came back to reality, "Sorry Amity."

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little out of it, I guess," Delaney gave her a smile and got up, "I'll go get some fresh air."

"You're not going outside again are you?" Amity asked as she passed by her.

"No, I'll just go by the window. It's okay," she touched her concerned friend's shoulder and walked over to the window. She began to hug herself every so often and looked out at the moon and stars, which she found very little through all the clouds.

"What about Callista?" Donatello tried to pry everybody's attention from the girl by the window.

"She had already started on a clothing line of her own design, but it looks like she will have to start over from scratch," Eros smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the apartment," Leonardo scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay knowing her skill on sewing and ideas for clothes, she'll get it back together once she gets a hold of some cloths and material."

"Well, we should think about cleaning up anyway," Leonardo stood up and began to straighten up his side of the room and began picking up pizza boxes. As he passed by Michelangelo he nudged him in the shoulder and nodded toward Delaney.

Mikey took the hint and began to walk over toward her. Her eyes seemed glazed and focused on a far off point in the distance. It seemed like everywhere she looked she couldn't find the comfort that she so desperately needed. She had moved her arms from around her and began playing with a silver ring around her left thumb finger. She was still hurt. And she was right in thinking who wouldn't be? They were her parents, and they were treated like pawns in a board game that doesn't even exist. He walked close to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so tired of this, Mikey," she said softly, "A month is way too long to run. I just want this to be over."

"That makes two of us," he said squeezing her shoulder lightly. She closed her eyes and then turned around toward him. He finally saw the two streams of tears running down her face, "You want to talk?"

"No… I think I just need something to hold on to right now, but everything is changing so fast that I can't keep a strong hold… of anything," she sniffed and closed her eyes.

She stood so stiff in front of him. Her arms at her sides and her head down letting the tears fall to the floor. He didn't care anymore about how it looked; he just took her in his arms and gave her a tight squeeze. Her head fell right on his shoulder and her body fell against his. He leaned his cheek against her forehead and let her cry out all she needed. She needed it. He knew it. But he never knew that it could feel so right.

Leonardo cleared his throat as he stepped toward them, "You ready to get back to the lair? We have to get ready for tomorrow's drills."

"Yeah, in a minute, Leo," Mikey said and looked down at Delaney, "You ready to go?"

She wiped her eyes quickly and took a deep breath, "Yeah, let's go. I want to see how Callista's doing. I know she could get very bored at times."

"All right."

Back at the lair everything seemed quiet and peaceful. Delaney saw the files over by the couch resting against her bag. Callista must have gone to bed and waited until morning. It was getting late- or early depending on how you looked at it- and she probably fell asleep a few times reading over the write ups. Leonardo and Donatello said goodnight and headed up to their rooms while Amity and Eros began to get their own beds together. Delaney would keep the couch while they began to fix the beanbag and pillows into makeshift beds for the night. Delaney held back going to bed and stayed next to Michelangelo who hadn't made a move toward his room yet.

"You need a shoulder to cry on with no questions asked, you know the turtle," he pushed one of his shoulders forward and made her chuckle and smile.

"If I need it, you will be the first I call," she patted his shoulder and looked over at her friends who were watching them intently. Once they knew they were spotted they turned over in their makeshift beds and began to look for a bed for Callista.

"Wait a minute… Callista," Amity lifted her head and looked around the lair, "Where's Callista?"

"I guess where ever Raphael is," Leonardo came down to their level with a disgruntled look on his face, "Raph's not in his room."

"That's not unusual, Leo," Mikey pointed out.

"Yeah, neither is it for Callista, but she is a kind of an endangered person on a hit list," Delaney grumbled, "I'm going to stay up and wait for Callista. Go ahead and go to bed Amity. I'll stay up to wait for her."

"All right," Amity reluctantly headed back to her bean bag bed and got comfortable.

"I guess it's another sleepless night for me," Leonardo began to make use of what he could with the pillows and blankets left unused from the girls last night.

"Hey Leo, I can stand watch tonight," Mikey offered, "I bet that Raph will not be in the mood for a speech when he gets home if he did take Callista with him. The way those two get at it, he may be ready to kill. And we all know I'm too cute to kill."

Leonardo rolled his eyes at his brother, but nodded his head from exhaustion. Mikey winked at Delaney and watched his brother walk back up toward his room to get some sleep. Delaney went over and tried to make heads or tales of the mess that her friends left in the middle of the lair floor. Michelangelo soon came over to assist her in the task of untangling the blankets.

"You taking the couch again tonight?"

"Probably, no one's taken it yet," Delaney shrugged and tried to figure out where her hot tempered friend would sleep once she got back, "Callista is going to get an earful from me in the morning."

"Why wait?"

"You had a point. If she spent all night with Raphael with the way they go at it, I will need a shield just to keep her sedated. I don't want to be in the line of fire."

"I have my moments," he grinned and got one of the many blankets untangled, "We might actually have a couple of rooms for you guys by tomorrow. That would make two to a room."

"You guys don't have to do that, you know," Delaney gave him a sympathetic glance, "We can leave anytime. You don't have to-"

"But we want to."

Delaney gave him a thankful smile and then turned to the main entry tunnel as she heard voices coming down the tunnel.

"You have got to be kidding me. That scene where they blew off his head was way too fake. I couldn't even see the brain," Raphael argued with Callista as they made their way back to the lair from a midnight screening of the latest action/horror flick.

"You had to look at the detail. The brains were there," Callista argued back, "But I had to admit the whole car explosion was the highlight of the film."

"Yeah, they had some pretty nice fireworks going off of that thing."

"Ahem."

Both Raphael and Callista looked ahead of them to see Michelangelo and Delaney standing in the way into the lair with their arms crossed over their chests.

"And just where have you two kids been all night?" Mikey tapped his foot and tried as always to make a joke out of the situation.

"A movie," Raph offered and threw his coat and hat by the coat rack, missing the hooks completely. He walked back Mikey and leaned toward him a bit, "That okay with you?"

Mikey leaned back a little and let his brother have some room and patted him on the shoulder, "Glad to see you home, bro."

"You know I was worried about you, Cal?" Delaney used her nickname and tilted her head to the side, "You _do_ remember that there are ninjas out there wanting kill you, right?"

"Oh don't be so paranoid."

"Paranoid? Do I have to be paranoid to worry about my best friend?"

"You're starting to sound like your mom."

"Good," Delaney nodded and stared Callista in the eyes. Callista finally caught on and remembered what she said and immediately regretted it. She looked at Delaney with an apologetic look and then toward the other two who were falling asleep or already asleep.

"Okay, I'm going," she put up her arms in defeat and took off her jacket.

"Me too, I've had a long day," Raphael twirled his Sais in his hands and put them back on his belt. Callista rolled her eyes at his attempt to show off.

"Good-night, Gack face," she called after him as she headed toward the other two.

"'Night, hag," he waved over his shoulder and headed off to bed.

Michelangelo and Delaney stood in the middle of the room a bit confused. They looked at one another and then back at the two, which they were sure, would be at each other throats.

"Did they just insult one another and were… _not_ offended by it?" Delaney moved her finger between Raphael's room and Callista.

"Uh… I think that's what just happened."

"I need some sleep," Delaney shook her head and started to head toward the couch.

"Hey," Michelangelo called to her before she got too close to her friends, "The offer still stands."

"I know. Thank you."

He slowly made his way to the stairs and went into his room. She smiled to herself and then jumped on the couch, ready for a good night's sleep. It has been a busy few days and she needed the rest.

"So what offer was that?" she heard Callista ask from the side of the couch.

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me why you're all friendly with 'Mr. Manners' and I will enlighten you on my day of events."

"Not in this lifetime."

"Then I'll find out by prodding, like I always do," Delaney looked over the side of the couch at her friend on the floor.

Callista sighed, "I know. I will soon break down and you will know all. But I'm telling you right now, D. It isn't much."

"I highly doubt that," Delaney gave a knowing smile to her friend.

"Don't try to make this into a matchmaker game," Callista warned, "The hose brain and I only have an understanding. That's all."

"So do I and Michelangelo. There, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Delaney patted the top of her friend's head and laid back on the couch. Slowly thoughts of the past two days flooded her mind and sleep slowly overcame her.


	9. Chp 8: Make Room For The Girls

**A/N:** Hey all, thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it.

Thanks immensly to: aliveinthedarkness, pacphys, boogalaga, Bubblyshell22, Readerrr Grrrl, saiyan-girl-cheetah, Reluctantdragon, Mickis, Reinbeauchaser, JeFfYzGaL2, TheAngryPrincess13, and Rainysunshine. 

I just wanted to say something about a few reviews that I have been getting both privately and openily.  Please look at the bottom of this chapter to see my opinion on the reviews.  Other than that, please enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Eight**: Make Room For the Girls

The next morning Delaney woke up to find the same dark lair and her friends surrounding her. Eros found a pillow in Amity's midsection and laid comfortably on her back. Callista had her feet propped up on the other end of the couch and leaning back into one of the old pillows. Delaney rubbed her eyes and walked toward the bathroom just a few feet away from the television sets. She stretched as she reached the bathroom, did her business and put her hair up in some kind of ponytail, still trying to decide on whether she should put her hair in two braids like she had done before. She got her toothbrush from her bag and began to brush her teeth.

"Hey Donnie? Do you think they're going to like this?"

Delaney poked her head out from the bathroom with her brush poking out of her mouth and saw a glimpse of two turtles carrying a few boxes down a tunnel she hadn't explored the day before.

"I hope so, Mikey," Donatello groaned as he shifted the box in his hands, "Otherwise I would have broke my back for nothing."

She looked from side to side, spit out the rest of the toothpaste and then began to follow the two turtles. It was still early in the morning, despite everybody's late night last night, and she thought that they would be in training or doing drills as Leonardo had mentioned last night. She knew better than to sneak up on them since they were ninjas and probably already knew that she was following them. She shrugged at the thought, she could always try anyway. As she passed the middle of the lair she noticed that the old mattresses and blankets left over from the first night were gone. She titled her head in thought and started to pick up pace after the turtles.

After rounding the corner she could see two rooms emitting light into the tunnel. Both seemed like they could be pretty nice sized rooms, and by the amount of items out in the tunnel they were used as storage. She looked into the first room and saw Mikey and Donatello positioning a mattress into one of the corners of the room. There was another mattress on the other side of the room and a dresser in the middle of the two with a small lamp. The walls were bare and still had the look of a dungeon or cell, but Delaney always liked the look. In a way it was still her child-like side pretending that she was a princess stuck in a castle waiting for her prince to come a rescue her. With no decoration or items to fill the room it wasn't much, but it was more than Delaney could have asked for.

"This is amazing, you guys," she spoke up causing the two turtles handling the bed to jump a little in surprise.

"Delaney!" Donatello dropped the edge of the mattress he was holding and let it fall straight on top of Michelangelo.

"A little help here," he yelled from beneath the mattress. Delaney ran over to the bed and helped to lift the mattress off of Mikey's head.

"Sorry about that," she laughed a little when removing the mattress.

"You weren't the one holding the mattress above my head," Mikey glared at Donatello who only shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, she surprised me," he looked at her, "I thought that you girls would sleep until mid morning counting on how late we were up last night."

"Blame it on my internal alarm clock," Delaney pretended to knock on her head to make her point and looked around the room.

"So what'd you think?" Michelangelo put a hand on her shoulder as she looked around. She gave a big smile and hugged him around the neck.

"Thank you guys so much!" she let go on Mikey and ran over to Donatello to give him a swift hug as well, "You guys didn't have to do this. You could have left us on the street."

"And let four bodacious dudettes such as yourselves fend for themselves? No way," Mikey smiled and got another hug from Delaney.

"Does this mean you're staying?" Donatello jumped down from the bed happy with her reaction.

"You mean we can?" she looked at him and back at Michelangelo.

"We talked it over with Master Splinter," Donatello said, "We managed to convince him to let you girls stay until we can find out what's happening up there. Or until you guys find a better spot."

"We were more like begging, actually," Mikey whispered to Delaney who was by his side. She covered her mouth as she laughed quietly.

"Then, I would love to stay with you guys down here," she looked back to the tunnel, "I'm just wondering if my friends would like to spend the next how ever long sleeping in the sewer with me."

"Let's go ask," Michelangelo grabbed her hand and began to lead her toward her friends.

Once they got out into the tunnel they found Leonardo and Raphael fighting over Raphael's little movie trip last night with Callista. They kept it low when Michelangelo and Delaney passed them, but the two could still hear them as they continued their way to the far room with more boxes. Michelangelo rolled his eyes and kept dragging Delaney toward her sleeping friends.

Delaney went straight to Callista and started to poke her in the temple as she has done every morning that she spent the night with her. It was a secret joke that she doubted would ever go away. Callista scrunched her face and tried to swat away Delaney's hand. She laughed at her friend's attempts.

"Come on Callista, time to get up," Delaney said in a singsong voice, "Come on sleepyhead."

Callista opened her eyes and then looked at the little light in the lair, "It's still dark, wake me when the clock gets into double digits. More like, you know… tweleveish?"

"I'm guessing she doesn't have an internal clock," Mikey joked pointing at Callista.

"Not a very good one," Delaney put her arms under her friend's armpits and started to pulled her out of bed,

"D… what are you doing?" she complained and sat up.

"Finally, you're up," Delaney smiled and moved on to Amity, "Come on, rise and shine you guys. The boys have a present for us."

As soon as Amity moved to get up Eros's head hit the concrete and she grumbled from the pain to the back of her head, "Well, it better be made of gold and have some kind of precious stone."

"I don't think so, Eros," Delaney rolled her eyes and got her friends out from their makeshift beds, "Now I want all of you to close your eyes-"

"But we just had them closed," Callista grumbled, wiping some of the dirt from her shirt, "It's called sleep."

"Just do it and hold hands," Delaney led them down the hall with Michelangelo at her side. As soon as she got the okay from the other turtles the girls opened their eyes and looked at the two rooms.

"Oh my gosh!" Eros ran into the second room and fell onto one of the beds, "Actual mattresses! Yes!"

Callista followed her with her arms crossed, "What? No wall paper?"

"You want mints on your pillows too?" Raphael commented from the side of the room leaning on the wall.

"Ignoramus," she threw at him.

"Jack ass," he concluded before his brother hit him in the side, "What? She started it."

"Callista, you're boarding with me," Delaney stuck her head into the room to catch her attention, "They put a desk in our room so we could work on the case together. And I think you'll like the extra piece of furniture…"

"We're not invited?" Eros pouted and looked at Amity.

"I thought you didn't want to look at the photos," Callista looked at them with a smug look on her face as she walked next door.

"Good point," Eros shrugged her shoulders and looked at Amity, "Looks like we're roomies."

"Goodie," Amity said and started to follow Callista.

Callista walked into her room with the other two following just behind her. At one side of the room there was a large rack to hang clothing on, and Callista only had to guess, "For Faut Wear?"

"For Faut Wear," Delaney nodded.

"Well, now all I'm missing is the extra clothing and sewing materials."

"Can't really do anything about that right now," Leonardo said from outside the door.

"Don't worry about it," Callista said.

"Since you guys did this, I think it is only fair that we girls should clean up the TV room," Amity said from outside the room.

"Right," Delaney smiled and walked back out to the other room gathering blankets, the pillow she used, her bag and the files of the cases, "Got it!"

The other girls began to gather up their things and made room for the turtles as they began to get breakfast made. Eros caught up with Delaney in the tunnel leading back toward their new rooms.

"Delaney? Does this mean we're staying here?"

"Yup, until we figure out what's going on with the bad ninjas anyway," she looked to her side at her friend, "Why?"

"It might sound strange coming from me, but I was hoping that we _could_ stay down here. I feel… well, I feel kind of safe. At least a heck of a lot safer than being in a motel or something, you know? I feel totally safe around them."

"I know exactly what you mean," Delaney looked back at the turtles in the kitchen arguing over what to make for breakfast until Splinter came in to make something of his own, "That makes two of us."

The day went pretty smoothly after the bedroom excitement. The turtles had more help moving boxes and equipment from the tunnels from the girls and they got to get out of training that morning. After unloading the objects into another unused, but now overstocked room, Leonardo went into the dojo to go over some moves that he wanted to practice and master before the week was out. Delaney and Eros got together for a while and watched a few of Eros's favorite movies that were playing on TV since it had been a while and she didn't get to finish the ones at Callista's. Amity had to change out her contacts and use her glasses instead when she had to read, which surprised the turtles since they thought that she didn't even wear glasses. She took a walk around the lair to look at the different sights and to get a better look into the turtle's lives. Although, she didn't want to go in too deep, that would be too close to prying, and Delaney was right. Everyone had their right to their own privacy.

Callista was busy setting up her side of the room and put up the pin board that she found in some of the objects that the turtles had put in storage. She wanted to surprise Delaney with it when she was done watching movies of the women's channel with Eros. Raphael went up to the surface yet again, doing who knows what and Donatello kept himself busy on the Internet searching the news site to see what has developed. Michelangelo eventually took his skateboard and went into the tunnels around the lair to skate for a bit. He asked if Delaney wanted to go along, but she did promise Eros that she would watch with her.

After the last movie Michelangelo finally came back from his skating and Delaney was with Amity looking over some of Donatello's new inventions. She looked up when he came in and gave him a friendly smile. She tapped Amity on the shoulder and walked over to him.

"So, how was the skating?" she asked looking at the board.

"It was all right, not much good turf thanks to the rain from a week ago."

"Yeah, it was raining pretty hard," Delaney thought back to that day. If she remembered right she was stuck outside the warehouse that night because she couldn't find her way back in through the dark, "Um, I was wondering if you still wanted to share our talents."

"Our talents?" he gave her a weird look.

"Your poems, my sketches. I thought we were going to do some show and tell."

"Oh yeah," he smiled, "Let me get my note book and put my board away and I'll see you in your room."

"All right," she walked toward her room in search of her sketchbook, which unfortunately was kicked under the bed when Callista was putting up the pin board that fit perfectly in the room. She leaned over the side of her bed and began to feel around for it, finally catching a spiral at its side as soon as Michelangelo walked through the door.

"All right, I also brought some of my comic books, but I have to warn you that they aren't that good."

She took one of his comic books and opened it up to see a crude sketch of the four brothers in what looked like super hero costumes, "And you say that you can't draw. I think it's cute."

"It's suppose to be action packed," he mumbled, "I just hope that my poems are better then just cute."

"It's possible," she smiled and handed him her sketch book, "It isn't much and I only have a couple of dozen pages left."

He opened it up and looked over a few of the sketches of some New York skylines and a couple of realistic drawings of her friends. He quickly looked over the one that she did of Callista sleeping the night that they met. As she turned to the last page that was used he found a picture of himself, although it was very lightly sketched and not completely done.

"Oh," Delaney nervously rubbed the back of her head when she saw the picture, "I forgot I did that one."

"Make me look a lot better than what I actually do," he chuckled and found that his poetry book was open in her lap, "So what do you think?"

"You have talent. You could be as god as Poe, except that it's not so morbid."

"I could say the same. You have a great potential to be an artist. Why do you want to become a detective?"

"Because I want to do what I can," she gave a small smile and handed his book back to him, "Tell me when you write some more."

"As long as you to the same with your sketches."

"Deal," they shook hands and smiled in agreement.

That night the boys finally did have a practice session thanks to Leonardo's suggestion and trudged off to the dojo after dinner. The girls had a good idea on who was going to have the most injures after sparring that night. That left the rest of the night open for the girls to talk and gossip, even though there wasn't much to gossip on since they landed in the sewers. They all gathered in Eros's and Amity's new room since Callista and Delaney's room was covered with the photos. Every girl was back in her baggy sweat pants, tank tops or long shirts that went to their knees. They sat in a circle with the light off and a lantern in the center of their circle. The room wasn't that big and the lantern barely reached the edges of the room.

"Okay, now that smallest gossip session _ever_ is done," Eros smiled and looked at every girl, "I say it's time for a game of truth to miss any empty spots that we may have missed."

Callista and Delaney moaned at the mention of the game. The last time they played this game Callista was named the most likely to die alone without ever experiencing love and Delaney was just plain sad. They promised never the mention why. As far as the game was concerned Amity and Eros was totally normal. Eros was boy crazed and Amity liked to read incessantly, but they were normal compared to the lonely one and the sad one.

"Why do we even play this dumb game?" Callista looked at Eros, "You are the only one who likes to name off each one of us pertaining to the answers we give. And I hate it that I'm always going to die lonely."

"It's one of the few perks that I have left in my life, do not ruin it for me," Eros pouted and smiled again after she heard the resigning sigh from Delaney and Callista.

"So who's the first to take the plunge?" Delaney asked tracing her finger on the ground not really looking forward to what name she would be granted.

"How about you Delaney?" Amity asked, "You ask the first question. I think it is only fair since you have the saddest life the last time."

"That's saying a lot since Callista was going to die alone," Delaney grumbled and looked at Callista, "Speaking of which…"

"I don't like that look, Delaney," Callista eyed her suspiciously with a hint of fear.

"Just what did you and Raphael do last night while we were all at April's?"

The other two girls leaned forward to hear her answer. They were all wondering about that since they didn't stay up to wait for her like Delaney did. They were also very anxious to hear the details of why she was out so late with someone she barely knew. Callista rolled her eyes and saw where they were trying to take this.

"We watched 'The wildest Police Chases', called each other some names and went to the movies. Wow, what a great confession," she added on sarcastically waving her hands limply in the air.

"Why in the world would you want to go to the movies with a person who was just insulting you?" Eros asked from across the circle.

"Well, to tell the truth-"

"Which you have to."

Callista again rolled her eyes, "He is better at flicking insults than any of you."

"That's just 'cause we're nice," Delaney smiled.

"I would say he was almost an equal talent in insults. I was surprised, so we decided to go see the new action flick. Big freakin' deal."

"It sounds like some one has a crush," Eros said and titled her head to the side in an innocent manner.

"I wouldn't go there, Bull's-eye," Callista shook her fist at her friend and used her nickname, "You are going down a path that is not going to end well if you push it."

"Put down your fist, Callista," Amity motioned her with her hand, "It's your turn to ask away."

"All right," Callista glared at Eros, "If you had to pick any of those guys out there, which one would _you_ be the most attracted to."

"Who said I would be attracted to any of them?" she crossed her arms over her chest and put up her nose.

"We all know because you are attracted to anything male that walks on two feet… and a reasonable brain size."

"Hey! I take that as an insult!" Eros yelled in a playful manner at her friend, "I have my standards. Which I have you know is very strict."

"I don't want to hear them," Callista put out her hands, "Now answer the question."

"I would choose…." She thought for a moment and then looked at her friends, "You know, I have a better idea. I'll make you guys a great deal. If I answer this then we _all_ have to. The same question. No lies."

"What kind of rule of truth is that?" Amity asked a little flustered by the option, "You just made it up."

"Well, we could do it that way or I could ask each one of you when my turn comes," she nodded, "Which means either way we will all have to answer it."

"All right, Eros, we agree," Delaney said for the group, "We don't need a big UN meeting in here with fireworks going off because of a stupid game. Let's just get this over with."

"All right," Eros took a deep breath, "If I had to chose… probably Donatello."

"Figures," Delaney sighed.

"Okay all mighty leader, how about you? Who would be your choice?"

"Michelangelo, definitely," Delaney nodded at her choice.

"That came out quick," Callista teased her.

"I was prepared to answer. And truthfully, if I was going to be attracted to any of the guys out there it would be Mikey. We understand each other. What about you, Callista? - Oh wait! We all ready know that it would be Raphael…"

The other girls began to 'ooo' and 'aww' at the suggestion and Callista put on a disgruntled look. She took a pillow from beside her and threw it at Delaney who started it. Both girls wrestled on the ground for a few minutes and then Delaney finally got herself far enough away from her friend. Callista glared at Delaney at the other side of the circle and turned her attention toward Amity who was still in her thinking stages about the question.

"Well, brain… how about you?"

"Thinking it over the possibilities and attitudes I would have to say Leonardo."

"Leonardo?" the other three asked at the same time with a questioning look on each of their faces.

"Yeah, he is very kind and responsible. He takes care of his brothers and looks like he is very dedicated. I see nothing wrong with his personality. He is a nice guy."

"Figures times two. You're the same way," Delaney said and put a hand on her shoulder, "Pretty much the same person in two different bodies."

"We could say the same about you and Michelangelo."

"Alright, alright," Callista began to quiet down the others and moved to the door. She opened it a little bit and then looked out to see the turtles and Splinter filing out of the dojo.

"It looks like the party's over. The boys are going to bed," Callista reported and stood up, "I think we should too."

"You're just a little embarrassed that we pulled out your little secret," Eros said as Delaney began to get ready to leave with Callista.

"It would take a million years before I even think about getting together with that scum bag. He is immature and self inflated," she opened the door and went to her room.

Delaney turned to the other two girls and they exchanged glances. All at once they all said the same word, "Denial."

* * *

**A/N:  **Please don't take this as like tearing at your comments or discouraging for you to review.  I just want to clearify something about my character Delaney.  Delaney and the other girls are pretty much another embodiment of me and my friends.  I try to take eveything that either I or my friends have done and put it into our characters.  I have been sketching since I can remember, and I have always been interestied in the paranormal and 'monsters', I guess you can call them.  True, Delaney is a different embodiment, but I am trying to keep to my own personality and follow what I would do in her situation.  Same with all my other friends, I try to keep as close to their own personalties as I can.  I even have some of them double check it, just to make sure that is how they would react.  The character's personalities are ours... as scarey as that may be.

As far as Michelangleo... well, I am trying the best I can with him and his brothers.  In all respect, thank you for your reviews and I am happy that you are looking out for that pitfall that unfortuanately many authors do in their writing.  Again, this is a challenge fic from my friend which she asked to be an author insert.  I am glad to hear you are enjoying my fic and I hope you continue to read it.  Thank you.


	10. Chp 9: Training Begins

**A/N:** Thanks agian to all my reviewers!  And thanks for all you understanding about my last author's note.  I think I just got a little too upset about somethings, someof them not pertaining to the reviews at all.  Anyway, on with the fiction!

**Chapter Nine**: Training Begins

Another month passed for Delaney. With one big difference. This time she wasn't on the run. This time she was surrounded by people who cared about her and were doing all they could to keep her safe.

Her friendship with Michelangelo was stronger than anything she had ever experienced before, and it began to scare her at times. He began to finish her sentences like Callista had once done, and they both had the irresistible drive for pizza. She couldn't describe it. He was becoming one of her best friends, except he had green skin and a huge shell on his back. Didn't make much difference to Delaney if he was over a hundred feet tall and had a speech impediment as long as he still understood her. He understood her even better than Callista, and that was saying something since he had known her for a little over a month compared to the fifteen years Callista knew her. Although he had his moments when he had no idea what she meant because of the normal barrier of understanding between male and female minds.

Each girl began to spend time with specific turtles, pertaining to their own interests. Amity and Eros both began to spend time with Donatello in his lab going over different inventions and helping him on some plans. Amity was fixated on the work and the technology that he had to work with, while Eros seemed a little distracted with something else. Delaney asked her once what she thought about Donatello, but she never gave her a clear answer. She dropped it after that. Whatever was going on in her hormone driven brain of hers was her own business, and Delaney would much rather not tread on the uneven ground that was Eros's mind. Although Amity would go and help Donatello with his inventions with Eros, she would often leave after a couple of hours and went to talk with Leonardo. They seemed to have a good conversation at times, and after a while Delaney could see the change in her friend's behavior. She was happier. But that could also be the fact that she got the details about the turtles from Leonardo that she couldn't get from Donatello.

Then there was Callista and Raphael. They were always after one another about the smallest things. Every argument started with someone giving the other a weird look or the way Callista put up her hair. As soon as they went at it everyone else just kind of backed off, but by the end of it they were on peaceful terms heading up to the surface to catch a movie or some coffee or they settled down to watch some of the more gory based TV programs. Some arguments would result in doors slamming, but most came to peaceful conclusions. To say the least, no one really understood them. They would be ready to take off each other's head at one point, and then the next they were sharing a bag of potato chips watching a guy getting his head copped off on TV. After a while, everyone decided to give up on trying to understand and let their arguments take their course.

Even with all the interaction with the turtles the girls never forgot one another and had their nightly discussions and activities during the day. They refused to forget one another, which was difficult anyway since they lived in such small proximity to one another. Callista and Delaney worked nightly on the case, where Delaney would fall asleep halfway through the night most of the time. Callista didn't mind it much since she got to sleep in most of the time. Delaney had now made it routine to get up early in the mornings so she could watch the turtles and Master Splinter train. It seemed like they still haven't seen her. Eros and Amity still stuck close, although Eros was becoming more and more detached from the group and started to hang out with Donatello in his lab. She kept telling the others that they were close to discovering her new child improvement toys. The turtle and young woman both enjoyed each others company and the girls were okay with it.

Something was starting to get underneath Delaney's skin and the others felt it. Heck, even Michelangelo felt it and he usually shook it off as she was having a bad day. She saw something one night about a week ago in the case files that either scared her or surprised her. Callista could never find out which. Delaney never told her. She just said to drop it and continue on with another piece of evidence. They were close to the answer… but it still was lost. After one full moth, it was still lost.

Delaney opened her eyes and took a huge yawn. She pushed herself up and realized that she was slumped over the desk again with a blanket hanging from over her shoulders. She fell asleep looking at the photos and write-ups again. Callista probably went to bed soon after she did and covered her with the blanket. She tilted her head to the side and looked at the small watch she found in the sewers about a week ago. It still worked and showed the correct time as far as she knew.

"Oh crap," she whispered to herself and shoved pushed herself out of the chair and toward the foot of the bed, "They're already at the dojo."

On her way to the bed she tripped over the edge of Callista's rack of clothes and mid-projects. She grabbed a t-shirt with an oriental design while she threw off her nightshirt. She pulled the shirt over her head, while trying to shove on a pair of loose blue jeans that were hanging from the side of her bed. She slowly made a mental note to tell Callista that they both needed to take some time to clean the room before they did anything else. She felt the cool air coming from down the hall and pulled on an old orange sweatshirt that Michelangelo gave her after she spilt some fruit juice on it. It still had the light red stain on the right sleeve. As she went about the room, she tried to figure out if she should find her boots in the gigantic mess or if her socks would be enough. She decided that it would be useless to keep on looking and went out with only socks. She tried to put her hair up in a semi- nice looking ponytail and exited the room.

All the girls' wardrobes exploded with clothes after a truck that was stolen crashed on one of the city streets a few weeks prior. The owner was more furious about the truck then the objects that it was carrying. Apparently he had no idea that there were any clothes in the truck to begin with. Either he was telling the truth or didn't want to admit that he was the one that wanted to steal the clothes in the first place. No one claimed the clothes after the television broadcasting of the crash. The turtles brought the clothes down for the girls knowing that three different outfits couldn't last very long. After a while, still no one claimed the stolen truck or clothes and the girls felt it as a case of 'finders keepers'. Eros was especially happy since she wasn't able to shop in weeks. April kept them informed on the news of the crash and eventually gave them the green light to keep the clothes. Especially since they could not go shopping in the local mall for new clothes or go back to their homes to pick up a few things. Callista soon began to work on her clothing line again and used the others as models every once in a while.

Delaney continued down the hall trying to keep as quiet as possible. She usually could make it to the dojo without a problem if she caught them before they woke up, but today they were already up and alert, so sneaking probably wasn't the best thing. All she needed was a few turtles in her face about to attack her because they thought it was someone trying to sneak into their home. She took a look around the corner and found the entry to the lair empty and continued her way to the dojo. It looked like the turtles already finished their meditations and were now starting their sparring with one another.

"Good, my sons," Splinter chanted from the sideline of the main training spot, "Keep your mind clear, Raphael."

Delaney looked around the doorframe and watched as she always did. She was amazed by the way they trained from the moment that she first spied on them. They were so quick and agile. It was almost as if they were dancing, but in a way that could hurt anyone they came in contact with. In its own way it was very pretty, but just as deadly.

She looked at each one of the brothers and found Michelangelo in the back spinning his weapons with high velocity, ready to spring on his brother, Donatello. She watched him as he sank low and sprung into the air. She smiled at his movements. He was very good at what he did, and the nunckukus just added to the concentration that he had to build in his mind. It was surprising at what he did; the way she understood his mind worked she didn't think he could do anything like this. It just added to a list of questions she still needed to ask her friend. Just in that moment he decided to look at the door and locked eyes with hers. Her face lost her smile immediately.

"Delaney?" he lost his concentration and tripped over his brother's shell and fell straight to the floor. Delaney squinted as he landed on the floor of the dojo… face first.

Splinter turned from his fallen son toward the doorway to see what distracted his son from his attack and saw Delaney with a very sorry looking face. He gave a half smile to her and motioned her to come inside. She bowed toward him and then slowly came inside the dojo. She came up to Master Splinter and gave him a slight bow once again as she saw the turtles do every time they came into the dojo.

She slowly lifted her face, "I'm sorry for intruding, Master Splinter. I-"

Splinter put up his paw like hand and stopped her in mid-sentence, "You still have an eager mind and you were curious. No need to apologize. You must know that my sons have done much worse because of their wondering curiosity."

"Well, I think I should at least apologize to Mikey," she turned to the turtle just now getting off the floor with the help of his brothers, "You okay, Mikey? I'm sorry."

"I'm okay, babe. Don't worry about it," he waved at her and gave a small smile as he checked his beak. He squinted as he heard a pop and wiggled his beak to check nothing was injured.

"I'll leave you guys to your training. I'm sorry again for interrupting," she bowed again toward Splinter and started her way toward the door.

"No wait," Leonardo spoke up with his katana still in hand. Delaney turned around and looked at him. He turned to Splinter, "May she train with us?"

"Leo, thanks for the offer, but I don't think that I could do what you guys do. You've been training for years, I-"

"Won't know what you are capable of until you try," Splinter interrupted her again and looked at her. He waited for an answer from her looking at her with expectant eyes.

"There- I can't…" Delaney tried to put thoughts together, but couldn't find anything to say. She looked around the room at the four turtles trying to find some kind of feed back on what she should do.

"Come on, Delaney," Mikey came up to her and put one of her hands in his, "You owe me for making me fall flat on my face. Why don't you give it a shot?"

"I haven't even tried to meditate this morning," she said looking from Mikey to Splinter, "My mind isn't clear. I might falter on even the easiest basic."

"Why do I get the feeling that you've either done this before or have at least seen it before?" Raphael asked spinning his sais absentmindedly.

"Because I've seen you practice almost every morning since I got here," Delaney admitted and shrugged her shoulders in her defense, "It seemed interesting. I had to admit, you guys had me hooked."

"And we never sensed you all this time," Leonardo said amazed. He looked at Splinter who nodded at him and took a few steps toward Delaney and Michelangelo.

"I think it is time that we see what you _can_ accomplish," Splinter put a hand on her shoulder and led her, with his four sons trailing behind them, toward the inner part of the dojo where they usually began training with meditation. Before they got any closer Splinter stopped them before they entered the room and pointed back out to the main mat.

"I will show her the way. You keep practicing," he said and the four turtles grumbled as they went back to sparring.

Before he went Michelangelo gave Delaney a quick thumbs up and a smile. She gave him a small nod of the head and smile back. Splinter slid the paper door, resembling the doors to his room and went to sit down on a pillow not far away. Delaney followed suit and found a pillow sitting in front of him. Delaney sat down in the lotus position with Splinter in front of her, slowly closing his eyes. She put her arms out and placed her wrists on her knees and closed her eyes. She soon heard Splinter's voice echo through out the dojo room. It was calming, unlike what she was used to when she was instructed in school or gym.

"Clear your mind of all that troubles you and concentrate," he said slowly taking in deep breaths.

She took a few cleansing breaths and tried to clear her mind of the case files in her room, her parents' deaths, and the fear burning in the deepest place of her mind that there was something more. She had to erase all of it if she was going to be serious about this. Otherwise, she might as well get up now and go back to her room to get some more sleep before breakfast. Again, she took a deep breath and concentrated on the blank state of mind where she could begin to train.

"Your mind is clouded with many things. It is sad to see such a young mind carry so many burdens," he talked slowly to keep her concentrating, but brought up his opinions all the same.

"Many people have it worse off then I do. They have no one to care for them on the streets. Only one another if they get that far," she talked as softly as Splinter and began to feel all the tension drain from her shoulders and neck, "They carry even more burden than I ever thought possible. Some still have their parents, yet they reject them."

"Many people do not understand what they have. Even after they lose it," he took a deep breath, "Clear your mind as if it were a clean slate and start a new length of thinking."

She took a deep breath and found that all she could think of was Michelangelo helping her that one night, and everything felt so much lighter. She felt happier. But that also had to be swept aside for her slate to be clean. Feelings and all.

After a half hour of meditation Splinter took Delaney to the next room and let her watch the sparring between the turtles, "They have learned all they can from me. Now, they must perfect it."

"So that is why you still train them," Delaney turned to him, "To let them reach their potential and become masters of the art."

Splinter nodded, "You can too become a master in time, if you wish."

She smiled and looked at the floor of the dojo, "Although I would consider it an honor for you to take me as a student, I don't think that I am ninja material."

"As I asked before… How do you know what you are capable of if you do not attempt it first?"

"I just don't think I have the heart or the dedication that this art needs or deserves. My mind wanders too much and too far. Especially now with all that's developing."

"If you feel you cannot, and believe you cannot, you never will, Delaney," he said softly, "But if you do decide to believe in yourself my offer is always available to use."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," she looked up from the floor and turned quickly to him, "Even though I am not a student, would it be all right if I still came and mediated and go over basics a little with you and the boys in the mornings?"

"As I said the offer is open to you, Delaney. It is your choice on how and when you wish to take advantage of it."

Delaney lowered her head. She knew that she didn't have the patience or the dedication that was needed for the art, even though she would think it would be interesting to become a ninja. There wouldn't be any harm if she could come, watch and train a little, would it?

"Clear your mind, child," Delaney heard Splinter cut through her thoughts, "I once gave that advice to your friend Callista. It is easier to become entangled with the worries and thoughts of the world that the answers are in a shroud of confusion. Clear your mind of such things, and maybe then the answers will come to you."

Delaney nodded her head toward Splinter and closed her eyes. If she was going to find the answers to her questions, she would have to start with a clean slate.


	11. Chp 10: Secret of the Shuriken

**A/N:** Hey all! Another happy little chapter on it's way to you! I hope you are enjoying it, I absolutly enjoy your reviews. Keep them coming. So, without any more distraction here is my next chap.

**Chapter Ten**: Secret of the Shuriken

"I'm so sorry Mikey!" Delaney knelt down to the turtle who was holding his beak, trying not to move it too much.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. You know you aren't actually supposed to make contact, Delaney," he said from beneath his hand.

"I know, I know I'm sorry," she touched the hand covering his face and looked into his eyes, "It's like I couldn't hold back the kick. I didn't mean for it to go that high."

"You need to learn how to restrain yourself," Mikey stood back up and looked around the dojo, "That's what Master says all the time when sparring. Don't pull all your weight into one strike."

"I'll try to keep that in mind next time," Delaney nodded, "But I guess this is your pay back for knocking me off my feet when we first started."

After the morning training session Michelangelo offered to give Delaney some tutoring lessons in basics so she wouldn't feel so awkward. After breakfast Mikey and Delaney headed back to the dojo with the okay from Master Splinter and began to go over basic kicks and hits. She didn't count on being on her butt half the time and he didn't count on the fact that Delaney had so much power behind her hits.

He kept his hand over his face and tried to decide which kick he should try next. Hopefully one that was a little lower, at least he had a shell to protect him there. Delaney still had a worried look on her face and kept glancing at his face.

"I'm fine, babe. I promise."

"Then why are you still holding your beak?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I am still trying to grab hold of the fact that I was kicked in the face mondo well by a girl," he grumbled with a half joking manner, "In all respect, that's kinda spookular. Considering you started this morning."

"Yeah, and that's its the only kick that I've gotten in. Let me see, you big baby," she walked over to him and grabbed a hold of his wrist trying to bring down the hand.

"No way am I letting you near my face again!" he tried to keep his beak hidden.

"Come on, Mikey. I've seen enough injuries to know what's what," Delaney finally was able to pull down his hand and looked at his beak. It looked a little red, but other than that it didn't seem like it was going to bruise, "You big baby. It probably won't even bruise."

"Yeah right, with a kick like that…" he looked at her with a lopsided grin.

"What? You want me to kiss it and make it better?" she said in baby talk and gave him a smirk.

"Wouldn't hurt," he moved his eye ridges in a suggestive manner.

To his surprise Delaney leaned toward him and kissed the edge of his beak where a nose would be on the human face, "There, all better?"

As she leaned away she saw what had to be blushing on Mikey's cheeks. He looked back at her in a surprised crossed shy look and then at the floor. She softly giggled at his expression.

"I didn't know that I was that good of a kisser," she joked and poked the turtle in the side, "Are we going to continue or have I beaten you up enough for the day?"

"We haven't even started," Michelangelo looked up with a grin on his face and tackled her to the ground, pushing her hands above her head, "Now, how would you get out of this?"

"Well, I could kiss you again and see where that leads," she moved her eyebrows suggestively at him and gave him a haughty look.

"As appealing as that sounds… we are trying to get you some training before tomorrow morning," he said repositioning his hands above her head.

"It's appealing, huh?" she leaned her head forward as far as she could toward Michelangelo's face and batted her eyelashes, "Don't tell me you wouldn't want to kiss me."

"You see, there's a massive problemo with that."

"What's that?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't," he looked her in the eyes and started to lean toward her.

She was a little caught off guard, but didn't seem to mind the comment that much if at all. They always flirted when they had the spare time, but it became a little more serious when neither of them stopped leaning toward each other. Delaney placed her head back on the mat and watched Michelangelo move his head with her. They were in compromising situation and neither one of them could slow the beating of their hearts down. Delaney scanned his face to look for any sign of any emotion, but couldn't find anything. Well, at least not anything that she recognized.

"Be very careful what you wish for, Mikey," she whispered and bit her lower lip.

"Why?" he moved in closer, closing his eyes.

"You may end up with something you weren't expecting," she started to close her eyes as she felt his breath on her lips.

"Hey, Mikey!"

Michelangelo fell to his side when he heard Raphael's voice echo through the dojo from the entrance hall- thankfully they were out of sight from the entrance. Delaney propped herself up on her elbows and looked around, trying to see if anyone else snuck in during their session. Michelangelo rolled to his side and got off the floor, making sure he looked all right before facing Raph. He looked over a Delaney and they both gave each other cheesy grins. Delaney got up and shrugged her shoulders. Michelangelo walked toward the entrance hall rubbing his head as confusion began to set in.

"Great timing," he mumbled as he caught sight of Raphael, "What's the haps, Bro?"

"You and Delaney still training?"

"As a manner of speaking," he said under his breath, "Why?"

"Splinter said he wanted to ask her something about the shuriken that we found the night we brought them down here. I think he finally found something."

"That's some good news, he's been working on that thing for a month now," Delaney came up from behind Michelangelo, "I think we can cut my tutoring short for today. Right Mikey?"

He looked at her and nodded, "Yeah… sure thing."

"I'll see you later. Remember to come by later. I have some new sketches that I want you to see," she gave him quick kiss on the cheek and walked down the hall, putting the large, orange sweater over her head.

Mikey put a hand over the spot where she kissed him and went into a small daze. Raphael watched Delaney walk down the hall for a bit until he heard no smart remark from his brother. He turned to Mikey to see a goofy grin on his face with the hand still placed firmly over the kissed cheek. Raphael rolled his eyes and knocked his brother in the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"Snap out of it, Romeo," Raphael chuckled to himself, "Leo has some news from Splinter. It looks like we're going to be knocking heads tonight."

"Great," he sneered at his brother and followed him down the hall toward the main part of the lair, 'Just what was that feeling that I felt for her?'

Delaney stood outside the sliding doors leading to Splinter's room and took a deep breath, "Splinter?"

"Come in, child," she heard his hoarse voice flow through the paper. She opened the doors and saw him sitting on a pillow at the side of the room with another pillow in front of him. She closed the door behind her and walked toward him.

"You wanted to talk to me about the shuriken?"

"Yes, sit down," he motioned toward the pillow in front of him. She did as was told and sat on her legs in front of him, "I have looked this over many times, and I still have not found one clue as to where it came from. Until today."

"Where?"

"It seems as if it was made by a gang that my sons and I are familiar with," he took a deep breath and took out the shuriken pointing at the dragon symbol imprinted along one of the points, "They call themselves the Purple Dragons."

"I've heard of them," Delaney nodded her head, "The department had problems with them for a while, but I didn't think that they were ninja skilled."

"They are not, but they have been known to be linked to other ninja clans," he turned over the shuriken and placed it between her and him, "But I do not recognize this symbol. I have meditated on it for a month now. It seems familiar, but I can not put- as you say- my finger on it."

Delaney looked at the small weapon, not wanting to pick it up since she hasn't worked with one before. She looked at what she thought was a Japanese symbol and followed the lines with her eyes. Something poked at the back of her mind. A memory that hasn't been called on in a long time. She had seen it somewhere before, but she was also sure she never saw a shuriken before this whole charade started. She squinted her eyes in thought.

"I can see it seems familiar to you as well?"

"It is," Delaney nodded and looked away for a moment, "But in a different color. Different… surface too."

"Maybe on a wall… a shirt perhaps?"

Delaney's eyes widened in shock as her mind painted her the full picture of her memory, "No… on a wrist."

"A wrist?"

Delaney jumped up from the pillow and started to breathe heavy, "Yes, on the inside of a wrist. It was a series of cuts. He said not to think about it or mention it. I should have known then!"

"Calm down, Delaney."

"He wasn't in the reports. At all, but he was there that night!" she hissed at herself while starting to pace the room, "I noticed it the other night. Why didn't I connect it? Why didn't it stand out to me? Why did I let it-"

"Delaney!" Splinter raised his voice and looked at her, "Sit!"

She turned to him and reluctantly sat back down on the pillow. Her head was down and she could feel the tears start to burn in her eyes. She tried to get her breathing back to normal, but it was hard considering what she had running through her mind. She clenched her eyes closed as well as her teeth and began her fight not to break down.

"Who are you speaking of?" Splinter asked calmly.

"A betrayer," she growled not looking up, "May I go to my room? I need to think."

"Do you not want this resolved?"

"Master Splinter, please…" she gripped the knees to her jeans as she felt her throat crack under the pressure, "Please…"

Splinter took a deep breath and nodded his head, "Go."

"Thank you," Delaney said quickly getting up and bowing slightly at him. She walked fast to the door and almost threw it open and closed.

"Hey Delaney, what was that about?" Eros can up from the den walking towards her room.

"None of your business," Delaney kept her head down and nearly ran to her room, knowing that she couldn't handle the fight against the tears for much longer.

Callista and Raphael looked up from their 'discussion' about what instrument or weapon would be the best to take someone's appendages off in an action movie and saw Delaney jogging down the tunnel. Callista looked over at Eros who had a lost look on her face.

"Oh crap," Callista breathed, "We'll finish this later, loser."

"You bet, moron. I have to go see Leo anyway."

Callista walked off from the table and made it straight for her and Delaney's room. Before she could reach the open door the door slammed in her face and locked on her. She leaned her forehead on the door and tapped it a little on the wooden surface. She took a deep breath and knew that this had to do with that 'something' that Delaney was hiding from the rest of them. The best guess, a fear that Delaney was hiding was realized.

"Delaney," Callista called through the door, "I hope you know that you share that room with me. So if you're going to lock the door you could be so kind to leave me a key."

"Just give me some space!" she cried at the door. Callista started to get a little worried. She didn't yell like she was angry or on her 'bad week' as they named it, she actually _cried_ at the door.

"Not if you're feeling bad enough to yell at Eros," she put her ear up to the door listening for anything. There was a slight pause, which might have been on reflection of the actions taken toward her friend. Callista started to hear the coughing usually associated with crying or sobbing and took another breath. It was going to take her 'funny side' to get her to open the door for her. Callista knocked on the door and waited for Delaney to answer it.

"Open up man, it's Dave. I got the stuff," Callista whispered in a fake hushed tone. She heard someone moved across the room and Delaney finally opened the door. She had tale tell marks of tears going down her face, but still held a small smile from the joke.

"Dave's not here," she finished the joke and let Callista into the room.

Callista shut the door behind her and locked it again, "What the hell was that all about out there?"

"I know who is responsible," Delaney sat back down on her bed and hugged her pillow, "I know who is responsible for my parent's deaths."

"What?" Callista sat down next to her, watching her facial expressions, "How?"

"The shuriken."

"The what?"

"The shuriken that they brought down here the night the ninjas attacked us in your apartment."

"What about it?"

"Did you ever see it?" Delaney turned to her friend with tears still flowing, but her voice was surprisingly calm.

"No. Splinter took it to meditate and we never really got a good look at it."

"It held the key… all this time looking at the photos…" Delaney looked up at the board that they had posted in their room with all the write-ups and photos posted on it. She slowly let go of the pillow and walked over to the board with a questioning glance.

"What was on the shuriken, Delaney?" Callista asked from her bed.

Delaney took out a piece of tracing paper and a dark marker. She put it over the picture of her mother and started to trace the cut patterns. She put the same piece of paper over her father's body and that of the other victim. They all matched.

"Delaney… what did you see?" Callista repeated watching her friend from the bed.

"This," she turned around with the tracing paper and showed the Japanese symbol to her friend, "That's what I saw on the shuriken and know I see it on all their bodies. We were right about them having the same cut patterns, but we never saw the _design_."

Callista took the tracing paper in her hands, "You can't be serious. Are you sure?"

"He killed my family," Delaney growled and wiped her eyes, "And I trusted him with my life. I cried for him because I thought he was dead."

"He was… but he…" Callista tried to put her thoughts together, "He knew about all of us."

"We all trusted him," Delaney sat back next to Callista and they both looked at the drawing, "That's how they knew where I was, he was telling them. Chief… was telling them."

"What if that time we saw it on his wrist was to keep him quiet… to stop him from saying anything? What if he had no idea?"

"Then where's the body, Callista?" Delaney stood up and pointed to the photos, "He was there the night my dad was killed! He told me to call for other units, but the phone line was dead! He would have known! That bastard killed my dad!"

"Delaney…"

"No!" she turned from Callista toward the photos, "He isn't even in the reports. Why? If he did try to help my dad then he would be in them. He would have at least been injured, unless he was in on it! I didn't even notice he wasn't in the reports until a week ago! I trusted him!"

"We all did," Callista said putting the drawing on the bed, "But we can't do anything about it."

"I _could_ have done something about it!" Delaney was now pacing the room trying to get a hold of her self and stop sobbing.

"How? None of us had a clue."

"We… we saw the cuts on him… we knew it was in a pattern… we could have said something," Delaney turned toward her, "_I_ could have said something."

"Delaney, it's over," Callista shook her head a little and tried to catch her friend in mid-pace, "They'll get him now. He'll go to jail. It's over. There's the key. We figured it out; he will not go without punishment. He will get his."

"Yeah, but so do the innocent," Delaney stopped her pacing and looked disgusted, "And I used to joke about marrying that guy. I suddenly have the urge to throw up."

"Well, you know where the bathroom is," Callista put a hand on her shoulder, "That bastard's going to pay. I promise he is."

Both girls looked back at the symbol on the bed and stood frozen for a moment.

"Why do you think he actually did it?" Delaney asked, "He seemed so genuine in his friendship to us."

"I'm not the soon to be detective," Callista gave her a noogie and smiled, "He's just an asshole. A _genuine_ asshole."

Delaney took a deep breath with a chuckle and felt her tears start to recede, "Yeah."

"You want something to eat before we tell the guys what we know?" Callista poked her face right in front of Delaney.

"I _can_ really go for some pizza right now," Delaney smiled and followed Callista toward the door.

"Wait a minute," Callista went back to Delaney's bed and crumpled the sign in her hand and tossed it in the trash, "Just wanted to take out the trash."

Delaney smiled and they both walked down the tunnel toward the kitchen, trying to clean up Delaney on the way.


	12. Chp11: You'll Come Back

**A/N: **Okay, first off... I love that you guys review. I absolutely enjoy it! I also love the fact that you guys give me construcitve critisism. Tell you the truth, some of the time I need that. Although, I did get a nasty review the other night and would like to address it.

**To reviewer: **I do not appreciate when someone reviews and tells me what to write when concerning my plot line. I have labeled my fiction as a **Romance**/Action/Adventure and I am going to stick to it. If you have failed to read the genres before reading the fiction, that is not my concern. I am sorry that some people may not see it that way, but it is the way I planned the fiction. If you dissagree, please stop reading the fiction. I am glad that you have enjoyed the fiction up this far, but if you truely feel that way, then stop reading. You **do not** need to flame, because you have already shown your disapproval to the fiction and that is all that is needed to be said.

I have all ready finished this fiction and planning on a sequel so there is no chance that I will be changing my plot line. If you still feel this way and still plan to flame, then I'm sorry, but I would have to call you a hyprocrite, because wasn't it you who said on your bio that flames would not be welcome and they do not fix the problem? That is all I have to say about it, and I am sorry that you feel that way, but I will continue with my fiction as planned, like it or not. Please, in the future do not be so closed minded.

BTW: Turtles do have reprodcutive organs, but they are with in the shell. And still, that does not mean that my characters will have sexual realtions with the turtles or not. They have just started to feel something, and..well, you would have to read the fiction all the way through to understand.

**To other reivewers: **Now that that nasty buisness is out of the way, here is the rest of the fiction. Sorry for the inturruption. I apologise to my other reviewers. I just needed that point to be clear. Now on with the fiction!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**: You'll Come Back 

Everybody now sat in den watching the huge TV screen light up with the different views of the old warehouse where the purple dragons still held their meetings. Delaney was surrounded by her friends with Eros sitting right next to her with an arm draped around her shoulders. Delaney apologized for the yelling and was soon smothered with a hug from her friend. From that point to now Eros hasn't let go of her friend. Amity sat on her other side and Callista sat in a chair behind them, overlooking the information on the screen just as closely as Delaney was. Michelangelo had yet to come and see Delaney. He didn't even know of the situation until they all sat down in front of the TV because Leonardo wanted to brief him and his brothers on the situation they were facing concerning the purple dragons. He looked over at her and saw that she had been crying, along with all the other girls minus Callista, but she still held her determination on what she had to do.

"It looks like the purple dragons are now going into the weapon production business," Leonardo pulled out the shuriken and stuck it in the side of one of the wooden slabs he pulled out from the dojo, "I say we stop them now before it gets out of hand."

"Just what I like to hear," Raphael spun his sias and smiled, "It's been awhile since I've been able to teach some of those punks a lesson or two."

"How are you guys going to do this?" Delaney asked. Her voice was still a little scratchy, but she kept her eyes locked on the warehouse, "They look like they could teach some lessons of their own."

"We've done it before," Donatello looked at the building, "We might have to call Casey in to help, tough. I bet he would feel offended if we didn't bring him into this. They're his favorite bunch of people."

"Already done," Raph put his sais in his belt, "I called him once I heard purple and dragons in the same sentence. He will meet us at the warehouse."

"Good, from the look of things we'll need the help," Leo nodded and looked at the girls.

"Delaney, did you not want to tell of what you found?" Splinter spoke from the side of the conversation.

Delaney looked away from the screen toward the others, "Yeah. I know one of the people associated to the clan that the shuriken was made for. His name is Yukio. He…"

She was starting to choke on her words and closed her eyes. Callista looked down at her and took over, "He worked in the same department as her dad. He was just transferred there. He gained everyone's trust fast… we never even suspected him until we saw that symbol. At one time he had the same symbol etched into his skin with a series of cuts. He knew everything about Delaney and the rest of us because we all trusted him. Now… well, you can guess."

Michelangelo looked straight at Delaney and saw her staring at the floor, trying to fight back the tears, "Leo, do we know if he is going to be there?"

"I don't think so, Mikey. This mission is strictly going for the purple dragons."

Michelangelo slowly nodded his head and turned to Splinter who just got up from his pillow and walked over to Delaney. He put a bony hand on her head and closed his eyes. Delaney closed her eyes and began to breath in a rhythm. She was trying to clear her mind and calm herself.

"Take heart," Splinter spoke softly, "Clear your hate."

"It's hard to do so," Delaney said softly, "He… killed my family. He betrayed me. He betrayed all of us."

"Does it make you feel better to hate?"

"No," she whispered, "It helps me vent."

"There is something better in your future for you," Splinter took his hand off her head, "But you must first rid the rage and the angry thoughts from yourself."

"I'll try," Delaney looked at Splinter and watched him go to his room.

"Good luck, my sons," he called to the four guys.

"Listen up, turtles," Leonardo called out, "Keep your wits about you and keep sharp. The purple dragons may be street thugs, but you never know what they could have in store for us. It's going to be dangerous this time. We're going against them on their turf with a factory full of weapons. This isn't a normal walk in central park."

"Got it," the other three echoed and went their separate ways to get ready for the fight.

Eros looked up from her friend and watched as Donatello made his way toward his lab to fill up his bag of technological tricks. She bent down to her friend and patted her on the shoulder. Delaney nodded at her and got up to go back to her room. Amity and Callista stayed behind to talk over the specifics of the situation that wasn't explained in detail. Eros waited until Delaney got into her room and walked over to Donatello and stepped into the subway car where he was putting in a few on his turtle vision goggles and special shurikens.

"Just how dangerous are we talking, Donnie?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest after closing the door.

"Just as dangerous as anything else that I do," he looked up at her, "Can you hand me that extra pair of goggles?"

Eros grabbed the goggles and handed them to him, "Leo said it was more dangerous than a normal scouting of the city."

"No, he said it wouldn't be a normal walk in the park," he walked past her and went out to his computer screen to pick up some other small gadgets and put a shell cell in his belt.

"Which means that there is an elevated chance that you might get hurt," Eros stood behind him with a defiant look on her face. She wasn't going to let this drop.

"There is always a chance that I or any of my brothers could get hurt," he turned to her and looked in her eyes, "It's our job to protect the city."

"But you aren't even recognized for it," she looked back in his eyes, "It wouldn't make any difference to the people up top if you were hurt or worse. They wouldn't even know. But I would. I would care. I do care."

"Eros, how long do you think it's going to take them to spread their weapons all over the city? If we don't do this, they could cause some serious damage to someone else. Someone else like Delaney...or like you. That's why I do this."

"Why can't someone else do it?"

"Because I took it upon myself to help."

"Then take it off of yourself!" she said harshly at him, "I don't want you to get hurt. Not tonight, not ever."

"You know I can't do that. That would be deserting the city and deserting you and Delaney. You asked for our help and I'm doing everything in my power to do just that."

"Delaney and I would understand."

"I'm not going to back out, just because there is a chance. There is always a chance."

"I just don't want to see you hurt, Donnie," she hugged him around the neck, standing on her tip toes to reach, "You're a great guy. You don't deserve to get hurt."

He was a little surprised at her action, but wrapped his arms around her midsection and put his face next to hers. He felt her breath on his neck as she tried to bury her head under his chin. They stood together for as long as they could, but Donatello knew that he would have to let go and fight. He had to.

"I'll come back," he said softly and she pulled back to look at him, "I have to help you on your inventions, remember?"

She smiled a little, "Yeah, I'd be pretty lost without you."

"Just how lost?" he wanted to push it for all it was worth and hear her say that he was the most brilliant mind of all. He has only been able to do that once, but she has been able to dodge it since. Maybe with this advantage he could squeeze it out of her.

Eros cupped the side of his face with her hand and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He turned stiff at the action and a blush began to show on his face. She looked up at him and gave him a smirk, "You'll never know, cause you're coming back."

He gave a nervous/goofy smile and looked down at her, "I- I'll, um see you when I get- get back, then?"

"You bet you will," Eros smiled and let go of him.

He started to walk backwards toward the main tunnel. She watched him trip over a few low tables and some chairs and had to giggle. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a cheesy smile to her. He waved a couple of times as he reached the tunnel and waited for his brothers. Eros waved back and walked toward her room.

'I wonder how long it will take him to realize that they are not going to leave until nightfall?' Eros thought as she made it to her bedroom and shrugged it off. She was feeling all the sudden elated and she wanted to do something with herself.

* * *

Delaney sat in the chair pulled up to the desk that she shared with Callista. Callista was out talking- or more like arguing- with Raphael about weapons or something like that, so she would be busy for quite a while. She also said something about annoying him while he got ready. For the past hours since the discussion about the attack on the purple dragons Delaney had been staring at the crime scenes and write-ups while distracting herself every once in a while with a beginning sketch in her pad. Maybe he was mentioned and she over looked it. In any case, he wasn't injured. He was in on it. She just wanted to see if you could figure out for how long. 

She smiled as she heard Eros starting to sing some of her favorite songs to herself. She was in a good mood, which probably meant she said something to Donatello. From the look of things she had her eye on the turtle for quite a while, and the nearly endless hours that she helped him with his inventions and probably vice-versa only helped to support the theory. Amity passed by Delaney's room and smiled at her as she heard Eros's singing. She gave a roll of the eyes and trudged into the next room to ask what exactly happened. That proved it, Amity saw something, and she will tell everything about it to Delaney and Callista later.

She leaned back in her chair and looked at the board in front of her. She rubbed her eyes a bit. They still stung a bit from her crying and she wanted to keep focus. She sighed and brought her sketchpad into her lap to finish the main parts of her drawing. She was down to the last few pages and will have to ask April to pick her up a new one.

"Knock, knock," Michelangelo looked into the room and lightly tapped on the door.

She turned to him and smiled, "Hey, come on in."

He looked out the door and shut the door behind him as he stepped in, "I wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed pretty upset about the whole thing out there."

Delaney got out of the chair and went over to her bed and sat down, closing the pad as she did, "Yeah… a big blow to the mind, you know? You think you know someone, and then it all blows back up in your face."

He sat down next to her, "You liked the guy?"

"As a friend," she nodded, "We used to joke that we would run off together after I graduated high school, but didn't actually mean it, thank goodness."

"So you liked to joke with him?"

"Yeah… I can't see why…" she struggled looking at her feet, "He was such a nice guy, and then he does something like this. It's like I can't trust anyone anymore."

"Don't say that," Michelangelo nudged her side, "That means that you won't use my shoulder anymore… and I have to admit that I'm growing quite fond of that."

She looked up at him and leaned on his shoulder, "Then I won't disappoint you."

He put his head on hers and decided to be bold by placing an arm around her waist, "You going to be okay without me?"

"Why? You think about sacrificing yourself in battle?" she tried to joke.

"Not counting on it, but it is a dangerous thing we're going into," he laughed a little. She thought for a moment and then pushed her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You're one of the few choice people I do trust, Mikey," she said softly, "You're coming back. You're one of a dying breed."

"I hope you're right, dudette."

"What are you talking about?" she joked from his shoulder, "I'm always right."

"Riiiight…" he smiled and looked down at her. He looked at the board that was filled with the pictures and scenes and squinted his eyes in disgust, "How can you wake up to those everyday?"

"Repetition," she said looking at the board, "They aren't as gruesome if you disconnect yourself, but it still gets to me every once in a while."

"And they're still up why?"

"It gives me something to focus on. If it is still a mystery, I have something to work toward," she felt him move his head from the board and toward Callista's growing collection of shirts and pants.

"How's her clothing coming?"

"Good, she will have us modeling them in no time," both of them laughed a little.

"Oh, I got something for ya."

"For me?" she got off his shoulder as he took a bracelet from his belt and hung it in front of her. It was made of a dark jade looking stone held together by a dark brown twine. Each of the eight pieces of jade was in a shape of a turtle each facing the same way. She watched it as it bounced off some of the light in the room.

"I found it on a guy who stole a woman's purse. Apparently after he saw us, he didn't want to see turtles ever again," he chuckled a bit and looked at her.

"It's beautiful, Mikey," she let him put it on her wrist and looked at it for a few seconds, "Thank you."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek again and leaned back. She took another glance at the bracelet, which took the focus from Michelangelo's glowing red face and turned to her side. She went over to her dresser and began to dig in one of her drawers. He watched her as she dug through the clothes and pull out a long dark chain from the bottom of the drawer. It looked like it was black in color, but it was still made of some kind of metal.

"Here," she took the silver ring from her thumb and put it on the chain, "Take this in place of a friendship bracelet. I've never been good in making those anyway."

"That's your grandmother's ring," he pointed out as she handed him the chain, "I can't take that, what if I lose it?"

"I trust that you won't," she put it around his neck, "Besides, this means that you'll have to come back to give it back to me. Otherwise, I'll have to hunt you down and get it back myself."

"If you can catch me," he challenged her slightly and looked at the ring on the chain around his neck. He noticed the small silver leaves and circle design on it and watch it glow in the light.

"How long do you think you guys will be?" she asked settling her head on his shoulder again.

"Hopefully not very long," he put his arm around her again, put his head against hers and closed his eyes, "I all ready can't wait to get back home."

"Me too," Delaney smiled a little.

"Weren't you going to show me some pictures?" he asked a little enthused. He was always excited to see what Delaney had made in her sketchpad next.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," she turned to her side and got the pad from behind them. The few new sketches that she had were of Leonardo in the dojo practicing a jump, Raphael and Callista in chibi form yelling at one another and then there was a basic sketch that she had just begun earlier. Michelangelo looked at the basic drawing and looked at her.

"What's this suppose to be?" he pointed at the rough outline of a face and what looked like a body in the background.

"What used to be a friend," she answered and looked at the paper.

He sighed and put the pad to the side. He slowly took her back into his arms and let her bury her head back into his shoulder. It not only comforted her more than he will ever know, but he always liked the feeling. He felt like he was stronger than ever and could do anything in the world. As long as she believed in him. He could feel her move her head toward the door and heard some footsteps outside the door. It sounded like Leo was looking for him. It was time for him to go.

"It looks like you guys are leaving," she said softly, daring not to believe her own statement. She actually tried to pull herself closer to him, trying to make believe that they had all the time in the world instead of the possible thirty seconds they had. His arms tightened around her as well, as far as she was concerned he felt the same way. She reluctantly picked her head up again and glaring toward the door. She looked at Michelangelo and gave him a hug around the neck, "Be careful. I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"I'll try my best," he backed from the hug and kissed her swiftly on the cheek as Leo started to knock on the door, "I'll be back."

"Good luck," Delaney whispered and touched her cheek as he left her room with Leonardo. She didn't notice, but she had the goofiest smile on her face.

Hours passed by slowly after the turtles left. Delaney and the girls tried to preoccupy themselves by watching movies on the television and playing some of the games from Michelangelo's room. After they exhausted of the games they all tried to settle down and enjoy the movie playing on the huge screen. They turned down the lights in the lair, letting only the light of the television light the lair. None of them changed into nightclothes. Delaney was still in a white shirt and her old jeans. Eros was in a button down shirt and a pair of her old jeans. Amity still had on her kaki skirt and wrap shirt while Callista kept her red wife beater and black sweats on. They didn't feel the need to change, their minds were preoccupied somewhere else. On someone else.

Part way through the movie Delaney saw Splinter emerge from his room and walk over to the dojo. He was probably on his way to meditate. It had been three hours since his sons left and Delaney had no doubt that he wanted to do all he could to help them. She poked Callista in the temple earning an evil glare from her.

"What's up?" Callista asked almost immediately after giving the glare.

"I'm going to go meditate with Splinter," Callista nodded and Delaney got up and followed the rat down the tunnel to the dojo. She looked around the corner and saw him sitting down into a lotus position.

"Master Splinter?" she approached him slowly, "Is it all right if I join you?"

"No problem at all, Delaney," he smiled and patted the spot in front of him. She smiled and sat in the spot indicated and got into the lotus position, "Something troubling your mind?"

"Millions of subjects are on my mind, but I want to clear my head and focus on helping any way I can," she bowed her head a bit and looked at him.

"Very well then," he closed his eyes and she followed suit. Soon enough they were both in a trance like state and began to focus on the guys.

Delaney diverted a bit from the others and focused on Michelangelo. She was worried about him. She was used to having him go on scouting missions with his brothers around the city to check the streets, but this was different. They were going up against a warehouse full of thugs. She could feel Michelangelo and took a breath of relief. But then she noticed that there was something different about him. Something happened to him. She opened her eyes and touched her leg where an immense pain had started.

"You felt it too," Splinter commented, "I think that we should be prepared."

"Do you think that someone's hurt?" she asked.

"With a pain like that, I feel obligated to be ready," he pushed himself up and started to get some herbs and anything else he thought would be useful. Delaney quickly followed him and got a bed ready for whoever may need it. But in a way she already knew who it was.

Another twenty minutes passed by until the girls heard the manhole cover open and some of the turtles climb down the ladder. Delaney rushed out to the front room and saw three of the turtles and a man she never saw before carrying the other turtle. She tried to figure out which one it was until she saw the outline of a chain around the injured turtle's neck.

"Mikey…" she breathed and got out of the way as the turtles carried their brother into the room that Splinter and Delaney set up for him. She knew it would be better if she stayed out of the way and let the others do their job. She knew nothing of medical skill, of the anatomy of a human yeah, but medically she had no skill. Callista walked past her and gave her a small smile.

"I'll see if can do anything," she walked to the room and offered her services.

Eros came up behind Delaney and put a hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

The man who helped carry Michelangelo in wiped some sweat from his head and nearly collapsed on one of the extra chairs. The other three girls looked at him with a question mark on their face. He looked up at them noticing their expressions and smiled.

"I'm Casey Jones," he said in a deep voice and took the golf bag full of different sport related gear and set it on the floor, "I'm a friend. You must be the girls that they talk about. Which one of you is Delaney?"

"I am," she said softly throwing a glance at the door.

"You're lucky, you know that?" he took out a baseball bat and began to clean off what looked like blood.

"Why?"

"'Cause Mikey jus' proved that he'd do anythin' for you," he spun the bat to its other side, "He really cares you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Delaney looked down on her wrist and ran her finger over a few of the turtles on her bracelet.


	13. Chp12: Injured In More Ways Then One

**A/N:** Next Chapter! Yea! I hope you guys like and review. Have fun.

**Chapter Twelve**: Injured In More Ways Than One

"What do you mean that he proved that he would do anything?" Amity asked Casey as she sat down next to Delaney. They were still waiting to hear from Donatello and Callista on Michelangelo's condition. They were in the middle of the den with the girls on the couch and Casey, Leo and Raphael in the surrounding chairs.

"We saw him," Leonardo spoke up. He was looking on the floor tracing designs on the floor with one of his katanas. Raphael had his head in his hands focused on the ground beneath his feet.

"Saw who?" Eros asked.

"Your ol' pal, Yukio," Raphael growled and without warning threw a sai across the room and into the wall.

"Yukio?" Delaney picked her head up and looked at Raphael that still had his enraged face showing, "He was there?"

"Oh he was there all right," Raphael walked over to the wall and took out his sai from the wall, "And good Mikey went after him."

"What?" Delaney leaned forward, "Yukio did that to him?"

"You didn't tell us that he was so skilled in the art," Raphael walked back over the chair and leaned back, "He wiped the floor with Mikey. It was as if he's been training for a good ten years or more with the moves that he was taking against Mikey."

"I didn't know that he was skilled in anything other than police training," Delaney said to Raphael and turned to Leonardo, "Why did Mikey go after him? How did he even know what he looked like?"

"We heard someone call him," Casey came back into the conversation, "He is part of the purple dragons too apparently. He was boastin' 'bout your parent's death and Mikey went after him. Especially after he told the group what he was goin' to do with you after he got ya. They seemed to think it was funny or somethin'."

"And what was that?" Eros asked a little apprehensive and wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Let's just say that you should be glad you have these guys protectin' you," he put his last weapon back in his bag, now clean.

"That bad, huh?"

"Can we just drop the whole Yukio thing?" Delaney said and stood up, "All I have to say is that he will pay for everything that he has done to me and others. And if Mikey is seriously hurt… if he doesn't make it, I'll make sure that neither does Yukio."

"Yeah?" Raphael stepped up to her, "and just how are you going to do that?"

"She has her ways, No brain. So calm down all ready," Callista walked out from the room and was walking toward the group, "I'm a little rusty on my turtle anatomy, but think he is going to be okay. He will have a limp for quite a while, though."

"How long we talkin'?" Casey looked at Callista and at Donatello who came up behind her.

"Probably a couple of weeks. He has quite a few bruises and cuts, but he'll be okay. He's still out. He got quite a beating," Donatello looked at his brothers and gave them an exhausted smile. He turned to Delaney, "You can see him if you want. He's still out like a light, but it's still good for him hear someone's voice."

"Thank you, Donnie," Delaney gave him a hug as she passed him and gave the biggest bear hug to Callista before she went back into the room.

Callista turned toward the guy sitting in the chair and lifted an eyebrow, "And who is this?"

"Casey Jones," he held out a hand and she took it. They shook hands and Raphael got a little tense and clenched his teeth. Donatello and Leonardo saw and started to snicker at their brother, "A friend."

"And does this friend-"

"How's April doing, Casey? I forgot to ask," Raphael stepped in before she finished her question.

"She's doin' okay," Casey smiled and picked up his bag, "Speaking of April, I should get back to her. She'll be wondering about the three word letter I left on the refrigerator."

"What was that?" Leonardo crossed his arms over his plastron.

"'Went out, later'," he smiled at his green friends, "I'll see you guys later. Glad to hear Mikey will be all right. Keep us updated, huh?"

"Yeah, no problem," Donatello said.

They watched as Casey climbed the ladder to the topside. Callista let out a breath of disappointment and started to pick up some things around the couch. The girls looked at the other two other turtles and everyone saw what was happening. Eros and Donatello went back over to his lab to get their attention on anything other than the fight that was looming in the distance. They began to unload some of the equipment and materials from his bag of tricks to go over any other malfunctions. Leonardo came over to Amity's side and looked at Raphael approaching Callista.

"Um, Amity, you want to help me spruce up the dojo?"

"No problem," she and Leonardo hurried down the tunnel to the dojo, hoping to be out of range by the time the fireworks started.

"What the hell was that?" Raphael pointed to where Casey was sitting a few moments ago.

"He said his name was Casey," Callista picked up the bag of popcorn at the side of the couch with a few candy bags and went over to the trashcan.

"Yeah, I know his name, he is one of my best friends. I meant, why the hell were you about to ask him out?"

"Why would you think that I would be doing that?" Callista asked innocently trying to stay intently on the task at hand. Which, unfortunately was picking up garbage left behind from the girl's night out on the couch watching movies.

"You were about to ask him if he was seeing anybody."

"You had no idea what I was going to ask him," she rolled her eyes and kept cleaning up the room.

"You started-"

"To ask if he wanted a drink," she turned to him with hands on her hips, "He was helping you guys put a stop to this nightmare we are all included in! I thought that it would be nice if someone offered him some water. How's it your business anyway what I wanted to ask him?"

"Well, I…" he rubbed the back of his head, "I mean, he is my friend. I wanted to look out for him."

"Uh huh," she nodded, picked up more candy wrappers and walked past him bumping into his shoulder on her way, "By the way you're now out of Baby Ruth bars."

Raphael let her walk into the kitchen, drop off the garbage and walked back to her room. After he heard the door shut he took out a sai and threw into the wall once again. He went over and pulled it out, making an even bigger hole in the wall. He put the sai back in his belt and looked over at Donatello and Eros who were in the subway car looking out one of the broken windows. Once he saw them they looked at each other and began to get busy with their scientific research. He grumbled something and headed up to his room.

After Raphael reached his room, Eros turned to her side at Donatello, "Can you say jealous much?"

"Ah young love," Donatello smiled and then looked over at the room where Michelangelo was in bed recovering. Delaney walked out and leaned back against the wall and slid down. She lifted her head up to the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"She's going to beat herself up about this, too," Eros said quietly and began to try and occupy herself with something else.

"Aren't you going to tell her she's not at fault?"

"It doesn't help. She brushes that off and keeps going. She takes on too much, she's going to burn herself out."

"She shouldn't beat herself about it. It was never her fault, it was Yukio's."

"She doesn't see it that way," Eros put her chin on his shoulder from behind, trying to avoid his shell, "She always finds a way to blame herself."

Delaney put her head in her hands and got up, she couldn't break down again. Twice in one day wasn't in her plans. She trudged back to her room to get some sleep. It had been a long day. After a few moments, Splinter came out of the room and caught up with her. Donatello and Eros watched him tell her something and she nodded. Slowly she made her way back to the room while Splinter went to his room.

"He must have asked her to watch him tonight," Donatello said.

"Is he in bad shape?"

"He'll survive and will be okay in time, but he had a good beating. He was really fighting for her."

"This may sound bad, but I'm glad that isn't you in there. I was worried that it would be," she walked in front of him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and buried his beck in her hair.

"I told you I would come back all right."

"Mikey told Delaney the same thing," she said with a sad tone in her voice, "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

"Would you mind if I escorted you?" he put out his arm.

"Not at all," she took his arm and they began to walk toward the girl's rooms. As they neared the rooms they found Callista walking back out with a determined look on her face.

"Oh no," Eros said as Callista passed them, "She's going to talk to him."

"Who?"

"Raphael," Eros gave Donatello a fake scared look and they both laughed a little, "He's in for it by the look on her face."

"You don't know Raph."

"Okay, they're both in for it," she smiled and finally reached the room she shared with Amity, "If you see Amity tell her I'm already asleep and would much appreciate it if she didn't turn on the light when she's done talking with Leonardo."

"No problem," he let go of her arm and they stood facing each other for a moment or two. He scratched the back of his head and shifted his weight from foot to foot, unable to decide what to do next. She gave him a smile and kissed his lips softly. She had to go on her tiptoes to do it, but she did it all the same.

"Thank you for walking me to my room. It was very sweet."

"Yeah… sweet…" he murmured and she went into her room. He watched her close the door and started walking down the tunnel. Amity passed him as she made her way back to her room. She saw he was in daze and smirked at him.

"Hey Donnie, you okay in there?" she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Um… no lights… Eros sleep…" he said and walked on towards his room.

Amity nodded her head and then immediately shook it in amusement, "Boy, does she have that boy going."

She went into the room, but didn't turn on the lights since that is what she thought Donatello was trying to tell her and climbed into her bed. She heard Eros sigh and knew that she wasn't asleep yet.

"So what'd you do to our poor resident genius?"

"You really want to get into gossip this late at night?" Eros tried to sound like she was surprised.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's only a little after midnight," Amity chirped up, "Besides, when else do we get to talk about stuff like this?"

"Oh… all right, you dragged it out of me," Eros turned her head toward Amity's way even though she couldn't see her and began to tell her about the first relationship that she actually felt _will_ work. No 'might's about it.

Delaney sat by Michelangelo's bedside forgetting about the extra pillows and blankets that Splinter set out for her. By the look of things neither she nor Michelangelo were expected to be at training tomorrow morning. She leaned her upper body on the side of his bed and took hold of one of his hands. His head was wrapped in a white bandage and covered some of his bandana. There were dark green bruises everywhere and there were some cuts on his face and arms, none of them showed the Japanese symbol that was imprinted on the shuriken. She looked down at the leg that was left uncovered by Donatello and Callista. It was bandaged up tight and she could see it stained with some of his blood. Yukio did do a job on him, but… why didn't he kill him?

Don't get her wrong, she was elated that he was alive, but if he beat him up this bad, why didn't he finish the job?

"Hey you," she heard a hoarse voice greet her from the top of the bed. She turned her head and let out a sigh of relief when she saw his eyes were open and he was awake.

"Hey," she breathed, "You had me quite worried."

He squeezed her hand and picked up the chain with the ring on it, "My good luck charm."

"Why do you say that?" she smiled.

"When he saw this, he stopped fighting and ran off, taking some of his buddies with him," he looked up at her, "You know who I'm talking about right?"

"Yeah… I'll never forgive him. He probably recognized it," she touched the ring, "You know what this means don't you?"

"I have to give you the ring back?"

"No, you have to train harder," she poked his beak and squeezed his hand back, "I told you I had a bad feeling about tonight."

"Yeah, but you know me. Fight to the death because I am the great defender."

"I never said you had to fight to the death," she said a little worried, "And I never wanted you to end up like this. Not because you were trying to defend me."

"I'll do anything to protect you," he said and surprised Delaney.

"Except die," she added.

"Even that-"

"Except die," she repeated and touched his plastron, "I don't want you to die because of me. Call me stupid or a worry wart, but I don't want you to be in this state again."

He smiled and cupped her face in his uninjured hand, "I'll try, but I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Live… eat pizza, a mountain of pizza just so you can get what I miss," she smiled, "Just promise me you won't go to extremes anymore. Please?"

"I'll try," he said and watched her eyes plead with him, "Okay, I _promise_ I'll try."

"Thank you," she leaned back in the chair and started to get the pillow and the blanket. She felt a tug on her hand that was holding his and saw that he wouldn't let go, "Mikey, I need to get a pillow and a blanket if I am going to stay the night with you."

"No you don't," he pulled her over to him and motioned for her to climb in with him, "Just for tonight?"

She looked into his face to see the puppy dog stare and crumbled, "All right."

She laid down next to him, careful not to touch his injured leg or any bad bruising and put her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and put his head on hers since she was laying a little lower than he was.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Delaney asked as she closed her eyes.

He thought for a moment and then shook his head slightly, "No, I'm actually feeling a lot better. You're a miracle worker."

He felt her smile and slowly he heard her breathing become rhythmic as she fell into a deep sleep. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered what he was doing. It could never work, but it was already too late. He has fallen for her and still hasn't hit the bottom. He turned his head to look down on her and brushed some of her hair out of her face. How could he ever tell her?

'How do you tell someone that you love them?' he thought and put his cheek to the top of her head. He slowly fell asleep with Delaney safely in his arms.

Callista walked up the stairs and stopped right outside of Raphael's room. She took a few deep breaths and began to concentrate. Unknowingly she attracted some attention from the other two turtles who poked their heads out of their room to see who was breathing so hard outside the bedrooms. She looked over at them and gave them a scowl.

"Do you two mind?"

The two brothers put up their hands in their defense and went back into their rooms trying their best to block out the yelling that will probably result from the fight at hand. She turned back to Raphael's door, surprised to see that it was all ready open and an annoyed looking Raphael leaning on the door frame.

"Now what do you want, Oprah?"

"Oprah? Haven't heard that one before," she commented crossing her arms.

"Fine, you've insulted me before you went bed. Can I go to sleep now?" he pointed to the hammock at the side of his room.

"Why were you so upset when you thought I was going to ask Casey a question? The real reason, if you don't mind."

"I already told you my reasoning," he threw up his hands in the air and walked back into his room, not having enough mind to shut the door, "Geeze women think that we all have an alternate motive for everything."

She followed him and shut the door herself, hopeful to save the others from the noise, "No, you told me about how you wanted to protect Casey, what you really meant is that you wanted to protect yourself."

"What?"

"You have feelings going on inside of you that you have no idea what to do about, and you're scared," she nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, name the reasons I'm feeling them."

"One could be from Mikey. He is in a bed recuperating because he was beaten good tonight. So you were scared for his safety, didn't mean that you had to blow up in my face about it."

"Yeah, okay, I was worried about my brother, thank you, doctor obvious. You got any other diagnosis?"

"No, I just wanted you to know that every time you have a feeling that you don't understand, you don't need to beat up on everyone else about it! You had no right to go after Delaney like that and you know it!"

"I had no- She is the reason we're swimming waist deep in trouble with these ninjas!"

"No! You would have been swimming even with out Delaney because the Purple Dragons are in on it too. And they are a constant enemy, aren't they?"

"Yeah so what?"

"So she isn't to blame!"

"Do you think Mikey would have gone out of his way to risk his neck for anyone else? He cares about her a lot! But there is no way that she can give that back to him!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because she is a human, he is a turtle!" he stood right in front of her and looked her in the eyes, "Do you think that any girl would be attracted to a mutated freak?"

Callista took a deep breath, "You guys aren't freaks."

"You've called me a freak once before."

"In the spirit of the game and because I knew it would annoy you!" she reasoned with him, "You say that she can't return his feelings for her. I say you're wrong. I see the way she looks at him and the way she talks about him when he isn't around. She is head over heels for him! Anyone and everyone can see it!"

"Except for the ignoramus, right?" he pointed at himself and turned from her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled on his arm to turn him around, "You want to mope about your brother's condition, all right by me. But don't you _ever_ blame Delaney for Michelangelo's injures! She blames herself enough."

"I blame who and what I want. You got no right telling me what to think," he came back over and poked her in the shoulder, "Ass face."

"You went out of order," she reminded him.

"Does it look like I give a shit about the stupid game? That was a real genuine insult," he looked her in the eyes, "And I want you out of my room."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

Raphael was getting past the point of boiling and stood his ground face to face with her, "Yes I do, hag."

"Gack face."

"Loser."

"Jerk off."

"Prick."

"Retard."

"Shrew!"

"Wax brain!"

"Girdle neck!"

"Fish face!"

"Moron!"

"Dipass!"

"Xena!"

"Freak!"

Callista stared back in his face with the greatest determination she could muster. Both of them stared at each other, trying to regain their breath. Raphael looked her up and down looking for a weak point and Callista did the same.

Finally, Raphael blinked.

He took a deep breath and Callista shifted her feet thinking that round two was coming up, but instead he grabbed her gently around her neck and the small of her back and brought her to his lips in a suppressed, emotional kiss. Her eyes went wide with shock as she struggled to get out of his grip. After a few milliseconds of fighting, she couldn't fight it anymore and started to kiss him back. After another moment or two he broke the kiss and let go of her.

She took a step back from him and wiped her lips with the back of her arm. She again was trying to catch her breath from the surprise kiss, "You know that… that that was…"

"What? Horrible… surprising… exhilarating?" he quirked an eye ridge as leaned on the table to his side and tried to catch his breath.

She pointed and waved her finger at him trying to find the right words, but gave up. She ran back up to him and crashed into his mouth again. She had to admit, he wasn't the only one hiding feelings in the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down toward her. He put his arms around her back and lifted her from the ground, careful not to end the kiss. She put her legs around him as well as she could considering his shape and hung on. She felt his tongue on her lips and opened her mouth to give him entrance. He walked over to the side of the room and pushed her against the wall so he had better footing and a better hold on her.

She finally broke the kiss and looked at him in the eyes, trying to stop herself and be reasonable, "You know, Raph… this is going way…way too fast…"

"Yeah, but do you really care?" he asked kissing her neck softly.

"Hell no," she took his lips on hers again. She felt his hands trying to find a spot better to hold her and finally found the small of her back and under her butt. They finally separated partly for air and energy and looked at one another. For the first time Callista actually saw some kind of feeling in Raphael's eyes. Some kind of emotion.

"You weren't talking just about Michelangelo's feelings, were you?" she scanned his face and waited.

"What, are you a doctor now, or something?"

"No, I just want to know if my feelings for you are going to be returned or if I'm wasting my time," she watched him go into shock for a moment and then tried to explain, "You may be a egotistical, self absorbed dick head, but… you have determination and bravery. And even though you try to hide it you do care about other people other than yourself. I respect that. And I find it very attractive in a guy. I don't care what you are, I care who you are. And the fact that you're not that bad of a kisser does help you immensely."

"Same to you, vomit face," he kissed her lightly on the lips and began to let her down from being pressed against the wall, "You know, you are the only person in the world that has called me freak and has not been killed or beaten to a pulp."

"I'll take that as a complement," she let a breath out after they separated and looked at his arm to find a gash that he probably overlooked. She looked back into his eyes and he followed her gaze.

"Just a scratch," she shrugged. She shook her head, tore off a piece of her pajama pants and made a quick bandage.

"I'll be checking on that in the morning," she lightly placed her arms around his neck, "So… where does all this leave us now?"

"I think we're now on the letter p, and it's your turn," she smiled and started to walk out of his room.

"Good night, puke breath," she waved over her head and opened the door. After she got no comeback she turned to look at him, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You got me on q."

She smirked and whispered, "I'll give you this one. Try queer on the next time around."

He smirked back and watched her shut the door. He fixed his bandana and let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Looking down at the makeshift bandage, he couldn't help but smile. Oh yeah, he got it all right.


	14. Chp13: Breakfast

**Chapter Thirteen**: Breakfast

Amity opened her eyes as she felt heat above her head, as if there was a window and the sun was shining light into her room. She found Eros leaning over her with a lamp shining in her face. Amity grumbled and put her head back into the pillow.

"What do you want?" Amity mumbled into the pillow.

"What do you say to waking up Callista, picking up Delaney and watching the boys practice this morning, huh?" Eros put the lamp back on the table and waited for Amity to give her an answer.

"You just want to distract Donatello," Amity turned her head back toward Eros still half asleep, "Leave the guy alone. I mean, you heard what happened to Michelangelo when Delaney spied on them and he saw her."

"Yeah, he hit the ground, so what? Donnie's more coordinated," she smiled with pride, "Come on… please?"

"How about this?" Amity sat up in bed and stretched, "You let me get changed and then we could fix breakfast for the guys when they get out of training? Sound good?"

"All right, I can live with that," she shrugged her shoulders and began to rummage through her clothes to find something to wear.

"Then you can flirt and mingle with your turtle all you want," Amity fluttered her eyes in an attempt to tease Eros and found a nice sundress to wear.

"Oh shut up," Eros stuck her tongue out at her and found a nice outfit to wear.

The girls changed quickly and went to the next door over to get Callista up and then head for the kitchen before the boys had time to get moving. They knocked on the door and heard a huge thud on the floor.

"Callista, are you okay?" Amity called from outside the door.

Eros put her ear to the door and heard some scrambling of feet and Callista's voice sounding a surprised, "Shit!" She kept her ear to the door trying to hear what was happening, but couldn't catch anything out of the ordinary. After a few moments Callista opened the door to see her friends smiling on the other side.

"You guys, it is about six in the morning, what you want?" she grumbled and leaned on the partially open door.

"We were wondering if you wanted to help make breakfast this morning," Amity offered as Eros looked over Callista's appearance.

She was wearing a different large nightshirt that was wrinkled beyond recognition and some long sweat pants that she wasn't even wearing the night before. Her hair was atrocious and she looked overall like she was put through the spin cycle dry for a few times over. She brushed some of her hair back with her hand and looked at her two friends.

"You two know perfectly well, that neither Delaney nor I can cook worth anything. And you should know that I never get up early unless I totally have to!" she shut the door in their faces and made her friends jump.

"Well, someone's cranky," Amity rolled her eyes as they began to make their way to the kitchen. At the stove they found Delaney stirring something, and the sink was filled with a few of her failed attempts.

"Delaney?" Eros asked.

"Oh, hey guys," she turned off the stove and pushed what looked like clumps macaroni and cheese into a bowl to her right, "I can't talk now. Mikey asked if I could get him something to eat, and you know this is the best I could do, and I need to hurry if I do actually want to make it to the dojo today."

"All right, but whose going to clean this up?"

"I will as soon as training's over," she picked up the bowl of macaroni and cheese and grabbed a spoon, "See you guys later."

They watched her head toward Mikey's recuperating room and then looked back at the mess, "Callista was right. She can't cook worth crap."

"Eros," Amity gave her a harsh and disapproving look then looked at the mess, "Okay, well…. I'll have to give you some leeway on that comment."

They took a deep breath and then began to clean up the mess before them. If they were going to keep to their word and make breakfast for the guys then they would have to get going.

* * *

After Callista shut the door she placed her forehead against it and waited until she heard her friend's voices fade a little. She let out a breath of air and turned to her side where Raphael was hiding behind the door. 

"So they gone?"

"You owe me big," she said, leaned her back against the door and slid to the floor.

"I'm also going to be late to training if I don't get out of here soon," he said and kissed her softly, pulling her from the door.

"It was your choice to follow me to my room last night," she reminded him, "And I don't want to give my friend's the wrong impression of why."

"What wrong impression?" he smiled.

"We didn't do anything except sleep and fixing your bandage because your were complaining about it," she received a glare from him because of the comment, but continued, "They're going to think other wise with their imaginative minds, so be careful getting out of here, huh?"

"You forget," he put up a hand, "My brothers will never let me live it down either. Besides, I'm a ninja. I practice the art of invisibility."

"Right," she gave him another kiss and watched him walk out of the room, careful not to be seen. Callista shook her head and climbed back into bed with a yawn.

"What the hell did I get myself into with him?" she asked herself.

"Probably more than you asked for," she heard him whisper to her. She opened an eye and saw him by the door.

"I thought you went to go train."

"I forgot my sais. Sue me," he held them up and then left the room. She rolled her eyes and tried desperately to get back to sleep.

* * *

Delaney shut the door to Michelangelo's room, careful not to disturb him. He fell back to sleep probably waiting for her to come back with something to eat. He needed his sleep and she didn't want to wake him up just because she finally succeeded in making macaroni and cheese. She set the bowl on the side table and left the room to go to training. She turned around to see Raphael starting to jog toward the dojo. It looked like he was running late as well. Delaney picked up the pace and ran after him. 

"Morning Raph," she greeted and stepped in time with him, "Sleep in?"

"You could say that," he smiled at the secret he was hiding and looked at the new bandage that Callista put on his arm after he got to her room last night, "What's your excuse?"

"Had to make macaroni and cheese for Mikey. He fell back to sleep before I got back."

"His favorite dish besides pizza. How'd you guess?"

"I'm not his best friend for nothing, Raph," she looked at him, "Besides, it's the only thing that I actually can cook."

He chuckled and smiled, "How's he doing?"

"Just fine from what I can see. His same charming self," she smiled to herself.

"I… kinda want to say I'm sorry about gettin' on your case last night."

Delaney looked up at him surprised, "Well… thank you."

"Callista and I had… a talk, of sorts last night," he chuckled a bit and then looked down at Delaney. She raised an eyebrow and decided to talk to Callista later about the talk.

"Well, minus what happen to Mikey, how did the mission go last night?" she looked toward the dojo and saw that they weren't that far away from Donatello and Leonardo.

"Let's just say that the dragons ain't goin' to make weapons for quite a while with the job that Casey did on the equipment."

"Good, it gives us some time."

"Us?" he looked down at her, "What do you mean us?"

"I don't want to sit back on the side lines. I want to be with you guys when you go after Yukio and his clan."

"No way, this is-"

"My fight as well as yours," she said as they neared the dojo, "I'm not going to let any of you get hurt again. Not because of me."

He took a breath. Callista was right. She was blaming herself for too much, "It isn't your fault."

"I wish I could believe that," she lowered her head and went into the dojo and headed toward meditation. She could escape reality for a few minutes before she started to practice basics. Raphael soon shook his head and followed her in.

After a few hours of practice the boys and Delaney filed out of the dojo covered in sweat and tired out of their minds. Delaney swiped her forehead with her towel and smiled. She got a lot of her built up emotions out in that work out. She doubted that the punching bag that Raphael had set in there had a beating like that in quite a while. Splinter had her work on her kicks and hits that Michelangelo taught her the day before instead of sparring with the others. She didn't have the detailed training. She wasn't ready to learn, she wasn't allowing herself to.

"That bag got some good hits, Delaney," Leonardo complemented her as they walked toward the kitchen, "You're catching on pretty fast for a beginner."

"Well, Mikey is a pretty good tutor, surprising as that sounds," she turned to the kitchen to see all three of her friends dishing out breakfast.

"Hey guys, grab a seat," Eros waved at them as they came from the tunnel.

Delaney looked at the seating arrangements in the den and saw Michelangelo sitting on the couch. He still had the bandage around his head and his leg, but his small cuts and bruises looked much better. He held the same goofy smile as always as he greeted his brothers, Splinter and Delaney to the den. She threw her towel to the side and ran toward him.

"Mikey!" she hugged him around the neck and laughed, "It's good to see you out of bed."

"Yeah, but be careful. My head's still in bad shape," he smiled and lightly hugged her back.

"Really? And here I thought you were born that way," Raphael sat in one of the beach chairs.

"Raph, cut him some slack, will ya?" Leo sat in the other beach chair sitting next to Splinter's large pillow.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand and leaned back in his chair.

Donatello took the beanbag next to Michelangelo's side of the couch. Splinter took his normal place on the large pillow on the floor as Callista came out from the kitchen and sat next to Delaney, taking the last seat on the couch.

"I'm surprised to see you up this early," Delaney commented.

"After the two 'cooks' woke me up, I couldn't get back to sleep," she grumbled and folded her arms, "I guess there were too many things on my mind, too."

"Like what?" Delaney grinned and poked her friend in the side.

"Like… stuff," she shrugged her shoulders and took a chance and glanced over at Raphael who had one of his sais at the side of his mouth looking back at her. He grinned and she quickly turned away, diverting her attention to her two friend's coming toward them with some plates.

Eros had about a year of experience as a waitress and dared to carry four plates at once. She started with Splinter and moved around to the couch, giving each person on the couch a plate and then going back for hers and Donatello's. Amity gave Leonardo and Raphael their plates and then went back for her own as well. As soon as they were settled, and everyone was served, Eros settled on the floor leaning back on Donatello in the beanbag and Amity found the lazy boy recliner that they dragged back to the den.

Everyone stared at the plates and found scrambled eggs, bacon and two pancakes on each of their plates. Delaney looked at the food and then at her two friends.

"How did you guys get all this food?"

"We asked April a couple of days ago if she could spare some pancake mix and bacon," Eros popped up and pushed a piece of bacon in her mouth and swallowed after chewing, "She complied as long as it kept the guys out of her refrigerator for the day."

"Well, might as well keep the promise, huh?" Donatello said and began to slice into the pancakes on his plate.

Michelangelo dug into his breakfast, shoveling the food into his mouth. Delaney watched him with a questioning look on her face. He looked over at her and started to slow down in his eating.

"I wouldn't think you would be starving with the bowl of macaroni and cheese I made you."

"Oh yeah," Michelangelo looked toward his room where he hid the clumpy food, "And it was good, but you know my appetite."

"Michelangelo…" Delaney said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay… it's still in the room."

"Delaney, give the guy a break. I mean, you aren't the best cook," Callista patted her best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I prided myself on being able to at least make macaroni and cheese."

"I didn't eat it because it looked questionable, babe," Michelangelo said with a mouth half full of bacon and then swallowed, "I didn't eat it because it was cold."

"Good cover, Mikey," Donatello whispered up to his brother.

"It wasn't a cover, I'm picky when it comes to Mac and cheese," he sneered at his brother and shoveled some more pancakes into his mouth, "I bet Delaney made great macaroni and cheese, but I woke up too late to enjoy them warm."

"I'll forgive you this time, Mikey. Don't worry about it," Delaney picked up her fork with a huge piece of pancake and put it in her mouth.

The others began to start eating again once the excitement wore down. Some of them began to shout out their thanks for the meal and surprisingly enough when people started to finish both Callista and Raphael offered to do the dishes. Everyone began to go along their routines. Leonardo walked back toward the dojo to work on his concentration, something he has been lacking in for the past few days now. No one understood why, but he would usually brush their comments off and go back to work. Donatello, Eros and Amity went toward his lab to work on a problem he found in one of the turtle goggles and he needed some more insight from Amity. Eros just went along, because it was her favorite place to hang out and she wanted to work on her invention as well. Michelangelo and Delaney stayed on the couch for a little longer with their plates on their laps.

"You know, I really appreciated it, right?" Michelangelo forked around some of the syrup still on his plate.

"I said don't worry about it," Delaney gave him a small smile and turned to him, "And yes, I know you do."

"Good," he nodded and they both got off the couch to take their plates to the kitchen.

Delaney watched Michelangelo limp slightly on his injured leg. She noticed it wasn't as bad as what they originally thought, and he might be able to rejoin his brothers in the dojo in the matter of a few days if he lets it heal properly. It could have been much worse. He'll be on his feet in the matter of days instead of the matter weeks as Donatello had thought. He was lucky. Especially if Yukio did have the abilities that Raphael and the others say he has.

"How is your head and leg feeling?" Delaney asked as they walked the short distance slowly.

"Really good actually," he smiled, "I told you, you were a miracle worker."

She smiled and nudged him gently in the side. They both turned the corner into the kitchen and found Raphael behind Callista who was washing up some of the dishes in the sink. He had his arms wrapped around her midsection and his chin on her shoulder. It looked like he was whispering things in her ear and kissing her neck lightly every few seconds and distracting her from her job with the dishes. Delaney and Michelangelo walked backward out of the kitchen slowly and then took a deep breath.

"I'm never going to be able to get that picture out of my mind," Delaney said still zoned out.

"How do you think I feel?" he asked.

"I know there will be a time that I will look back at this moment and laugh, but now… I don't know what to think."

"These dishes do need cleaning," Michelangelo looked at his plate and then turned to Delaney, "Should we give them some warning?"

"I think we should," she nodded.

"Yeah, my leg is doing great," Michelangelo said a little louder than usual and they both proceeded into the kitchen once they heard some shifting of some feet and some hushed voices.

"Hey, how are the … dishes coming you guys?" Delaney asked throwing her and Michelangelo's plates into the soapy sink.

"Just great," Callista said pushing another plate toward Raphael for him to dry.

"Yeah… stimulating…" Raphael grumbled, obviously disgruntled that they broke the mood.

"Well, we'll be going now," Michelangelo started to push Delaney out the door. As they left Callista looked at Delaney who had an 'I-know-something' look on her face. She took a huge sigh and nodded in her direction telling her there would be a huge talk later.

"So, you think they know?" Raphael asked from the drying.

"Maybe," Callista grabbed another dish and started to scrub, "Maybe not, but Delaney has suspicions."

"Oh great, all we need," he rolled his eyes.

"Why are we keeping this under wraps anyway?" Callista asked handing him one of the last dishes.

"You know how much ridicule I'll get as the first turtle in the four to fall for some one? I'll be the laughing stock."

"You're not the first. Donatello and Michelangelo are coming along nicely."

"Yeah, but they didn't fall for the girl that they constantly argue with day in and day out."

"We don't argue that much, retard," she said sarcastically.

"You want to bet, snail snot?" he shot back.

"Can we just get this job done?" she scrubbed at the last plate with stuck on syrup.

"Ha! I take that as a win for me," Raphael smiled and got back to his drying duty with a smug look on his face.

"You are so immature."


	15. Chp 14: Arguments Galore

**A/N:** By the time this chapter is over you may hate me a little mre, I don't know. All I can say is that it will get better... eventually. Anyway enjoy and please review.

**Chapter Fourteen**: Arguments Galore

Later that week Delaney found herself walking the sewers around the lair while everyone else seemed to be a little occupied. She needed some fresh air and now that Casey was linked to the Purple Dragon incident, April's apartment probably wouldn't be the best place to go. Donatello was trying to change the bandages on Michelangelo's leg at the moment, and it didn't help that the patient complained about it the whole time. They finally took the bandage off his head and reveled a very big bump on the noggin, but nothing too serious. He was doing much better, and against Splinter and Donatello's advice he was back in the dojo in the mornings. His limp was close to gone; a lot of them didn't even see it any more. He didn't spar with his brothers just yet because of his leg, so he helped to meditate or train with Delaney on basics. She enjoyed the company and she had a feeling he did too.

The issue with Callista and Raphael has grown even more mysterious. Every time that Delaney tried to bring it up to Callista during one of their brain storming sessions in their room, she cuts to a different discussion or ignores her completely. Michelangelo tried to get the information out of Raphael, but he was even harder to crack than Callista was. He wouldn't hurt Michelangelo because of the injuries he already had, but he has threatened to make new ones once he got better if he kept pushing his luck. Michelangelo would soon back off after that and would wait for a few hours before bringing it back up again.

Delaney put the large orange sweater Mikey gave her on the cement and sat down on it. She watched the slow moving water and sewage float by and could have really gone for a better view, but what could she expect from a sewer?

She slowly closed her eyes and began to meditate by the edge. She successfully blocked out the smell of the garbage and let the sound of the water calm her. She took a few centering breaths and began to concentrate. Through her concentration she felt another presence in the tunnel. It was trying not to bring attention to itself, but it was hard to keep your presence unknown when someone was meditating. The person stepped over to her and started to bring their hand in front of her face. Faster than she thought was possible she grabbed the wrist and opened her eyes.

"Hey, your reflexes are getting better," Michelangelo commented looking at her hand that had his wrist.

"I thought you would know better than to sneak up on somebody who was meditating," she let go of his wrist and watched him lower himself down to the cement with her, "I get very zoned when I do and don't recognize anyone if they chose to come looking for me."

"Yeah, well call me a fool."

"I already do," she smiled.

"Hey!" he lightly pushed her in the side, "Why aren't you meditating in the dojo? I think Leonardo is done practicing his balance now."

"Wasn't he focusing on his concentration?"

"Yeah, but he is also getting a little off balance too. I think something is really distracting him. He's never been like this before."

"Huh…" she shrugged her shoulders, "I wanted to take a walk, and then I wanted to meditate. My mind likes to wonder that way."

"I know what you mean," he smiled.

"I know if no one else does, you will always understand," she looked at his leg and saw the new bandaging, "So you're doing all right I see. They didn't have to amputate."

"Might as well have," Michelangelo pouted and looked at his leg, "It isn't even bleeding anymore and he wants to change the dressing every day."

"So it won't get infected and so no one _will_ have to amputate the leg," Delaney reminded him, "Does anyone have any idea on what's going on with Yukio and his clan?"

"Nothing that I've heard. Donatello said he found something on one of the shurikens we picked up after the fight. Something like clothing material. It may lead us to the hideout," he kicked his feet back and forth just above the water's surface, "Why?"

"Because I'm going with you guys this next time and I want to know what to expect."

"What?" he snapped his head toward her, "You can't be serious, babe. That guy has some major issues and he is mondo hard to beat. I stand before you as proof of that."

"It's not like I'm going to challenge him or fight him at all. I just need some questions answered, that's all."

"I don't want you to go, dudette," he put and hand over one of hers.

"Mikey, he has given me no choice."

"No, _I'm_ giving you no choice."

She looked a little surprised and then took on a stronger voice, "I won't sit back this next time and wonder which one of you is going to be hurt next. I want to be there."

"So _you_ could be the one to get hurt?" Mikey cupped her face in one of his hands, keeping the other over her hand, "I don't want you to face him. Not without serious training. This guy is bad vibes."

"I know he is," she nodded, "But there is no way that I'm going to let it go without some questions answered."

"Then ask him when he's behind bars. After all of this is over and you're safe."

"He won't talk then. He's been trained not to. And he's stubborn that way," she shook her head and took his hand from her face with her free hand, "I need to know why."

"Because your dad got too close! How much harder or complicated does it have to be for you to understand?" he asked a little too harshly. Delaney looked at him with a near disgusted face and pulled her hand from his.

"Don't you think I can do this without getting hurt? I'm not stupid."

"You're strong and incredibly smart, Delaney. No doubt there, babe, but this guy is stronger. You have only had a few days of practice and training. This guy has no doubt years upon years of experience. I do too, but this guy swept the floor with me. And if it weren't for your ring he probably would have killed me."

"And that's what I'm trying to prevent. I won't let him kill you," she stood up and looked down at him, "Or anyone else. I will keep to the shadows and just listen in, it's not like I'm going to go right up to him and ask away."

"So you're going to sacrifice yourself for the cause? Is that it?" he stood up in front of her and looked her in the eyes, "He's good. I have a good feeling that even Leo would have a problem in taking him down. You have only started to train. Don't underestimate him. Don't put yourself out there for him to target."

"I am stronger than you think, Michelangelo!" she spat getting angrier, "If I did take the chance to face him I could come out alive. He may be a cold blooded killer, but he was once my friend."

"He _pretended_ to be your friend. There is a big difference between that and actually being your friend."

"Like you right now?" she asked harshly causing him to step back a bit, "He was genuine at one point. He had ample time and opportunity to kill me before. Why did he wait?"

"Because he wouldn't have to kill you if your dad didn't figure it out it was his clan who did the murder."

"But my dad did. That night he could have killed me in the hallway, instead he made me run. Why? I want to know why. I _need_ answers, and no one is going to get in my way to get them," she turned away from him toward the lair not wanting to go any further, but didn't get but two steps from him.

"Now who's being the fool?" he said softly toward her.

She turned around and glared at him. Quickly without any thought or reason other than rage and emotion she slapped him across the face with her right hand, "Don't you dare call me a fool for caring about you and everybody else! I want to protect you guys from my mess."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The hurt wasn't physical so much as it was emotional for him. She has never been this emotional before, and he knew that she would never raise a hand to anyone unless she felt that she needed to. After a few moments he slowly turned his face to her and opened his eyes. He looked down to see her looking at her right hand, still surprised at her own action. His feelings were confirmed. She didn't really want to do that.

"It isn't your mess," he started softly, "You got dragged into it, just like your friends and family did. This is not your fault. None of it."

He tried to touch her, but she backed away from his touch… for the first time.

"Then tell me. Whose is it…" her voice was cracking even though she was as still as a statue and still holding her gaze at her right hand, "…if it isn't the fool's?"

"True, that's what you are being right now, Delaney. Like a fool. But you are not to blame. You were never to blame. This guy can _kill_ you! Think! What have you been running all this time for if not from him? God, please just think about this!" he was close to begging for some common sense. Ironically enough, something he has lacked most of the time.

"He will not kill me," she turned again from Michelangelo, "I won't give him the chance. He'll catch my shadow before he will kill me… or anyone I care for."

"Delaney, please think about this," he watched as she stormed from the tunnel back toward the lair.

He let out a breath of air, touched the left side of his face and looked down at the place they were sitting. She forgot the sweater on the cement. He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. He looked at the water for a few seconds to think and then closed his eyes in frustration. If she did go through with it, there would be a very good chance that she wouldn't get out of it alive. There was no chance that he would let that happen. He took one of his nunchakus from his belt and looked at them as he made his way back to the lair.

Once he made it back to the lair he saw Amity and Donatello looking over the piece of material under the microscope with Eros in the background looking at what looked like a smaller piece of the material. Callista and Raphael were on the couch watching another one of the alien movies commenting on the bad effects. Splinter looked like he was in his room, more than likely meditating on the situation. Leonardo was seen walking up to his room with one of his katana books, he would be busy for quite a while. But where was Delaney?

He scanned the room once again and found her head poking barely over the top of the beanbag next to the couch. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He took the sweater off of his shoulder and went over to the beanbag chair. He stood right next to her and held out the sweater. She didn't move, but he knew that she knew he was there.

"You left this out on the tunnel," he said in a dull tone and handed the sweater to her.

"Thanks."

The one word answer seemed to hold no emotion, no feeling, and no actual gratitude. She took the sweater from his hand and quickly went to her room, not even giving him one glance. He closed his eyes at the sound of her door slamming and slowly opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him.

"What was that all about?" Raphael asked since he was the closest to his brother.

"Just…don't," Michelangelo shook his head and started to head up to his room.

Raphael turned to Callista for an answer. She looked at him, to Michelangelo and then to the tunnel that led to the girl's bedrooms. She took a deep breath and got up from the couch.

"I'll talk to her," she said and started to walk to the room.

"And I'll talk to Mikey," Raphael stood up. Callista looked back at him with an amused smile on her lips.

"You? The tough guy? Going to talk to Michelangelo about relationship issues?"

"Tough times call for tough measures," he offered and headed toward the upper level to his brother's room.

Callista shook her head in wonder and went to the room she shared with Delaney. Amity excused herself from Donatello for a moment and caught up with Callista before she got too far.

"You sure you don't need reinforcements?" Amity offered.

"I'm pretty sure. Besides, you probably will be poking me in the side with every word that I'm going to say to her."

"Don't be too harsh," Amity reminded her and walked back toward the lab.

"Yeah right, harsh is my life," Callista whispered to her herself and opened the door.

"I don't want to talk about it," Delaney automatically said from her position leaning over the photos and evidence that they had collected so far and gripping tightly to an old looking tie that Callista has never seen before. She must have gotten it from her father's apartment before she went on the run and never brought it out until now.

"Well, tough luck because we are," Callista came straight over to her and pushed her face up to meet hers, "What the Hell happened out there?"

"Nothing," she tugged her face away from Callista's grasp and went over to her bed wrapping the tie tightly around her right hand.

"Don't give me that bull shit," she followed her and stood not but two inches from her the whole time, "You and Michelangelo have been inseparable since the day you two met. What the hell happened?"

"Some things were said on both of our parts that wasn't so good," she said and turned to her friend, "Happy?"

Delaney sat on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest, focusing her eyes on the other side of the room. Her eyes were becoming glossy and she knew that if she kept talking on the issue she would begin to bawl. Callista pushed back her hair and let out a breath of air. She sat next to her friend and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Whatever it wasn't couldn't be as bad as what you are making it out to be."

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay, give me a sample."

"He doesn't believe in me," her voice choked a little at the words.

"Did he say that?"

"No, not in those exact words," she said slowly.

"Did he say it at all?"

"He said I wouldn't survive if I went with them this next time."

"Went with them?" she asked, "Are you nuts?"

"Oh great! Now I'm getting it from you too!" Delaney threw her hands in the air and let a tear fall down the side of her face. She quickly wiped it away, "'You can't go because it's too dangerous'… 'You'll be the main target'… yada yada yada."

"You _would_ be the major target, D."

"Look, all I want to do is stay in the shadows and listen in on their little conversations. I'm not thinking about going in there and just walking up to them and inquiring about my parents. Do you and Michelangelo really think that I am that dim?"

"No, we just care about your safety," she tried to calm her friend down, "Stepping into that place, wherever it is, is going to be a big step all together. That's dangerous to begin with. And you've been on their sonar for the past two months."

"I hope you are going to bring some relevance to your little speech soon, because I'm becoming very tired of it," Delaney said with a sigh and a sniff.

"You know what? So am I," Callista got up from the bed and walked toward the door, "I'm sorry that you and Michelangelo hurt each other right now, but you have a big problem in sulking in your own self pity. Pick it up and move on, because it will take a lot to convince the others to let you go. Especially to convince Splinter. Let it go. Just let it drop."

"Whatever Dr. Callista," Delaney rolled on her side her back to the door.

Callista shook her head and walked out the door, slamming the door shut behind her. Leaning up against the door she heard the start of sobbing noises coming from inside the room. Some other noises that resembled the tearing of paper and items thrown around the room were also heard. Then something was against the wall and seemed to slide down to the floor. Delaney got hurt. Badly. Callista took a huge breath and looked toward the upper story of the lair to see Raphael slowly stepping out of Michelangelo's room.

"All right be me! Just stay in your own self pity!" Raphael closed the door and came down to the ground floor. He found Callista with her arms folded in front of her, "I really hope it went better with Delaney."

"In what life time?" they both took a seat on the stairs, "Those two are of the same wavelength. I expected that with Delaney's reaction, Michelangelo probably would not be that far off."

"You know, I haven't seen him cry in quite a while," Raphael murmured thinking to himself, "Scream like a girl, yeah… but cry… I told you she would hurt him."

"They hurt each other. She was sobbing after I closed the door."

"Hey, I think I found something," Amity said as she looked into the microscope, "Donatello, take a look."

As Callista and Raphael made their way over to the lab Donatello made his way to the microscope from talking with Eros about the material composition.

"So what'd ya got, brain?" Callista asked Amity when she got close enough.

"I'm not quite sure," Amity said stepping away from the microscope so Donatello could see, "The material itself is a little atypical from our usual synthetic fibers on common clothing or as the guys are used to in ninja clothing, so it's problematical to find anything foreign on the fibers to begin with. But there is a variation of… soot or manufactured chemical that was rubbed on the cloth."

"Right…In layman's terms professor?" Raphael looked toward Donatello who was still looking at the soot spot that Amity had found.

"She said that it's not the same kind of ninja suit we're used to seeing. It's different… and it has a stain," Donatello looked up from the microscope with a little agitation to his voice about explaining plain English to his brother. He understood it perfectly.

"Well, there you go," Raphael said and leaned on the table.

"I think we should get Splinter and the others together after a few tests," Donatello mumbled as he typed some factors into his computer, "I think I know just where this stain comes from."

Everyone once again sat in the den watching the television screens. Donatello, Amity and Eros stood by the screens ready to explain the pictures flashing from one to the other every few minutes or so. Splinter took his usual spot on his large pillow with Leonardo sitting down beside him. Raphael and Callista took the couch but leaving some room if Delaney wanted to take a seat next to them. She slowly took a seat in a folding beach chair at the side of the room, trying to stay on the outside of the group. She didn't want anyone asking any more questions. After Callista talked with her Amity and Eros also tried to give her some comfort, but it didn't help. Callista looked at her friend to find the old tie material now wrapped around her right hand. Michelangelo was the last one to find a seat. He looked over at Delaney who had all her focus on the screens and he slowly sank into the beanbag chair.

"All right you scientists, what are we looking at here?" Raphael called from the couch, "You've been looking over that stupid stain for a few good days now since Amity found it. What's going on?"

"We are all in good agreement that the stain was from some fish oil produced on the east docks," Donatello pointed to the main screen that flashed a picture of the stain and then to a warehouse at the edge of a pier.

"Well, that's all good, but how do we know that that is the right warehouse?" Delaney asked.

"The specific fish oil we found had a particular attribute to it that is particular to that specific warehouse," Amity spoke up and went to another screen, "This warehouse has a slightly higher percentage of a certain type of steel in its structure. It eventually seeped into the fish oil."

"So there's your culprit, boys," Eros said and looked at the last screen on her side. There was a face of an old looking man that looked extremely close to what Yukio looked like if he was in his early fifties, "I introduce to you Taro Watanabe. He is the owner of the fish market and oil distribution… except, it looks like he has a side business as well."

The screen flashed to another close up picture to the back of the warehouse where the same Japanese symbol that Yukio had on his wrist was printed boldly in bright colors. It seemed a little comical when everyone thought about it. The symbol wasn't the only thing that was on the side of the building, it also showed a fish jumping behind it with a very big smile.

"You would think that a company would hide that symbol from the public if it was going to be connected to murders," Delaney offered.

"Yeah, but out of all the advertisements that we see around town, how many people actually pay attention to those that are selling fish oil?" Eros offered with a disgusted scrunch of her nose.

"So now, we know where the ninjas are coming from and their cover. Now the question is… where do we go from here?" Donatello looked at the warehouse and thought for a moment or two.

"I believe it is time that you visit this place," Splinter spoke up form the side.

Leonardo turned to his master, "Sensei?"

"Find out just what this company is doing behind closed doors. With the dragons having problems of their own, they may have resulted to making their own weapons. Try your best not to engage them in battle," Splinter got up from his pillow and started back toward his room, "Good luck my sons."

"Get ready for a steak out, turtles," Leonardo stood up, "We're going tomorrow night. Mikey, you going to be ready?"

"I have been ready," he nodded and flexed and relaxed his leg for his brother to see its progress.

"Master Splinter," Delaney stood up gaining everyone's attention, "I am going too."


	16. Chp 15: Preperation

**A/N:** Hello again all! Thank you for your great reivews, I love them and all of you as always. I got a really nice review to ask Mr.Laird and Mr. Eastman for permision to publish my work once I upload all of it. Even though that would be a dream come true,I doubt that my writing is that good and with their busy schedule, I doubt that they would even look at it. I've also heard way too many horror stories about publication. The idea still is appealing to me and I will have the idea in the back of my mind for quite a while. So not all hope is lost..... At least, that the rose-tinted view on it.

And if anyone is interested, I have posted art of my characters and different portions of my TMNT fiction on the web site that is on my bio as my homepage. There are pics of the guys there too, so come on over and check it out. Just go to the gallery and let the fun begin!

Well, enough of my chattering. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter Fifteen**: Preparation

Everyone looked at Delaney and then at Master Splinter almost at the other side of the room. Delaney kept her eyes glued to the old rat's and stood strong with her determination. He sighed and lowered his head to look at his feet.

"Follow me, Delaney," he turned around and walked toward his room. Delaney did as she as told and quickly followed Splinter to his room. Soon after she entered the room the door slid closed and everyone sat in anticipation. A few heads turned toward Mikey who kept his eyes on his hands, which held the chain and ring that Delaney gave to him.

Splinter retreated to his seat and lit a few incense of jasmine to fill the air. He let himself down slowly on the pillow and set his stick beside him. Delaney knew the drill and sat on the pillow in front of him. She heard him take a few breaths and then release them without another thought. She focused on her right hand were both her father's old tie and the jade turtle bracelet were tied.

"Many have told me that you would think about joining them on the next mission," Splinter said softly, lighting a few more candles around their seats, "And all of them are worried that you will not come back from it."

"I know," she nodded, "But I feel as though they are not giving me the chance to prove that I can do it. I will not try to face him in battle or combat. I just want to hear with my own ears why he did what he did and why my parents had to die. That's all I want."

"You know the consequences to your request are very high if things go wrong?"

"I know that I can be dead by the time the mission is over, _if_ we aren't careful. I understand that."

"And you still want to go?"

"I need to know this, Master Splinter," she leaned forward toward him, "To have peace with myself and at least take the steps toward forgiveness I need to hear it from his mouth."

"You think you are ready to do something as big as this?"

"You told me when I started to meditate and train with you that I will never know what I can do until I try. Let me have that chance to try."

He was surprised by her statement and thought about it for a moment before answering her, "You know that I do not wish for you to go and sacrifice your life."

"I am not sacrificing my life. You said yourself that it is mainly to look over and learn about the operations taking place in the building. There is no fighting included in that. I am only trying to complete myself."

"Then I cannot stop you if that is what you truly believe," he sighed, "You must promise me that you will do everything in your power to come back home alive."

It was her turn to be surprise at his use of the word home and looked at him in the eyes. He had become another father to her. Something that she lost and had now regained in life. He filled the void that was left in her parent's passing, but she never noticed it until now.

"I promise you, Master Splinter. I will come back alive," she bowed her head slightly and took a breath, "I will come back home."

/1/1/1/1/1/1

Everybody's eyes automatically went to the door as it slid open and Splinter came out with Delaney not too far behind. She bowed to Splinter and he bowed back and turned to the rest of the group.

"I have given Delaney my blessing to go with my sons," he said in a retired voice.

"But Splinter-" Callista stood up ready to refute his decision.

He held up his hand and took a breath, "I'm letting her go on some conditions. One, she will be in sight or within reach of at least one of my sons at all times. Two, she will not go in search of Yukio to challenge him- which she has assured me more than once she will not. And finally, that her friends are to go with her."

"What?" Eros popped her head up and looked at him, "We're going too?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Leonardo said warily looking from Amity to Splinter, "Wouldn't that be putting them in extreme danger?"

"Delaney gave a good point that this mission is only one of observation. You are to stay invisible to the ninjas and keep the girls under surveillance."

"But what is the purpose in taking them?"

"Training in part. You will have times in which you must not only hide yourself, but others around you as well," Splinter explained, "And they each have a little to contribute toward the mission. Besides the point that more ears pick up more information. But… if any of them wish to stay and help here, I would understand."

"No way," Amity stood up and shook her head, "Like Callista said the first day we came here. Wherever Delaney goes we all go. We're a team that way. We can't be separated, even if there are disagreements."

All the girls looked at Delaney for a reaction and for the first time in quite a while she gave them a small smile. The girls walked over to Delaney and gave her a hug or pat on the back to know that they were still there for her. They still believed in her, but truly did care and worry for her safety.

"Besides," Callista said draping an arm over Delaney's shoulders, "This way we could keep a closer eye on you. Keep you out of trouble, you know?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Delaney said a little shocked from the over all agreement from the girls about the decision.

"I will now leave you to group and plan how you will spend tomorrow night," Splinter walked back into his room as he was given bows from Delaney and the boys.

"Well, might as well get the set up for the mission ready," Leonardo looked at the group and sat back down in one of the chairs. The rest of the group reluctantly followed and settled in for the remainder of the preparations.

"So, each of us has their one piece to offer to the table, we just have to figure out what those pieces are," Eros said a little distracted.

"I'll take Callista with me," Raphael said from the side of one of the televisions. Everyone looked at him with a questioning glance, including Callista, "With her constant nagging she could help me keep focus. And I don't want her running off, managing to blow our cover. Those are the only talents I've seen from her this far."

"Speak for yourself, turd," Callista grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled over at her.

"Fine, Raph, just keep your temper in check. We need to protect the girls from the ninjas, not from ourselves," Leonardo waved his hand in agreement to Raphael's proposal. Raphael rolled his eyes and walked over to stand next to where Callista was sitting.

"It looks like you're stuck with me, urchin," he nudged her.

"Oh goodie," Callista rolled her eyes and gave him her own small smirk.

"Well, no offense Eros, but I think I need Amity's help. Especially with the improvements on some of the stealth equipment. She has to still show me how to deal with the goggles after that malfunction in them and all the modifications on the shurikens," Donatello said as he looked over at Eros.

"No problem, Donnie," Eros smiled and looked over at Amity, "Don't get any ideas, girl."

"Oh please," Amity waved her hand at Eros and rolled her eyes, "Remember our talk when we first got our rooms? I'm not attrac-"

"I don't think that you should finish that sentence, brain. Think about it," Callista tapped her head and looked at Amity with a cautious look, "Not a good idea."

She blushed and looked at the boys looking at her with a question mark on their face. She made a small, nervous smile and rubbed the back of the head, "Oh… yeah…right."

"I'll take Delaney since she has some background on Yukio and possibly some personal things that we can use against them if needed," Leonardo looked at Delaney and she nodded her head in agreement, "That leaves Eros with Michelangelo."

"No problem," Eros smiled and gave Michelangelo thumbs up.

He looked at her and gave a small smile as an agreement. Delaney glanced over at him to see him put the ring and chain she gave him back around his neck. He didn't look up, but she could see his frown on his face as he settled the ring against his plastron with one of his hands. She looked away and focused where the bracelet he gave her still decorated her wrist.

"All right, everybody," Leonardo looked around at everybody in the den, "Let's get some sleep. No doubt we're all going to need it."

The girls nodded and headed toward their rooms to go to sleep and in Eros's case to figure out what to wear the next day. Raphael went to his room to sharpen his sais and to lift some weights before he got too tired. Donatello went toward his laboratory to load his bag of tricks once again and make sure he was ready for anything that they could and would throw at them. Leonardo looked at Michelangelo who was still sitting on the beanbag stroking the silver ring with one of his fingers.

"Don't worry, Mikey," Leo said softly and patted his brother on his shoulder, "I'll keep a good eye on her for you. She won't get hurt."

"Thanks, Leo," Michelangelo smiled weakly and let the ring fall to his chest, "but I can't stop worrying. I'm still angry, and so is she… but I will never stop caring. And it hurts. I mean, it really hurts."

Leo looked into his brother's eyes and knelt down in front of him so they were eye to eye, "She still cares too. There are just some things that take a while to get over. Give it some time."

"How do you know that she still cares? We haven't talked to one another since we fought."

"She's still wearing that bracelet you gave her," Michelangelo's eyes widened at his brother, "She hasn't taken it off since the day you gave it to her. If she didn't care, why would she even keep it? Just give it some time."

With that Leonardo went to his room to get ready for the fight ahead. Michelangelo slowly got up as well and walked over to the side of the room where his skateboard was and headed for the tunnels surrounding the lair. He needed some serious air.

/1/1/1/1/1/1

She knew she shouldn't be out this late…

She knew she should be asleep like the others…

But there was no way in hell that she could with what she was feeling inside her head and her heart.

Delaney stood by the gliding water in one of the surrounding tunnels in the sewers. If she didn't know any better it was the exact place that she and Michelangelo had their fight a few days ago. The fight that started this whole mess. The fight that started all this hurt.

She played with the bracelet around her wrist and brushed each one of the jade turtles. It was as if each of the small jade turtles had a specific one of the real life turtles or her friends to represent. She even had one that she thought represented her. It was silly, childish thought that she kept reminding herself to forget, but could never bring herself to do it. There was no way that a little jade turtle would even begin to represent a human being- or any being for that matter. Although, the thought brought comfort, because just like every one of the jade turtles was connected together by the brown string, all of them were connected by a braid of friendship and trust.

She took a deep breath and looked at the one turtle that she designated as Michelangelo's double. It was a different shade from the others and some of the edges of the head were a little off. It looked original… different. She lightly put her two fingers over the small turtle and looked at the other right next to it. She always saw that turtle as representing her. It too looked different from the others because of color, but was the same in almost every other aspect. She lightly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"God… I really miss him," Delaney whispered to the ceiling, hoping that God could hear prayers even coming from beneath the streets, "I just wish that I wasn't so stuck in my pride. I hurt so much, but I don't do anything to fix it. Please, help me. Give me strength so I can tell him I still care. That I… I don't want to hurt anymore. No more."

She paused for a moment or two and opened her eyes, "Tell mom and dad I miss them and send them my love. Amen."

She still felt it was a little childish to send her love to people who have passed on, but for some strange reason she felt it was actually necessary this time. She slowly wiped her eyes that had started to tear with the back of her hand and started to head back to the lair. She needed to draw or sketch out her frustration. She didn't know what the next picture would be, but she knew that she could spend the rest of tomorrow finishing it. At least spend the time waiting for the mission doing something instead of pacing the room or something. Besides, with how she was feeling, she needed something to do. And Splinter wouldn't allow her to practice in the dojo. If she did manage to get herself in trouble, she needed to conserve her energy to defend herself. She let out one last breath and turned around the last tunnel toward home.

As soon as she walked back into the tunnel leading home, Michelangelo slipped around the side of the sewer wall with his board underneath his arm. He leaned on the wall and placed his head gently on the corner.

"I miss you too," he closed his eyes and started to walk back in to the lair.

/1/1/1/1/1/1

"You're getting their characteristics down really well now," Callista looked over her friend's shoulder before they reported to the den so they could start on their mission, "When you first started to draw them, their heads were too long. Now, it's almost perfection."

"Yeah, I think it turned out pretty well, considering," Delaney looked at the last page in her sketchpad and the picture that she drew, "…Almost perfection."

Callista let a soft look come over her face, "If you don't mind me butting in… is it Mikey?"

Delaney took a deep breath and nodded. The pencil drawing was of Michelangelo sitting in the beanbag chair while a strong light was placed over his features. Delaney had no idea where the light was coming from and had only recently decided that the televisions were on in front of him. In the picture he still had the ring and chain around his neck. One of his hands was up to touch the object as his other was resting gently at his side. His face didn't hold his normal happy go lucky smile she remembered and dreamt of often. Instead it held the same expression he has been carrying for the past few days. A type of forlorn or mourning. She took an overall look at the picture and sighed.

"Why don't you talk to him, D? He is hurting too. Just talk."

"Because I'm not ready," Delaney slammed her sketchpad closed and stood up, throwing it on her bed along with her pencil, "Are we ready to go?"

"Leo just called the group to the den," Callista nodded deciding against fighting Delaney tonight. They needed to keep their concentration focused on the task at hand. Delaney looked at her and gave a small smile. They two girls hugged, which was very rare for Callista to begin with.

"We're going to be okay," Delaney whispered and backed away from the hug, "Now lets see what these bastards have planned for the city, huh?"

"You got it," the two girls met their other two friends on the other side of the door. Eros had something in her hand and shoved it toward Delaney when she opened the door.

"It was on the outside of the door," she said.

Delaney looked at it and slowly opened it against her better judgment. She could tell it was from Michelangelo by the handwriting. She slowly read it over and a small hint of a smile came to her face. Before tears could come to her eyes she folded the letter back up and placed it in one of the pockets in her jeans. The other girls didn't say anything about it or question it. The ragged breath that she pulled in and out from her lungs was all the answer that they needed. The smile turned back to a serious face and as a group the girls walked slowly to the den.

The guys had cautioned them to wear dark colors tonight, so they wouldn't have as hard of a time to hide them. Each girl had on a comfortable pair of black sneakers or dark boots to maneuver in. Callista wore a dark burgundy shirt that tied over one shoulder while it left the other bare and a pair of black, lose jeans. Her hair was put back into a pair of low pigtails that rested at the bottom of her skull. Eros wore her black sweatshirt over a gray shirt and a pair of dark slacks as her hair was put back into a sloppy kind of bun. Amity found a black halter-top and a zip up dark blue jacket. She had to barrow a pair of Delaney's black jeans, which thankfully fit perfectly and tied her hair into a comfortable ponytail. And finally Delaney wore her black jeans over her favorite dark boots. Her black jacket fit snuggly over a dark gray shirt that hung loosely over the hem of her jeans. Her hair was in a tight French braid falling down her back that Eros had to help her with.

The turtles nodded at the girls as they entered the den. The energy around the den seemed tense and uncomfortable. This time it wasn't to go over some evidence or to watch a particularly good movie. This time it was to ready themselves for a dangerous mission.

'Together. As a team,' Delaney thought to herself and then took a quick glance in Michelangelo's direction, 'And yet, torn apart.'

"All right ladies and turtles. Let's go," Leonardo announced to the group and led them to the battle shell to drive to the east docks.


	17. Chp 16:Steak Out Gone Wrong

**Chapter Sixteen**: Steak Out Gone Wrong

The battle shell was pretty quiet except for Leonardo going over his plan with the group. Delaney sat up front in the passenger seat next to Raphael who was driving. Donatello and Eros sat together on one side of the vehicle as Callista and Amity sat across from them. At the back Leonardo and Michelangelo kept having some quiet talk after Leonardo stopped preaching his semi-plan to everybody. They wouldn't actually know what to do until they saw the factory. Delaney looked back at the group a few times and focused on Mikey each time. Once he caught her looking back. He gave her a small, hopeful smile before he continued talking with Leonardo. She turned forward and looked out the windshield, focusing on the far off docks.

"You know, he misses you too," Raphael said quietly from the driver's seat noticing her backward glances. She looked up at him and made sure that no one else was listening, "Don't worry, no one will listen in. You should really talk to him."

"Raph… I admire and love that you're trying to help," Delaney said and touched the pocket that had Michelangelo's letter in it, "And you have to know that I still care."

"So what's the problem? He's hurting big time. And Mikey isn't one to get hurt that badly."

She took a moment to think about his question and took a deep, nearly cleansing breath, "It's not that I hate him or that I blame him. I have forgiven him… it's just that…I can't forgive myself. I know I hurt him. And he has never deserved it."

He took a breath and shook his head slightly, "It ain't your fault. We all lose our tempers sometimes. Take it from a guy who knows."

She looked over at him and gave him a slight smile, "Now I can definitely see why she likes you so much."

She watched his grip tighten around the steering wheel and his whole figure become stiff. She restrained herself from laughing at him, but it was taking a lot or work. He began to lightly chuckle to himself and nervously took a look at her.

"What are you talking about?" he smiled, "You hit your head recently, Delaney?"

"Don't worry, Raph," she smiled and giggled to herself, "I'll keep it under wraps for you."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Thanks."

"You really think that I wouldn't know my best friend that well? To know when she was in love with somebody?"

"You really think she wouldn't know when you were?" he quirked an eyebrow at her and then looked at the buildings ahead, "Looks like we're here."

As everyone began to move around and get ready to move out, Delaney reached over and touched Raphael's arm, "Thank you."

"No problem," he patted her on the shoulder, "But if I ever catch you telling anyone about my you-know-what with you-know-who, I'll have to kill you. Even if my brother may be head over heels for you."

"So noted, but I never said anything about you liking her," she smirked at him. He froze in his spot as Delaney slipped out and made her way out of the battle shell. She tightened the bracelet around her wrist and kissed it lightly for good luck. She also tightened the tie material around her hand to make sure it would stay on.

She caught up with Leonardo outside the battle shell and smoothed out her jacket. They had parked in a small alley between the two of the warehouses a few dozen feet away from the Watanabe fish oil factory. Everybody started to get into their pairs and get their things organized. Every turtle checked their shell cells and nodded to one another. The girls broke away for a few minutes and gathered in a small circle. They draped their arms over each other's shoulders, which Amity found a little difficult with the huge bag filled with modified versions of Donatello's inventions slung over one shoulder.

"So, you girls ready to do this?" Delaney asked the group and glanced around the tight circle.

"As ready as you are, Brandeen," Callista said with a grin using a secret nickname that only the two of them used.

"Let's go for it," Eros chimed in.

"Everybody's in," Amity nodded.

"Well then, let's see what those guys are up to in there, huh?" Delaney smiled and they all took their arms down, "We're family. No matter what happens."

"True to that, sister!" Callista put her hand up and Delaney gave her a high five, "True to that!"

"All right, girls?" Donatello called over to them. They all nodded their heads and walked next to their partners chosen for the mission.

"Okay," Leonardo pulled out the schematics of the warehouse that Donatello picked up on the Internet and spread it on the hood of the battle shell, "According to the schematics here, the factory has two floors, but keep your mind open. What'd you got Donnie?"

Donatello put on some new goggles and looked toward the building, "Looks like workers to me. Upstairs looks mostly like business offices where no doubt most of the actual work gets done. Don't see our ninja friends as of yet, though."

"Good, we don't need or want to see them until we absolutely have to," Leonardo nodded.

"Speak for yourself, bro," Raphael spun his sais and grinned, "I'm looking forward to saying hi."

"Raph, this is strictly observation. Remember what Splinter said."

"Don't worry, Leo," Callista leaned on Raphael's right shoulder and pushed down Raphael's arm that was twirled the sai, "I'll keep him in check."

"Yeah right –what are we on?" he asked Callista trying to stare her down.

"We're on v, but it's my turn, vomit face."

"Gotcha, wax brain," he smiled getting back into the game.

"Right… back to the plan," Leonardo looked at both of them and then at the schematics. Delaney and Eros giggled at the pair and turned their attention to the plan. Amity rolled her eyes from her friend's immaturity.

"Go ahead, Leo," Amity put a light hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, um…" Eros cocked an eyebrow at Leonardo's sudden flustered attitude, "Right… Raph, you and Callista take the back rooms on ground level."

"Gothcha, bro," Raphael saluted his brother and he and Callista were off.

"Donnie, you and Amity see what you can find on the factory floor. I doubt that fish oil is the only thing that they are manufacturing in there. See what you can dig up on the machinery."

"Will do," Donatello nodded and took a new looking machine out from his bag, "Time to try out my new baby."

"Yeah, just slow it down, Don," Amity patted him on his shell and snuck off to the side entrance of the factory.

"All right Delaney," Leonardo looked up at her, "If your old friend Yukio was here, where would he be?"

Delaney stepped up to the drawing of the building and looked over the top floor of the factory. She pointed to the meeting room, "Here. If I know him well enough, he would want to know about everything going on. At the top of the hierarchy, you know?"

"Then we'll start there for a paper trail," Leo nodded, "Mikey, you and Eros check the other rooms up top. Yukio may not be here, but some of his friends may be."

"No problem," Michelangelo nodded, "We'll stay in touch on the shell network."

"Okay, let's get to work," Leo folded the schematics and set them on a section of his belt.

All four of them went around the back ways of the factory and up the fire escape. Leo led the way up followed by Eros with Delaney keeping a close eye on her friend. Michelangelo guarded the back of the group, just in case. As Delaney tried to watch her friend she momentarily forgot about her own concentration and lost footing on the ladder. She let out a squeak of surprise until she felt Michelangelo catch her and pushed her back up to grab hold on the ladder. As they reached the top Delaney wiped the dust off her hands and looked at the metal of the fire escape.

"Thank you, Michelangelo."

He squinted a little from her voice. She was still using his full name, "No problem… it's my job."

It was now her turn to squint in pain. Is that all that's left of their friendship? Was Raphael wrong about Michelangelo's feelings? Was she wrong? Have things changed that much? Was she now… just the job?

"Okay, this is where we split up," Leonardo checked the window to make sure there was no arming mechanism or security device installed on it, "There is another window just on the other side. It should lead to a major hallway. Start there."

"Yes sir!" Eros saluted and walked with Michelangelo onto the ledge and toward the window on the other side of the building.

Delaney stepped through the now open window and Leonardo soon followed. The meeting room was not as big as she thought it would be. The huge table, like she had expected to see inside huge corporation business meetings, took up most of the room. Along with the dozen or so chairs surrounding the huge table, there were a few dozen filing cabinets and screens for projections that lined the walls.

"Hey Leo, maybe we should check these for that paper trail, huh?" Delaney pointed to an overstuffed file cabinet toward the west side of the room. He nodded, but stopped short in his tracks. Before Delaney could ask why he stopped, she knew.

Some one was coming toward the room from down the hall. The turtle and girl looked at each other and then quickly around the room. They didn't have the time to search the room for hiding places before. Leonardo pulled Delaney by the hand into a nearby closet filled mostly with papers and what looked like an extra large ventilation tube that looked like that even Leonardo could fit into. The tubing ran horizontal along the bottom edge of the small closet space. As the men entered the room Delaney pointed to the tube and Leonardo followed her lead. They both made it into the tubing by a panel that opened easy enough and laid on their stomachs so they could close the hatch panel. There were nicks and cuts in the tubing that were gratefully big enough to look through. One of the men opened the door and threw more files to the side of the closet.

"I'm guessing he wants us down there pronto, huh?" the man asked over his shoulder, as he stood halfway into the room. He seemed to be in his early thirties with a lean body. His voice sounded a little deeper than expected from a guy of his size.

"Yeah… he said it has to do something 'bout the girl," another voice said from the room, "And from what I hear, Yukio ain't going to be too happy about it."

Leonardo looked at Delaney for a reaction to his name, but she didn't even flinch. As they prepared to get out of the tube to head down to the factory, the guy in the closet flipped a switch and stairs appeared from the back of the closet.

'Maybe this place isn't as run down at some people think,' Delaney thought to herself as the two guys walked down the stairway. After a few seconds the passage way closes up again.

"I think we just missed our chance," Leonardo let out a breath.

"I don't think so," Delaney shifted her weight, "This tubing continues to where ever they're heading."

"How do you know?"

"I saw the tubing along the staircase wall," she said plainly as she began to descend the ventilation system, "Let's see what good things they're saying about me, shall we?"

As they followed the tube down the tube itself began to grow as it turned a different direction and eventually got big enough that they were able to crawl instead of drag themselves. After a few minutes the tubing began to turn back toward the direction they thought the staircase was and began to take a steeper slant. They slowly tried to climb along the tubing without sliding down the old metal tube.

Leonardo took out his shell cell, "Heads up, turtles. We found a secret staircase heading toward the backside of the factory."

"The case of the secret staircase?" Raphael came back over the cell, "You sure you weren't seeing something, bro?"

"It's kind of hard to imagine something while crawling along it," Leonardo mumbled, "We're in a ventilation tube heading down. Something tells me that it leads somewhere other than the factory floor."

"We'll keep our eyes open, Leo," Donatello's voice came over the cell.

"All right, keep you updated."

"Leo, look," the tube finally began to flatten out and eventually opened up to a size that enabled them to walk. Delaney peeked around the curve of the tube to see a huge hole in the tubing and what looked like what would be a huge jump. She looked down to the floor to see at least twenty good feet down. The room looked more like a basement room that led to another room via some kind of elevator or metal doors, "This wasn't in the schematics, now was it?"

Leonardo took the schematics out and looked over them, "No, it wasn't. We are treading on uneven ground here, Delaney."

"Yeah, but we're not exactly on the ground, now are we?" she smiled and looked down on the two guys walking toward the metal doors on the other end of the room. They slowly watched the doors open and the two men went into the room. The door slid closed behind them and Delaney looked to Leonardo.

"So now what?" she asked and looked at the large hole in the tube and watched as he jumped almost effortlessly over the gap.

"You ready?" he asked out stretching his hand to her.

She looked at the gap, the distance between the floor and the tubing and then back at Leonardo, "Oh… no… You are not getting me to jump that! You must be nuts!"

"Either that or we go home," he reached out a bit further.

"God, why do you throw these twists into my life?" she looked up at the ceiling- which also happened to be the factory floor. Delaney took a step back and began to rush forward, pushing her feet hard against the ground.

She kicked off the edge of the tube and barely caught some metal from the other side. She made an iron grip on the part of the tube she managed to grab a hold of. She clung to the small piece of metal and struggled to try and pull herself up, kicking her legs helplessly. Leonardo reached down for her hand, but leaned too far forward and bent the piece of metal that Delaney was holding. She slipped from the metal piece and missed Leonardo's hand completely. She felt herself falling faster than she though was safe and began to try and grab any object that was close enough. There were a few crates and boxes that she thought could break her fall or at least slow her down, which some of them managed to do. After a few moments of flailing her arms in a wild attempt to slow down her descent, she landed on the floor right on her butt. She slowly stood up and rubbed her back end and grumbled.

"Nice catch, Leo," she grumbled louder and glared up at the turtle in the tubing.

"Sorry," he squinted and waved down at her.

"Yeah right," she started to move the different pieces of her body to make sure nothing was broken or terribly injured. She knew from her experiences that she would be getting quite a few bruises and a few more cuts from the edges of boxes that ironically slowed her descent enough to keep her from worse injures.

"Uh, Leo?" the cell started to relay a message from Michelangelo.

"Yeah, what is it Mikey?"

"We found the stairs and the vent… but you guys have some company coming at ya," Michelangelo growled.

"More goons?"

"Let's just say Yukio and some of his police friends are late for a meeting. It looks like he wasn't the only mole in the system."

"Right," Leo looked down at Delaney who was looking at a scratch on her leg, "You see anywhere you can hide?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We have some company," he turned back to the shell cell, "Mikey, I think you and Eros should get down here. Use the vent."

"No sweat, Leo. We're on our way. You might like some of the paper trails that we found too," Michelangelo hung up the cell and apparently made his way towards their position.

"Leo," Delaney called up to him, "There are some crates, but I don't know how well they'll do the trick."

"Work with it. Your friend is coming."

"Oh crap," Delaney ducked behind the crates as the door to the staircase opened. She peeked over the top of the crates to watch as Yukio and two other police officers she recognized from another department. He almost looked exactly the same from the last time she saw him, except this time he had a katana in a sheath on his hip and a very disgruntled look on his face. She took a deep breath and looked up at Leonardo. He had his eyes focused on the officers.

"So, what do you think they're up to this time?" one of the unnamed officers asked Yukio.

"You know I have no clue," Yukio grumbled and started to push the entry code to get into the next room, "but I don't care if the man's my father. If he pisses me off one more time I'll shoot him- in self defense of course."

The other officers laughed and began to talk quietly to Yukio and motion to different objects and things with their arms. The conversation between the three men went on for about three or so minutes until they began to talk a little louder. Delaney struggled to hear the conversation and only got a few words at the end of the conversation.

"So what do we do if we do have to… you know… dispose of Watanabe Sr.?" the shortest guy asked.

"Do like we always do," Yukio smiled, "He attacked us after we uncovered his other operations and well… things got out of hand."

The other officers laughed and stepped into the next room. Delaney shifted her weight, knocking some of the smaller tin boxes to their sides. She took a deep breath and put her back to the huge crate. 'Shit!' Leonardo's eyes grew huge and she knew then that he knew where she was. Yukio knew where she was. She heard the door shut and his shoes clicked against the cement floor. He stood right above her and leaned over the side of the crate.

"Delaney?" his voice drifted over her along with a deep chill.

'Oh shit.'


	18. Chp 17: Why?

**A/N:** Hey everybody. Yes, an update all ready. The thing is, is that I want to post the first chapter of the sequel to this fiction up on Christmas day or before that, so i don't have that much time. This fiction is all ready done and I have all the chapters done. I will update very often now, so I can get the chapter done. I hope you guys will still review with each chapter, I would relally appreciate it. Thanks. And here is the next chapter in this fiction.

**Chapter Seventeen**: Why?

Donatello nodded over at Amity as she lowered a new prototype microphone down a floor ventilation system. He kept motioning her to lower it more and then abruptly stopped. She froze and waited for him to give her a 'go ahead' or 'pull back.' He gave her a thumb up and she tied off the wire holding the microphone in place.

"I'm getting a conversation between your old friend and another person," Donatello stood still and listened.

"I told you an air vent in the floor was a big tip off," Amity smiled and put on the other pair of earphones to listen in. She heard a couple of men laughing and looked at Donatello, "Did I miss a joke or something?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. It wasn't that entertaining," he smiled and looked into the screen of his laptop, "I still have no visual on the heat signatures. If there is audio there should be some kind of visual, right?"

"Here, let me see it," he pushed the laptop toward her and she looked at the screen. She let a small smile play at her lips and began typing like mad on the computer. Soon the screen came to life with four figures in the room and what looked like a small signature just in the upper corner of the screen, "Bingo."

"How'd you-?" he looked at the screen.

"They don't call me the brain for nothing," she smiled, "I see four dark red figures down on the floor and a lower heat signature in what looks like the top corner of the room."

"It must be Leo in the ventilation system."

"But where is Delaney? The other figure is set off from the other three. They don't know that there is a fourth person in there with them."

"They've stopped talking with one another," Donatello watched the two figures walk into the other room, blotching out their heat signals. Then there was a slight noise from the corner and then main figure began to walk toward the separated figure.

From the side of them Raphael and Callista found them by the wall.

"Hey guys. It looks like most of the action is upstairs," Raphael said looking around them.

"You mean down stairs," Amity nodded at the screen and Callista watched as a red blimp began to close in on another red blimp.

"What the Hell?" she asked.

"Shh!" both Amity and Donatello strained to listen and held out their hands to stop her from talking. They listened quietly hoping to pick up something to tell them what was happening. All at once they heard a type of creaking noise as if wood planks were being walked on or being leaned on. A shuddering breath and then one word.

"Delaney?"

"Oh crap…" Amity looked at Callista, "He found Delaney."

"Shit!" Callista hit a nearby box, "We gotta do something!"

"Raph, let's go. Leo told us that the staircase he found was upstairs, right?"

"Yeah."

"All right, you two stay here and monitor the situation. We'll help Delaney."

"What? I have to stay?"

"Why do you have to make things more difficult?" Raphael sighed.

"There is no way in hell that I-" Callista was suddenly cut off and pulled back by an unseen person.

"Get back!" A young man held her hands behind her back with one hand while the other held a jagged knife to her throat, "I said get back or I will kill her."

Raphael growled and stepped back, squeezing his fists hard, "You got no clue who you're dealing with, buddy."

"Neither do you," he looked around where a few more ninjas came from the shadows.

"Man, these guys are good, "Donatello stood next to Amity.

"Yeah, but they are about ready to become dead," Raphael punched his fist into his other hand.

The guy took a tighter hold on Callista and made her squint and take in some air.

"Would it kill you to loosen up?" Callista sneered.

"Shut up, bitch!" he hissed.

"Hey! I'm the only one that can call her anything that can be considered an insult!" Raphael tried to step forward, but was held back by Donatello.

"You shut up too, freak!"

"And no one calls him a freak!" she stomped the heel of her foot onto the instep of the guy holding her, loosening his grip. She quickly broke free from the guy and kneed him in the chest and crushing her knee into his face. She made it over to Raphael who had a surprised face, "Delaney isn't the only one that learned self-defense. And she didn't learn it all from her dad."

"You okay?" Raphael smirked at her and put and hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled and nudged him in the side, "You growing soft on me, x-ray brain?"

"Not at all, yak breath," he put a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"Uh, if you guys don't mind…" Donatello held his bo-staff in his hands, "It looks like you get to say 'hi' after all, Raph."

"Good," he spun his sais, making sure that Callista was safe behind him, "Just the way I like it. Time to meet metal, boys."

* * *

Delaney stood up slowly with her back to Yukio. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing still deep. She took a quick look at the tubing where Leonardo shook his head in disbelief of the situation. In deed, the steak out went very, very wrong. With another deep breath she turned toward Yukio. A man that was once her friend. The man who killed her father and knew about her mother's fate. And in both instances, did nothing to prevent or stop them.

"God, where have you been? The department has been looking all over New York for you," he smiled and held out his hand. It was strange to see him smile. It was as if none of this had ever happened and that she was back at the station house talking and joking about how they were going to run off. She looked at his hand and walked out from behind the crates by herself. He dropped his hand to his side as soon as she was in view.

"I've been hiding from the people who killed my parents," Delaney said strongly.

"I don't blame you. Those scenes were very nasty."

'He doesn't know that I know he killed him,' she realized and watched his movements closely, "Yeah, I know. What happened?"

"What?" he took a step toward her. She tried to look relaxed and took a side step as if she was looking over the building. Unconsciously she began to squeeze her hand tighter around her father's tie around her right hand.

"The night my dad died," she said keeping her eyes on him, "The night he was killed. What happened?"

"You don't need to know the details, Delaney. It was-"

"Very bad. Horrific. And Inhumane. I know, I've seen the photos. My dad on the floor right next to his desk, the legs of his favorite chair right beside his feet. A single bullet shot to the head and bruises and cuts in the shape of a symbol I had never noticed before. My mother, sharing the same cuts and bruises. Minus the head shot."

"How did you get the photos?"

"What kind of detective would I be if I let others know where I got my information? I have my ways. Now I want to know…" she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes piercing deep into his own, "…_exactly_ what happened after you told me to run."

"All right. If you really need to know… The glass on the door brushed open and I began to shoot into the room. Some of them dodged the bullets and crushed through the door. They hit me to the floor and followed me. Beat me pretty well and knocked me out. Last thing I saw were some of them running out the front door… going after you."

"Yeah, the phone wasn't working," she cocked her head to the side.

"Was when I was sitting there… that's strange. It's never done that before," he looked as if he was truly baffled by the fact. He was a very good actor.

'He would do well in Shakespeare,' Delaney thought to herself bitterly and looked him over, "Just as strange as you healing so fast."

"It has been two and a half months since it happened, Delaney," he laughed softly.

"True, it's funny how fast time goes when you're on the run for your life."

"You could have come back to the department. We could have protected you from what you thought was after you. I could have protected you."

"Believe it or not," Delaney smiled, "I think there was a mole in the department. I didn't feel safe."

"Really?" she nodded her head, "Who…uh, did you have in mind?"

"Don't know," she shrugged her shoulders and let out a huff of air, "I really have no idea."

"Who ever it is, I would personally beat them senseless if you asked me to," he smiled trying to put her back in ease.

"Right," she turned from him trying to picture him beating himself up. She looked up at the tubing where not only Leonardo was watching, but both Eros and Michelangelo were both there. Leonardo who had jumped back to the original side was holding Michelangelo back. The fear finally sunk in for Delaney. She had just turned her back to the man who killed her father, and the man that has probably sworn to kill her as well.

* * *

"What does she think she is doing?" Michelangelo looked down at Yukio walking around her, "He'll kill her!"

"He doesn't know that she knows about the murders," Leonardo pushed him back, "But if she continues down the road of conversation she's on, he won't think that for long."

"How did she get down there in the first place?" Eros piped up watching her friend fearfully.

"That's my fault," Leonardo dropped his head, "I thought she could make the jump. She couldn't get back up in time."

"I thought you said you were watching her!" Michelangelo whispered to him. He looked back down at her and locked eyes until she lowered hers to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mikey."

* * *

"Are you all right, Delaney? Those look like some pretty bad cuts," Yukio put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly jumped from his touch, "Are- are you afraid of me?"

"You tell me… should I be?" she asked taking steps back from him.

"What are you talking about? I'm your friend."

"Being my friend and pretending to be my friend are two completely different things. Why weren't you in the reports? If you were there- like I knew you were- you would have been in the reports and questioned. You would have been in the reports, even if you were injured."

"They were misfiled," he shrugged, "Mis-documented. Now come on, Delaney. You're being ridiculous."

"What are you doing here?" she squinted at him, taking another step back.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, "I'm investigating the factory. Reports have been made."

"And you just so happen to have the same Japanese symbol of the same factory cut into your wrist?" he voice deadpanned, "Just how much money did your daddy promise his little boy to kill a detective and his family who just happened to get in the way?"

A smile slowly began to grow on his face and low chuckles began to come from his throat. He turned to her and began to circle once again, "Very good, Delaney. I knew you were smart, but I would have never guessed that you would succeed in where your father failed."

"My father didn't fail. He scared you didn't he?"

Yukio nodded, "Yeah he did. You are going to become a great detective. If that in fact, is what you still want to become."

"I try my best," she whispered.

"You found it out. I'm very impressed," he began to laugh again, the man she once called a friend was gone, "I am the mole you seek."

"And you killed my dad," she spat.

"I didn't want to, believe me," he looked at her and then scoffed at his own suggestion, "Like you would believe the man who killed your father."

"At least you have that much of a brain."

"If you can't believe anything else, believe that I would have never hurt you."

She lightly chuckled in spite of the fear growing inside her, "Well, you failed that when you killed my father for money."

"I didn't kill your father for money," he stopped behind her and whispered in her ear, "I killed him for you."

"What the hell are you trying to do? Blame this all on me?" she stepped away from him.

"My father made me a deal. If I killed your father when he got too close to the truth, I would be able to keep you alive."

"You're sick," she whispered, "You knew my father would get too close! If you really did care about me why didn't you warn him? Warn me?"

"Then they would have killed you. I would never allow that to happen!"

"You're a bastard! You betrayed the department, my dad… and me," Delaney took a deep breath, "You were never my friend."

"You're right, I was never interested to be your friend," he took a breath, "I always wanted to be more. I never wanted to hurt you. But I hand to, to keep you safe. Keep you alive."

Delaney slowly shook her head, apparent hurt in her voice, "I'm sorry, but I will never feel the same way. Especially now. You have killed my parents, threatened by friends and ruined my life. I saw you as a friend…. Now you're a monster."

"I did it for you!" he grabbed her arms, "I never gave my allegiance to the department. Who would risk their life for a badge? A piece of metal?"

"I would risk my life for the _people_ who _believe_ that that badge- that piece of metal- was protecting them!" she pulled away, barely being able to break his grip, "You and your friends went back on them, on my dad, on me!"

"My allegiance wasn't to them either or to your dad," he tilted her chin up to look at her, "But I would have given myself to you."

She slapped him across the face, "Don't even think about it, bastard. Everything I said was a game! Flirting at the most! It never meant anything! Your whole plan… just went down the tube. You really think that I would love you after you killed my family?"

"I would have given you the chance."

"How generous of you."

"Are you telling me you never felt _anything_ for me?"

"Exactly! You hit the bulls eye!"

"Is it because you love someone else?"

She glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"Is it the person who took you and your friends in? Tell me. What's he like?"

"It's none of your business, Chief."

"Really? I thought it would be good to know if the woman I love is in love with another man," he took her tight in his arms with her back pressed against his chest and the blade of his katana against her neck, "Is he the one who fought me in the costume? The one who wore your grandmother's ring around his neck? How is he doing, by the way?"

Delaney stayed quiet and looked toward the tube thankful that he couldn't see her eyes. She found Michelangelo trying to figure out a way down from the ventilation system and to her. He looked at her and she saw the immense fear in his eyes. He was trying to save her. She silently mouthed a 'no' to him that stopped him for a moment. She took a shuddering breath and pleaded with Michelangelo through her eyes. She didn't want him to get hurt again. No more pain.

"Answer me!" Yukio pulled the blade closer to her neck making her squeeze her eyes shut and let a sob out from fear. She felt his hand at her hip and run over the pockets of her jeans. He grabbed the paper out of her pocket and threw her to the ground. He slowly unfolded it and quickly read it over a few times. He then turned toward her, absolutely furious.

"Michelangelo? So that's his name," he looked at the a paper and began to read it, "It looks like a poem. Should I read it?"

"Please stop," Delaney pushed herself from the floor and tried to turn toward him.

"Let's see here…

'You're more beautiful than you think,

And hold more than I could ever endure,

As your world begins to sink,

Remember that I am just outside your door

'I swear I will never let you fall,

Never let you die,

I'll come running at your call,

In spite of this, I made you cry

'I am sorry I said many things,

Even more so because it was you,

I forgot about some things,

I truly was the bigger fool

'With everything said and done,

There's just one thing I need to say,

In this world there is only one,

That I live to see each day

It's you.

I'm sorry,

Michelangelo.'"

Yukio began to laugh and crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at her, "Absolutely pathetic. You fall for that?"

"I know he's telling the truth. He always has," she started at Yukio from the ground, "And he has always done what was best for me, even if I didn't understand it at the time."

"Do you love him?" he knelt down to her so they were face to face. She stayed silent and he lost his temper, "Do you love him?!"

She stood up slowly and kept eye contact with him. She took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Michelangelo who had made it down to the ground floor, but stayed behind the crates. He stood frozen, waiting for the answer. Closing her eyes to clear her tears she opened them slowly and nodded, turning back to face Yukio.

"Yes," she said defiantly, "I think I have from the beginning of the friendship."

"How long?" he grumbled.

"What does it matter? I'm never going to stop caring for him. I'm never going to stop feeling what I do for him. It will never be you."

She looked passed him to see Michelangelo smile and then started running toward her in a full sprint. She watched as if in slow motion as the katana came at her. Paralyzed, she couldn't move until the last moment that she could. She jumped back, trying to use a defensive move that Michelangelo taught her before the fight. Before she could clear the blade, it caught her side and slide deeply through her right side.

Delaney fell to the floor, holding her side. She felt the think, warm blood on her fingers and hands. With a shuddering breath she looked up to see Yukio bringing down his sword from behind his head. His face was that of a murderer, a stranger, but had tears streaming from his eyes. The blade was now above his head and she knew that this strike was that to end her life. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. All she heard was the voice of Eros from the ventilation tube, sounding absolutely helpless.

"NO!"

**A/N:** Sorry another cliffe, but I had to put that in there, but more to come soon, don't you worry. Remember, I have a dead line now.


	19. Chp 18: I Wish I Told You

**A/N:** I know, I can be a bit evil when it comes to good cliffies... I can't help it. I have a talent that way. Anyway, here is chapter eighteen, and yes, you will probably be yelling at me about this chapter too, but another onew ill be on it's way. I mean, it is only ten days to Christmas, and I have a sequel to put out. Please keep reviewing, and I love you all!

**Chapter Eighteen**: I Wish I Told You

"NO!" Eros's call echoed through the underground room as she saw the sword lowering toward her best friend's head.

Delaney never felt the impact of the katana and looked up to see Michelangelo standing between her and Yukio. He held his nunchakus above him, the chain blocking the blade of Yukio's katana. She blinked a couple of times trying to make sure what she was seeing was for real.

"Hitting an unarmed girl while she's down," Michelangelo grunted under the pressure of the katana, "Not cool, dude."

Michelangelo pushed against the katana and made Yukio take a few steps back from the force. Yukio took a look at him and smirked at the sight. It was the same freak in the mask that he beat pretty well about a week and a half ago. He was still wearing Delaney's ring around his neck on the black chain. So, this must be Michelangelo. This is why he fought so savagely last time. He cares.

"You really ready to go against me again, Michelangelo?" he brings the katana up to his side, "I won't stop myself from killing you this time."

"I won't give you the chance," Michelangelo stood tall over Delaney's form on the ground, "If I were you, I would run."

"From what? You?" he laughed a bit, "That's ridiculous. What has changed?"

"My reason for fighting," he looked down at Delaney who was struggling to keep pressure on her wound. He turned just in time to catch Yukio's katana with his nunchakus and flipped him over his head.

Yukio looked back at the turtle, leaned back on his elbows and looked at Michelangelo as if he had grown two more heads, "You've gotten better."

"No," Michelangelo started to walk toward him, "I'm just protecting something that is worth protecting this time. This time… I promised that I wouldn't die. I'm going to keep that promise."

Yukio turned his head toward the metal doors and started to yell, "Attack! Attack on clan!"

Suddenly the metal doors fly open with a few dozen ninjas flowing from the other room. They quickly surround the grounded Yukio and brandish their weapons. Michelangelo did a back flip from the advancing ninja swarm and stood strong in front of Delaney. She watched as the forces began to march toward them, signaling that they would not survive.

"It was a mistake to come on your own, Michelangelo," Yukio smiled and stood up.

"Who said he came alone?" a gruff voice came from the staircase with a ninja following it. The ninja flew toward Yukio from the staircase and hit a few more of his comrades down to the ground.

Soon enough Raphael and Donatello walked out from the staircase and threw a few more unconscious ninjas on the ground next to the entranceway. They stood next to Michelangelo and brandished their own respected weapons. Leonardo jumped down the boxes and crates, watching his step while carrying Eros in his arms to reach the floor and stand with his brothers. Eros ran over to her injured friend and held Delaney's head in her lap, hoping to calm her and distract her from her wound. Callista and Amity appeared from the stairs and went over to Delaney as soon as they saw her on the floor.

"Well, I should thank you," Yukio looked at the group of eight, "You not only brought me Delaney, but her friends as well. That saves me a lot of time in trying to find them."

"Who ever said we brought them to you?" Raphael stared him down, challenging him to make the first move.

"Well, what ever you did… I promise by the end of this they will either be dead or belonging to one of the clan members. To do with as they wish. I have already claimed Delaney, but if I were one of the other clan members the one with the black hair looks very nice. How about it, Callista?"

"No one touches Callista!" Raphael almost charged at Yukio, but Michelangelo put his hand out in front of his brother and shook his head.

"He's mine. Have fun with the rest of the ninjas. I have a score to settle."

"Mikey, revenge is not the answer," Leonardo whispered.

"This has nothing to do with revenge, Leo. It's concerning honor. He hurt Delaney, and now he has to face me," Michelangelo stepped forward toward Yukio and stopped midway letting a smile cross his face, "Unless he's chicken."

"You dare to call me a coward?" Yukio crossed his arms over his chest after putting his katana back in its sheath.

"That's what it sounds like," Michelangelo grinned wider, "You ready for this, or are you too scared?"

"Let's get this over with," he unsheathed his katana once again and turned his head slightly to the side to address the ninjas, "Kill the other three guys in costumes, but leave this one to me. No one kill the girls. We will handle them later."

The group of ninjas ran from behind Yukio and rushed toward the other three turtles. The guys rushed forward taking on at least four or five ninjas to each one of them. Raphael could have said that he liked the odds, but he couldn't say the same for his brothers. Michelangelo began to advance on Yukio and they began to fight each other once again. The only section of the room that was not engaged in battle was the circle of three girls who were trying desperately to save their friend and leader who was bleeding in the middle.

The girls gathered around Delaney who was trying very hard to keep her blood with in her own body, but failing miserably. The cut was seen through her now torn shirt and blood made the black and gray colors of her outfit look slick and sickly. The dark red socked through her clothes and onto the floor, covering the knees of the other girl's jeans and pants. Callista looked over her friend and shook her head slightly.

"He did a job on ya, didn't he?" she looked around the small circle that wasn't engaged in fighting for anything that could help. Amity dug in the bag still draped over her shoulder, pushing the laptop and microphone out of the way and brought out a large first aid kit and handed to Callista.

"Looking for something like this?" she smiled. Callista smiled back and started to get to work on cleaning and dressing her friend's major injury.

"My god, Amity. If I wasn't in so much pain and bleeding like hell I would kiss you," Delaney smiled as she saw the first aid kit. Callista began to take out the proper cleaning instruments and Delaney felt the sting from the major disinfectant. Amity let her grab her hand to squeeze when the pain got too bad. She tried to stay still for Callista, but she never was a very good patient.

"Shouldn't Donnie be helping you?" Eros asked Callista anxiously from behind Delaney's head.

"If you haven't noticed, he's kind of busy right now," Callista nodded toward the fight where Donatello was spinning his bo-staff like crazy knocking a few ninjas to the ground and then moving on to the next bunch.

"Besides, Callista knows what she's doing. She's a certified EMT, for crying out loud," Amity rolled her eyes and kept a firm grip on Delaney's hand.

"I'm done cleaning, but we got to lift her up so I can wrap her midsection. I hope it will at least slow down the bleeding," Callista nodded to the other two girls.

They nodded and each took a side of Delaney and sat her up so her wound could be dressed properly. Callista worked fast and tried her best to stop the bleeding, but from the look of it, most of the damage had already been done before she even got there. They set her back down on the cold floor of the basement room and Eros tried to get her head back on her lap.

"So what's the prognosis, doc?" Delaney smiled up at Callista trying to make a joke out of it, "Am I gonna make it?"

Callista looked gravely at her friend, totally jumping the joke, "I hope so."

"That bad, huh?" Delaney squinted and felt the material that was now wound tightly around her midsection.

"Yeah, why? Do you feel that much?"

"Oh, I feel a hell of a lot of pain. I was just hoping it was a little better than what I feel like."

"To tell you the truth, you've lost a lot of blood. More than you should loose. In all aspects you should at least be out like a light."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," Delaney grumbled and shut her eyes for a moment or two.

"Oh no, if you are awake, you're staying awake," Callista patted the side of Delaney's face to wake her back up, "You can't go to sleep on us, D. If you do, I'm not sure if you'll wake up."

"Okay, okay… but I am so sleeping in when we get back home," Delaney said half in a daze.

"_If_ we get home…" Eros whispered to herself, but all the girls heard it.

"We _will_ get back home. We just have to have faith in the guys," Amity looked at the fight and saw a few ninjas hit the ground from Raphael's last kick.

"Hey, wish me luck," Callista stood up and started to walk toward the fighting.

"What are you talking about?" Eros looked after her with Delaney's eyes following her movements.

"The guys need help. Delaney is out of commission and out of the three of us left, I think I'm the only one who has some fighting experience."

"What?"

"I took kickboxing for the last six years," she shrugged, "Didn't Delaney tell you?"

Delaney shook her head, "They never asked."

Callista shrugged again and tilted her head from side to side making her neck crack, "Time to clear some way, huh?"

"Be careful," Amity warned.

"Hey, Yukio told them not to harm us, right?" she winked.

"Isn't that cheating in some respect?"

"They don't know that," she smiled and started to go after the first ninja she saw.

"Eros? Where's Mikey?" Delaney asked with heavy eyelids. If Callista was right about her not waking up she wanted to tell Michelangelo she was sorry. That everything that she told Yukio just a few moments ago was true. She did love him, and there was going to be Hell to pay if she didn't get to tell him how she really felt.

"He's kind of busy, Delaney," Eros looked up at the fight and searched for Michelangelo in the fog of the ninjas. She finally caught him toward the back of the room with nuncuckus spinning wildly and Yukio staring him down with his katana gripped tightly in his right hand. She squinted as the two bodies raced toward each other and Michelangelo went sliding to the floor.

"Is he okay?" Delaney tried to sit up to see, but Eros kept pushing her back down.

"Well, let's say he's managing."

"This is the last time you stand in my way," Yukio stood over Michelangelo with his katana at his side, ready to slice Michelangelo in half. Michelangelo looked at the edge of the blade, at Yukio's face and then over at Delaney who looked like she was struggling to stay awake now. Eros had her head in her lap and tried to keep her down. She was straining to see, and probably suffering from it. The katana began to rise again over the young man's head and he wanted to make sure he didn't miss his target this time. Michelangelo closed his eyes and quickly did a back flip to land on his feet in a defensive stance.

Yukio was caught a little off balance from his katana strike and tried to stable himself. Michelangelo moved and did a hard palm hit to land square in Yukio's chest. The man fell back, dropping his katana and landing on his back. He pushed off from his hands and stood back up in a stance. Michelangelo looked him over, hoping to find some kind of weakness, some kind of soft spot. After only a few seconds Yukio rushed forward attempting to catch Michelangelo in mid-concentration. Michelangelo leaned to his side and sent the young ninja into a few dozen crates and heard his head crash into a thick, metal pipe. After a few moments of silence and no movement from Yukio, Michelangelo made a straight dash for Delaney, picking up his nunchakus along the way.

"Mikey, thank God," Amity breathed, "She can barely stay awake. Maybe you can keep her awake for us. Keep her here."

Michelangelo knelt right next to Delaney almost completely entranced with her and completely ignoring Amity's comment. He took hold of her hand and looked into her face. Her eyes were squeezed closed in pain as she moved to look wherever Eros was looking to find Michelangelo. He could see that her complexion was growing paler from the loss of blood and she couldn't hold on much longer if they didn't get her some real medical attention.

"Hey babe," he whispered and Delaney turned back to him and opened her eyes, "I'm over here."

"What makes you think I'm looking for you?" she smiled to tell him it was a joke and then her face slowly changed to one of sadness. She looked as if she wanted to cry, "Mikey… I am so sorry."

"Shhh, it's going to be okay," his voice cracked a little from seeing her condition. He wasn't even sure if he believed himself, "I won't let him take you away. I won't."

She stared at his face and found a tear slowly fall down his cheek, "Somehow, I don't think that he will be the one to take me away. I can barely stay awake anymore."

"And you're going to stay awake until Donnie can look at you. Or Splinter, or… _some one_ who knows exactly what they're doing. Come on, babe. You got to stay awake."

"I wish I could, but it's so hard," she slowly blinked and held a hand to her wound taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"Fight it," he said strongly leaning toward her and squeezing gently on her hand, "Fight it… please. Don't leave me. I've lost you for four days now, I don't want to lose you forever…"

The words struck home for Delaney. He wanted to make things right between the two of them as much as she did. All the suffering that she had gone through probably hit him ten times as hard. She was the closest thing he had to a best friend outside his brothers, April, Casey and Master Splinter. For the past four days it was as if they were both strangers, walking along the sewers as if they were in their own worlds. Not bothering to give the other even a passing glance, until the other was not even aware of it. She could have cursed herself for being so stupid. He was everything to her, and she let the last four days- that she could have spent enjoying his company- fall to waste. How stupid did she have to be to let an opportunity like that pass her by? She would do anything to get that time back and set things right. She was angry, and so was he, but it didn't matter compared to how much she felt for him. She let out a hard breath and looked into his eyes.

"Hold on to me," she asked him softly, "Please… just hold on to me."

"I don't want to move you. You can get even more seriously hurt. I don't want to take the chance."

"I don't care," she let her own tear fall down her cheek, "I just want you to hold me. To lean on your shoulder and _know_ that everything is going to be all right. Please…Mikey."

He looked at Eros who only nodded at him and began to lift Delaney's head from her lap. Michelangelo took her head and wrapped his arms around her torso, trying to be careful not to irritate the wound anymore than what it has been. Despite his tries he heard a hiss of pain coming from between Delaney's teeth as she settled into his embrace. She laid her head gently on his shoulder and tucked her arms tight between her chest and his plastron. This was the only place that she felt safe. The only place that she could completely let everything go and know that everything _will_ be okay. With the steady beat of his heart thumping underneath her ear, she was slowly slipping toward unconsciousness. She felt his chin lightly touch the top of her head and ask if she was okay.

She could barely hear him and softly nodded her head. She felt better; the pain seemed to be melting away from her. Her eyelids slowly dropped closed and she heard some fearful shouts from Eros and Amity. They were asking her to come back

'What are they talking about? I'm right here…' she asked herself.

She felt the arms around her loosen and two hands cup either side of her face. She felt something touch her forehead and the cold ground beneath her head. Wet drops began to splash on her face; she could barely taste the salt from the ones that made it to her mouth. She could only conclude that they were tears.

"Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare! I won't let you go! You can't leave- you… can't…"

It was Michelangelo… he was screaming. He sounded so far away. Like a fading echo ringing through the vastness of her mind which was beginning to fade into blackness. Those were his tears that were falling on her face. He was crying. For her. She fought within herself.

'I'm not going anywhere!' she tried to push back the emerging black. It was overwhelming her and no matter how much she fought, it kept advancing toward her. It started to shroud her whole mind. Her whole thought process was starting to expire. All she could think of was Michelangelo… and three simple words that she longed to say to him. But somehow she knew she never would get the chance.

'I love you.'


	20. Chp 19: Friends?

**A/N:** The first part in italics is in first person thoughts. You can only guess who. Just so you guys wouldn't be confused. Enjoy.

**Chapter Nineteen**: Friends?

_Faint lights…_

_Voices… my friends…some crying._

_The pain is back, and I don't like it one bit…_

_My eyes won't open completely… and I'm not at the factory anymore. I see… Mikey. Was that a flash of Master Splinter? Am I home?_

_All I can see anymore is darkness. Flashes of light come and go when I try to open my eyes. I catch some recognizable faces, but I can't keep my eyes or mind focused long enough to know who they are. If I do know, it is probably the touch I feel on my hand or face. At least I know I'm alive._

_OUCH!_

_Yup, the pain is definitely back. Someone is lying beside me…they're hurt too. Human. The strong hand on mine…must be Callista. I hope she didn't try to fight three at a time or something like it, she would. If she got out of hand, she probably made some of the ninjas break their oath and try to attack her back. It makes me want to smile._

_OW!_

_I wish whoever was working on me would do it a little more mildly. I'm not going anywhere. At least I hope not._

_Then a gentle touch graced my face and a soft whisper of a tender caress touched my cheek. I knew who it was. No one could ever mimic that touch. It was Michelangelo. The pain was receding and I can only guess that whoever was working on me was done. He will sit with me. Just like I did with him._

_The hand was gone from mine. Callista must not have been hurt that badly and walked off to find comfort in Raphael or the other girls. I'm kind of happy she wasn't there for once. Mikey and I needed some time alone. Even if I was unconscious at the time._

_God, I miss you Mikey. I wish I could wake up totally. I can hear you somewhat. I can feel you. I know whose there… Oh God, I'm in a comma! No, I can still move some of my limbs and open my eyes slightly. I'm not in a comma, but I can't help but wonder if this is what it feels like._

_I decided to calm myself and try and relax, let everything slide away and know everything was going to be okay because Mikey was there with me. He won't let anything happen. He won't because he can't. And he knows that if I'm gone there is no way in Hell that he can eat all the pizzas by himself._

_Suddenly my mind starts to become clearer and my thought process is getting better. My Gosh, I can actually remember Calculus! Something I probably could have done without…Now, if only I can concentrate on waking up._

_Flashes of my life are passing…I better not be dying…Nope, pain is still there. I'm alive._

_I see my dad… smiling. He says he's proud of me. I hope so. I still could imagine his kisses on top of my head when he would go to bed before I did. I miss that. I miss him._

_Then he moves to the side and I see someone else. My mom… putting on another beautiful dress to go to another party. She always begged me to go with her, but I always declined. I never was one for dresses. Her perfume always made me gag, but now I smell it and it is the most beautiful smell imaginable. I miss her terribly._

_Again she moves and all at once a blade of a katana came down and sliced across her back, cutting it open. My father was also cut down with multiple slices from the blade. Then a single shot ran through the air and I saw my father fly back, head first next to his desk._

_And Yukio was there holding the smoking gun…_

"NO!" Delaney sat straight up in bed and then immediately laid right back down as the pain from her side ripped through her body and forced her to become immobile.

"Calm yourself, Delaney," and older voice came from beside her, "You are safe. Whatever you saw was not real. You are home."

"Splinter," Delaney hoarsely chocked out of her throat. She slowly turned her head to the side where the voice came from and the old rat sat on one of the stools, looking over her.

"You scared many of us."

"I'm sorry," she wet her dry lips and tried to focus her eyes, "How long have I been out?"

"A few days, well at the evening of the third day now," he smiled at the surprised look that she gave him, "It is normal to think that you have been out shorter. I have seen it before. I am glad my sons brought you back in time."

"It was so unreal…" Delaney stared off and then a thought came to mind, "I hope you know that I didn't go looking for him. It was an accident. I never wanted-"

Splinter held up and hand to stop her, "Leonardo and the others told me what had happened. I know you kept to your word. And you returned home alive, just as you had promised. I had just hoped that you would be healthy too."

"Never hope for too much, Master," she gave him a hint of a smile and squinted a little as she moved to test the pain ratio.

He chuckled lightly and put the palm of his hand on her forehead, "I am glad to see that you have not lost your sense of humor."

"Never," she shook her head.

"Did you find what you wanted to know?"

"Yes, but unfortunately not the way I wanted," she tried to look at her wound.

He bowed his head and began to walk to the door, "I will let you rest."

"Sensei," she called to him before he got too far and he came back to the side of the bed, "I wanted to ask you something. A favor."

"What is it?"

"Is that offer to teach me all you know about Ninjitsu still open?"

A moment of silence filled the room and he scrutinized her face, "Why would you ask now?"

"I want to know everything about it. How to defend, how to attack-"

"Are you wishing to enact revenge, Delaney?"

"No!" she shook her head violently, ignoring the slight pain, "I do believe that Yukio does deserve many things, even a good beating… but to enact revenge through Ninjitsu would be an insult to you and to the art. I just want to learn and know what you do. I want to know how to defend myself as well. Only fight when it is the last resort. He and the clan will come after me… I don't want to put anyone else in the middle of it, and I want to defend my family's honor and myself. That man killed my father, I will not let him be the death of me."

"You are angry, I know. I have lost family to another as well," Splinter lowered his head, "I know the will is strong, but when I look into you, you do not have the spark of hate or anger. I see a longing for an end to this. I also see much love… for others that are already hurt by this tragedy. You have a strong heart, and a strong spirit. I can only guess that is what pushed you through. My offer has always been open to you to use at your will. I would still be very glad to take you as a student."

"Thank you," Delaney nodded her head, "I will try my best to uphold the honor which follows the art. And even though I do like to space out, I will try my best to dedicate a huge portion of dedication to it."

"You all ready have, child," he smiled, "Now, get some sleep. If Michelangelo finds you awake, you might not get the rest you really need if you are to train soon. You must heal before you can begin once again."

"I've been asleep for three days," she yawned, "I don't need anymore…"

"Try," he said and left the room.

Delaney looked at the door for a few moments. She was going to become a ninja. Now that the mystery of her parent's deaths was solved, she could focus on the study. But there was something else bothering her that she did not ask. Something was off in the aura of the lair. Whenever she was in the lair, there was an overwhelming sense of calm and relaxed setting, but now… there was a bit of sadness. Something must have happened besides her injuries that added to the emotional stress.

She turned her head to the side and tried to close her eyes to sleep, but no matter what she did, she could not fall back into sleep. There were now too many thoughts racing through her mind. Not to mention the nagging sensation that something was off. Something was not right. Something bad happened while she was asleep.

She heard the door open again and saw Michelangelo's head peek in to check on her. He looked over her form in the bed, but apparently did not see that she was awake. She smiled at him as he closed the door gently behind him as if not to disturb her. Apparently both he and Splinter were taking turns watching over her and it was now his turn. He sat by her bedside and finally looked at her face. He took a deep breath and looked blankly at her face.

"Are you doing okay, Mikey?" his eyes seemed frozen in his head and she laughed a little bit and waved a hand in front of his face, lightly so she wouldn't hurt herself, "Hello? You in there?"

"You're awake," he let his breath out slowly, "I was worried you were never going to wake up."

"I heard," she smiled and he took her hand that was waving in front of her face, "I want you to know that I really am sorry. I was a butt-head. I should have seen what you meant to me."

"And you to me," he murmured, "I was a butt-head too, you know?"

"Yeah, but you a least tried, I moped around and didn't do anything to help it."

"You really scared me," he looked down at their hands in one another, "When you went out… I tried to wake you up, but… you…"

"It's okay, Mikey," she looked at their hands too, "I made it. I'm not planning to leave any time soon."

"That's good to hear," he smiled and looked up at her, "So, we're okay? I mean, you aren't going to go back to the 'not-going-to-talk-to-Michelangelo' you once you're better, are you?"

"No, I'm going to do my best to get back to normal Delaney," she took a breath and looked at the ceiling, "I'm tired of being mad."

"Really?"

"Well, I can make an exception for you-know-who."

"I think all of us can," he growled and Delaney turned to him to see a scowl on his face and his eyes focused on one of her bruises.

"Thank you," she whispered, grabbing his attention.

"No problemo, babe. There was no way he was going to hurt you any more when I was there. I didn't care if we were in a fight or not," he smiled warmly, "You still are Delaney and I still am your friend."

She smiled back, 'Yeah… friends. Did he even hear what I said to Yukio's face?'

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she shook her head lightly, "Why?"

"Your face looked disappointed."

"I guess I am still getting the functions of my body back together, you know?" she gave a nervous smile.

"Well, then you should get your sleep, huh?" he patted her hand and started to walk off.

"Mikey, wait!" Delaney grabbed his arm, straining her side again, but not really caring.

He turned back with a questioning look, "What's the matter?"

"I…" she trailed off. What did she want from him? She looked at where her hand was on his arm, "Stay with me."

"You need to rest."

"I know, but…" she looked up into his eyes, "Just for tonight? Please?"

He took a deep breath and smiled, "All right."

"Thank you… again…" she laughed a little and then made sure there was enough room for him. He laid beside her and let her get comfortable. He put out his arm and she put her head on it as if it were her pillow. She settled into the crook of his neck and shoulder, getting into her safe zone. She let out a full breath and let his arms encircle her. She settled down and slowly felt herself slip into sleep.

"What are friends for?" he said to himself in a somewhat disappointed voice once he felt her breathing become rhythmic. Unfortunately, that didn't mean that she was asleep.

* * *

"Disgrace!" A rough voice echoed through the room.

Yukio Watanabe cringed under the forcefulness of his father's voice. He was still bruised from the fight a few nights ago, both on his person and on his pride. The freak beat him when he was so close to victory. The answer as to how still eluded him, but one thing was for certain. The costumed freak cared for Delaney as much as he did. That was a problem. From the way she was talking about him, she felt the same way. He needed to get rid of him. And fast. Which brought up another problem. If he really was good enough to beat him once, he could probably do it again. Especially if he decides to train more in the meantime. And since Delaney probably survived the encounter, he will be more protective of her as well.

"You let outsiders come into the factory, _with_ the target in hand and then let them escape! How idiotic do you have to be? She was in your grasp and you let her get away!" the man dressed in a nice business suit stood up from behind the large desk in his office and walked toward his son.

"The men with her are exceptionally good at martial arts. They-"

"You beat one of them once before didn't you?"

"Yes," Yukio hisses between his teeth.

"Which one?"

Yukio took a deep breath and stayed silent. If his father figured it out, he was as good as beaten or worse. Failure like that was not taken lightly in this line of work, nor in this family.

"Which one!?" he yelled.

"The one with the orange bandana, father. I beat him before I could do it again."

"And yet he was the one that defeated you this last time, am I correct?"

"Yes, father."

"How?" he growled, "You are the best man I have and a man in a costume beat you to unconsciousness. He was more than likely slowed down by the costume and other things and he still knocked you out. Explain that to me."

"He is not undefeatable. I have done it before, I will do it agai-"

"You have already told me that!" he father yelled and slapped him across the face. Yukio's face fell to the right and stayed stiff in retaliation toward the pain. His father looked at his son's face and only began to fume at his son's shortcomings, "The deal is off."

"What?" Yukio turned toward his father with a face of surprise.

"The next time you come across that girl, you will kill her," he said calmly walking behind his desk once again and sat down in his oversized chair. He put the tips of his fingers together in thought and looked over them at the young man, "The deal is over. You killed her father, yes, but you failed worse by letting her and her friends slip through your grasp. They were handed to you on a gold platter!"

"But she is my responsibility, no one else's! She-"

"Knows everything!" he pounded his fists into the desk and leaned toward his son, "She is a liability not only to the clan, but to me as well. I will not let this go on any longer. The next time you will kill her, or you will be the one underneath the katana's blade! Understood?"

"Yes, sir," he growled at his father and stood tall with hand on his katana. As much as he wanted to cut his father down right now, he couldn't with the guards standing by the door and more than five cameras on his back.

"Now," he settled back down behind his desk and fingered some paper work neatly organized in front of him, "Are they disposed of as I asked?"

"They have been captured, but have not be disposed off. There are too many questions being asked about honor. Some of the men believe that they are innocent and should not be sacrificed for this."

"They are casualties in this war against our enemies. Explain that to them. You know of it well. The whole concept is not new. There are no innocents in this war."

"She _was_ an innocent, father. She does not deserve you…"

"Although, you thought she deserved a katana slice?" he looked smart at his son, "Go do as you are told. We will talk no more on the matter. Kill her, or die. Simple enough concept, I would think the choice was simple enough."

"I meant mother," he grumbled and turned on his heel out the door, "I will see to the prisoners."

"I told you not to mention her," Yukio stopped in his tracks as he caught his father's voice.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that I have forgotten," he looked over his shoulder and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Troublesome child," he grumbled and hit a button on the intercom, "Takari?"

"Yes sir?" a voice came back.

"Make sure my son has some extra training after he disposes of the guests, will you? He needs to learn more about discipline."

"Yes sir, it will be done," the voice went to silence as the intercom went dead.

"He needs more self discipline… he needs to learn. Never disobey my orders. Even if it means to forget."

**A/N:** Thought I was going to give ya another cliffe, huh? Well, I didn't, at least I didn't mean to. Next chapter up really soon. I heaven't decided if I am going to update it later today or not. I guess it matters if I have a good day at work or not. shrugs Please review as always.


	21. Chp 20: Feelings Revealed

**A/N:** Work went pretty well today, so I thought I would give you the next chapter. Only about seven or eight more chapters to go. So hold on tight. I might even get the next chapter up tomorrow morning. See you next time.

**Chapter Twenty**: Feelings Revealed

Flashback

_"I'm sorry, but I will never feel the same way. Especially now. You have killed my parents, threatened by friends and ruined my life. I saw you as a friend…. Now you're a monster."_

_"I did it for you!" he grabbed her arms, "I never gave my allegiance to the department. Who would risk their life for a badge? A piece of metal?"_

_"I would risk my life for the people who believe that that badge- that piece of metal- was protecting them!" she pulled away, barely being able to break his grip, "You and your friends went back on them, on my dad, on me!"_

_"My allegiance wasn't to them either or to your dad," he tilted her chin up to look at her, "But I would have given myself to you."_

_She slapped him across the face, "Don't even think about it, bastard. Everything I said was a game! Flirting at the most! It never meant anything! Your whole plan… just went down the tube. You really think that I would love you after you killed my family?"_

_"I would have given you the chance."_

End Flashback

Delaney threw another small rock into the sewage water rushing by and wished it could be the scum that killed her father. It had now been a full two weeks since the incident. Her wound was starting to actually close and she had recently begun to meditate with Splinter and the guys again. It helped her to get her mind off of the other things. Although, even meditating could not keep her from feeling the guilt.

After she woke up and the others came to see her she learned that she was right about something else happening while she was out. Apparently Yukio wasn't going to give up. Amity's parents had gone missing, and no one knew where they were. Some, including the police, presumed that they were dead. Which meant that Yukio knew that she was still alive. He was trying to draw her out. It would have worked too if it weren't for Michelangelo and Amity telling her not to go. She couldn't help but feel guilty about it. They were trying to lure her out, not Amity. Why miss with Amity's life? Wasn't it bad enough they already missed up hers enough?

She wiped a tear from her eye and felt the orange sweater underneath her. She put her chin on top of her knees as she pulled them to her chest and looked as the water passed her by. She felt the cool cement through the sweater, but the hate radiated with too much heat. No matter how much she tried to hide it from everyone, everyone could still see the feelings she really had. Even Callista with her slightly swollen eye and bruised up arm could see right through her.

"I thought I'd find you here," Michelangelo stepped out from a dark passage way with his skateboard under one arm and threw his own small pebble into the water.

"My own little thinking spot," she said with a little too much acid, "Reflections are not that friendly."

"What d'ya mean?" he leaned back on the wall next to her.

"Do you ever have those days where you look at your reflection and you hate what you see?" she leaned forward and saw her rippled reflection, " I mean **really **hate it? You see nothing but your shortcomings. Your failures. Nothing but your faults…"

"That's only because you are looking into sewer water," he chuckled but stopped short when she took a deep sigh, "It's not your fault you know. He's a- pardon my word use- but he's a mondo dick. Don't let him get to you."

"He didn't get to me… he got to my friends, which is much worse…" she leaned back from her reflection, "I hate seeing my faults."

Michelangelo pushed off from the wall and sat down next to her, pushing his skateboard to the side and looking her straight in the face, "I see no faults."

She turned to him and gave a small smile, "That's sweet, Mikey."

"It's true," he shrugged and looked at his own reflection, "Unlike me."

Delaney frowned and put a hand lightly on each side of his face, letting her legs fall to the side and turned his face to her, "Look at me, Mikey. Listen… I don't see any in you. You are the best person I know. I don't see any."

He gave his own smile and she dropped her hand with the realization of how intimate the touch may be seen as. Although, she wouldn't mind it so much if it was.

"How is Splinter treating you?" he took a breath.

"Really well," she threw another pebble into the water, "At least he's going easy on me considering I'm not as mobile as I would like."

"You know we almost lost you," Michelangelo tried to keep his voice low, but Delaney caught it.

"I think, for a minute you did," she watched him turn toward her with her peripheral vision and focused on a spot in the water, "It was as if I was in another dimension. I saw so many things I didn't understand. And then I felt the pain and that's what made it real. That's what made me realize I didn't have to give up."

"And you had to pay him back," he nodded.

"You can't seriously think that that was my soul purpose in waking up," she turned to face him with an incredulous look on her face.

"It wasn't?" he tried to fake surprise, "The way you have been trying to train with Splinter, I got the impression that is your top mission."

"I want that guy to pay for what he's done to me and others… he deserves to rot in a cell for the rest of his life."

"I feel a 'but' coming on."

"I want him to pay, _but_ I'm not going to sacrifice myself for the cause. I have too many people here that needed me, and I needed them. There were too many things that were unsaid. That are _still_ unsaid."

"And what if you have to go up against this guy again? Do you think you could beat him?"

"I would have to at that point, now wouldn't I?" Delaney gave him a serious look, "Can't leave you and your brothers to look after my friends. They'll be too much for you."

He gave a light chuckle and turned away, letting his smile fade. She tried to lean forward a bit to catch his expression, but he had his head turned completely opposite from her. She gave a sigh and leaned back on her arms and watched him try to settle into a comfortable position.

"Now," she took a deep, over dramatized breath, "Tell good 'ol Delaney… What's troubling you my turtle friend?"

"What if you don't make it this time?" he completely jumped the joke and looked into her eyes, "Splinter, Donnie and Callista can only do so much. What if they can't do anything next time?"

"Mikey…" she crawled next to him and put her head on his shoulder, "I am going to make it. We all are. As long as you are here, I promise I'll come back."

He looked down at the top of her head pressed against him. After a moment or two he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her waist and rested his hand on the top of her hip. He took his other hand and caressed her cheek. She sat shocked for a moment or two, but then slowly wrapped her arms around the parts she could. Slowly, she molded herself into his embrace and forgot all about the betrayal… and the hate. Everything melted away and the world grew silent. All that seemed audible was the beating of his heart through his plastron and the even breathing from his mouth above her head. She felt him give her a squeeze and bury his beak in her hair.

"I… I don't want to lose you for real this time," he whispered, "It was bad enough for the four days you weren't talking to me. And then the three days worrying if you were going to wake up… How bad would the pain be if you couldn't come back?"

"I've made you a promise, Mikey," she took a deep breath and continued, "I will come back no matter what it takes. You mean too much to me to leave behind."

"So… does that mean that when you bite the big one you're taking me with you?"

She smiled and looked up at him, "Now, there's the Mikey we all know and love."

His smile turned serious again, "You mean it?"

Delaney was taken back a bit, but didn't disconnect eye contact, "I care for you Mikey. _A lot_. There aren't many people who are above you on my list."

"But you don't love me," he sounded a bit disappointed, but tried to make it look like a joke.

She bowed her head a bit in thought and then came back to his eyes, "I… Mikey, I'm not very good in the whole 'love' department. I mean, the last guy who said he loved me sliced a katana across my right side nearly killing me."

"But…"

"If what I feel for you isn't love… I don't know if I can handle the real thing," she whispered and kissed him swiftly on the lips. She pulled away quickly and found him with his eyes still closed and lips still puckered, even though the kiss was only a few seconds long.

"So I still have a chance at love yet?" he finally opened his eyes. He gave her a shy smile and she returned it.

"You have a very good chance. I meant every word I said to Yukio. I think I have loved you from the first day I dubbed you friend and not foe. I just never understood it until I lost you."

"You never lost me."

He leaned toward her and gave her his first kiss. He put a hand behind her head and pulled her toward him. She felt his hesitation as well as hers. She has never done this, and to actually be giving in and having the experience with him was exhilarating. Soon enough they both relaxed into the kiss and forgot about everything else around them.

After a few moments Michelangelo pulled back and combed his fingers through a section of her hair, "So… you're not going to take me along for the ride when you do kick the bucket, right?" he asked with laughter in his voice. She put a smile on her face and jumped on him, trying to tackle him on the ground and pin him on his back. They both rolled to the cement in a fit of laughter. Delaney eventually got trapped on the bottom, beneath Michelangelo, partly because her side was starting to act up and she didn't want to reopen the wound.

"You're saying you wouldn't miss me?" she asked looking up at him.

He had his arms on both sides of her head and his knees on both sides of her hips looking straight down at her, "I would miss you all right, but I'm too cute and young to die."

"Right," she smiled, "I never expected some one like you."

"Really? Well, who did you expect?" he slid to his side and leaned on his elbow looking at her from the side.

She thought for a moment, "I always expected a tall guy with black hair, blue eyes and an average build."

He made a small sound like he was trying to suppress laughter, "I can so beat him up."

"Hey!" she pushed at him, "Okay, so it wasn't too realistic and maybe I didn't get too close…"

He looked at her and cocked an eye ridge.

"But I'm happy with my average height, green skinned turtle, ninja hero," she smiled and rubbed one of his arms.

"I'm yours now?"

"You bet. Any girl that looks at my turtle will get more than she bargained for."

"Good to hear," he lightly kissed the tip of her nose and got up offering his hand down to her, "Come on, it's getting late. They've probably already started dinner without us."

"All right," she picked up the sweater and took Michelangelo's hand, "You know, it's good to get things out in the open."

"Yeah, it does."

"It's good to start on a new beginning," she took a hold of his arm and leaned on his shoulder, "I love you."

He looked down at her before he picked up his skateboard, "I love you too, dudette."

* * *

Amity walked slowly down the halls, tunnels and different rooms of the lair to find something of comfort. Delaney was always a comic relief and the other girls were always there, but lately they all have been a little too touchy and giving her too many 'I'm sorry' looks. She just couldn't put up with all the pity and sympathy. She knew that at least Delaney knew exactly what she was going through. But the harsh truth of that matter was that Amity didn't want to know what it felt like to have your parents torn from your life without warning. She wanted to be oblivious. She wanted to be the girl looking in at the situation, not living it. As bad as that sounded, she realized that's what she really wanted. She still wanted to be the friend trying to help the one that got hurt, not to _be_ the one hurt. And to think… Delaney has had to live with this feeling for- how long now- about two and a half months.

The clan must know that Delaney must have survived the slice to her right midsection. Otherwise, why would they target her parents and the group's family members? There had been a break in at Eros's home, where thankfully her family was absent. They had all taken a much need vacation to Florida to take their mind off of the disappearance of the youngest family member. Callista didn't have to worry so much since her family was all the way cross-country in California and near completely clueless to the events here. They wouldn't be in that much, if any, danger since they hadn't sent anything to Callista yet and no one knew where they had moved to since Callista hadn't bothered to write the address down.

Gosh, what Amity would do if she only could have something to do to distract herself from all this. She definitely needs some serious distraction. The walks around the lair were becoming less and less interesting, but it was now the only activity to hold her attention. She is still trying to learn the secrets of the guys, Splinter and of the ooze and sometimes just by walking, she discovers something new about them.

She soon stumbled upon the dojo where Splinter and the boys studied Ninjitsu everyday. She hears them from her room every so often in the mornings when she is barely able to sleep to begin with. They call out their attacks and the hits on the equipment could be heard through the walls of her room. Today, the turtles had all ready finished with their lessons and Michelangelo was walking with Delaney talking about other abstract things. She had noticed that ever since they came back together from earlier in the evening they have been… closer. Like something happened and Delaney and Michelangelo could not be any more oblivious to the world around them. Amity only wished she could do and be the same. She needed to be that clueless.

Although the dojo was a bit quieter, Amity could see a large figure standing in the back of the dojo with what looked like katanas.

Leonardo.

Amity slowly walked toward him, taking great care not to disturb him. Ever since she first found out about the turtles ninja skills her interest was peeked. She knew that Delaney used to sneak glances at their morning practices and now is starting the study of Ninjitsu with them. Amity was a bit disappointed that she never asked to join Delaney in her morning peeks at the guys practicing. It might be more interesting then she originally thought. And maybe… it could have been an escape from the reality that now consumes her.

"How are you doing?" Leonardo kept his focus on the far wall, as if the question was directed at the bricks and took great care in the movement of his katanas.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Leonardo," she said softly still watching him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he stopped his movements, lowered his katanas to his sides and turned to her. She noticed he was covered with sweat and probably has been in the dojo for the last few hours after dinner, "So you going to answer me? How are you?"

She let out a breath, "As well as could be expected, I guess. My best friend is just now getting over a serious injury that she could have died from. My parents are assumed dead and I have nothing to distract myself with in the meantime."

"That good, huh?" he smiled and tried to get her to do the same, but only managed to get her to look at a necklace that was around her neck. He took a towel at the side of the room and wiped some of the sweat off his face and arms, "I'm sorry. I've never been good with jokes. It's Mikey's forte, not mine."

"It's okay. I'm not up to laughing lately anyway," she hugged herself and watched him throw the towel to the side and walk back to the center of the room.

"Come in, you don't have to stand outside the doorway," he motioned her to come in and then toward a small step that she could use as a seat.

"No, go ahead with your practice. I-I don't want to intrude."

"No!" he took a step toward her, "It's good to talk to someone when practicing. Keeps my head in check, you know?"

"Okay," Amity hesitantly started to walk toward the step, but stopped and looked at Leonardo as he took another starting position, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he said taking on a different position with only one of his katanas in his hand and staring blankly at the wall once again.

"How much do you practice outside the time with your brothers?"

"A few hours everyday that I can spare."

"Does it help you get your focus off of other things?"

"What kinds of things?"

"Well… you know, like reality?"

Leonardo turned to look at her and saw her standing halfway between the doorway and step with her head down, "Sometimes."

"It's nice to do that sometimes," she kept her eyes on the floor as she continued, "I would do that with my class work. I would get so busy that way I wouldn't have to focus on other things. You know, my school year is staring in about a few weeks… and well, I have no work I can bury myself in. It's kind of hard. By around this time I would have all my advanced reading done and a good grip on the material."

He tilted his head to the side and slowly walked toward her, "Tell you what. You give me some company during my practicing outside the mornings and I'll give you something to do to keep you busy."

"What?" she looked up.

"Come on," he smiled and gently took her hand to lead her to the center of the room, "Now, relax your arms and let me show you how lost you can get."

He took her arms and began to bend her elbows and position her arms in different ways of defense. At one time he put his katana in her hand and she was surprised by the weight. She always pictured it lighter that what it was. He kept his hands on her wrists as he led her through the movements. She let herself get lost in the lesson and by the smoothness of his voice, echoing in her mind. He was right, it was keeping her busy. It was keeping her sane.

She never noticed it before now, but Leonardo was a lot more complicated and layered than she originally thought these past months. He seemed so intense on his practicing and Ninjitsu that she didn't really understand that he had a life outside of it. He just didn't seem like he did other than his reading from his Ninjitsu and katana books. Now, he seemed so deep. True, she talked to him many times about his life down in the sewers and his brothers, but for the first time…. she noticed that she really didn't know anything about him. Everything was superficial and general information, but nothing personal, nothing that included trust. Until now. Now, she trusted him totally with the katanas and her life. And in a strange way she knew that he trusted her. It seemed like he always has in some small way.

"Now, keep your forearm straight and look down the blade," he whispered as he reached around her to balance the blade and kept his face next to hers to see what she was seeing, "That's it, you got it."

"Thank you, Leo," she looked away from the blade and toward his voice, not counting on the close proximity of his face next to hers.

"No problem," he said softly looking into her eyes, "I enjoyed it."

"Me too," Amity gave a nervous smile and felt her cheeks start to burn a little from what had to be blushing. She has never blushed over a guy before. And she never thought or imagined that it would be over Leonardo. She looked at the katana in her hand and handed it back to him, "Um, this is yours, I believe."

"Thank you," he cleared his throat and took them to put back in the sheaths on his shell.

"Well, I guess I should continue my walk," Amity nodded to the doorway, "See you around, Leonardo."

"Would you mind some company?" he tried not to seem forward, but he didn't want to see her go just yet, "Or is it the kind of walk where you just want to reflect and be by yourself?"

"Don't you need to practice?"

"I'll be fine. I did enough today. I was about to leave when you came anyway. I was just finishing up."

"Would you mind a sixteen year old bugging you with a dozen questions along the way? Because you know me, always full of inquires."

"Do I ever mind?"

"Donatello sometimes does."

"He doesn't know the company he's missing," he took her hand in his and brought it up to his beak to kiss it lightly like a gentleman. She let a soft giggle escape her lips and then saw him motion towards the door, "Ladies first."

She tilted her head and then grabbed his arm instead, "Why don't you escort me, fine sir."

He smiled back at her and they began to talk about Ninjitsu and abstract concepts as they made their way through the lair and the surrounding tunnels. It might be getting late, but who needs sleep when you have a strong arm to lean on and a millions miles of personal ground to cover?


	22. Chp 21: Roof Top

**A/N:** You guys have been awesome. In reward I will give you two chapters today. I hope you enjoy! And on a nother note, thanks for pointing about the 'steak' out thing.... yeah, I sometimes do not look close enough after I type.... Well, have a lovely day.

**Chapter Twenty-One**: Roof Top

The next night, everyone was buckled down in his or her own activities. It was all ready late in the evening and pretty much all of them were awake and nowhere near sleep. The girls had thoughts about starting another 'sleep over', but canceled the idea when they each decided to do something with the turtles. Callista was a little hesitant with her plans, but reassured the others that she had plans and that the cancellation would be okay with her. Her swollen eye was nearly gone and was only left with some discoloration. Her arm was also better and looked as good as new.

Michelangelo and Delaney were settled on the couch ready with popcorn and the new comedy, Sci-Fi movie that Casey brought down before he and April left on a trip. She had her head in his lap and the popcorn bowl curled in her grasp. He gently would comb his fingers through her hair and stroke the strands against her head as if he was petting her. It was comforting to her. Her mother used to do it when she was having a problem that didn't include her mother's nagging or lectures. She loved it that Michelangelo took up where her mother had left, and then gave her even more as being her guy and loving her like no one else could. He would smile down at her every once in a while and take a handful of popcorn to shove in his mouth.

Eros and Donatello had run off to the garage and picked up the sewer glider. Apparently their position was that they needed to find some more metal and items for Eros's new ideas and Donatello's new inventions. Some of the others believed that they were going to cruise in the sewer slider for other reasons, but they weren't going to push the idea. They were gone for an hour or so already and Delaney had a thought that they probably would not be back until near midnight. With the way those two look at each other and the way they enjoy each other's company, they probably could stay out until the next morning.

Leonardo and Amity have been keeping each other constant company since the night before. Which was doing immense good for both of them considering Amity's parents and Leonardo's constant fight for Ninjitsu perfection. He hasn't had a time in his life where he took a time or two out for himself and actually talks to someone. Now, they seemed to enjoy long walks together and talk about everything that was on their minds. Delaney would remember doing that with Michelangelo. Heck, she still did. And as the wheels start turning in her head, Leonardo and Amity make themselves comfortable on two huge pillows. Leonardo put his shell against the recliner and let Amity lean back toward him. They decided that maybe a good movie was in order, and since Michelangelo and Delaney took over the television set up for the night, they had to put up with whatever movie they had put in. And to top it all off… Amity was smiling. Something Delaney hasn't seen from her since she came to.

Delaney looked over at the two and smiled. It was good that she was opening up to someone about it. Heck knows she wasn't going to talk to her friends about it. She knew that wasn't going to happen. Delaney knew better than to pry the information out of her. That would only send her further into her shell- pardon the expression. Amity would tell the others when she was ready. Delaney didn't talk to her friends about the deaths when her parents were killed, and opened up to Michelangelo instead. He didn't know her well enough to say that he 'understood' or that he 'knew what she was going through' or even that 'he knew that she was hiding something.' Sometimes it was good to go to a person that has no clue on what your life has been like and let it all out. That's what Amity needed. And it looked like she found it in the leader turtle.

Michelangelo felt her shift her head and looked down at her. She smiled up at him and moved her eyes toward Leonardo and Amity who were watching the previews of the upcoming movies. He looked at them and then smiled as he looked back down at her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he whispered and winked down at her.

She nodded and settled her head back on his lap to get comfortable again, "Let's just let them be, okay?"

"All right, but that leaves out all the fun," he pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

She laughed softly and looked at the screen. After a few moments she didn't feel his hand and looked back up at him, "Why aren't you stroking my hair anymore? It felt nice."

"I'm sorry, is that my job now?" he laughed down at her.

"Yeah, as my boyfriend it is," she pouted and heard a couple of gasps from the side of the room. Both her and Michelangelo looked at the surprised faces of Leonardo and Amity who had overheard the last line.

"Oh please," Delaney rolled her eyes and looked at Amity, "You both knew it was going to happen sooner or later, so don't even try to act surprised."

"What took you?" Amity asked with slight humor in her voice, which to Delaney sounded so good.

"A good amount of pride and undeniable confusion of feelings," Delaney nodded and looked up at Michelangelo, "but I'm glad we worked it out."

"That makes two of us," he nodded.

"They way you two were beating the bush, I didn't think it would ever happen," Amity smiled and looked at Leonardo who was still getting over the shock that his younger brother was in an actual relationship.

"Well the fight did prolong the inevitable," Michelangelo put his finger up as if he was proving a point.

"Wow, that's a big word, Mikey. I'm proud of you," Raphael entered the room from the side along with entering the conversation, "Sorry to interrupt the great revelation, but I was wondering if you guys have seen Callista around anywhere."

"I thought she was off _arguing_ with you somewhere," Delaney smiled her blackmail smile and looked at him

"Don't you start," he pointed at her, "I haven't seen her since this afternoon."

"I haven't seen her all day. I really thought she was with you," Delaney said in her normal tone. Michelangelo looked at the conversation between his girlfriend and his brother instead of the beginning of the movie and shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Amity, Leo, you got any thoughts?" Raphael turned to the two on the pillows.

"No, I haven't seen her since lunch," Leonardo shook his head.

"I thought she said something about some fresh air," Amity thought to herself, "She might be taking a walk around the tunnels."

"For fresh air?" Delaney looked at her from over Michelangelo's leg, "Are you serious… fresh air… in the sewers?"

"Sorry, sometimes I forget where we are," she rubbed the back of her head and smiled, "Then I'm fresh out of ideas, Raph… Raph?"

The small group of four looked towards Raphael's direction to see that he was all ready gone. A quick look to the coat rack to find his trench boat and hat missing only meant that he was going topside and probably all ready knew where Callista was. Michelangelo shrugged down at Delaney and let her settle back down again. Before she even said anything he started to pet the side of her head again. She let out a contented sigh, which was rewarded by a light chuckle from Michelangelo. It just felt so much like home.

She paced the rooftop of April's building hoping to work off some of her frustration. It was one of the few buildings that she trusted enough to go to. The woman may be a news reporter, but she's trustworthy and a good friend of the turtles. Pacing back and forth wasn't able to put her mind at ease and she couldn't seem to catch a single stable thought in her mind. If it wasn't focused on Delaney, it was on Amity and her parents or on that scam bag that placed them all in this mess to begin with. She couldn't focus. Everything was falling apart. _Everyone_ was falling apart. Including her.

Callista walked to the side of the building for the hundredth time and looked out on the cityscape. It was beautiful, to be sure, it always was. But it brought little to no comfort for her. She needed the comfort only a close friend could provide, but didn't want any of her friends to feel as if they were needed to settle her fears. She took a deep breath and let it slowly seep through her lips on the way out.

"I thought you girls were suppose to stay underground since the factory," Raphael stepped out from the shadows and leaned on the side of the building dropping his trench coat and hat to the roof floor. He took a quick scan of the city and then back at Callista.

"I needed some fresh air," Callista grumbled and pushed off the bricks of the building.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Look, don't miss around with me tonight, Raph. I'm definitely not in the mood, okay?"

"Excuse me for following orders, ma'am," he said putting up his hands in defense.

"From who?"

"Leo and Splinter. Who else?"

"That hasn't stopped you before," she spat.

"What's with the attitude tonight? I was just wondering what you were doing standing on the rooftop in the middle of the night."

"Well, you don't need to worry, I'm a big girl, all right? I can take care of myself."

"Those guys are still out there looking for you and the others. All we need is another missing girl."

"You really want to know what I'm doing out here tonight?" she asked with her back to him.

"Yeah, lay it on me Cal," he said with a slight snarl.

"I'm out here 'cause I _want_ them to find me!" she turned to him and he finally saw the tears starting in her eyes and he had to take a step back. She has never cried in front of him before. It was strange to actually see it, but he also had the overriding feeling to comfort her. He tried to take a few steps toward her and take her into his arms, but she put out an arm to keep him back, "I don't want…"

"What? You want to beat the shit out of them?" he asked, "I don't blame you. We all do. But how do you expect to do that against fifty or so trained ninjas? That's what you probably will have to face if you do go after them. These guys are trained killers. You'll be dead before you hit the ground."

"Let them try. I took them on before-"

"And survived because they were ordered not to kill you. They will kill you if that's what it takes the next time."

"Like they could," she huffed and began to walk away, wiping her hand across her eyes.

He swiftly closed the gap between them and took her tightly in his arms, keeping her hands and arms trapped between the two of them and her head right below his own. She began to struggle against him and push against his plastron. Her tears began to overflow and after quite a few years, tears began to flow down her cheeks and soak into her shirt and touch his plastron.

"Let go," she cried weakly against his chest as she felt his chin touch the top of her head, "Let go of me… please."

She didn't need this, she didn't want it. She could be strong. She could deal with her own feelings. But then again, why did it feel so right to her? Why did his embrace feel like the right thing?

He slowly lowered his beak to her ear and whispered, "Tell me…Tell me."

That was all it took. She would have collapsed to the ground if it wasn't for his arms holding her up. She completely and totally broke down against him. His arms caught her and kept her up straight and on her feet. He slowly made his way over to a beach chair that April and Casey had put out on the rooftop to watch the night sky some nights when the sky was actually clear. He sat down and made sure Callista was sitting comfortably in his lap. She leaned on him, finally being able to let go and stop fighting. Her cries started to recede into small gasps of breath. She sniffed and turned toward him, hugging him from under his arms and leaning against him. Her breathing came in deep breaths as she finally got the ability to talk back.

"She's healing great, you know… she will have a scar in a few weeks with the way she's going. I mean, she has even pushed herself to go to the dojo every morning. I still worry."

"You shouldn't. Besides, Mikey keeps her company. And now that they're officially an item now, there is no doubt that she'll be able to go anywhere with out a certain turtle shadow following her."

"They finally got it together, huh?" she sniffed again and hugged him tighter.

"Yeah… when I left she was complaining that he wasn't complying to her demands and wasn't fulfilling his boyfriend duties."

"Sounds, like Delaney," she smiled a little.

"But that's not the only thing that is bugging you," he said. She smiled again knowing that she couldn't hide or keep anything from him. He just knew… that in itself was scary. Delaney didn't even know most of them time when she was hiding something. It would take her about a week to find out something was wrong and then another couple of days to get her to open up about it. But Raph… he was different. He didn't have to fight against her. He said jump and she _would_ ask how high. And that said a lot considering that she still thought of him as an egocentric jerk some of the time.

"She's starting to do really well…Eros is so absorbed in Donatello and their little toys that she has no idea what's going on half the time. It's her way to cope, I guess. And Amity, God help her, has found some comfort in Leonardo and vise-versa. She's starting to get better. I think he's done more good for her than any of the three of us could do combined. I think I actually saw her smile this morning. Then me… Well, that leaves me fighting for sanity."

"Yeah, and everyone else worried," he said pressing his cheek to one of hers and whispered, "Including me… and that takes a lot to do. And a very special person."

She chuckled a bit and smiled a little, "You know, Raphael… you really shouldn't be such a nice guy."

"Why?"

"It doesn't suit you," she shook her head lightly against him and heard his laugh coming from his throat.

"Really, and I thought that it was normal for a guy to worry about his girl."

She pulled back a bit form him and looked in his eyes, "Is that what I am? Your girl?" she cocked an eyebrow, "I just thought that we made out once, kiss every once in a while and liked to argue."

"Well, surprise," he shrugged.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," she chuckled and stood up, "I guess you do have a hint of humanity in you after all."

"You had doubts before?"

"Plenty of times," she nodded and wiped at her now bloodshot eyes.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Well, humor a crazy girl," she knelt in front of him on the roof floor and looked up at him from between his legs, "Kiss me."

He looked down at her and smirked, "The way you're talking… I don't know…"

"What you scared to kiss me? Am I just that unbelievable?"

"In your dreams."

"Mine or yours?" she laughed again.

"Well, if it will make you feel better," he rolled his eyes and focused on her face, "But if I do this… you gotta promise you won't get yourself killed."

"Deal," she nodded, "Even if that means that I got to stay down in the sewer and not look for trouble. And that usually means that I will be totally bored stuck in the sewers."

"I'll keep ya company. Besides, why would you need to look for trouble? You are the embodiment of trouble," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you ever going to shut up and kiss me?"

Raphael grabbed her from under the arms and lifted her to her feet. He leaned toward her and began to kiss her softly on the lips gently applying more pressure ever so often as he went. Both of their eyes closed and surrendered their conscious minds to the kiss. Callista wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms slowly around her back. Both of them originally planned it to only last a few moments, but the moments have already passed and they were still absorbed with one another. It had been a while since they have been able to be alone and this was the only time they have been able to actually kiss since their first time in his room. After a few moments they pulled away and she smiled.

"I'm so glad that you waste no time in relationships. There's an argument then a make out session, then I'm your girl. Just that fast."

"It's not my style to waste time," he closed in and began to kiss her lightly on the lips and then along the jaw line.

"I guess not," she nodded and pushed him back, "I guess that we're official now?"

"We were before."

"I didn't know."

"Well, now we're clear, right?"

"Yeah, we're clear," she sat back down on his lap and put her head on his shoulder.

"I guess we should tell the rest of them huh?"

"Why?" she looked up from his shoulder.

"There is no way I can hold myself back any more. They are suspicious anyway. It's strange, I want them to know."

"That's good."

"Besides, Delaney all ready figured it out," he chuckled and gave her a hug.

"Well, is it time to get back and face the music?"

"How about we stay here at April's for movie first?" he looked down at her, "It looks like you need a break."

"You have no idea."

He stood up and put an arm around her waist as the went to the open window that April always had for them to get in and out of the apartment. Soon enough Callista and Raphael were settled on the couch with the goriest movie playing on the screen.

"That was so fake!" Callista shouted at the screen.

"What are you talking about? That was pure brilliance!"

"Wow, look at all that blood."

"Nice."


	23. Chp 22: Bed Arragements and Clothing Lin...

**A/N: **Here's the next one...

**Chapter Twenty-Two**: Bed Arrangement and Clothing Lines

Callista and Raphael walked back to the lair hand in hand from a full night at April's apartment. They tried to sneak into the lair since it was close to three in the morning and everyone else was probably asleep. At least Raphael had his own room, Callista had to figure out a way to get into her room without disturbing a sleeping Delaney. He threw his trench coat and his hat on the coat rack and walked further into the lair. Callista hugged his quickly and walked over to her room and quickly slipped.

Before he headed to bed he found that the televisions were on and someone was on the couch. He walked around the couch and found Michelangelo sitting on the couch with control in hand and a sleeping Delaney with her head on his leg. Amazingly enough Michelangelo was still awake and flipping through some of the channels hoping to find something to watch.

"You still waiting up for me, bro?" Raphael leaned on the back of the couch.

"Nope, Delaney fell asleep on my leg and I couldn't get up. Since I am so picky about how I sleep I couldn't get to sleep either so I kept the television on," he looked down at the leg that Delaney was using.

"You going to bed soon? Sensei is going to have a problem if you can't concentrate tomorrow morning," Raphael warned him.

"Ah, he'll understand. Besides, when do I ever concentrate primarily on Ninjitsu in the mornings?"

"Good point. I forgot who I was talking to for a minute there," Raphael looked down where Delaney slept still clutching at the blanket that Michelangelo covered her with, "How's she doing?"

"Really well, actually. I would even say exceptional. She heals faster than I've ever seen."

"That's what Callista says," he grinned, "It's weird you know?"

"What is?" Michelangelo gave him a weird look.

"That we so happened to luck out and pick up four girls that were not repulsed by us and actually grow to care for us. I would never have thunk it in a hundred years."

"No? I've always thought that there was a chance," he started to wave his hands a bit to illustrate his point, "You know, like somewhere there was a bodacious girl that would accept me for who I was."

"And that girl is trying to sleep," Delaney grumbled and turned on her good side.

"Sorry babe," he looked down at her, "You might want to go to bed."

She mumbled something and sat up, "I want to stay with you."

"You still need sleep and I doubt that Callista would like me in the room."

"Then take her to your room," Raphael offered and smiled at his brother. Suddenly, Michelangelo was very appreciative of the fact that most of the lights were off because his face began to burn from blushing. He hit his brother upside his head and gave him a glare, "Raph!"

"What?" Raphael shrugged and chuckled, "That means that I get to stay with Callista tonight."

"Haven't you seen her enough tonight?" Delaney grumbled and buried her head into Michelangelo's shoulder.

"Well, aren't you nice when you're half awake," Raphael said sarcastically.

"It is morning," she reminded him while hugging Michelangelo.

"Wait a minute!" Michelangelo waved his hands and looked at Raphael, "You and Callista are now together?"

"You missed that, Point Dexter?" Raphael laughed, "That's what I was getting to earlier."

"But…but… you and her… don't, you know," he tried to interlock his fingers in front of him while trying not to disturb Delaney.

"It's okay, Mikey," Delaney lowered his arms, "They do click and are, dare I say, a very good couple."

"Yeah, see. Your girlfriend agrees," he patted his brother's shoulder, "Don't act so surprised."

"You two are scary enough as individuals… just to think of you two as a couple gives me the shivers," Michelangelo shook a little to emphasize his point.

"Hey!" Raphael took a step closer to towards the edge of the couch to get into a better position to tackle his brother. Michelangelo pushed Delaney up, blocking him from his upset brother.

"You wouldn't hurt an unarmed, injured girl, would you?"

"No, but I'll beat up her boyfriend," he jumped over the couch that was separating him from his prey and grabbed Michelangelo on his way down to the floor. They both wrestled on the ground each trying to keep the other pinned on their shell. Eventually Raphael pinned Michelangelo and began to raise his arm, but was stopped by Delaney's hand on his fist.

"Okay, you made your point Raph," she leaned down carefully and pulled Michelangelo up from the floor, "Come, let's go to bed."

"O…okay," he smiled and turned to Raphael and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey," Raphael called out to the two of them. They both turned to him expecting another insult or sly remark, "I'm glad that you two finally got it together."

"Thanks," Delaney nodded and watched as he made his way towards his room, "Raph…"

"Yeah?"

"You know," she looked at Michelangelo, "If I'm going to have some time with Mikey, Callista may get a little lonely in that room all by herself."

He smiled and nodded. He took a look at the second story to make sure that no one else was awake and made his way to Callista's room. Michelangelo turned off the television sets and stretched with a yawn. He watched his brother go into Callista's room and silently closed the door. Delaney came over to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"So, you ready for about two hours of sleep before practice?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Just about," he smiled and put an arm around her waist to keep her stable on her feet. They were both tired, Michelangelo most of all and needed sleep. He tried his best to keep quiet on the way up the stairs because it would be more awkward than anything else to have his brothers catching him bringing Delaney to his room. Leo and Don may be asleep at the moment, but it won't take a lot to wake them up. He finally reached his door without a sound.

"Hey Mikey?" Delaney asked after his door was closed.

"Yeah?" he headed toward the ladder up to his bed. It was as if it was the top bunk of a bunk bed, but instead of a second bed below it, there was a large comic book collection and a few toys that Delaney had never noticed before. He climbed up the ladder and began to clean off his bed.

Delaney tiptoed through the room careful not to step on his many toys and comic book collections, "You knew Callista and Raphael were together. We both saw them in the kitchen that one day."

"I know," he grinned and tossed a few stuffed animals to the floor, "I just like to get to him now and then. Somebody has to ruffle Raph's feathers, right?"

"I guess so. Are you done up there yet? I'm tired."

"You want an animal?" he held a small stuffed puppy in his right hand and pointed to it with his left.

"I think you'll be enough," she winked up at him. He shrugged his shoulders and threw the doll over his shoulder.

"Well, come on up if you're so tired then," he laid back on the bed and heard Delaney climb up the ladder. She slowly crawled along the bed and snuggled against him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and let her get comfortable. After she found her place next to him, he clapped his hands as the lights went out.

"The clapper, huh?" she smirked and closed her eyes.

"Donnie made the system," he grinned and closed his eyes, "Do you think that two hours will be enough sleep?"

"If not you can always take a small turtle nap afterwards," murmuring as she fell back to sleep.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Finally had enough of Mikey, huh?" Callista asked when she heard the door close.

"You could say that," Raphael's voice drifted through the room and made Callista turn over and look to the door.

"What do you think you are doing here?" she smirked, leaning back on her elbows, "When Delaney comes in…"

"She's not," he cut her off and silently walked toward her. Her eyes were not adjusted to the dark and she could see his shadowed form moving through the room.

"Why not?"

"She's keeping Mikey company tonight- or should I say this morning?" he sat on the side of her bed, "She thought you'd be lonely."

"Is that right?"

"That's right."

"What do you mean that she's keeping him company?" she quirked an eyebrow even if he couldn't see it very well.

"Don't worry, they're too tired to do anything and I doubt that either one of them is the type to do something, you know… life alterin'."

"You're right," she sighed, "but I'm not going to get any sleep with you sitting on the side of my bed."

"Okay then," he jumped over her and laid beside her, throwing his belt and sais to the side, "This better?"

"I guess it will have to do," she rolled her eyes as he pulled her toward him. They both caught the shimmer of light in one another's eyes and stayed focused on it.

"How did you stay so good at kick boxin' when you weren't taking classes or practicing in the past two months?"

"I would sneak into the dojo every once in a while to blow off some steam and kick the crap out of your punching bag. It was a very good venting system."

"Speaking of dojo," he yawned and put his hands behind his head, "I gotta get up in the next two hours."

"Yeah, too bad for you," she laid down beside him, slowly gliding the tips of her fingers over his plastron trying to find the most comfortable position.

"I can't get to sleep if you keep doin' that, Cal," he growled somewhat seductively.

"Tough luck, pal," she said and hugged him around his midsection as well as she could, "And I hope you know I've always hated that nickname."

"Well, tough luck," he said as she finally closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

Donatello started wielding some more components to the sewer glider since he let Eros drive it for a bit the night before. During the drive she accidentally took off some of the old parts while turning corners so it was up to him to fix the problems. It was now mid afternoon and two of his brothers were sleeping. He guessed that both Michelangelo and Raphael had a long night last night and Leonardo was having some one to one instruction with Splinter. Donatello was surprised to even see his brothers this morning considering that he didn't even hear Raphael enter the sewer until three this morning. Since the boys were busy the girls met in Callista and Delaney's room to have another girl meeting. Every once in a while he could hear one of the girls yelling or laughing from the garage.

"What are those girl's doing?" he lifted the shield of his wielding helmet and looked down the hallway, "If they aren't careful, they'll wake Mikey and Raph."

"Too late, bro," Michelangelo came into the garage stretching his arms with a yawn.

"Just what are they doing down there?" he took off his wielding helmet and set it down to the side.

"Something about clothes," he waved his hands absentmindedly and walked over to check out the new components of the sewer glider.

"Great…" Donatello mumbled something and looked back at his improvements, "Mikey! Don't touch that!"

"I was only seeing what it did," he gave him a big grin and began to run from his brother.

"Okay… Amity, let's see what we got for you," Callista dug through her new designs next to her bed, "Are you looking for a casual or semi-formal look?"

"She doesn't even have a store yet, and she's trying to sell it to her all ready," Eros whispered to Delaney and got a playful jab from her friend.

"I'm not really looking for anything-"

"Oh come on, Amity," Eros said from the side, "It's fashion, maybe questionable fashion, but fashion all the same."

Eros got another jab in the side from Delaney and earned a glare from Callista. Callista went back to her pile and pulled out a blue dress that was cut short and only reached the knees on Amity because of height.

"We'll try to do formal wear today, and since your guy loves to wear blue, I can only guess that is the color you would choose."

"My guy?" Amity blushed as she took the dress from Callista.

"Yeah… you know, Leonardo," she rubbed the top of her friend's head.

"He isn't my guy… he's a friend…"

"That's what I used to say about Mikey," Delaney said smiling at her and then walked past her to look over Callista's shoulder, "You got any dresses in orange, perhaps?"

"Only for you," Callista pulled a longer dress out of the pile to Delaney. She smiled big and hugged the fabric.

"I'm still waiting for my jojos by the way," Delaney added.

"They're hanging by the door, I finished them a few nights ago."

"No way!" Delaney let her eyes bug and ran over to the door to find her pair of pants completely finished, "Yea."

"You guys don't really think that he could really think that…" Amity began to compromise with her friends.

"Absolutely," Eros patted her friend on the back and looked into her eyes, "The way he looks at you and smiles, it is the genuine symptoms of love."

"And you should talk, bull's eye," Callista said over her shoulder as she dug deeper into the mound of clothes, "You are looking for something in purple I expect?"

"Absolutely," she smiled and grabbed the dress from Callista's grasp.

"This is romantic, you know," Delaney spoke up looking over her new Callista designer dress. The others looked at her with weird looks and wondered what the heck she was talking about, "Don't look at me like that. I mean, we're wearing the boys' colors. You know, like they did in the old days way back when."

"When was that?"

"Way back when, weren't you listening?" Delaney put her hands on her hips and gave Eros a sneer.

"Right," Callista pulled out the last dress and put it up to herself, "Red… best thing next to black."

"So, exactly what are we doing this for?" Amity asked looking at her dress.

"Because I cannot start my way in the fashion industry if I don't have any models. And you all know that there is no way that I am going to ask the guys or Splinter to model them for me."

Delaney suddenly began to laugh loudly and fell on her bed. The other girls jumped slightly from their friend's sudden out burst.

"D, what is your deal?" Callista asked.

"Can… can you guys… see the boys and Splinter… in…in … this?" she tried to hold up her dress, but the fit of laughter was keeping her preoccupied. Her side was burning and she tried to put a little pressure on it so that it wouldn't get injured any worse.

"I thought that Mike all ready cross dressed," Callista grinned.

Delaney abruptly stopped laughing and looked at her with a death glare, "Not funny. And besides, it was only a couple of times to get a laugh. You know how far he will go to get a laugh."

"Whatever you say, D," she smiled and pushed the rest of the clothing pile to the side of the room, "Now. Let's see how these fit, shall we?"

Eros shut the door to the room and nodded to the others. They began to change into the dresses at the same time wondering what body part fit into what hole. With Delaney and Callista being the only ones experienced in her designs, they were the first ones dressed and had to help the other two. Delaney helped Amity fit through one whole and lifted the appropriate straps to help her. Eros was fighting Callista the whole way trying to make the dress her own, but Callista fought whole-heartedly back.

"I swear, it would fit better this way," Eros pulled the strap of pearls over her head.

"Look, this dress was designed by me. Wear it right, or design your own," she pulled the pearl strap from her head and placed it right.

"But I like it…"

"Then don't fight me about it," she took a step back and took a look at her three friends, "Okay, Delaney's fits all right because I've all ready worked on hers, but Amity's needs to be taken in a bit and Eros, you feel a little tight around the bust?"

She nodded and tried to tug a little at the material.

"Okay, okay, but don't pull on it," Callista got some scissors and began to make small cuts, "D, can you hand me some pins."

"Just a sec," Delaney said with a few pins in her mouth while trying to pin up Amity. She put a pin in and took the others from her mouth handing some to Callista, "You know, I hope you can find another assistant once I get my own career going, because I can't be handing you the pins when I'm also trying to take down a rapist."

"That makes two of us," Callista nodded and began to work on her friend's dress.

"So this is just for a fashion shoot?" Amity asked.

"Yup," Delaney put in the final pin.

"Then why do this at all, the photos are not going to be used as long as Yukio is up there."

"Yeah, but once he's gone Callista will sell these pics to fashion distributors everywhere and become famous."

"I swear, sometimes I think you have more faith in this then I do, D," Callista smiled.

"I like to trust in my friend's ambitions," she nodded and made Amity turn around, "Okay, now to stitch it up."

"You sure Callista shouldn't be doing it?"

"Of course, I only pin, I never manipulate her babies. Her clothing, her work."

"Thank God…" Amity whispered and got a light sock in the arm from Delaney.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Delaney lifted her skirt a bit to cross the room. She looked over at Callista, "We should really think about taking the hem up on this dress. I still think it is a bit too long for my taste."

"I'll look into it," Callista waved her hand as she started to work on Amity.

Delaney opened the door slightly and found Splinter on the other side of it, "Master Splinter! Hello. I thought that you and Leonardo were in practice."

He bowed his head a bit and then looked back up at her face, "May I have a word with you and the others, Delaney?"

"Of course," she looked back at the others and remembered that they were still in their formal wear and turned back to Splinter, "Would it be too much trouble if you waited a few moments? We need to straighten up."

"No trouble," he smiled a little, "Just find me when you are ready."

"Yes sensei," she bowed her head respectfully and watched the rat walk back toward his room. As she was going to shut the door she saw Michelangelo and Donatello arguing about a part or something and Donatello complaining about the oil that Michelangelo apparently just spilt all over him. They both looked over at her as her eyes widened and shut the door as fast as she could. She did not have any want for Michelangelo or any of them to see her in formal wear at the moment. As far as she knew, the dress wasn't even complete. According to Callista it wasn't.

"Wonder what that was about," Michelangelo scratched his head and looked at Donatello, "Did you see what she was wearing?"

"Yeah, it looked formal. Why would they have that kind of dress?"

"Callista likes to make clothes, maybe it was something she wanted to see on a person."

"Could be," he shrugged his shoulder and then thought for a moment, "You know, I think that it is just about time to treat the girls to something special."

"Like a giant pizza?" he smiled and licked his lips at the possibility.

"No, I meant like a…" he began to think again, "Is Raph still sleeping?"

"Not for long," Michelangelo gave him a mischievous smile and looked towards Raphael's room, "Should I get him?"

"I'll get Leo," Donatello nodded, "You guys meet me in the dojo. I have an idea."

"Righteo," Michelangelo saluted his brother and snuck off to his brother's room.

Meanwhile inside the girl's room, Delaney tried desperately to get the others together so they could talk with Splinter.

"Come on, he's waiting," Delaney helped Eros out of her dress.

"What does he want to talk to us about anyway?" Eros asked once she got the dress off.

"I don't know, but I doubt it has to do with Ninjitsu," Amity added as she pulled her jeans back on.

"Yeah… I just hope it's good news. He's never had to talk to all of us before," Callista hung the dresses in the corner and smoothed some of the fabric out.

"I know," Delaney nodded, "I'm kind of wondering that myself. He seemed pleased though."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Eros patted her on the back as they left the room and saw the boys walking toward the dojo. Michelangelo seemed to be rubbing his head and a disgruntled Raphael gave him a small glare.

"I wonder what the boys are up to," Callista said walking across the lair to Splinter's room.

"I don't know, but we got other things to do," Delaney watched the guys disappear and led the group of girls to Splinter.


	24. Chp 23: Blessings

**A/N**: This will be a longer chapter because of some descriptions, so just bear with me. I hope it will help the whole process of reading... thank you for understanding. And more than likely I will be updating another chapter along with this one. Hold on to your hats people, I am almost done.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**: Blessings

Delaney hesitantly knocked on Splinter's door, making sure to knock on the wooden portion and not on the fragile paper. She took a step back and waited for a few moments. Slowly, the shuffling of feet could be heard and the door slid open. Splinter stood on the other side and smiled once he saw the girls.

'Well, at least he is still smiling at us,' Delaney thought and gave him a smile back.

"Hello Delaney, girls," he bowed to them as a group and motioned for them to come inside. Near Splinter's own pillow were four others reserved for Delaney and her friends. They each took a seat and heard Splinter close the door to the room. He walked over to his pillow and settled in, lighting a few incense and candles around the group. He turned to the girls and took a deep breath. Whatever he had to tell them may not be very bad news, but it was difficult for him to talk about.

"Master Splinter?" Delaney asked and looked into his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just feel as if what I need to say is important," he took another deep breath, "I will not be here for very much longer. The sunset is coming to my lifetime, as you all know. For the past few years I have worried about my sons because of this fact."

"They care for you a lot," Eros nodded and lowered her head.

"We all do," Delaney gave a faint smile to him and then bit the side of her lip.

He gave his own smile to the group, "I am glad to know that I am so well loved by many," he paused, "Now getting back to my concern... I have always wondered how my sons would react to my death. For the exception of Miss O'Neal and Casey Jones they have no one but one another. They have only been alone a few times in life. I was afraid that they would separate. Go separate ways. Then one day... all of you girls came into our lives quite abruptly. And you have indeed made it much better for all of us down here."

"Not to mention a bit more exciting and complicated," Callista added.

"And for the first time in their lives I believe that they completely understand the term of love and the difference between the love of a family and the love that can be forever lasting. All of you have shown them this. I am grateful for it. And... I bless you and my sons on the journey through life."

Delaney began to smile wider and broke from her discipline, launching herself toward Splinter. She hugged her new mentor around his neck and tried not to knock the poor guy over. He was a bit surprised, but welcomed the sign of affection all the same from the young woman. After a few seconds she leaned back and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. She grinned again, trying to compose herself and get over her sudden out burst.

"Thank you, Splinter," she bowed her head and looked back up at him with a sorry kind of face, "Sorry about the outburst, it's just that-"

"You have feelings for Michelangelo. It is understandable."

"So, this means that you are okay with us having relationships with your sons?" Eros asked trying to clear up the situation.

"Exactly Eros," Delaney nodded, "But not only that he has given us his blessing and good luck. He has given us everything he could. No one could ask for more."

"Wow," Callista said and looked down at her hands, "Delaney was right to be over joyed."

"What, like you?" Eros looked at her in her calm demeanor.

"I like to show it differently."

"Do the guys know?" Amity asked with a slight blush.

"I have had a talk with them, yes," Splinter bowed his head, "I think they each will have a talk with each of you in time."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it just seemed that it was very difficult for you to start the conversation is all," Callista said from the far side.

"It is always hard for a parent to let go of their children and take the news that they are grown and can make their own decisions. Although, they always know that the day will come," he smiled and looked into one of his candles.

Delaney took a deep breath and again leaned toward Splinter to give him another hug. She gently squeezed the older being and closed her eyes, "You will never have to let go. They never will. I never will."

As she leaned back she saw a small tear forming in his eye until he wiped it away. She grinned and leaned back into her pillow.

"Now," Splinter started again, "If you girls want to leave, you can. I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of all of you."

Callista and Eros got up and left a little quickly toward their rooms, probably to look for something. Or to look for their guys so that they can see how long the guys wait to tell them. Delaney began to get up after placing a light touch on Splinter's hand, but noticed that Amity was lingering behind. She slowly made her way to the door and closed it behind her. It seemed as if Amity as in need of some advice and she knew better then anyone that Splinter was one of the only people to go to for it. After she closed the door she heard Splinter's reassuring voice ask Amity way she lingered, but that was all she heard. She stepped away from the door and made her way to her room to she what Callista was up to. Amity needed her time and her space. Whatever she wished to share with Splinter were between them. And them only.

* * *

As she passed the halls walking toward the room she shared with Callista she found that there were some lights and shadows coming from the dojo. She knew that Leonardo had a habit of practicing for hours straight, but he already had a one to one practice with Splinter, and she knew for experience that one of those could wear anybody out, even Leonardo. She slowly approached the dojo hoping that it was the boys doing something or discussing what ever Leonardo learned from Splinter that day. As she slowly neared the doorway she accidentally tipped over Donatello's bo staff that was leaning on the wall next tot he dojo. She heard some feet shift and after a few moments Michelangelo's head popped out from the dojo's door way.

"Hey babe," he smiled and stepped away from the entrance, "What's the haps?" "Nothing, I heard something. Are you guys having a group practice or something in there?" she tried to peek around his shoulder, but he held her back from looking into the room.

"Now would we have a group practice without you?"

"Maybe," she teased, "Come on, Mikey. I can keep a secret. What are you guys doing in there?"

"Nothing," he leaned on the wall and put on a nervous smile.

"You know, you are a horrible liar. Especially when you lie to me," she smirked, "All right, I'll leave it alone. But I'll figure it out."

"You won't have to figure it out, we'll show you girls tonight," she kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "I would ask the girls to put on something nice tonight."

"Like what?"

"Like what you were wearing earlier. I just hope all of you girls have nice dresses like that."

"Why?"

"I might be giving the secret away, but you guys will need them for tonight."

"At least you give us some forewarning," she smiled and turned to walk away, but then quickly turned around and gave Michelangelo a kiss on his cheek, "Almost forgot."

"Glad you didn't," he said and she turned to walk toward her room to tell the others that they had to get their dresses back on and quick, "We'll come to get you in about three hours or so."

Delaney waved back to him to tell him that she heard.

"Do you know that you two are quite sickening when you flirt with one another?" Raphael asked his brother while leaning on the doorframe of the dojo.

"If you think that we're sickening, I can only wonder what you think of you and Callista," he grinned and ran back into the dojo before his brother could pound him to the ground.

"Okay, so what exactly did he say?" Eros asked as she slid the dress over her head and began to reorganize the pearl straps on the side of her shoulder.

"He said that it was a surprise and that we should all be wearing formal wear. They would show us something really big tonight in the dojo. It almost sounded like they were trying to build something," Delaney said as she tied part of her dress closed.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad that it gives us a reason to actually use these dresses," Callista smiled and smoothed out the fabric on her dress.

Delaney opened the door and peered out to see Amity finally coming out of Splinter's room. She walked toward her room, almost completely passing Delaney in the process until Delaney dragged her into the room, "Time to get dressed."

"What?" Amity was so confused as her dress was shoved toward her, "I thought we were going to postpone the fashion shoot."

"It's not a shoot anymore, the guys have something planned for us and Delaney said that they would like us to be in formal wear," Eros explained as she walked over to Callista to help her with one of the back straps.

"Actually it was Mikey who asked if we could all be in formal wear, but none the less, you got to get ready," Delaney helped her change fast and get her dress together.

"Okay, well the dresses are good, but we really could use some major hair products," Callista looked each of them over, "I mean all we use anymore is shampoo."

"Not all of us," Eros held her hand up and walked toward the doorway, "Follow me."

The others followed her to her room to find a few bottles of moose and hair spray covering a desk and a little bit of hair ties and other hair styling supplies.

"Where did you get this?" Delaney asked as Callista picked up a bottle of moose, opened it up and smelled it.

"Well, April did let me borrow some hair spray, but when Callista told me to pack the essentials I had to bring some hair accessories, which I was grateful were all ready in my bag," Eros smiled and looked at each one of them, "I even have a curling iron, if you guys need it."

"My God," Callista shook her head amused, "If we aren't prepared for anything and everything I don't know who is."

"So who's ready for a hair do?" Eros held the curling iron in her hand and plugged it in.

"What about makeup?" Delaney asked looking around the table.

"All I have is lipstick," she shrugged, "I couldn't plan that far. Sorry."

"No problem," she smiled, "I always like going natural."

* * *

"Do you think that three hours were long enough for them to get ready?" Michelangelo asked Raphael as they made their way to Delaney and Callista's room.

"How the Hell should I know?" he tugged at the tie around his neck, "I hate this stupid thing. Do we really have to wear these things, Leo?"

Leonardo walked next to Donatello behind Raphael and Michelangelo, "It would be nice, I just wish that you didn't have to wear your leather jacket. Do you have any idea how beat up that thing is?"

"It works on so many levels," Raphael smiled and tugged on his jacket to flatten it against his shell, "And besides, I wasn't going to wear 'formal' jackets. Where did you guys find those?"

"One short notice, you find anything at the good will," Donatello said.

"No wonder," Michelangelo looked disappointed at his orange tinted jacket. He and Raphael knocked on the door to the girl's room and got no answer after a few minutes.

"You did tell them three hours, right?" Raphael looked at Michelangelo.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did," he scratched his head and looked over at the other door to find Delaney poking her head out to find out where all the racket was coming from.

"Oh, hey guys," she smiled, "Just a second. We're almost ready, we just got to finish Amity's hair. Might as well go back to the dojo. We'll be there as soon as possible."

She closed the door and let the guys stand dumbfounded. They all looked at one another and Raphael shrugged. He turned from the doors and began to walk back toward the dojo.

"Hey, where are you going?" Michelangelo asked his brother.

"Back to the dojo," he said and let the others follow him. They made it back to the dojo and began to get some of the music started. Raphael was over by the table that they set up to hold some drinks and cookies that Michelangelo miraculously made without incident. He took a deep breath and took another sip of his drink, "Just like girls to be late."

"Personally, I think it is worth it," Michelangelo looked at the doorway to find all four of the girls in the doorway with their own original dress and color on.

Eros stood on the far left with a light violet dress that reached mid-shin. It would have been described as strapless if it weren't for the strings of pearls that started from one point from one of her shoulders and crisscrossed down the back of her dress. There was another string of pearls around her waist with a small amethyst in the middle of the string. She was wearing purple high-heeled sandals that had two strings of pearls around her ankles to act as straps for the shoes. Her choker was the same violet as her dress with an amethyst in the middle. Her hair was tied up in a large violet clip that let any loose hair flow over the top.

Delaney was standing next to her in a long orange dress that flowed down to her ankles. The top was a halter style and had an open back down to the small of her back. She had gloves that tapered to her fingers and were the same color as the dress. The front of the dress had a golden corset design with an orange tie to close the front of the corset. She had a long necklace with a small orange gem in the middle. She had modest mid heeled sandals. Her hair was up as well, but it was like she put it in a bun and let some stray pieces fly from the bun itself. Her long bangs framed her face perfectly and the whole affect made it work, even if some people would consider it messy.

Callista had her hair slicked back with what looked like moose and let the rest of her hair fall down her back. Her neckline seemed to be in three different layers. She had a short necklace around the base of her neck just above her clavicle bone made of ruby like gems and dark beads. Connected to the necklace was a u shaped neckline and a low v- neck design that fell all the way down to her navel. The area in between the low v-neck and the u shaped neckline was covered by a sheer black material that covered anything that may be deemed inappropriate. Around her waist was a string of the same rubies and dark beads that were on her necklace. Her skirt reached below her knees in a slimming, but not tight fit. She wore red low heels with no specific design.

And on the far right Amity stood a little behind the group. Her brown hair was loose, but curled in various ways to give it some volume and to frame her face. She had a black bracelet around her left wrist and a ring on her right hand. Her dress had spaghetti straps that continued to crisscross in the back. Her dress had a layering affect on her bust and skirt. The dress only reached to her knees since she was tall enough. Her waist area was smoothed out to show the difference in layer in the bust and skirt areas. Around her waist was another chain of long black beads, pearls and blue sapphires. She had low-heeled shoes with a few dozen strands of blue material that wrapped around her ankles.

The boys stood there for a moment until they could shake themselves out from their gaze. Michelangelo was the first one to approach the girls and bowed slightly before taking Delaney's hand and leading her to the 'floor'. The dojo was decorated from top to bottom with some colorful streamers that April had left over from a party she threw a few weeks ago. They had some lights covered with some light paper to give the room a colorful affect. At the front of the room Michelangelo had his boom box sitting on the steps playing some music from a radio station.

Delaney smiled and rested her arms on his shoulders and around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and rested them on her hips, "Doesn't that corset hurt your wound."

"Nope. It's almost healed and besides, the corset is only a decoration in the front," she turned around and back to him to show off her whole dress, "What do you think?"

"I think that it's perfect."

"Good, because I wasn't going to go back and change," she looked over at the others and noticed that the other guys haven't moved since they came in, "Aren't they going to invite my friends to dance?"

Michelangelo rolled his eyes and yelled at his brothers, "Yo! Dudes! This is the part where you ask the girl to dance."

Donatello finally snapped out of it after that and walked up to Eros held out his arm. She took it with a smile and joined Delaney and Michelangelo out on the floor. Raphael fixed his jacket and walked up to Callista.

"So, we going to dance or what?" he asked her.

"What a gentleman," she shook her head amusingly, "I didn't think that you would like this kind of a thing."

"You have no idea how much I want to tear this tie off."

"Do it, you look better without one," she smiled and started to untie it for him, "But keep the jacket. It looks great."

He smiled and walked with her out to the floor tossing the red tie to the side of the room, "And when I doubt, you remind me why I like you so much."

"Just like?" she smirked up at him and they both leaned in toward each other and kissed in front of everybody else.

Amity was the last one in the doorway and slowly made her way down the three steps to where Leonardo was waiting for her. When she reached him she saw him shake his head to clear his mind and then took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said softly.

She began to blush and lowered her head, "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled and led her out to the floor. Michelangelo picked up the microphone that he had connected to the boom box and began to narrate the dance.

"All right ladies and turtles, get together with your partner and get ready for some fun dancing!" he looked at the boom box and turned up the music.

"Get off the stage!" Raphael yelled from the side of the room with an arm around Callista's waist.

"You want to get kicked out?" Michelangelo asked over the microphone.

"You want to get _knocked_ out?" Raphael asked back.

Michelangelo put his hands up in defeat and jumped off the platform back toward Delaney and began to dance as well as he could, which Delaney didn't care how well or how bad. She never was good at dancing a fast song anyway. At one point the song 'Tequila' started to play and Michelangelo and Donatello caught each other's glances and walked next to each other and began to dance with one another like they used to do when they were suppose to be meditating. Delaney and Eros laughed as their boyfriends made fools of themselves all for the heck of it.

All at once a slow song began to come on over the radio and Michelangelo and Donatello, now nicknamed the 'dancing fiends', went back to their girlfriends and started to slow dance. Delaney put her arms around his neck as he put his hand on her hips and began to sway to the music. Soon enough their foreheads were touching and they were talking quietly to one another and kissing lightly every once in a while during their dance. Donatello and Eros held each other in a similar fashion except that Eros rested her head on his shoulder and stayed close to him as much as possible. Raphael and Callista actually got out on the dance floor and began to slow dance which surprised everybody since neither Raphael or Callista were really much dancers as far as anyone knew.

Amity and Leonardo looked at each other and tried to find a way to escape the anxious feeling in their stomachs. Amity finally put her arms lightly around his neck and stood closer to him. He seemed to tense up a little and she had to take hold of his arms and wrap them around her waist. She put her arms back around his neck and gave him a reassuring smile. She was probably as nervous as he was, but she wasn't going to let it ruin the moment. Sure, there were over a hundred things bouncing around in her stomach, but she stood strong and began to sway with the music. After a few minutes she felt Leonardo relax under her arms and she looked him in the eyes and gave a friendly smile. He returned it and they both began to dance a little better.

"So who set this all up?" Amity tried to get some conversation going between them.

"Donatello saw one of these dresses and got the idea to give you girls a surprise. I doubt that you guys get to do this very often anyways."

"Not recently," she smiled and laughed a little, "My school is starting next week. I was hoping to go to one of the dances, but since you guys did this it is so much better."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Your school would have better decorations and lights. They would have a DJ instead of Mikey's boom box and you would have all of your friends around you."

Amity looked around the dojo quickly, "You know, I like these lights. They aren't as bright and it sets a better mood in the room. The DJs that our school hires are very full of themselves from what I hear from Delaney. I have my friends around me, maybe not all of them, but I have the ones I'm closest to and well..." she looked back at him in the eyes, "I much rather like your company instead of one of the guys from my school."

Leonardo smiled, but couldn't hide the blush forming on his face, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then leaned her head on his shoulder during the slow song.

Michelangelo and Delaney gave Leonardo a cheesy smile that seemed to say 'I told you so' as the danced their way past him. As the music began to get faster Michelangelo spun Delaney around and dipped her with one arm. She began laughing and smiled bigger. The girls started to gather together and dance with one another, except that they noticed that Amity had not joined their circle yet. Delaney looked over in the corner to see Amity kissing Leonardo. Eros stood next to her and saw the same thing.

"Man, she works fast, doesn't she?" Eros asked looking at the two in the corner.

"I guess so."

"Come on, let's get her," Eros and Delaney walked over to her and Leonardo after they separated, "Come on lover girl. Time for the girl's dance together."

"Wha-" Amity was jerked away and was being dragged by Eros.

Delaney turned to Leonardo, "We're just going to borrow her for a few minutes."

He smirked at her and nodded his head. They girls got together in a tight circle as they listened to the music and began to formulate something to do.

"Hey, Brandeen," Delaney looked over at Callista, "Should we do _the_ dance?"

"Definitely."

* * *

After a couple of hours of dancing and laughing Splinter walked into the room surprised on how relatively clean it stayed and went over to Leonardo and Amity. Delaney tapped Michelangelo on the shoulder as she noticed their mentor crossing the room and they both turned to watch the others. He reached the youngest girl and whispered something in her ear. Delaney watched as Amity's eyes widened and she let go of Leonardo's grasp. He looked confused at her. She started to shake her head and made a quick exit out the doorway. Leonardo began to walk after her until Splinter stopped him and explained it to him. He nodded his head and leaned against the wall.

"What do you think is happening?" Michelangelo asked quietly.

"There is only one thing in the world that would cause someone to look like that," Delaney said sadly and turned to him, "Do you mind if I went to go talk to her?"

"No problemo. I need to rest my feet anyway," he gave her a small smile, "I'll be by the beverages if you come back before this thing is over."

"I doubt I will, but come by my room later, okay? I have a feeling that everyone will need some comfort," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and began to walk out of the room, "Thanks again for all this. It was sweet."

"Love you," he called after her.

She smiled and walked toward the rooms where Amity more than likely went. As she approached the rooms she heard the music cut off and Splinter's voice replacing the notes. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but if it was what she thought it was, she didn't want to hear it. She made it to Amity's room and knocked on the door. After a few knocks it opened and Amity stood with her shoulders slumped over and her hair a mess.

"Amity…" Delaney started, but ironically didn't know what to say. She had been through the same situation, the same pain, and the same growing void, "Did you want some comfort? Or to be left alone? I can let Eros sleep in my room if you want tonight."

"I… I… want them back…" Amity shook her head and sniffed. She slowly lifted her head and looked Delaney in the eyes, "Oh Delaney!"

She suddenly launched herself toward Delaney and suffocated her in a deadly squeeze. Delaney put her head on top of her friend's, even though Amity was taller than her. She slowly guided her friend back into the room and sat her down on what she thought was her bed.

"Shh…" she cooed. She couldn't say that it was going to be okay, because she knew it wasn't going to be. It was going to hurt for a while. She still hurt from her experience. Nothing was going to be the same, but… "I'm still here. I'm going to stay here. I'm not leaving until you tell me to. If everything seems to be changing around you, everything seems to be passing by so fast and you can't find anything to latch on to, just know that I will always be stable. We all will. We're still family. And you know what… I think Leonardo will also be a solid base too. We're all here for you. And we're not changing."

"Delaney…" she whispered through her sobs, "I… I know that."

Delaney smiled and petted her head like a mother with a child, "That's good."

"But… I want him dead."

Delaney took a deep breath, "You're going to feel that for a while yet. Then it will pass and you'll learn to forgive a part of it. Then you will know they deserve to rot behind bars knowing that is where they are going to die. He will get his. I am so sorry, Amity. I am so sorry this had to get to you."

"It's not your fault. It's his… all of it…" she buried her head into Delaney's dress again as she began to sob again. Delaney took a deep breath and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Yeah…" she looked at her friend and then at the far wall, "It's his…"


	25. Chp 24: Challenge

**Chapter Twenty-Four**: Challenge

Delaney sat on her bed with a large shirt over some short shorts used for sleep. She was messaging a part of her foot that was now cramping up thanks to her shoes. Callista had returned from the dance with Raphael not far behind her a half hour ago. She grabbed her jacket gave her a small understanding smile and left with Raphael to get some coffee or go a motorcycle ride around town. She heard Eros walk by the room, but she didn't go into her room because of Amity. Eros stopped outside her open door and told Delaney that she was going to try and watch some movies with Donatello out in the living room. Once they left Leonardo looked in on her and didn't have to say one thing.

"Leo…" Delaney started, "To tell you the truth, you may be the best thing for her right now. Let her know your not going anywhere."

He nodded and looked toward the other door, "Thank you."

Delaney gave him a small smile and watched him escape from view. Soon enough she heard the tale tell sound of a door opening and closing. There were a few hushed voices from the other room. They were talking which was good. She needed to tell somebody. Delaney had to wait a good month until she got to. At least Amity has that comfort when she needed it the most.

"Hey," Michelangelo poked his head in her doorway. He took off his tie and orange tinted jacket earlier and walked into the room, "You want some company?"

"Why not?" she smiled and made room for him to sit on the bed with her.

"How's she doing?" he asked sitting next to her and putting an arm around her.

"She just lost her parents… but to tell you something… she's a strong one. I remember what it felt like first being told. She was very controlled. And she opened up which is important. I locked it away at first… and doing that nearly destroyed me."

"What are you talking about?" he looked concerned.

"When I was out on the streets, I seriously thought of just giving up. Let them find me and kill me…" she looked down and leaned toward him, "Then I wondered who would take care of my friends. Who would make sure they were safe? Like I did such a great job, huh?"

He took a deep breath, "It's not your fault."

"I know. It's his," she looked at him, "All this time I was blaming myself and I never had to."

"No, you didn't," he hugged her.

"Can we talk about something else?" she partially laughed, trying to lighten up the situation.

"We could, but Splinter said he saw something on the report that no one understood. He wanted you to look at it. You want me to stay here or go with you?"

"I won't be long, you can stay here. I'll need something to get my mind off things when I get back."

"Okay," he watched her leave the room. He went to the side of the room to find her formal dress and rubbed the material, "I know exactly what she could use right now."

* * *

After about fifteen minutes Delaney came back into the room closing the door behind her and leaning the back of her head on the door. Splinter had given her the message left on one of the bodies. No one understood it. Not the police, not the administration, not the public. No one… but her. She understood it perfectly. It was designed that way. To make sure that she knew what to do. Where to go. And who to tell.

"You okay?" Michelangelo asked from sitting on her bed.

"Not exactly," she murmured and walked over to him. She laid on the bed and put her head on his lap, "Please pet me. Tell me things will fall back to normalcy eventually. I'll believe it whole heartedly if you say it."

He looked down at her and started to pet her hair like he had the other night, "What's wrong?"

"He wants us to fight him," she took a breath and closed her eyes.

"Who?"

"Yukio… the note was for me. It was coded so no one understood except for me. He used a type of coding system that we all used. He has challenged you and your brothers to a fight, and he wants me to come. He specifically asked for me to fight too. He wants it over, all at once."

"When?"

"He's giving us a month. Then he wants us on the east piers a few dozen feet behind the factory. A final fight. Us against the clan."

"You going?"

"If I don't he said that he would keep on killing. More family… more friends… I won't let him."

"Okay," he sighed.

She looked up at him surprised, "You aren't going to argue with me?"

"Nope, that almost made me lose you last time, remember?" he smiled, "But you know how much training you'll have to do before you can even think about beating him? And how protective I am going to be of you?"

"A lot," she nodded, "Splinter told me to ask you something."

"What was that?"

"If you could teach me some moves on a weapon. I won't be able to defend against a katana by myself."

"We'll start tomorrow," he nodded.

"Good. _Now_ can we talk about something else?" she pleaded to him from his lap.

"You know my personal saying," he leaned back and took out the old Monopoly box from behind him and set it on the floor, "A little game of Monopoly gets your mind off of anything."

"Excellent!" she got up from his leg and went down to the floor to set up the game.

"You're the strangest girl I have ever known."

"Yeah, that may be," she started to unfold the board and get the money out, "But you love me for it."

"Right on," he sat down next to her and picked up the cannon piece, "I get to go first."

"What happened to ladies first?" Delaney grabbed the dice and tried to keep them away from Michelangelo.

"Hey, give those back."

"No way, it's my turn!" she smiled and laughed as he tried to pin her in such a way that he could get to the dice.

"Hey," he finally pinned her arms over her head and stared down into her eyes, "I want to tell you something."

"Could you have done it without pinning me?"

"Probably, but that would take the fun out of it," he made a cheesy smile and took a deep breath, "I love you."

"I know that," she gave him her trademark smart- ass look.

"No, I mean," he got off of her and gave her enough room to get up, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've never said that or felt that before… about anyone."

"Neither have I," she sat on her legs and leaned toward him. She turned his head toward her, she looked deep into his eyes and gently smiled, "In this world there is only one that I live to see each day. I'm glad that's it's you."

"That's from the poem I wrote you."

"Yup. And it works both ways," she kissed him gently on the edge of his beak, "I know what you are trying to say, and I feel the same. I always will."

"Good, then you won't mind me taking the first turn," he stole the dice from her and rolled, "Yea! Doubles!"

"And then there was that brief glittering moment of serious talk, then back to the board game," she chuckled to herself, "All right, let's see what your chance card has to say."

* * *

Delaney could feel the sweat dripping down her back as she tried to kick the hell out of one of the extra kicking bags. She has been there ever since practice ended an hour ago with the boys and Splinter. Ever since her wound had healed over about a day or two after the dance she has been building her strength. Her hair was beginning to plaster to her face and the sports shirt that she found was nowhere close to being even relatively dry. She rubbed her eyes clear as she did an around about kick into the bag and then a hit to the back of the bag with her right elbow. She took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles a bit. Out of nowhere she ducked and saw someone's leg hit the bag over her head.

"You're reflexes are impeccable," Callista said as she lowered her leg. Delaney got up from her crouching position and wiped her face with a small towel near by.

"What are you doing out of bed at nine in the morning?" she smiled.

"Thought you may need a training buddy," she held up her own sweat towel and took off her jacket to reveal a wife beater and some old PE shorts. She went over to the other punching bag and started to stretch, "And we may be having another one join us."

"Really who?" Delaney rotated her wrists a few times to take out any kinks.

"Me," Amity walked into the room with a water bottle in one hand and a sweat towel over her shoulder.

"What is Eros going to join in the fun as well?" Delaney asked.

"She's the only one who has decided to sleep in," Amity nodded and sat down in front of the two punching bags and began to do floor stretches, "I want to know how to fight."

"Excuse me?" Callista looked from around her bag, "This coming from the girl who once preached, 'We can solve anything by reason'? Am I hearing right?"

"Amity, you aren't seriously considering fighting Yukio, are you?" Delaney asked.

"No, he's too strong. I know I wouldn't be able to defeat him," Amity shook her head, "But Leonardo has been teaching me some katana and fighting techniques since you woke up from you injury. He said that if he could convince Splinter, I might be able to learn more."

"Never thought I would see the day," Callista began to punch into her bag and then start to use her softer kicks to get started.

"Okay then… you want to help," Delaney nodded.

Amity nodded back.

"Show me what you got," Delaney came out from the punching back and stood next to Amity.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," she got into a starting position, "Bring it on, girl."

* * *

"So we all know how this is going to play out?" Leonardo looked at the group in the den. Everybody nodded their heads and looked at each other.

"Mikey and I will be out in the open. The bait, if you will, and lure them out of hiding. Granted they will not _all_ come out until they see all of you," Delaney said to the group.

"Donnie and I will plant the devices around the factory and make sure to enable them," Eros chimed in, "Then Donnie will join with Raphael and Callista as I make it back to the Battle Shell to over look the situation and keep in touch over the head set. Waiting for the go ahead for the big bang."

"Callista and I will be in the shadows waiting for the time where we get into the action," Raphael spun his sais and quickly put them back into his belt.

"And Amity and I will be reason, as usual," Leonardo took a deep breath, "If anything else, we can try to reason with them before the fighting starts. Even if we can't do that, we'll give Donatello and Eros some time to set the devices."

"All right," Michelangelo stood up, "Let's get this party started."

As they left the lair Splinter said good luck to them all, but stopped Delaney before she got too far.

"Delaney, here," he handed her an object in a cloth and gave a slight bow, "I believe that you have deserved them."

She looked at the cloth and unwrapped a pair of nunchakus, "Oh my… Master Splinter, I am no where ready to actually-"

"You are ready. Maybe not completely skilled, but you are ready… daughter."

Delaney looked at him with tearful eyes and gave him a hug, "Thank you. I will never forget you. You are a true father."

They both looked at each other and she walked out the door and out of the lair. The sewer lid closed and Splinter was left alone in the lair. The echoing of the girl's voices rang around the empty halls and his son's laughter died down from his memories. It seemed to him as if the night was not going to end well. Something horrible awaited his sons and new 'daughters' at the end of the night. Something that may destroy them all. Both physically and emotionally.

* * *

Michelangelo and Delaney walked down the pier connected to the factory. It was close to midnight and there was no doubt that Yukio was going to show. Michelangelo seemed alert the whole time, keeping all his senses open to anything or any one that may be lurking by or behind any of the nearby crates. He knew that if things went too far south Raphael and Leonardo weren't too far away. Donatello and Eros were already setting up the 'fireworks' at the factory. There was no way that this clan was going to start any more problems after they were done with it.

As they walked down the pier Delaney looked over and saw Michelangelo playing with her ring on the chain around his neck. Silly as it seemed he has always believed it was a good luck charm and he wasn't going to lose the luck now. She smiled at his show of confidence in the small trinket. She quickly tugged on her bracelet and tied it to make sure it didn't fly off. It has been known to do so in practice some times. She didn't want that to happen again.

"Hey Mikey?"

"Yeah babe?"

"For what it's worth… I'm glad that this happened in a way."

"Why is that?"

"Other wise, I never would have met you. Then I would have never understood what love really felt like."

"Well isn't that touching?" Both Michelangelo and Delaney snapped their heads forward to find Yukio and a few ninjas at his sides. He looked as if he had just gotten off duty from the department, which was probable knowing his position, "Where is the rest of the group?"

"Here," Leonardo walked up with Amity at his side and shortly after Raphael made his appearance with Callista not that far behind.

"I thought there were four of you guys in costume, where is the fourth?"

"A little late, but I'm here," Donatello sneered at Yukio as he made his way into the circle spinning his bo-staff, "You don't need to worry about me. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Where's Eros, Delaney? She decide to stay home and pray for you all?" one of the ninjas said from Yukio's side.

"Kari?" Delaney squinted her eyes at the ninja and noticed that there was a ponytail of red hair falling from behind the mask.

"That's _Ta_kari. Yeah, it's me."

"But why… you're mom…"

"My mom was the one that was suppose to kill you that night in the hospital room. You only saw her as Detective Glanson… you're pathetic. Don't you see? She was the one who was to make sure that you wouldn't have a chance to survive the night."

"Until Yukio stopped her," Delaney nodded, "You didn't know about the deal."

"No," she looked at Yukio, "but now that it is revoked, I guess I can do what my mother didn't."

"You always did have the eye for him, didn't you, Red?" Callista popped and cracked her knuckles, "Couldn't stand that Delaney was getting all the attention?"

"Shut up, Calli!"

Callista growled at the nickname. She hated that one even more than the ever-popular 'Cal'.

"Okay, we have shown ourselves, why don't you show _your_ whole group," Amity said from the middle of the group. She was fingering the katana strapped to her back and looking straight at Yukio and Kari.

The two main ninjas nodded and a few more dozen ninjas came from the shadows. Delaney and Michelangelo looked over the situation.

"What, that makes about six to each one of us?" he asked.

"Just about, yeah," she nodded slowly guiding her hand to behind her back where she tucked her new nunchakus.

"Actually Delaney, we have a score to settle," Yukio called out to her, "Both Takari and I."

"What's the deal Chief?" she asked eyeing them both.

"If I had my way I would be able to fight and defeat Michelangelo and then let you come into the organization without harm."

"Good thing you aren't in control then, huh?"

"But since my father has ordered your death… Takari had an idea. I get Michelangelo… she gets to fight you."

"Sounds like a plan," Delaney nodded, "What about the others?"

"They get the rest of the clan."

"More for me," Raphael grinned.

"Let's get this over with!" Yukio roared and drew out his katana in his hand, "Clan! Attack!"

"I hope you had enough time to secure the fireworks, Don," Leonardo said as he and Amity unsheathed their katanas.

"Didn't take that long at all with Eros's help," he smiled, spun his bo staff and watched the on coming hoard of ninjas, "I just hope no one innocent is in that building."

"Not from what we saw before," Amity said and slammed her elbow into the gut of the first ninja coming at her.

"Be careful, Mikey," Delaney warned as he began to walk toward Yukio, "You need to keep your promise to me. Come back."

"Same to you, babe," he winked at her, "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"I think you should be the one worried for, Delaney," Takari smirked at her and got out a pair of sais from some holders on her hips, "You'll be dead by the time the night is over."

"It isn't nice to tell lies, Kari," Delaney smirked back and looked at her opponent up and down.

'God, I hope she hasn't gotten any stronger,' Delaney took a deep breath, 'I have a feeling I'll need every advantage.'


	26. Chp 25: Final Conflict

**AN: **Sorry for throwing the whole "kari" thing into the mix. I thought that I had put her in one of the previous chapters, but I guess I forgot to do it. She is the daughter of Detective Glenson, the detective that told Delaney about her father's death. Takari was in and out of the station with Delaney and the girls every once in a while, but was never one of the group. She understood Yukio's feelings for Delaney, and hated her for it. Sorry for the confusion.

I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. And just to tell you, I won't update until the day after. Sorry all. But I am seriously thinking that after this chapter I may just upload the last two or three chapters up in the same time. I don't know yet.... shrugs Love you all!

**Chapter Twenty- Five**: Final Conflict

"Are you ready for this?"

"More than you will ever know," Delaney grabbed her nunchakus out from the spot on her back and wrapped one around a sai and threw it to the side.

"You have learned some of the art. Impressive in the short amount of time, especially considering your wound."

"Don't be silly," Delaney jumped and landed a kick into Kari's stomach, "I've only practiced nunchakus the past month. I've been tutored in Ninjitsu for the past two."

"Well, you've always been a fast learner," Takari jumped from her position on the pier and tried to do a round about kick to Delaney's midsection. She tried to dodge it by doing a back flip, but was too slow. The kick connected to her left side throwing her into the wall to her right. Takari began to laugh at her as she slowly sauntered up to Delaney's somewhat limp form, "You have no idea how good that felt?"

"I have an idea," Delaney grumbled and got up, pushing off the ground and getting back on her feet, "So tell me, just how long have you trained?"

"About two years. You have no chance," she sneered and began another back kick toward Delaney. Instead of connecting again, Delaney caught her leg in her hands and flipped Takari in a tight circle and to the ground.

"That's strange, it's looking pretty good from where I'm standing," Delaney smiled and took a step back as her opponent got back up and began to shove her one sai toward Delaney's old wound in her side. Again, Delaney blocked with her nunchaku and was able to toss the sai to the side.

"I don't need weapons to defeat you," she smiled wickedly. She quickly turned and was able to kick the nunchakus from Delaney's grasp and she watched them slide into the concealment of the boxes and crates, "But I'm not so sure about you."

"Remember Kari, I just learned how to use those," Delaney turned from where her weapons slid and gave Takari and warning glare, "I'm much better hand to hand."

"That makes two of us."

The two girls began to stare each other down and asses each other's abilities.

"Howlong have you known about Yukio's feelings?" Delaney smirked.

"Don't even start, Delaney..."

"Why not, you're fighting for him, aren't you?"

"Enough talk!" she ran forward and did a high kick towards Delaney's face, but didn't make contact as Delaney put up her arms in defense over her face. Although before she knew it Takari came back with an upward punch to her lower jaw, throwing her back, almostsending over the side of the pier.

Delaney looked down at the dark water below her and saw a few drops of blood soak into the water. Her reflection finally began to become visible and she saw her lip had busted open and she was all ready receiving a bruise. That didn't surprise her. Although, it was strange what did. She looked at her semi-beaten reflection and saw nothing wrong. She didn't hate herself anymore. And she learned that she could fight all of this. She could fight back. And fight back hard.

As she heard Takari come up behind her she felt energy like never before enter her gut and she rolled just in time to evade Takari's heel landing to where the back of her head was. She quickly got back into standing position and looked at her opponent, who was still shocked at how fast Delaney had become.

"Hey, Kari," Delaney called from behind her. She turned to see Delaney's closed fist hit her square in the nose and flew back and off the pier, "I might not be as skilled in Ninjitsuas you are, but I can still beat your ass with common street fighting. Thank you, Dad."

She kissed her fist and looked over the edge to see Takari laying face up in the water with a small river of blood flowing from her nose. She would eventually end up on shore. The water around the pier was pretty shallow anyway. There wasn't any concern that she would drown. Delaney wiped her mouth clear of blood, even though it was near impossible to keep the blood from flowing, and looked back at the rest of the group to see on their progress.

In the far corner she saw Raphael doing his signature kick, knocking three ninjas down with one swipe. At his far right Callista kicked one of the ninjas who was holding a katana in the groin and then elbowed him in the back once he doubled over, knocking him out. She smiled at her handy work and then back fisted another ninja trying to catch her from the rear. He fell back and was knocked unconscious. Amity and Leonardo were working side by side with a katana each. A particularly big ninja came toward Amity and tried to chop her in the right side. She ducked and came back up with a powerful kick to the chin, knocking the guy back. She always was flexible that way. Donatello was busy with four guys of his own, which eventually wound down to two after some work with his bo staff.

In all this, where was Michelangelo and Yukio?

Finally at the end of the pier she spotted them. It looked as if he was doing okay, but the three ninjas sneaking up on him from behind wasn't going to do him any good. She raced toward him and screamed out as she hit the first ninja from behind and made him fly into some more crates. The other two ninjas came after her and went to her two opposite sides to make sure she couldn't kick them both at the same time. She looked at them both and jumped into the air doing a split kick, knocking them both off their feet.

"Thank goodness I got that move down a few days ago," she smiled and then was hit from behind. She quickly turned around and started to engage other in the fight.

Yukio glanced over at Delaney and then back at Michelangelo, "She's good. Where did she learn to fight Ninjitsu? You teach her?"

Michelangelo jumped back from his strike and came back with a hit to the stomach, "Only a little. She learned most of it from my master."

"I'll be sure to thank him before I kill him," Yukio stood up and came at the turtle with his katana. Michelangelo turned away from the lunge and kicked Yukio in the back sending him back to the ground.

"Not nice to threaten, dude," he waved his finger as if he was scolding a child.

"It was a promise," Yukio turned around and swept his feet along the floor, catching Michelangelo off balance and sent him to the wooden planks of the pier. He quickly got up and stood over the turtle with the katana to his throat. He poked the edge of the blade at the ring around Michelangelo's neck and smiled, "As soon as I dispose of you both, I'm taking the trinket as a prize."

"I wouldn't count on it," Michelangelo growled.

"Why? It looks like I've won."

"Wrong again, Chief," Delaney said from behind him, quickly grabbing his gun from his police uniform and holding it to his head, "Dead wrong."

"Come on Delaney, you aren't going to shot me," he chuckled.

"Guess again," she pushed it tighter to his head, "Let him up."

"Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"My dad only took me to the local shooting rang twice, but even with that little practice I'm a pretty good shot and could make a good sized hole in your head from this range. Now, let him up."

Yukio dropped his katana and kicked it to the side, "There."

Michelangelo rolled away from the guy and stood up beside Delaney. She still had the gun to his head and a grimace on her face. He looked at her and noticed her pressure on the trigger.

"Uh, Delaney… shouldn't you put the gun down now, hun?"

"Not before I do something first," she growled and looked at the back of Yukio's head, "You said you cared for me. Why?"

"Because I did… and still do."

"Don't tempt me to pull this trigger. Tell me why?"

"Delaney, put the gun down," Michelangelo coxed her.

"Shut up Mikey," she spat, but immediately regretted it. She gave him a sorry look and then focused back on Yukio, "You have killed my family, targeted my friends, and ruined my life. Why do you say that you care? I didn't know monsters had a heart."

"Surprisingly your father had one," he said.

She clicked the gun back, "My father was a good man!"

"And he still wouldn't let you choose your fate! He shielded you from your true calling. You could have become such a skilled assassin, and yet he never let you see the glory of a kill."

"Because he did care," she let the tears flow from her eyes, "He tried to protect me."

"Some good he did. Look at your situation now," he paused and took a breath, "You're living with a bunch of freaks, on the run with not a penny to your name. You can't show your face in public, and you are now ordered to be put to death. Some help and protection he was."

"He tried, and that was all he had to do," she looked down the barrel of the gun, "He really cared. He loved me. So did my mom. And you sat there to watch him die in his own office. Slowly bleeding out onto the hardwood floor from the bullet you put through his skull."

"And you want to do the same to me, is that it? Well then go ahead, do it," he challenged, "You'll get your revenge and earn your father's honor."

She breathed harder as she went over her position.

"Delaney…" Michelangelo whispered, but she seemed to ignore him.

"I can shoot you through the head and see the irony in that is the same way my father passed. I can know for fact that you will not hurt any more people when I see your blood flow over the wooden planks of the pier and into the water. And I can rest knowing that you have paid the ultimate price…" she took a deep shuddering breath and heard her voice crack as she swallowed back her tears, "But I won't. Because I'm stronger than that. I don't kill just to earn honor. You don't deserve death. It's too good for you. And as far as my revenge goes, I'll be happy to know that your ass is in jail for 25 to life or on death row."

"You're so weak and ignorant. You can't even do the simplest killing. Can't even pull the trigger."

Delaney pulled the gun to the left and shot into his left hand, taking a few of the fingers with it. He let a scream escape his lungs and crumbled to the floor in agony holding his left hand by the wrist.

"Prove that I can shoot?" she lowered the gun and tossed it in the water, "You can't hurt me anymore."

"That's only because you never fought me. If you ever did, you would see my true fury! You are a coward!"

"If I fought you, I wouldn't have stopped until you were dead!" she screamed at him with her feet firmly planted, "I wouldn't allow myself to do that. My father and mother deserved real justice. Not more death."

Michelangelo walked behind her and put a hand on each shoulder and buried his beck in her ponytail, "I'm proud of you."

"Me too," she said softly and looked on as Yukio tried desperately to wrap up his destroyed hand.

"So you failed me again?" a dark, deep voice said from above the group. All three turned to see Taro Watanabe looking down on his son and the two who defeated him, "Never were good for anything, were you?"

"Father, please. I can still defeat them," Yukio pleaded with his father.

"The loss of your left hand is bad enough," Watanabe took out a six-shooter pistol and aimed it at his son, "I warned you. And you couldn't even kill a girl."

"Father! No-"

A shot rang from the pistol and hit Yukio in the forehead. Delaney and Michelangelo watched as the lifeless body dropped down from its knees and laid still. She slowly shook her head. He didn't deserve death. He deserved imprisonment. All of what she worked toward to get him sent to jail… to defeat this and know that he wouldn't hurt anyone behind bars… gone.

"Why?" she whispered and then looked up at Watanabe, "Why?!"

"Because he was slow. He didn't do what he was told. And he was a spoiled brat," he clicked back his shooter and aimed it at her and Michelangelo, "Now your turn."

"I don't think so," she shook her head, "Hey Donnie, where's the remote?"

From her peripheral vision she saw that Donatello was running toward them with the rest of the group not far behind. Most of them were bruised and cut, but nothing too serious. He held up a small remote with a single button and slowly handed it to Delaney.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It is a remote to detonate a few dozen boxes of explosives strategically placed around your factory," Delaney looked at him and noticed the change in his facial expression, "If I were you, I wouldn't be the one threatening."

"I can kill you right now and stop you from pushing that button."

"You kill me, then who will stop someone from my family pushing it?"

"Family?"

"Yeah, Family," Callista smirked and showed off her new shiner.

"Enough of this!" he pulled the trigger, but didn't count on Delaney'srelfexes. She ducked to the side and the bullethit the wood pier at the side of Delaney's feet.

"Bad choice, dude," she shook her head and handed the remote to Amity, "Would you like the honors?"

"Love to," Amity smiled and pressed the button. They all turned to see a huge flash of light and sound explode from the factory. The windows began to explode from the inside out and glass flew into the water. The whole building began to crumble upon itself.

"No!" Watanabe yelled and screamed at them, "NO!"

Before he could raise his gun again Michelangelo jumped up to his level and kicked the gun out of his hands. He quickly got the guy to the ground and pinned him so he could be tied up.

"Good job, Mikey," Donatello complimented and began to do a quick tie job on the man.

"Guys!" Eros ran from the far end of the pier where the battle shell was parked, "I saw the whole thing on camera. You guys were great. But… we really need to go."

"Why?"

Soon sirens were heard not too far away and the lights from the cars began to show on the alleyways walls. Delaney began to shake her head and turned to face the guys, "Oh no. You guys got to get-"

As soon as a blink of an eye, the guys were gone. All four turtles disappeared without a sound. As if they were never there.

"Mikey?" Delaney asked quietly and began to look around frantically, "Michelangelo!"

"Where did they go?" Callista looked around her and the surrounding area.

Delaney looked around as well, but only found a small note on the wooden pier. She heard the other girls calling out for their guys as the sirens grew louder. She opened up the note and shook her head with understanding. They weren't coming back.

"Delaney," Eros said coming up to her, "They aren't here."

"I know," Delaney stood up and brushed off her clothes, "Let's talk to the officers. Tell them what we know."

"They will never believe you!" Watanabe called from his position on the ground.

"I think with the paper work that we salvaged from your building before it went up will be proof enough," Amity held up a folder that she retrieved from their first mission before they left the lair.

The police cars drove up and looked around the pier to find the unconscious ninjas and four girls, beaten and bleeding. An older looking officer came up to the group of girls and saw Mr. Watanabe on the ground, tied up.

"What is going on here?"

"Everything you need to know is in here," Delaney handed him the folder, "And I will be glad to tell a jury anything and everything about this experience."

"My God, Delaney," the officer smiled. It was one of the officers from her father's old department. He was an old friend of the family and a best friend to her father. He put a heavy hand on her shoulder and looked over at her friends as well, "You all made it."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I have to tell you. There are moles in the department pertaining to this clan. I think their names will be in that folder you're now holding."

"Okay… we'll look into it immediately. Let's get you girls some medical attention," he whistled over an ambulance and got some immediate medical attention on the girls, "What happened?"

"A final conflict," Delaney responded sitting on the end of the ambulance bumper, staring at the dead body of Yukio Watanabe being zipped up in a plastic bag. The officer slowly nodded and walked back toward his car, where some of the fellow officers were being read their rights, including Detective Glanson. Soon enough Callista came over to Delaney's side with white gauze over one eye, an arm in a sling and a noticeable limp to her walk.

"Well, it's over. No more running."

"Yeah… No more running…" Delaney held the note in her hand and looked down at it. The rest of her friends came over to see what she had in her hand. It was only three lines and six letters long.

_Remember you,_

_Remember me,_

_Remember us._

"They aren't coming back, are they?" Eros asked quietly.

"Does it look like it?" Callista said harshly and threw a piece of medical equipment onto the pier, "They left."

"But… that's because the cops showed up and they couldn't be seen… they… they will come back… _for us_. Right Delaney? _Right_?"

"I think we should get back to the family we have left," Delaney said with a blank face and wrapped the blanket tightly around herself, "They'll be wanting to know that we are still alive."

The girls looked at their leader as she stepped toward the edge of the pier and looked out on the cityscape. A single salty tear flowed down her cheek. The wind gently picked up and carried the speck of water from her cheek landed among some of the crates. Delaney followed the teardrop and found her pair of nunchakus in the splintered crates. She picked up the weapons and shoved them into the back of her pants. She promised herself that was the only tear she was to shed for him.

* * *

The room was quiet without them… without her. With all the furniture and clothes and trinkets and pictures… it was still so _empty_.

Michelangelo walked around the room where Delaney and Callista spent the last few months. The lights were out and he carried a small candle in one hand. He gently ran his fingers over the objects left in the room. He found Delaney's old sketchbook at the end of the desk. He quickly scanned through it to the last page where there was a picture of him, looking forlorn. It must have been through the time they had their fight. He then noticed that there was another picture on the back of that one. He turned it over and noticed she kept drawing on the back of her old pictures once she ran out of space. There were dozens of pictures of her and him. He even laughed a little at the picture she drew of them in chibi form in a wedding ceremony. Soon the chuckles became sobs and he closed the book.

He laid down on her old bed and held the book close to his plastron. She was gone and he never got to say goodbye. Donatello told them all that the girls would never have a normal life under the sewers. They needed to be back up top. They all knew it was true. They all knew it was coming. She was going to live a normal life. She was going to become a detective like she has always wanted.

But knowing it didn't help the pain…

She would do all that… and he wouldn't be there.

He will be alone, on the rooftops… watching from a distance.

It hurt.

That night, Michelangelo cried himself to sleep, clutching the sketchbook close, smelling her scent on the pillow and mourning the loss of the only love he ever has and will ever know.

**A/N:** I know, I know... don't worry it doesn't end here. I will have the next chapter out very soon.... too bad I am on a tight schedule, or I would let you guys hang for a while.... I'm just evil that way.


	27. Chp 26: Missing You

**A/N:** Sorry I forgot to update yesterdfay... I was a bit busy with work and babysitting my three year old neice and ten month old nephew.... anyway, on with the next chapters. I still haven't figureed out if I am posting the Epilogues yet or not.... hmmmm....

Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own the song "My Immortal". Not mine. No sue!

**Chapter Twenty-Six**: Missing You

The girls sat in a small both in an older looking Chinese dinning, take out place. They have had a meeting at least every other week to find out how things were going and how life was treating everyone. Eros, Delaney and Callista now shared a three-bedroom apartment, but that didn't mean that they spent their whole time together.

It was in the mid afternoon so Amity could join them. She had work to catch up on in her classes, which suited her just fine. It will give her something to distract herself with. She had to quit the color guard since she missed all the practices over the summer and she had no chance of catching up in the work. She was able to stay in her advance placement classes and keep up with the work. She was close to a month behind the class, but she knew what she was doing. She worked herself hard and only gave herself a break when the group got together to talk. Her grandparents were still a little cautious of letting her go out when it wasn't for school, but she always persuaded them to let her go. It was especially easy if Delaney was there to pick her up. She now only had a few tale-tell bruises from the last fight.

Callista noticed that the pockets to her jacket were filled with her 'Faut Wear' photos. After her shiner went down after the first week she started to show the photos off to buyers and soon got a deal. Sure her arm was still sore and hurt every once in a while, but never caused any problems. The formal dresses were a very big hit and the fact that she used something resembling a dungeon or sewer walls for the backgrounds really helped them to sell. She was now busy overlooking progress and designing new shirts resembling the ones left in the sewer. Every once in a while she would show the group for their input, and they haven't steered her wrong yet.

Eros was looking at the many daycare centers for a job and was showing her new toys around to investors. The other day she was lucky enough to find one who was very interested in her lullaby, learn numbers while they sleep toy. She got a good market off of it and is now getting a good income. She still tampers with her ideas that she developed while she was underground, hopeful that some more benefit will come from it.

Delaney on the other hand… was stopped at the moment. Her lip was slowly returning to normal and all of her bruising had receded down to almost nothing. The local state university let her in so she could start earning her degree in criminology. No wonder, they wanted to be the school that teaches the famous Delaney Chasin who, with assistance from friends, took down a whole ninja clan in one night. She didn't want the publicity. She just wanted her degree and training so she could become a detective. That was all she wanted from the school. From life… she wanted something that she doubted she would ever have again.

The first serving in their meals came and sat down in front of them. Fried and white rice was placed in the middle of the table and each girl was given their own plate. The waitress sat down a couple of cans of soy sauce and left to check on other orders. Each girl loaded her plate with the fried rice and a little white rice. All of them started in, but Eros hesitated, poking at the rice.

"I miss Splinter's rice," she mumbled and placed some in her mouth.

"Let's not get into this conversation again, all right?" Callista growled and took a sip of her coke, "I've heard enough of them over the last six weeks. All old memories, and yet no word _from_ them."

"Okay, okay, bad topic," Delaney said looking at the two of them from across the table, "Let's focus on something else, huh?"

"Why do we always come here?" Amity asked quietly from the corner of the booth.

"What do you mean? We've always come here," Eros said as she stuck another chopstick full of rice into her mouth.

"You mean ever since we came back up top," Amity pointed out and took a deep breath, "We're trying to stay close to them even though we can't. Delaney has stuck to eating pizza or this stuff and we all are trying to stick in the same state of mind that everything is normal. When everything… is wrong."

"Don't be silly, Amity. I have always eaten pizza like a fiend," Delaney smiled and sipped on her Sprite, "And yeah, I see that we are eating some places different, but we're expanding. Just like our lives."

"But staying in the same state of mind," Amity whispered to herself.

"How's old Esqie treating you in Calculus?" Delaney asked trying to get off the subject as Callista was noticeably tensing up.

"I got an A on my first test. He says that I'm caught up and have nothing to worry about," she smiled and ate some more rice.

"Well, at least that much is going for you," Delaney smiled.

"Yeah… Andrew has asked me to formal…" she said off hand looking into her ice tea.

"Really?" Delaney asked surprised and watched her friend's face, "What did you say?"

"I've all ready been to a dance. I want to keep that experience with me," Amity smiled slightly and then took another sip of her tea.

"Hey girls, why don't we have a girl's night, like we used to do?" Eros asked, "You know, movies popcorn and gossip. What do you say?"

"We'll try to set it up this Friday, sound good?" Delaney asked the group. Everyone nodded and looked on as their main course was set down in front of them.

* * *

Delaney sat out on the balcony of the new apartment that she shared with Eros and Callista. They recently bought a few rocking lawn chairs to put out on the balcony all facing one another, and Delaney thought it was a good of a night as any to break at least one of the chairs in. The apartment was a nice three bedroom, two in a half bath that the city decided to pay for. It seemed that it was the least they could do for Delaney and her friends after the ordeal that they went through. It was also to be taken as a reward for bringing down the ninja clan that had plagued the city for years. Only the city didn't know that it wasn't Delaney and the others that brought the clan down… it was them.

The only ones that they couldn't talk about, and couldn't find. They didn't want to take the chance of going back down to the sewers in the chance that some reporting team might follow them. Heck, the reporting teams have been following them ever since they were found by one of the local precincts at the factory. It hurt that it had been six weeks since they hadn't seen them. Not one of them. By now, any one of the girls would have thought that at least one of them would come up top to see them.

Delaney took a deep breath and looked over the cityscape in front of her. The empire state building stood in the distance, barely outlined by the dozen or so other lights of the city. She also saw the warehouse that she hid in for a month before she met him and the others. Where her life finally began to take a turn for the better. She made it back to her friends and sometimes he made it all better for her. She didn't care all that much about what was going on if he had her in his arms. Or if she had a hold of his hand.

She let out a sigh and pulled the light blanket she had around herself up higher, covering one of her shoulders.

_"... These wounds won't seem to heal... this pain is just too real... there's just too much that time cannot erase..." _she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she began to think about the song again and thought to change a few lines, _"I'd cry youwiped away all ofmy tears.I screamed,you fought away all ofmy fears. You held my hand through all of this... But you still have... all of me..."_

"You're thinking about them again, aren't you?" Delaney looked over her shoulder to the sliding glass door where Callista presently leaned on the wall.

"Am I that obvious?" Delaney gave Callista a smirk as she watched her friend take a seat across from her.

"Well, the singing and the way you've been moping around the apartment gives me a few good hints. I guess getting together at the restaurant wasn't such a good idea today," Callista looked at the cityscape and pulled her knees to her chest, "Nice night."

"Yeah," Delaney watched as Callista's face was actually content, but once she turned back to face Delaney there was something in her eyes that told a different story, "Don't you?"

"Don't I what?"

"Think about them?" Delaney looked back at the city and at some of the streets below them.

"Why should I? They drop contact with us because a police department found us. Then they disappear on us," Delaney turned her head to Callista and noticed the grimace on her face, "They don't care about us. They never did."

"Yes they did. Don't kid yourself."

"Who's kidding who, D?"

"Don't you understand why they 'left us' when the cops showed up?"

"Do we have to talk about this?" Callista held a warning tone to her voice, but didn't stop Delaney from continuing.

"I think they did that so we can live."

"What the Hell kind of psychology are you trying to play at, D?"

"Do you think you really could have become the famous clothing designer you wanted to be if you stayed in the sewers? Do you think I could have become a detective? Eros a child daycare provider? Would Amity finish her high school education? They put us back up here so we can have a chance at the lives that we wanted to have before this whole thing began."

"They could have told us before they disappeared, if that's actually the case," Callista stood up and walked to the other side of the small balcony with her arms crossed over her chest, "They just went away- vanished without so much as a goodbye."

"Would you have let him go if they told us beforehand?"

"No-" Callista turned back to Delaney and pointed at her, "Don't make it sound like I cared for him. Don't you dare!"

"Didn't you?"

"I said not to pull that psychology crap on me! You can mope around the apartment all you like, D. But I refuse to stay in a pit of mourning when I could be doing something else. He's gone, fine. Let me pick up and go on. Just drop it!"

"I know you did… and you still do care for him. Miss him."

"I said drop it!" Callista kicked the small table at the center of the chairs over and looked down at it.

"I won't drop it until you say what you really feel. Sure, I understand that you have a reputation to have a tough girl attitude, but you keep these things inside and then you blow up. Normally at someone else."

"Since you think you know me so well," Callista sat back down in the chair, placed her hands on her knees leaning toward Delaney and looked her in the eyes, "Tell me what I'm feeling. All of it. You've known me for fifteen years. Just lay it out on the table."

"You just thrashed the table."

"D…"

Delaney took a deep breath and leaned toward Callista, "You always try to hide the pain your feeling. Both Physical and emotional- you just push it back and go on like there's nothing bugging you. Your attitude is just covering it up; it's a mask you put on every time you step out that door. And I hate it."

"How do you know that?"

"I see it in your eyes. Every single time you're hurt, I see it in your eyes, eating you from the inside out. This time is the hardest ones that I've seen you go through. Your eyes are blank, cold. I hate it. I want my best friend back! The one I knew when I was three years old. The one I grew up with. It would take me at most two days of prodding for you to open up to me about serious things. You have told me nothing in _six weeks_. You still trust me, don't you?"

"Christ Delaney, of course I trust you!" Callista said exasperated, "I also trusted him."

"Look, I know you want to cuss him out for leaving, and I don't blame you. But if you don't start opening up to the group, and to me, then you are just going to waste away. I've seen you at the brink before when our friend Corey committed suicide a few years back. I don't want to see it again."

"I've said all I needed to. Look I'm cured," Callista stood up and gave Delaney a cheesy smile and started to head toward the apartment again, "Thanks for the talk, doc."

"What did you tell him?" Delaney asked softly, "You said you trusted him. What did you tell him?"

Callista froze with her hand on the sliding glass door and after a few moments let it drop to her side. She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the glass. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a mess. She never was one for brushing her hair a hundred times a day or wondering what others thought of her, but she didn't even touch her hair today and she was still wearing the same thing she did yesterday. And… Delaney was right. Her eyes were blank…cold.

It hurt.

And she was trying to hide it from everyone. Including herself.

"You know how it took you at most two days of prodding for me to open up about a huge problem?" Callista said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Delaney stood up from the chair and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"He never had to do that," Callista looked at Delaney and hugged herself, "I told him everything. He didn't judge me and I didn't judge him. All he had to do was ask and I would tell," Callista looked away and closed her eyes.

"Why?"

"We had our problems in the beginning. The constant arguments," she chuckled lightly from the memories, "But it was like we started to argue just to talk to one another after a while. And soon… it was like it was more than that. We began talking and finding similarities and trust in one another. We even went topside a couple of times just to grab coffee or a movie."

"You cared," Delaney went up to her friend and hugged her around the shoulders covering both of them with the blanket, "You still do."

"Care about what?" Callista slipped out of Delaney's hug and looked at her, "Nothing and no one is here to care _about_."

"Believe me, you do. We all still do."

"Why should I give a shit about him? He hasn't even tried to contact me. Or any of us."

"Because _I_ still give a shit about you, Cal," a voice rose above Delaney and Callista's conversation, "And you didn't really give me enough time to contact. The police hid you girls well. Besides the fact of the constant news reports."

"My God," Delaney whispered as she turned to see Raphael step out from the shadows of the balcony and take a step toward the girls.

"I told you I hated that nickname," Callista still faced away from him, not daring to turn around. She didn't want this to be another dream turn nightmare. Too many times has she had a dream where a talk with Delaney turned into a conversation with Raphael and then him disappearing on her. She didn't want another one.

"You know my favorite pastime is causing you misery," he let a smug smile cross his features and gave a light chuckle.

"Congratulations, you hit the jackpot," Callista said in a callous tone and began to move toward the door again.

"Callista," he said sternly, stopping her in her tracks, "I… hate that we had to do this. I hate that I had to sit on my tail all the time we all could have been topside looking for you girls. I hate that I had to watch my brothers fade away each day. The plan sucked. I wanted you guys to have a normal life, but I didn't want to lose you in the process. I hate that I had no one but Leo to argue with. It wasn't as amusin'… I… I miss you."

"You have no idea..." Callista finally turned to look at him with the first time in weeks with tears brimming her eyes, "…how much I hate you right now."

He heard her heavy breathing, trying to win a losing fight against her emotions. She was trying to push back again and he didn't want her to. From what he got from the conversation between her and Delaney, she's been doing that enough. He took a few quick steps toward her and took her in his arms, holding her arms pushed up against his plastron. With only a few seconds passing, Callista began to try and push against him, try to hit him in his chest and shoulders. To let her go, so she could beat the crap out of him and curse him to Hell. He held on tight and let her fight, but this time he promised that he wouldn't let go.

He lowered his head to one of her ears and whispered, "Just tell me."

She closed her eyes and finally stopped her pushing and hitting. She let the tears come down her face and land on his plastron and her shirt. She breathed deep and cleared her throat, "I miss you… so much."

He placed one of his hands on the side of her head, letting her hair fall lightly over his fingers and put his cheek to the top of her head. She slipped her arms around him as well as she could and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"And you didn't even use a single cruse," he said softly earning a soft laugh from the girl in his arms.

"I'll save that for later," she said looking up at him, causing him to lose his position on her head and smiled. Suddenly her smile started to fade and she got herself lost in his eyes. He smiled back and sighed.

"There's somethin' else you ain't telling me, Cal," he said knowingly.

"I would, but in case you've forgot Delaney is standing just a few feet away, and I think this is rather personal," Callista looked over at her friend who was trying to find something else to look at other than her friend and the mutant turtle on the balcony.

"Yeah well, she can watch," Raphael moved her face toward his and leaned down toward her. Their lips touched softly and eventually molded into a demanding, romantic kiss between the two. Delaney blushed furiously and looked out over the cityscape again, trying to divert her attention.

They finally separated and Callista looked into his eyes, "What took you so long?"

"We all had to decide to come up, and the police did make it difficult," he smiled.

"No I meant the kiss-"

"Wait! What do you mean 'all had to decide to come up'?" Delaney stepped over to him, "You mean that all…"

"Yeah, the others are down stairs, outside. I think Donnie has resorted to tossing rocks at one of the windows hoping to get Eros's attention. I decided to take the direct approach."

"You always do," Callista commented.

"And now back to the nagging," Raph rolled his eyes and took a sarcastic tone, "Just when I thought that nagging voice was gone, it returns! How I've missed it so."

"Don't start with me, Raphael," Callista started to poke him in the chest and turned to where Delaney was standing, "I'm right, aren't I, D? …Delaney?"

When looking for her friend Callista found that Delaney was already half way down the fire escape.

"It doesn't take her long, does it?" Raph looked at Delaney's form jumping off the ladder to the ground.

"She knows how she feels. If there's a chance that she can see him again, she will do all she can to do it."

"How do you know?"

"I can read it in her eyes."


	28. Chp 27: Reunion

**A/N:** Hey all. Well, it looks like I will be reaching my goal. I just don't know if I will be updating the first chpater tomorrow or Christmas Eve... hard to say. It matters if I read over my Epilogue and get it posted today as well... Desicions... desicions.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**: Reunion

Delaney rounded the corner of the apartment building and found two distinct figures in the darkness. As she approached both of them went defensive, but then relaxed once realizing who it was. She walked a little slower and took her time trying to find which one was which. She saw that Donatello was the one closest to the building once he dropped the small rocks in his hand. It looked like he was throwing them just as Raphael had said. Leonardo was leaning against the side of the building more than likely talking to Donatello before she rounded the corner. But someone was missing. He wasn't there. Didn't Raphael tell her the others were here? Wouldn't that constitute as _him_ being here?

Delaney dropped her head in disappointment. She tried to catch her breath after her run and slowly walked over to Donatello. She was going to work with them first, and then deal with her own problems last. They were here to find her friends and she wasn't going to let them down. She looked at Donatello and then up at the window that he apparently was throwing rocks at. A few of the rocks scratched the side of the wall and tore some of the screen. She smiled and shook her head from side to side.

"With a brain like yours Donnie, I would think that you would come up with something better to get her attention than throwing rocks at her window," she chuckled a little, "And also to figure out that that is actually _my_ window. Her window is the next one over."

"Desperate times for a desperate turtle," he shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground, "How's she doing?"

"All right, I guess. She locks herself in her room, even though she complains that we all should go out partying. Find some friends, you know? The only time she goes out is to promote her new toys to the market. It's working well for her. But we all know _she_ isn't even up for partying. For the first time in her life, I think she's actually heartbroken."

"She's had other guys at her doorstep before. Other boyfriends."

"Yeah, but she's never been in love," Delaney smiled and patted Donatello on the shoulder, "She won't wake up by rocks on the window, believe me. She could be a heavy sleeper at times. Go up the fire escape and through the glass door. Her bedroom is the first on the left. Try to avoid Raph and Callista though, I think they're still on the balcony."

He smiled and nodded, looking up at the right window, "Thanks Delaney."

"No problem," she whispered as she watched him run off toward the same direction she came from.

Leonardo watched his brother round the corner and chuckled to himself as Delaney walked toward him, "I doubt that Amity is in one of those rooms."

"Nope. She's with her grandparents. I'm just glad that they live inside her school district. She has had enough to deal with. She didn't need to switch schools to top it off."

"How is she?"

"Busy, but that worries me."

"Why?"

"When ever something really bad happens to her, she tries to bury herself in work, to distract herself. I'm worried she might burn herself out," Delaney looked up at Leonardo who was holding the same worried expression because he knew that it was true, "Would you mind checking on her for me?"

"It's late."

"She's still up, believe me," Delaney nodded and told him the directions to Amity's grandparents. He gave her a swift hug and started on his way. She let a playful smile cross her face as she watched him run faster than she'd ever seen across the top of the buildings.

Suddenly the realization struck her hard. Now all she had to deal with was her own problems. Her own feelings. He wasn't there and the cold wind blew through the area by the apartment building signaling her loneliness. Suddenly she wished she didn't leave her blanket on the balcony before she ran down the fire escape. She wanted to move, to go back into her apartment with the warm air conditioning, but her feet didn't budge. She couldn't even get her feet to turn herself around and go home. She closed her eyes as she heard her senses tell her that some one else was there. To turn around and face them. She thought it was just her imagination again, telling her, making her believe that it was him actually coming back. It was just her missing him.

Suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder from behind her and she opened her eyes. She felt someone's breath on the back of her neck and felt it spread through her hair. For the past few days all she's been doing is putting it up in a sloppy ponytail, hoping it would do for the day. She felt the hand on her shoulder grip a little more firmly and then loosen and heard the figure behind her take a deep breath.

"Okay, I just have to know or it will drive me crazy," he took another breath with a little chuckle, "How is Delaney? I mean, is she doing all right?"

"I'm not really sure," Delaney smiled and tried to keep her voice from cracking and tears from forming, "That Delaney is a strange one."

"You're telling me," she rolled her eyes and reminded herself to get him back for that one, "But why is she strange?"

"Usually when a guy she is interested in leaves, or is unattainable, she moves on. She mourns for a day, or less, and then goes on with her daily routine. This time, she can't."

"Can't or won't?" she felt the hand come off of her shoulder and he began to step around her to face her.

"Both, I think. This guy must have been pretty special," she saw him face her and she almost melted as her face went soft, "I would swear that he had no faults."

He smiled and cupped her face with his hand, "And he still doesn't find any in her."

She put and hand over his and closed her eyes just to feel his touch, keep the feeling in her mind. Suddenly she didn't have any control over her body as it suddenly launched itself toward the unsuspecting turtle. She thought that the force would be enough to knock him off his feet, but he stood firm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her gently as if he was going to break her and placed his cheek against her head.

"Don't ever leave me again," she whispered into his shoulder with a sob, "Don't you ever… I never want to lose you forever."

"Neither do I," he said and closed his eyes, "I was so lost these past few weeks. Splinter couldn't even knock me out of it. I needed you. I missed you."

"God, I love you," she squeezed tighter and pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. She looked down around his neck where her ring still laid peacefully on the chain.

"I never took it off," he said, "It really helped me fight. When Donatello told us it was time to look for you girls, I couldn't wait to start. I needed to find you. I think each one of us needed to find you girls. Splinter even wanted to help."

"How is he?" she asked.

"Good, vibrant as ever. He was disappointed in us for letting you girls go, but then helped us get our minds in check and got us to figure that we were idiots for letting you girl's go in the first place."

"He's smart," she nodded, "I miss him."

"Well, now you can see him."

"Not until the reporters get off our case."

"The reports are boiling down, don't worry," he winked, "We've been watching the news. One shot showed you guys at a Chinese take out place talking just this afternoon. We shot out of the lair and followed you home from there."

"Smart move," she looked down at the ground and felt like a shy girl all over again. She was at a loss for words.

She always practiced what she would say to him when she saw him again, but now everything seemed to escape her. He noticed her apprehension and chuckled a bit. He leaned toward her and she smiled when she recognized what he was doing.

She was in a little shock and had to make sure she knew what was happening and the reality of the situation. She had to make sure this was real this time. This wasn't her pillow of stuffed animal. Then, she began to kiss back. Her eyes slid closed and her lips began to apply pressure back to his. Her limp arms began to work once again as she wrapped them around his neck and his arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer once again. He smiled against her lips as he felt the pressure from her lips against his. They both accepted one another. Despite all others who may have forsaken them, they accepted each other and loved each other for it.

He slowly pulled away from her and they opened their eyes at the same time, catching one another's gaze. Michelangelo smiled and chuckled a little bit, combing his two fingers through her lose hair that fell from her ponytail.

"I'm really happy you said that," he said looking at all her features around her face, then settling on her eyes.

"Why is that?" Delaney's doubt now totally gone she leaned her head forward, and Michelangelo leaned his head lower so that their foreheads touched.

"Because I thought you were going to kill me when you first saw me," he smiled and tried to hold her closer, "For leaving you and all."

"So that's why you were hiding huh?" she smiled, "To tell you the truth I did plan to kill you, but I think this is a lot better."

He took a deep breath and just soaked up the feeling of her in his arms, "I love you, Delaney."

She searched his eyes and smiled bigger than she ever thought possible and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Damn right you do."

They laughed quietly with one another and kissed for a few moments; letting everything that had happened in the last few weeks fade away. All the doubt, all the moping and all the broken hearts faded away. All that was left were the two of them standing in the middle of the lawn, lost in one another's embrace.

As soon as Michelangelo was about to say something his stomach decided to do the talking for him. He gave a cheesy smile to Delaney and scratched the back of his head, "Had I mentioned that we were looking all night for you girls?"

"No," Delaney took his hand and started to lead him back to the fire escape, "but I guess this would be a good time to mention that I had recently restocked our refrigerator with some pizza. I should be able to fix one or two in about a half hour."

"Awesome!" he rushed ahead of her and began pulling her along toward the foretold pizza.

As they entered the apartment they found two other turtles surrounding the refrigerator searching for the alleged boxes of pizzas. Both Callista and Eros stood in the living room watching the scene in front of them. Michelangelo soon joined in with his brothers, looking for the fabled pizza. Delaney smiled and walked over to her friend's side.

"You know they could just ask you where the pizza is," Eros said to Delaney with a yawn.

"I know," Delaney watched as Michelangelo pulled the pizza from the freezer and began parading around with the box in his hand and then turned to the other two girls, "But it feels like we're home this way. Everything seems right."

Callista chuckled a bit and then turned Delaney's face back to the scene, "Yeah, except that Raph is about to kill your guy and they are all going to rip the box in half."

"Wha- Hey! Guys, put the box down! I'm getting hungry too!" Delaney ran into the kitchen trying to place herself in between Michelangelo and Raphael and get the pizza box at the same time.

"Now, it's back to normal," Eros commented and smiled on the scene, "Now if only we can get the pizza into the oven, so we can actually eat it one of these days."

"I wonder how Amity will react to a turtle knocking on her window," Callista smiled and laughed to herself, "I hope he doesn't scare the wits out of her."

"Me too," Eros started to laugh as Delaney finally got the partially ripped pizza box from the guys and told them to wait in the living room. Michelangelo gave her a puppy dog pout, but she tilted her head and pointed to the living room.

"Go, this isn't going to be done for the next half hour," she smiled and laughed a little. He hesitantly went back into the living room to sit on one of the many chairs surrounding the television.

"Nice system, Callista," Raphael commented and sat down in a recliner. She smiled and went over to sit down on his lap.

"It's okay, I wish I could have gotten the bigger one."

"Where would we have put it?" Delaney asked jumping over the couch and sat next to Michelangelo getting comfortable in his arms.

"I would have figured something out," Callista nodded and turned on the set.

Donatello and Eros made themselves comfortable on the love seat and began to chat lightly to one another.

"Where's Leo, by the way?" Raphael asked.

"At Amity's," Delaney yawned, trying to stay awake, "She's living with her grandparents now."

"I hope he knows what he's doing and doesn't scare the you-know- what's out of her."

* * *

Amity rolled in and out of sleep for the past few nights. She couldn't keep her mind off of him. No matter how much work she tries to do, or what she tries to distract herself with, she can't get over him. Over her experience. Or over the homesickness that she felt for the lair. 

Whenever she could fall asleep she had nightmares that the clan came back together as if they were never apart. Yukio was still alive and they found the lair. They went after the guys and Splinter and managed to kill each and every one of them. They always left Leonardo for the last, killing him with his own katana. She could never move to help him or the others. No matter what she did, they all died. He died.

And she had to watch. It broke her heart every time.

"Leo!" she sat up in her bed, covered with sweat and tears brimming her eyes. She let her head fall into her hands, letting herself cry herself out once again, "I got to stop doing this to myself. He's fine… he's alive."

She took a few deep breaths and looked as the moonlight flowed over her bed sheets. After a few moments she saw the shadow from the tree outside was moving, but there was no wind tonight. Her breath began to quicken as she leaned over the side of her bed where she hid the katana she had the night the guys disappeared. She now laid on her side trying to look like she fell back to sleep, evening out her breathing. A light breeze from her now open window brushed lightly over her bed sheets and her face. The person slowly entered her room and closed the window after themselves. Footsteps were heard coming toward her bed. Before the figure got too close to her bed she took the katana out and tried to slice the intruder down. Although, her own blade hit another.

"Nice to see you too," Leonardo smiled as she dropped her katana to the floor of her room.

"Leo…" she whispered and looked closely at his face. She held up her hand and touched his face to know that he was real, "You're actually here…"

"Of course I am," he put his katana back onto his back, "I had to see you again."

She smiled and hugged him around the neck and held on tight, "What took you so long?"

"My stupidity," he held on to her.

"That can restrain a lot of people sometimes," she laughed a little.

He pulled his face closer to her ear and whispered to her, "I love you."

She stiffened a little at the three words. No one has ever told her that in the context that he meant it. Strangely, it didn't sound so foreign coming from him. It felt perfect. She smiled and leaned her head against the bottom of his chin. She pursed her lips in thought for a moment to think over how she felt and then slowly opened her eyes to her decision.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"Do you always take that long to answer your questions?" he asked her.

"Only the important ones," she leaned away from him a little and looked him in the eyes, "You get any sleep these past few days? You look tired."

"Now that you mention it," he yawned and looked toward the window, "I guess I should be getting home."

"Why don't you stay here?" she touched his arm, "You have to realize that I'm not just going to let you climb out that window right after I got you back."

"What about your grandparents?"

"They are going to a shopping thing tomorrow. Delaney and the others are having a girl get together so I'm going to that. They won't check on me in the morning. They'll just leave a note on the kitchen table," she gave him pleading look, "Please…"

"All right," he surrendered and let her get comfortable before he settled in next to her, "Night, Amity."

"Good night, Leo," she pressed her back into him and rubbed her head on his arm, "Love you."

He smiled as he felt his eyes grow heavy, "Love you too."

**a/n:** One more chapter! Epilogue to come soon... I just don't know how soon...


	29. Epilogue

**A/N: **All right everybody, this is the last chapter before my sequel is put out. Possible tomorrow or the day after.... Hopefully.... yeah. Have fun.

**Epilogue**: Just When You Thought It Was Over

"This video may be a little harsh to some of you, so if you want to leave during the showing, go ahead. It does become very graphic in the verbal, descriptive aspect," Professor Tucker put in the video in front of the class and took a seat at the side of the class.

"Great… that means a note break," Ashley said putting her feet up on the back of the chair in front of her. Her old tennis shoes covered with what looked like the poison warning sign and jet-black material covering the heel of her foot. She tugged at her dark blue t-shirt and black jeans to get comfortable and settle into the chair.

Delaney smiled at her new friend from next to her, "You never take notes anyway, so what are you complaining about?"

"Nothing, I guess," she shrugged her shoulders and looked at Delaney, "Why are you so chipper all of the sudden. Last week you were on the edge of sanity… and now you are…I don't know, like happy as Hell."

"I feel a lot better," she grimaced as she listened to the officer on the screen talk and lecture about how men could be raped too, "This is sickening how people can do this to one another."

"It was pretty sickening what they did to your family," she said as she also grimaced.

"Yeah, well at least this I can do something about," the professor turned off the video and began to lecture again. Delaney took out her new sketchbook and began to work on some pictures that she drew earlier of Michelangelo and the others.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am learning criminology so I can stop the crime that's out there. You may be doing it for general education, but I like to know that I am going for a goal," she started to outline over the pencil with her new pen.

"You read the tabloids too, huh?" Ashley noticed the turtle-man on Delaney's page, "You a fan of urban legends or something?"

"They're amphibians, not legends," Delaney smiled and erased some of the left over pencil markings.

"All right, all right," Ashley waved her hand and got her notebook out to pick several of the main points in the lecture, "They're very good by the way. Almost realistic. As if you've seen them or something."

"Yeah, right…" Delaney gave a nervous laugh and smiled in Ashley's direction, put her sketch book away and began to write down the new notes in her notebook, "Like I was able to go looking for living legends while on the run for my life."

"That would have been different. Not to mention near impossible since they don't exist," she yawned and noticed that the lecture was ending and got her stuff together, "So what you got planned tonight? It's Friday night and there's a party at McSwin Hall."

"I got other plans with some friends, but thanks," Delaney lugged her backpack on her back and they started for the door. Once they got outside Delaney's arm was caught by another hand. She turned quickly to see a person dressed in a trench coat and a huge, wide brimmed hat. Ashley took on the defense and looked at the guy.

"Look, buddy we ain't advertising so best get out of here!" she waved her hand across her body as if to shoo him away.

"I thought I told you to meet me at my apartment," Delaney smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You know I couldn't wait to see you," the guy had a deep surfer accent. He slowly released his grip on her wrist, but kept his face hidden by his hat and the shadows, "Whose the Callista wanna be?"

"Wanna be?" Ashley looked at the guy as if he was crazy.

"This is Ashley, she's apparently in my class," Delaney looked at Ashley, "And Ashley, this is my boyfriend, Mikey."

"Oh, the mysterious Michelangelo…I've heard so much about you," she put her hands on her hips, "Delaney has something to say about you almost everyday."

"I hope she hasn't said too much," Michelangelo said with a slight chuckle to his voice.

"Of course not. You're still a mystery to me. She talks about you all the time, but never anything about you, you know? It's weird and it looks like I'm confusing you," she looked at her watch and then to Delaney, "I gotta go get ready for the party. It starts in half an hour. Nice to meet you Mikey."

Delaney waved to her friend and then grabbed Michelangelo's hand as they made their way to her car, "You know, it is really bad and unsafe for you to be walking around a school with hundreds of college students who could spot you. A lot of people surprisingly read the tabloids."

"Like I said, I wanted to see you," he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the front of him. He looked down at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Like you couldn't wait a half hour," Delaney smiled and opened up her car once they reached it, "Get in and I'll drive."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted and got in the car with her on the passenger side. He began to play with all the knobs in reaching distance and turn the air conditioning and radio on and off, "What kind of car is this anyway?"

"It's my mom's old Camry station wagon. It's not that bad for a '93 model," she looked over her shoulder to get out of the parking lot and made her way out of the university and to the main streets, "Turn the warm air back on."

"Okay," he fiddled with the knobs again and the warm air began to filter through the car. He finally leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head, "You sure you just don't want to ditch the others and go to a movie or something?"

"Hey, you guys said that everyone is coming and I haven't seen everybody in one setting in a while, so of course I am going," Delaney argued as she pulled into the apartment complex, "Besides, we're all ready here."

"You're lucky you got the apartment complex so close to your school," he got out of the car.

"Tell me about it," he lugged her backpack out of the car and made her way to the fourth floor and her apartment.

"So, what's on the agenda?" he asked as she handed him her bag and fumbled with the lock on the door.

"Same as always," she pushed open the door and stepped inside, "Watching movies, talking and eating more pizza."

"You know I'm always up for that," he smiled and followed her in.

"Hey D," Callista waved from the couch and noticed Mikey following her in, "Hey Mike, I didn't think that you guys were going to show up until Leonardo picked up Amity."

"I wanted to see how college life was going close up," he smiled again and went to put Delaney's things away.

"I don't know how Amity's grandparents are going to let her go with a man dressed up in a trench coat and an oversized hat."

"They went on a shopping expedition, remember?" Callista said over the couch, "You aren't making pizza again, are you?"

"Yup," she giggled and took out a few pizzas from the freezer.

"I'll make myself some cereal then," she grumbled and got off of the couch.

"I don't see how cereal could ever stand up to the ultimate food that is pizza," Delaney preached as Callista grabbed a bowl.

"You said it babe," Michelangelo came from the other room and stepped over my Delaney looking over the pizza cooking process. He put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder as she got the food ready, "I love it when you cook pizza."

"I love it when you hold me like this."

"I _would_ love it if I didn't have to barf," Callista walked around the getting glares along the way to her milk.

"I don't see why you and Raph love cereal so much. It's just… cereal."

"But it's good," she poured the milk and made her way back out to the living room.

"So is pizza," Delaney added and put the pizza in the oven, "It should be ready in half an hour."

"That's good, because look who just drove up," Eros walked through the front door with the rest of the guys and Amity following her in.

"Hey guys," Delaney called over her shoulder.

"Hey Delaney," they all chorused back.

Raphael walked over to sit with Callista and saw the cereal in her bowl, "You guys went shopping?"

"Finally," she nodded.

"I'm gonna grab a bowl too," he quickly made his bowl and came back to take his place beside her.

"Okay guys, pizza's in the oven and we have a choice of pepperoni and combo."

"And for movie choices we have a romance comedy or an action horror," Eros held up the videos and the debate began. Delaney and Michelangelo stood by the kitchen with his arms still around her from behind.

"Should we help them?"

"I think we should, or Callista will bite Eros's head off."

Amity was the one who finally spoke up with her own choice. She and Leonardo were on the love seat at the side of the room. She was leaning back toward him and his arm was lazily hanging on her shoulder, "How about a horror movie that has a romantic plot line running through the main plot?"

"Does somebody's head fall and or gets cut off?" Raphael asked from his position on the couch.

"No, I don't think so…" Amity looked at the back of the box, "But it does look like there is a lot of blood and gore."

"Then it's okay, I guess," Callista shrugged and grabbed the box from Amity and looked at Eros, "Okay will you, bull's eye?"

"Fine with me," she nodded and got comfortable on Donatello's lap in the recliner.

"Okay then," she nodded and put it in.

* * *

About half way through the movie a strange looking professor was looking at the camera and talking to the two main characters. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen and mouths were either full of pizza, cereal or popcorn. Both Amity and Donatello nodded their heads in understanding once the professor began to explain the scientific background to the monster that is terrifying everyone. Delaney and Michelangelo were settled on the ground in a mess of pillows and cushions that Delaney brought from her room. 

"Okay here comes the line," Michelangelo whispered to Delaney who was leaned against his chest. As the professor begins to talk, Michelangelo started to talk over him, "'There are things that man was never meant to tamper with.'"

Everyone looked at him. Raphael threw a pillow at his head and the boys gave Mikey a disapproving look, "Mikey, will you stop it."

"I keep telling you, dudes. Every good monster movie has to have that line," he grinned and kept watching the screen. Suddenly the monster busted through the wall and bit the professor's top torso off his body. Michelangelo let out a short, girl-like scream and jumped a bit.

"That was better than just the head… and look at all that blood," Raphael grinned, saw Callista's eyes light up and then looked down at Mikey, "You okay down there, hero?"

"Yeah, sorry about that dudes," he rubbed the back of his head and started to watch the movie once again. Delaney smiled and hugged him with one arm around his midsection.

"It's okay, I'll protect you," she kissed his cheek and he actually did seem to relax.

"My great defender," he grinned and chuckled at her as he put an arm around her back.

"You're right… that isn't a good nickname," she mumbled against him.

"Oh yeah, now that someone calls you that."

"Yup," she got comfortable and watched the two main characters say what they thought were their final words to one another, only to find an escape route at the last second.

He leaned down and whispered above her head, "Just what is it that you think you see in me?"

She slowly looked up into his eyes, "Everything."

"That much huh?"

"Strange as it may sound… through everything that's happened over the past months that I have known you, I'm glad that it happened."

"Why?"

"Because I found everything that I could have ever wanted. Ever needed… in you," she placed a small kiss on his lips and smiled as she pulled away.

"I'll take that as a good thing," he chuckled.

"Take it as a mondo awesome thing."

On the screen the monster showed up again popping out of somewhere and made both Delaney and Michelangelo scream a little from surprise. The rest of the group laughed at the pair on the floor and slowly wound down back to the movie. The movie went on with more chase scenes and of course more blood, which was satisfactory to Raphael and Callista. Once the movie was over everyone began to wind down and settle in for the night.

"Well, that was a good ending," Eros said, "The monster died and the guy got the girl. Who could ask for more?"

"No one…" Delaney smiled and understood the irony, "It's the best ending you could ask for."

**A/N:** I know, sappy ending, but I never was good at ending very well. And to all of you who did review and enjoyed this piece, I am writing the sequel, possible at the same time you are reading this. Probably the third or fourth chapter, but I am writing on it... An idea has formed in my mind and I am so ready to bring it to life. And thanks for all the nitpicking of the details. It only helps me to become a greater writier.

Thanks to: **Readerrr Grrrl, Mystic Mewtwo. davewriter, pacphys, Marsha(Raph's Girl, Lunar-ninja, Reluctantdragon, Sulwen Undomiel, saiyan-girl-cheetah, BubblyShell22, AJsHellCat, Choas Babe, curious fan, Zalein, boogalaga, TMNTpunker, Reinbeaucahser, JeFfYzGaL2, The Emerald Dawn, aliveinthedarkness, Hobbit Ninja, Mickis, TheAngryPrincess13, and RainySunshine.**

If it wasn't for you guys, I doubt that I would be writing as much as I do. I hope to see you all reading and reviewing my sequel. Until next time. Cowabunga dudes and dudettes!


End file.
